Naruto the Twin Tails
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto had been dead for no more than an hour before he was given the chance at something more. Given the chance to pick on of many paths by the Dragon of Infinity he picked the one that would change the life of one girl, and give her the brother she longed for. Even if he had to swallow his pride to do it. Powerful Naruto - Cat Naruto - Maybe Harem
1. Chapter 1 Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD'**

**There will be a very weird scene in this chapter, and it involves childbirth.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, floated through an endless void of pitch black and swirling despair. Even he could tell that there was one thing that had changed from a few hours ago...

Naruto Uzumaki... was dead.

To be more exact he had died while saving his country from the threat known as Akatsuki. Well, that was what he would have liked to say, but the truth was that Naruto Uzumaki had been ordered to death by the very people he would have died to protect. After the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki had attacked the village directly the Temp. Hokage at the time Danzo Shimura had ordered his death when he realized that he could not extract the Kyuubi from Naruto. So he used the excuse of 'saving the village from future threats' and had Naruto killed by one of his closest teammates.

He was not sure if she had been willing to do it, or had been threatened. Naruto would not blame Sakura for his death, she may have slipped the poison in his ramen, but he would forgive her for killing him since that was who he was. He would forgive his friends, and do anything for them. The last thing he had seen while alive was Sakura crying over his fallen body. The anguish on her face was enough to rid him of any hate he could have felt at her. Naruto did not have it in him to hate her, because not only was she one of his precious people, but also his first crush.

He just felt sad that he would never be able to tell Hinata his answer to her confession when she risked her life and nearly died to save him. Naruto felt regret he could never save Sasuke from his darkness. He felt sadness that he could never achieve peace for the Shinobi world. Above all though, Naruto was angry that even after dying somebody was punishing him by not letting him see his, dare he admit it, Father-Figure Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"I don't know if I should be angry that I can't feel the Kyuubi anymore, or if I should be happy. Kyuubi, if you can hear me just no that... I forgive you for making my life the way it was. I don't know why you attacked, but I forgive you." Naruto whispered, but he was very sure his words fell on deaf ears. If the Kyuubi had heard him, or if he was in him at all, Naruto thought that he was being ignored by the large fox. Naruto felt his head hit something, and when he looked up he blushed when his eyes saw the image of woman's panties. A black lace thong to be more precise.

"I have been waiting more you Uzumaki-san. You have been asleep for a very long time, and I have waited far to patiently for you to regain the energy needed to wake up in this zone." The sweet as honey voice of a girl with hair as black as night, and skin that was a beautiful pale tone. Onyx eyes gazed down at him with unknown emotion, and he saw that she was wearing what civilians had worn in his life that was labeled as 'Gothic' style clothing.

"Asleep?" Naruto said with a very small glint of fear in his eyes. She smirked down at him with the barest of smiles, and while it was not an evil smirk it surely was not a pleasant one either. Like somebody was looking down on him, like he was beneath them. He looked up in her eyes... No, Naruto gave her the most powerful GLARE he could offer. He would NOT be looked down on, not when he had been his whole life. She actually flinched back from his glare that was so filled with loathing that even somebody of her status would be hesitant to go head on with it.

"Yes... you have been at rest for the last four hundred years, and while your were very nice compnay for that time. I was asked by... a very powerful person many years ago to give you a few choices for how you would like you next adventure to be." The girl stated and Naruto looked at her with a confused look. He still had no idea where he was, and the fact he had been asleep for hundreds of years was scary to him. Without a doubt all his friends had died and went to the afterlife without him, and he might never see any of them again.

"What are my... choices?" Naruto asked with a sigh. It was not like he had any chakra now that he was dead to defend himself if this girl decided to attack, and he was unable to move his body anyway. He was completely at the mercy of another person that could erase him from existence. He was only a soul now, so what choice did he have but listening.

"The first choice you are being given is to be made into an Angel and allowed to watch humans grow as people. Killing Fallen Angels that betray their existence as Angels, and never being allowed to fall in love again." The girl stated and Naruto knew that he would not be doing that choice. The thought of killing for the rest of his life, and never being able to start a family would break him on the inside.

"I... I can't do that. I don't even know what an angel really is, but never having a family... sounds like Hell to me. I don't think I can live without loved ones. Precious people to keep me going and protect." Naruto said and the girl nodded, but did not really care. To her this was just another favor that she was being asked by a now dead person. She would give him his choices, and then send him on his way to his next life.

"The next choice, becoming my son and carrying on my legacy of the Dragon of Infinity when I hand over the title. You will become a force to be feared, and others will tremble under your might." The girl stated, and Naruto shook his head. That did not sound very appealing to him, and he could honestly say he did not care about power at all. She seemed to understand what his wish was and snapped her fingers in annoyance. She had actually been hoping he would pick that choice.

"Next please." Naruto said and the girl pulled out a pure white orb that seemed to have cat ears on top of it made from energy.

"The last choice is becoming the brother to a very lonely girl. Your name will remain unchanged, and you will still be able to use Senjutsu and Chakra when you grow older. You will have to start this life out as a baby, and you will have a 'family' of sorts outside of her." The girl stated and Naruto smiled at that choice. He would gladly take that over all the other ones, and the girl seemed to sense it so with a sigh she thrust the orb into his face.

His body started to vanish, and he sent the girl one last smile before he finished vanishing. He did not even notice the curious look she had on her face as he vanished.

"Naruto Uzumaki... You are interesting." The girl said as she enjoyed the solitude once more, but something was already wrong. Something was missing, and she could tell one thing...

She had gotten used to... No, she had enjoyed having Naruto here with her.

**[With Naruto]**

*Thump Thump*

'Where am I now?' Naruto thought as he noticed that his body was no longer what it should be. He could tell it was MUCH weaker, and that he was both naked and floating in something curled up in a ball. He was cramped even further by the fact he could feel another thing near him. He could not move, and he could not breath. Yet, he was still alive?

*Thump Thump*

'What the fuck is that noise? Sounds like a beating heart.' Naruto thought as he tried to move his body, and only succeeded in kicking his leg. He felt vibrations go through his prison, and a strange pressure push down on him. The vibrations got harder, and he could make out some muffled voices maybe?

*Thump Thump*

'... Damnit! I was thinking I would just be a baby! Not actually be in the womb!' Naruto thought in annoyance. Oh well, he could still feel his chakra in his body so he could at least train in that while he was waiting. If the Kyuubi was still inside him his reserves would be monstrous, but if he also trained it in the womb they would be INSANLY UNREAL. He could also claim to be the first baby to ever train while in the womb, since physical training was out big time.

*Thump Thump*

He started this excercise by using chakra over his body to light up the inside of the womb with a very dull light, and he could see he was not alone. Next to him was, like himself, a still developing baby with tiny cat ears and a tail sticking from the bottom of her spine.

'This is totally weird. I wonder which of us will be the older twin?' Naruto thought as he channeled chakra through the inside of his body until he started to exhaust his supply and fell asleep to the beating of the woman's heart.

*Thump Thump*

'How long has it been? Weeks, Days, Monthes, or Hours?' Naruto thought as he woke up once again. Today he was working on control over his hands by moving his fingers according to a pattern. Ring, middle, middle, ring, pinky, thumb, pinky, index, and finally thumb. He would do this with both hands while channeling his chakra through his body until he was nearly empty, and every time he woke up after exhausting himself he was greeted by a slightly larger reserve and darkness of the womb.

*Thump Thump Thump*

'Okay, that was weird.' Naruto thought as the woman's heartbeat started to pick up, and he felt his twin moving around like crazy next to him. He stirred in anticipation at finally being born, but he knew that something could go wrong if he tried to fight his already moving sister for the position of first born. It was annoying that her tiny feet were hitting him, but he would let her exit first.

He lit up the womb once more with his chakra, and he could see his sister wiggling down. He made a toothless smile at the energy she was escaping with, and already knew she would be a hyper baby.

*ThumpThumpThump*

Naruto stopped channeling chakra after about an hour of his sister trying to escape the woman they were in, since he would need his own energy to escape, but he was also about to half of his chakra. Once he could no longer see her feet Naruto gave a tiny prick at the Placenta with wind chakra and started his own process of being born.

*ThumpThumpThumpThump*

'Just keep squirming Naruto, you can do it. You beat pain, so being born is childs play for you. Come on, this will be a pease of cake!' Naruto thought with his highly developed brain for a baby. Thankfully due to his keeping his memories for the most part, he could only remember a few people from his past life at this point. That and his techniques.

Naruto squirmed along the linings of the woman he was in and made his way down the already slightly worn tunnel to freedom.

*Thump Thump Thump*

'Her heartbeat... is slowing?' Naruto asked himself as he moved father than he thought he could to escape his prison. He would be free, and he was going to be there for his sister! She would never be alone on his watch! He was Naruto Fucking Uzumaki!

*Thump... Thump... Thump*

Naruto could see light, he could feel freedom of his prison. He could practically TASTE the air he would finally be able to breath, and not have to need the cord sticking in his belly for air. Naruto took a few more seconds for his head to reach the opening, and he was shocked when the woman's... his mother's heartbeat just stopped.

'NO! Don't leave your daughter!' Naruto thought and he felt hands on him help him out of his now dead mother. He closed his eyes on instinct from the bright light, since his chakra just made a dull light, he was unused to the light of day. He felt a hand hit his bottom, and he tried to yell but all that came out was garble. The pain of his highly sensitive nerves at this moment made tears leak from his eyes to combine with the emotion side of his turmoil.

"Oh now isn't this a pleasant surprise. How rare to see a male Nekoshou, and aren't you the cutest little brother I could ever hope for. Such bright blond hair. It makes your kitten features all the more cuter... Naruto-chan Nya!" The figure holding him said before he was gently held again her breast, and he could see his other crying sister being held in their elder sisters other arm. Naruto felt his tail move around, and he moved closer to the comfort of his... sisters breast.

'So warm, this unconditional love, is so warm.' Naruto thought as he drifted off slightly, while his mind was very developed his body was still that of a new-born, He could not exert himself very much before tuckering himself out.

"Say hello to Naruto-chan Shirone-chan Nya!" The figure said with that warm feeling returning to Naruto heart. He was truly happy he had made this choice, he already had the one thing he always wanted...

A family.

**[Four Years later]**

Kuroka was his sisters name as it would appear he had learned, and as it would turn out they came from a Race from the underworld known as Nekomata. Actually, much to Naruto's surprise they were the rarer form of Nekomata known as Nekoshou. They were stronger and better all around than Nekomata, but he also sadly learned that they were a species on the brink of extinction. They were rare now, and his male status was rarer still.

His sister tried to raise them as best she could, but most of the time the just roamed from place to place. Stealing to survive, and she would take advantage of her womanly body to charm men before killing them and robbing them blind to pay for their next meal. Shirone was clueless to these facts, but Naruto knew what she was doing. He would not hate her for it though, she was doing it to care for her family after all. Naruto sat completely still and channelled all of his chakra out of his body and created a barrier that would tell him if anyone entered the area. He would have used Senjutsu, since he was still able to do it as a Nekomata, but he learned one startling fact.

He would also absorb the Hatred and Anger of the world when he tried, he no longer had to worry about turning to stone. Now he needed to worry about going insane!

"Naruto-chan, go wake up Shirone-chan! We have to get out of here Nya!" Kuroka yelled and Naruto hopped into action just in time to pick up his twin sister and run up to Kuroka. Shirone woke up from the jolt, and just when they were all about to run away they were trapped inside of barrier of shadows. Naruto could feel it draining their energy, and at the rate it was going Shirone would be dead soon from depletion.

*Clap Clap Clap*

"Kuroka-san, you have been a naughty girl. Stealing from, and killing other devils. You knew that one day you would get caught, but to see such young children in your care gives me an even better idea. Become my slave Kuroka, and join my peerage and they will live. Add your power to my own, and they may live to see another day by my will." A man with bat wings coming from his back said as he mock clapped for them. Naruto and Kuroka hissed at the man in anger, while Shirone had already fainted from having her energy drained. The man laughed, and showed no signs of being intimidated.

"You're a bastard!" Kuroka said without the tic at the end of her sentence. Naruto gave the vile man a look that could skin a dog. His tail stood straight in his anger, and Kuroka placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He was not strong enough to defeat this foe, and neither was she at the moment. They would play his game, and then like the cats they were they would strike at the best chance.

"I am a devil after all, so being a bastard should be expected!" The man said as if he was proud of the fact that he was basically enslaving their whole family. Naruto really did not like this man.

"Not a single hair on their head will be hurt Nya?" Kuroka asked with narrowed eyes, and her hazel eyes stared at this man deeply into his very soul.

"Onee-chan! Don't you even think of going with th-" Naruto started before she slapped him on his whiskered cheek and knocked him to the ground. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at raising a hand against him, and the betrayed look in Naruto's blue eyes broke her heart. She was doing this for them, and she was not about to be told off for what she was about to do.

"Be silent Little Brother Nya! Grown ups are talking!" Kuroka said and Naruto gave the devil in front of them a glare for this. His eyes turned from sky blue to the same hazel as his sisters, before they went back to blue when he turned away.

"Yes, Onee-chan." Naruto muttered quietly, and he could tell the piece of trash in front of him was enjoying their misery.

"I will join you, but they better not have a single cute hair on their ears out of place." Kuroka stated and the man nodded.

"I swear it by my name that they will remain unhurt." The devil said with a grin and from then on Naruto and his siblings personal hell started.

**[Naruto and Shirone Age: Eight]**

"In order to prevent the charges from becoming future threats to society they are sentenced... to death by beheading. Bring the prisoners forward!" A devil said with a snarl as two eight year old children were tossed into the room, and onto the cold hair floor. They were in chains and shockled to each other with bruises covering their bodies, and their clothes in shreds with still bleeding cuts.

'DAMN YOU KUROKA!' Naruto yelled in his head without the ability to think straight. One year ago Kuroka had gone insane and killed the devil that had taken them in, while he hated the man he had given them clothes and fed them. To his knowledge Kuroka had taken to playing with Senjutsu and lost control, and now Nekomata were being put to death everywhere for her mistake. He hated the man to, but killing him in a rage was more trouble than it was worth!

Shirone was thinking the same thing as tears freely feel onto the floor under them. The only thing she was grateful for was that she would at least die with her one good sibling. Her dear younger twin, the one that played with her these last for years. He had even taken beatngs for her in the cell they had been forced in for the last year, while still trying to cheer her up.

'I hate you Kuroka! My name is no longer Shirone!' She thought with anger before feet stepped on their backs and pushed them into the ground. Naruto and the now nameless sister looked at each other as two axes were raised into the air.

"Nii-chan... smile for me one last time." The girl that now had no name said to her brother, and he smiled for her widely. He let his cat ears and tail out proudly in their final moments, and she felt a small smile work it's way to her face.

"I love you Nee-chan." Naruto said as tears leaked from his eyes. Life here had been short, but his time with his sister had been sweeter than anything in his last life.

"Nii-chan... I love you too." His sister said and they placed their foreheads together and waited for the inevitable to come. To hear the last swing of the ax before they were killed for the mistake of Kuroka. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw flaming red hair and gold armor standing above them.

'Sirzechs Lucifer!' Naruto thought in honest shock, after all, it was not every day one of the Four Great Satans stopped your death sentence. If he had come for any other reason he was sure they would be dead by now, since Naruto was still not very strong at this moment. He was even scared to try Senjutsu for fear of going insane like his... like Kuroka did.

He wondered what his plan for them was.

**[The Next Day]**

'This is suppose to be the girl that is looking after us... what a nerd.' Naruto thought with a deadpan glance at the giggling girl watching the TV in her room. Anime posters lined her walls, and little figurine were all over the place. A red chess set was in the room to match her red hair, and she wore a simple black night dress with her bat wings sticking out. She had not even noticed them yet, and his sister had gained a neutral demeanor. Hiding her emotions from all that were not Naruto.

"Row Row Fight the Power!" The ten year old red head yelled before she blushed when she saw they were watching her. The again, they had almost no presence when it came to people noticing them. They were cats after all.

"Devils are weird." His sister said with no emotion, and Naruto nodded with a grim look. He did not like devils on principle now, even though their lives were spared by a devil. It was devils that had their lives put in danger in the first place.

"The right word for this one in nerd." Naruto corrected his slightly older twin with a hint of amusement when he saw the devil girl blush and throw herself under the sheet. When she came out her blush was gone and she stood in front of them with a regal air.

"Hello my name is Rias Gremory, heir of the noble house of Gremory." Rias introduced and Naruto frowned at the title she bore. It must suck being a noble.

"Naruto." He said simply and nudged his sister to say her name, but she refused to give it.

"I have no name." She said simply, and Naruto sighed. She would let nobody but him call her that name, and only in private when nobody was around.

"Hmm... Koneko! Koneko Toujou, and you are Naruto Toujou now!" She said excitedly, and Naruto scowled for a moment at how easily this girl named his sister. Then again, he would have named her the same thing so it was not something he could argue with.

Koneko tilted her head, before nodding in acceptance. Anything was better than her old name, and Naruto just sighed. He liked Shirone better, even if their si... Kuroka gave her that name. Naruto grabbed Koneko's hand and they silently nodded to each other.

Whatever they faced from here own they would do it together.

Even if he had to get his claws bloody with the death of a thousand devils he would always be by Koneko's side. Just like she would always be by his.

**[Six Monthes Later]**

Both Koneko and Naruto punched the ground to test their new strength, and the ground not only shattered at the contact, but they felt nothing from the hit either. Naruto smiled at the strength of his new powers, and combined with his Nekoshou speed and relflex's he would be a beast of the battlefield.

Koneko gripped her fist, and Naruto grimaced when devil wings shot out of their backs. The new additions to their body only spoke of one thing.

They were now the Twin Tails of Rias Gremory's peerage.

Rooks to defend their King.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will NOT get a Sacred Gear. He does not need it, since he may or may not still have Kurama. He also DOES have his Chakra related skills like the Rasengan and it's variants. He will also be able to learn Spells later. He can use Senjutsu, but he is afraid to absorb the hatred and insanity. He will also have MONSTEROUS reserves of Chakra and Energy that will put everyone to shame.**

**Naruto and Koneko are Twins, so I had them both become Rooks for that reason. Naruto is an Hour or Two younger than Koneko. Naruto does not know the reason behind Kuroka killing her master either, but he won't go emo over it. He just can't view her as his sister right now. Don't flame or complain about him joining Rias' peerage, because unlike other stories he joined because Koneko joined.**

**I WILL SPEND ONE WHOLE WEEK ON THIS! - END OF STORY**

**Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please! **


	2. Chapter 2 Saving Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD'**

**Senjutsu in Naruto World and DxD World work in different way, so Naruto mastering in his world just means he knows how to do it. He has to train in it all over again to master it.**

**Story Start.**

'Hard to believe it has been seven years.' Naruto thought to himself as he gazed out the window of the classroom he was in. Seven years ago when Rias had offered them to become members of her peerage he was initially going to refuse and tell her to stick her chest pieces up her ass. It was nothing against her personally, but Naruto just did not like devils. Naruto was sure if she was not a devil he would actually like her when they met, and over the years he had grown fond of her simply because she never tried to separate him from Koneko.

Now though he was facing more problems, three of them in fact.

The first issue he had was that apparently Nekoshou did not grow to be very tall, but he was still growing it seemed. While he was thankful he had been born to his family, he was annoyed that he was only a few inches taller than his sister at this moment. Like a fellow member of Rias' peerage Kiba Yuuto, Naruto was considered one of the 'Pretty Boys' of the school. His title that the females had given him... the Wild Mascot of the School. Really bad name. When he was with Koneko though they called them the 'Twin Mascots'. **[An Explanation will be Given for this later]**

His second problem was really not very bad, and in fact this was what he wished for in his last life. Naruto was finally popular with women, but sadly they were humans and he was a Nekoshou that might become ageless if he ever gained his second tail... like Kuroka. He and his favorite sister still only had a single tail at the moment. Even without his second life he was promised maybe five hundred to a thousand years. He would not tell the girls to leave him alone though since he liked the attention.

Lastly, could tell something was brewing in the air. Rias was keeping something from her peerage, and while he would respect her privacy, he could see the calculating looks she was sending one of the schools resident Perverts Issei Hyoudou. Something was about to happen to him, and Naruto only hoped the boy would be okay. Naruto actually somewhat liked the guy for his perverted ways. His obsession with breasts reminded him of Pervy Sage.

Naruto saw Koneko next to him looking at him in concern as she licked a lollipop. He smiled at her and she held the lollipop out to him with the barest of smiles. He leaned in and gave the lollipop a few licks himself.

"Thanks Sister." Naruto said with a smile, and girls in the class they were in squealed at the family display. He and Koneko were as close as possible, the only things they did apart from each other was use the bathroom. They had different reasons for this though. Koneko just prefered being around Naruto's comforting aura at all times, while thought he was acting like how a brother should.

"Brother... Your welcome." Koneko said before turning her head back to the front of the classroom. He sighed and turned back to the front as well, since he had still yet to relearn how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu to study for him he was left doing it himself. His grades weren't that bad, but they weren't very great either. He was about average on the scale, but he did not really apply himself to school anyway.

Naruto frowned when he sensed a devil coming closer to the classroom, or to be more precise Akeno Himejima. As he predicted a few seconds later a rather attractive girl with long black hair held back in a ponytail, deep purple eyes that had a near motherly look to them... or seductive. She wore a larger version of the same uniform Koneko wore, but the biggest difference was at the chest. Akeno easily had one of the biggest chests he had ever seen before.

"Excuse me, but an emergency has come up for the Occult Research Club and we need both Koneko and Naruto to come with me immediately." Akeno said in a voice that could tempt men into suicide if she wanted them too. If Naruto was not fully sure she was a Devil he would say she was a Fallen Angel in disguise. He scowled though when the teacher looked at her and blushed before giving her permission to take them.

He had... mixed feelings about his peers in the club. He did not like the fact they were devils, but he had grown fond of them over the years. He still did not like devils, but they were tolerable and as much as it pained him to admit it, he saw them as his friends.

Naruto and Koneko stood up together and linked hands as they walked towards Akeno. Like mentioned before, their bond was very strong. Naruto closed the door behind them, and they walked quietly until Naruto gave Akeno a look.

"What does Rias want?" Naruto asked rudely, and Akeno just laughed in her unique way she did. The way that was both pleasant and mocking at the same time, and it grated on his nerves since he was never sure which one she meant it to be.

"You know she prefers to be called Buchou or Rias-Buchou." Akeno commented and Naruto sent her a sharp look.

"She may prefer it, but to me she will always be the bratty ten year old that was fanatic about all things japan." Naruto commented dryly, and Akeno put a hand over her to hide her giggles. Naruto put up a good point with that, but she would really prefer if Naruto actually showed their King respect.

"Be nice Brother." Koneko said as she nudged him in his side with her elbow. He sighed, but nodded anyway. He could never refuse his cute older sister when she asked him to do something. He did spend months in the womb with her after all, and their whole childhood together.

"Oh my, it looks like the Tom-Cat is whipped by a Pussy-Cat." Akeno commented as the exited the main school building and starting heading towards the old school building where the club was held at. She yelped when she felt something bounce of her head as she was knocked to the ground for a moment. She turned around and saw both Naruto and Koneko walking as if nothing happened. They both had blank looks on their faces and she could not tell who threw the... rock?

"Don't call Sister a Pussy-Cat." Naruto said as they passed her by, and Koneko looked behind them and looked her hazel eye with Akeno's purple.

"Don't call Brother Tom-Cat." Koneko said before turning her head back around. Akeno giggled at how that got to them, and rubbed the back of her head and her palm glowed a little to reduce the swelling. The person that threw the rock really meant it to hurt!

"Ara ara, I was just playing around." Akeno stated as she rushed to their side. She pat them both on the head softly, and while Koneko nodded with a dusting of pink on her cheeks Naruto just ignored the amazing skills this woman had when finding the spot his ear were hidden at. The excellent scratching and massaging of his scalp was a forbidden pleasure to him, since it made him do the one thing he hated about being a Nekomata (Nekoshou).

*Prrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg*

Naruto's eye glazed and he subconsciously rubbed his head into her hands, and Koneko was in the exact same state next to him. Naruto hated purring, it was just uncool but the feelings that caused it were just so damn good! Koneko willingly surrendered herself to the pleasant feelings, while Naruto snapped out of it when he heard Akeno's giggling.

"Don't do that!" The rare male Nekoshou yelled in frustration as he hopped out of the way of her hands, and pulled Koneko with him. Naruto used his free hand to point to his eyes, and then at her in the 'I am watching you' motion. She placed her arm under her large breasts and the other hand at her mouth to cover her giggle, and her eyes were closed to hide her mirth at his embarrassment.

"Don't do what Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her trying to play it off. Koneko smiled at the two of them getting along, but hid it the second Akeno started to look her way. She was happy her Brother got along so well with Akeno that he did not bother acting proper around her.

"You know what you did, and I know that you know what you did. I will never admit what you did, but if what you did happens again you might get hit with another rock. This one will be a boulder sized rock though." Naruto said with twitching eyes before they all got inside the old abandoned school building. Even though he was now from the underworld Naruto prefered buildings that were less... creepy. Though that was from the fact he had always had a small fear of ghosts.

Naruto, Koneko, and Akeno walked through the old hallways by memory alone in silence until they got to the room that they held their 'club' activities in. They did not bother knocking as they walked in since it honestly did not matter what the people on the other side were doing. Everyone in Rias' peerage had seen her naked before, and it was not like anyone had anything to hide after how long they knew each other.

"Glad of you to join us Koneko-chan and Naruto-kun. Akeno, would you prepare some tea while we wait for Kiba-kun to show up? There are some sweets on the table if any of you want some." Rias said with a charming smile that would put lesser men in on hand and knees in worship. Naruto and Koneko just nodded to the older girl and got situated in their usual positions. Koneko sat on the couch quietly, while Naruto relaxed his head on her lap and lay down. They both grabbed a bar of chocolate, milk for Koneko, and white chocolate for Naruto.

"Rias, any reason why we were called here?" Naruto asked and she just smiled teasingly.

"You'll have to wait to find out Naruto-kun." She said with a wink, and Naruto just rolled his eyes and bite into his chocolate. Naruto had gained a chocolate addiction a few years back, and a sweet tooth overall to replace his old ramen addiction. Eating ramen was a painfull reminder for him about his old life before dying, and even how he died since ramen killed him.

"Does it have to do with Issei?" Naruto asked and she blinked and blushed at getting caught. She had not been expecting him to notice that little fact, actually, how did he know this was about Issei?

"How did you know?" Rias questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"After how long I have been around Kiba I can tell when somebody has a Sacred Gear in them. Issei is the host to a very powerful gear, and that makes him a very likely target for Fallen Angels or even other Devils hoping to gain powerful peerage members. I have sensed Fallen Angels in my range for a few days now, but sense they haven't done anything I did not bother telling you. I figured you would know already." Naruto said and she sent him a pout, but then nodded. Naruto's sensing range was extremely far to the point he normally could cover the whole city of he wanted. He usually made sure to restrict it to about ten meters, but nothing escaped his senses.

Then again it was not a passive ability, he had to actually put up his sensing field and maintain it. It was a very draining technique, and even though Naruto had taught it to everyone in her peerage none of them, herself included, had the reserves to power it for more than thirty minutes at a forty meter range. That barely held a candle to his city wide distance, and the reason he could not use it for long was because of the mental stress it caused if held up for to long.

"I don't see why you don't try your hand at the promotion exams again, you could easily become a High-Class Devil if you wanted to. Are you really happy with being a Middle-Class Devil?" Rias asked with a serious look. Naruto sighed at how she was going to dig up this old topic while they waited for Kiba to show up. Koneko shifted in discomfort, but remained emotionless on the outside.

"Rias, I only took the promotion exam the first time because your brother recommended me to try it and I owed him my life. I am not about to take another promotion exam until Sister had been promoted to Middle-Class." Naruto said with finality. Rias sighed, but nodded at his answer. She could see his point, since he had been forced to take the promotion exam from Low-Class to Middle-Class, while Koneko had not been offered a chance at the exams yet meaning she was still a Low-Class Devil.

If she was honest with herself, the reason she wanted Naruto to become a High-Class Devil was more for herself than it was for him. If he got promoted again than he would grow in power again, and her peerage would be stronger. If he ever got to Ultimate-Class then she would be able to claim a new territory for herself as an award for having an Ultimate-Class in her peerage. That, and she had another reason she did not want to admit, even to herself.

"Brother, take the exam." Koneko said with a flick at his forehead. He laughed and put his chocolate in her mouth before sitting up and stretching his limbs.

"Not until you take the exam to become a Middle-Class Sister." Naruto said and she pouted for the smallest of moments before her face returned to normal. Naruto missed the days in childhood when she would freely show her emotions, but it just gave him another reason to get strong enough to kick Kuroka's ass and demand answers from her about what really happened.

Naruto heard a knock on the door, and that could only mean it was Kiba coming through the door. He was the only one that ever bothered knocking, it was like being polite was ingrained in his DNA.

Kiba Yuuto was a handsome boy, even Naruto could admit it, and was the envy of many normal guys around the school. He was a prince charming type of person, and had a pretty good sense of humor to the point he could even joke about himself. Naruto was honestly still trying to figure out if he was gay or straight, but either way he was somebody Naruto got along with very well. They were the only blond haired, blue eyes boys in the school, but where Naruto had whisker marks and a tan, Kiba had flawless skin that was pale.

"Good evening everyone." Kiba greeted, and he was met with a number of responses. Naruto and Koneko just nodded to him, while Akeno gave him a cup of tea with a smile.

"Good evening Kiba-kun. Now that everyone-" Rias started before Naruto cut her off.

"But Gasper." Naruto said. He would not let the shy crossdresser be forgotten, even if he was sealed away. Rias grimaced at his words, but nodded to them. She understood why he said them, even if she did not like them. Naruto refused to let an important friend be forgotten, and like himself Gasper was not human when he joined her peerage. They were both discriminated against because of what they were, so Naruto connected with the strange boy.

"But Gasper is here I would like to bring some new news to to table. Fallen Angels are in the area and seem to be following Issei Hyoudou. This means he is either a devil like us, or holds a Sacred Gear. Naruto-kun had told me that it is true that Issei holds a Sacred Gear. I expect him to be approached and assassinated by a Fallen Angel soon, and then I plan to add him to my peerage when the Fallen Angels think he is dead." Rias explained, and Naruto nodded to most of it except the peerage part. The boy was going to be attacked anyway, and they could only protect him if he was part of Rias' group. They were not suppose to protect humans from Angels or Fallen Angels.

"What if he does not want to become a devil, what will you do then? Will you force him into your servitude, and force him to be one of your pieces, or will the pervert be given a choice in the matter?" Narut asked with narrowed eyes. The turned from the usual blue, to a threatening shade of hazel with cat slits for pupils.

"If he is already dying or dead then I can't ask him the choice, but if he survives the encounter between him and the Fallen Angels than he will be given a choice in the matter." Rias said quickly. She had nearly forgotten that Naruto did not like it when people were forced into servitude. It could not really be called slavery, since members of her peerage were paid when they completed Requests. The Gremory family treated their servant like family, hell, her brother married his Queen!

"Good... I would be upset if you had forced him into this." Naruto said and now everyone shivered at the thought of Naruto actually being upset. Naruto was without a doubt the strongest member of Rias' peerage, even though he was only a Rook he had his experience from his past life to fall back on, not that they knew. That and he had the Gates to fall back on. Naruto gained a new respect for Lee after trying to learn to open the gates. It took Lee a single year to learn to open Five Gates, while in Seven years Naruto had only learned to open the first three.

"Do you know what Gear Issei has?" Kiba asked Rias, hoping to change the subject. It was a good question too.

"I don't know, but I suspect one of the Longinus with how the Fallen Angels are going after him." Rias said and Naruto felt bad for Issei. Having one of the Longinus was like being a Jinchuriki in his last life, he was cursed since birth with being attacked by Fallen Angels in hopes of getting rid of his Gear. Naruto was both thankful, and sad that he no longer had the Nine Tailed Fox inside him.

Naruto stood up and started towards the door, when he heard a voice call him.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, and Naruto glanced at her.

"I am making sure that he survives to choice his own path." Naruto said simply said and Koneko stood up and followed him. If her younger brother was going to protect the pervert, than she would help him. It was her job as the older one to make sure he was safe, even though he was stronger than her.

Rias sighed, but knew it was useless trying to tell him not to do it. Naruto Toujou did want he wanted, when he wanted to. He was just like a cat that way.

Akeno giggled behind her hand, but made no moves to stop the Twin Rooks from going out of the building.

Kiba just smiled and closed his eyes as he drank his tea. Naruto would be Naruto after all.

"Just come back safe you two." Rias said as she placed the her fingers to her forehead, but even she could not resist a smile at how much Naruto cared for others. Even if he did not say it out loud.

**{A Few Hours Later}**

"How is this idiot NOT suspicious yet. She takes him to an empty park, and she is leaking Killing Intent like CRAZY. How perverted is the guy that he can't even tell his life is in danger. Does he have no sixth sense at all?" Naruto whispered with a twitching eye as he watched a Fallen Angel in disguise drag Issei around for the last few hours. Koneko rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation, but otherwise said nothing. Naruto had a point, through the whole date the girl had been hinting at the fact she was after his life and the boy had picked up none of it.

"Could you die for me?" Naruto and Koneko heard with their advanced hearing, and they both knew it was time for action. Koneko grabbed Naruto's wrist and swung her arm so that Naruto would be thrown at the Fallen Angel. Just in time to since she had just been about to kill Issei with a spear through the gut.

"Falcon KICK!" Naruto yelled in distraction and the girl looked at him just in time to have the bottom of his shoe inprinted in her face. The spear of light she was holding slipped out of her hand and nicked Naruto's hand as he passed by before it imbedded into the ground. Naruto grinned when he saw the Fallen Angel rolling on the ground in pain with her face in her hands. He knew he had felt her nose break, and the blood leaking between her fingers was all the proof he needed.

"Why the hell would you kick a woman dude!?" Issei shouted at Naruto and the blond stumbled in his spot and looked at Issei in shock. Had the guy NOT seen the spear of light about to impale him.

"She was trying to kill you! Look at that!" Naruto yelled back in disbelief as he pointed at the spear in the ground. Issei looked at it as it vanished into particles, and then looked sheepish for yelling at Naruto.

"Well... she had great boobs. I might have missed everything else." Issei admitted, and Naruto sighed and brought his finger up to the older boys head and flicked it. Issei was immediantly knocked out by the blow and passed out over Naruto shoulder.

"Target Captured." Koneko said as she walked up to the seen. They were about to leave, but Naruto remembered that their was still a Fallen Angel to deal with. Tossing Issei to Koneko, who carried him bridal style, he smiled at her.

"Sister, take Issei to the clubroom. Tell Rias that I want to be the one that explains everything ti Issei if he wakes up after I come back." Naruto said, and she nodded and started walking in the direction that had the safest chance of getting there without getting attacked by a Fallen Angel.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto heard the Fallen Angel yell in anger, and she started to take her true form. Naruto had to look away when her large breasts were shown to him before they were clothes in kinky leather. Her body had become more seductive all around, and a sinister smirk made it's way over her face. "No matter, I can kill you first before killing _Issei-kun_." She said sarcastically.

"You're a bitch, and I hate filthy dogs." Naruto said with a smirk and got into the basic stance for the Frog Kata. He always found it funny that he learned the Fron Kata from toads that hated being called frogs.

"You lack any Killing Intent, you will never touch me with such WEAK resolve. Killing you will be a simple matter." She said and Naruto's eyes turned hazel in anticipation for the battle he was about to partake in. He loved fighting, while he disliked killing, the action of fighting got his blood jumping.

"Then bring it!" Naruto said as he ran at her without a plan. He was more of the think on the fly kind of guy anyway, she gripped her fist and another ragged spear of pink light appeared in it.

"Die Devil Bastard!" She yelled and swung the spear at him, he smiled and ducked under the dangerous attack by the smallest of millimeters. Slipping into her guard Naruto shot forward with his elbow and smashed her in the gut. His natural strength with the super durability, and super strength of a Rook made the hit devastating. She was sent straight down as her body made a crater and she coughed up blood. Naruto gave her no chance to respond as he stomped on her black feathered wing, and he had to wince when he felt bone crack under his foot.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! My wing! It's broken you fucking piece of shit!" The woman yelled as she tried to sooth the pian, but it only made it worse. Her gut was killing her, and her nise was broken and bleeding. He snapped her wing, so it was natural what he was going to do next.

"Leave now Fallen Angel, and you can live. I don't hate you, nor do I want to hurt you any more than I have to. Please, just leave now and don't come back. If you do that we can put this whole thing with you trying to kill the pervert behind us." Naruto said as he turned around to walk away. He would not kill for such a stupid reason like species, if he did than he would have killed many devils in his life.

"Devil... what is your name?" The Fallen Angel said, and Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Naruto Toujou." Naruto said before he turned around and felt another Fallen Angel come and retrieve the one he had effortlessly beaten. He smiled and a red circle appeared under him as he teleported back to the clubroom. Only those of the Gremory house and their servants were allowed to use this one.

Now all he had to do was explain things to Issei and everything would be just fine.

**Chapter End.**

**Normally everyone had Issei die, even when Naruto interferes. Issei will be given the choice if he wanted to join Rias' peerage this time. If he does then Rias loses eight pawns, but if he doesn't than Rias will have eight free pawns to use on whoever she wants to. I may kill Issei later in the story, but I am not sure how or if I really want to do it. I don't hate him as a character. Exalted Demi-Soul, your question was answered in the chapter. Please wait for a few more chapters before asking questions everyone please.**

**The pairings are a secret. **

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 First Cat Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD'**

**Story Start.**

Naruto looked around the club room, and he happy to see that Issei was on the couch safe and sound. Ignorant to the world around him as he took a trip down dream lane, and from the perverted giggling it was a 'good' dream too. Koneko looked at the perverted boy with unhidden annoyance and he had to smile. She really hated perverts, and Issei was the true definition of the word pervert.

'Looks like you live on in Issei even after your death Jiraiya. No matter what Issei choses today I will offer him my friendship.' Naruto thought with a smile. Thanking about Jiraiya made him remember the Toads, and the toads had been a second family to him... Maybe he could still summon them! He was going to have to try it out later when he was all alone.

"Did you have any trouble Naruto-kun." Naruto heard when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he had been so deep in thought that he had reacted in a way fitting a Ninja. He grabbed the persons arm and threw them over his shoulder. He heard a yelp and laughed when he saw he had thrown Akeno into the couch. He was not the only one that found it funny, since everyone had smiles on their faces.

"Akeno did have a good question Naruto-kun, was there any trouble getting Issei?" Rias asked and Naruto shook his head. The most trouble he was having was the nick on his hand from when he kicked the Fallen Angel in the face and her Spear of Light nicked his hand. That girl may be weak, but her spears were sharp.

"No trouble at all, just a pesky bird that was flying where it didn't belong. I had to remind it that cats were the dominate species, but otherwise nothing big." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. Koneko sweatdropped but saw his bleeding hand, and made a note to talk to him about it later. Weak attacks, even if they were made of light, usually bounced right off their hardened skin. It made her wonder if the Fallen Angel was strong, or he had slipped up.

"Cats Rule." Koneko said quietly and Akeno got back on her feet. Kiba chuckled at their words, and he noticed Naruto leaving the room alone.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kiba asked and Naruto smiled shortly before he wiped it off his face. It would not do any good to let the people in the room know he considered them friends. He hoped that Koneko did not notice it either, but she was his twin so she was able to read him better than anybody else. That and they shared a VERY strong bond that linked their minds to the others emotions.

"Training, Rias... When Issei wakes up summon me with the circle. I need some time alone." Naruto said seriously. He wanted to find out if he could still summon toads, or if his blood had changed so much his contract was void. This was a must to find out, and if he could still summon than he would have the toads back on his side again.

Most of all though, he could learn about what happened after he died.

"I'm coming too." Koneko said and Naruto shook his head. He wanted... no needed to do this without her.

"No you aren't." Naruto said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes I am, I am the older sister." Koneko said as she played her ace in the hole on him. Rias and Akeno along with Kiba were all looking in shock when Naruto's eyes narrowed at Koneko as well. Were they about to witness the very first fight between these siblings? The two had always agree'd on everything, and would usually admit when the other had the better idea or plan.

"No! You are not coming with me!" Naruto said a bit louder than normal. Koneko was now starting to get angry with Naruto, and Naruto was trying not to angry at her. He knew she had seperation issues with him that started a long time ago, but this was not something she needed to see. For the most part he wanted to keep his past and present seperate.

"Why!? So you can practice Senjutsu!" Koneko hissed out like it burned her lips to say that very word. Naruto flinched back at the reminder of his fear of Senjutsu. Senjutsu in the two world was very different.

Here it was much more potent, and instead of peaceful feelings the user absorbed hatred and anger from the world. Insanity would spread to the user in high amounts and it was easy to lose control of who you were until you ran out of power. He was scared of that anger, that hatred, the bloodlust that made you want to kill everything in sight. Nekomata and Nekoshou were all able to use Senjutsu to some degree, but those like Naruto and his sisters were much more in tune with nature. He was scared of going insane and hurting his sister, he was scared of leaving her alone if he had to be put down, and he was even scared of hurting Rias and her peerage.

"You were going to practice Senjutsu weren't you!?" Koneko said in a rare moment of fury, until she saw Naruto looking down in shame. Not because he wanted to go practice Senjutsu, but for another reason. She wrapped her smaller arms around him in a display of sisterly love, and smiled into his ear. "Brother, we are twins... please don't hide secrets from me. I love you so much." Koneko whispered as she forced herself to calm down. Bringing up Senjutsu was going over the line for them, and she knew that she was in the wrong this time.

'"Thank you Sister. I was in the wrong, and I should not have told you not to come with me. My idea was a long shot anyway, so lets put this behind us." Naruto whispered back, and just like that their first and most likely only fight was resolved. Their bonds stronger than ever before, and it was then that Naruto decided to let go of his connection to the toads. He had his family right here.

"Ara ara, I think that was the most I have ever heard Koneko-chan say in one day." Akeno teased before being hit in the stomach by two identical rocks. Both being thrown from Naruto and Koneko out of nowhere.

"Idiot Queen." Koneko said as she reverted back to the silent cat she was. Her emotions were back under her control, and her cheeks were slightly red from the display she had just given. She had completely forgotten that the others were in the room.

"Stupid stripper." Naruto said in a similar fashion as his sister, but he had a grin on his face. Nothing like throwing rocks at people to cheer you up further.

"You both are quite brutal aren't you?" Akeno asked as if she had not just been hit in the stomach by stones. It was not like they had actually tried to injure her, and it was all in good fun.

"I am surprised that Hyoudou-san was able to sleep through all this." Kiba stated and they all saw that it was true. Issei was indeed still asleep, perfectly oblivious to the world around him. Then again he had been knocked out by own of Naruto's finger flicks, and those could crack boulders easily.

"Rias... do you have a marker I can borrow?" Naruto asked with a smile that he tried to repress. He still did not want the others to know he was fond of them, because if they ever betrayed him it would hurt all the more. Naruto looked away when she reached into her shirt and tossed him a black marker. Koneko sighed at what was to come next, but did not bother trying to stop him. Naruto was a stict believer in the rule 'Don't pass out when markers are about' and there was little she could do the second Rias-Buchou had given him the marker.

The first thing Naruto drew was a penis on Issei's forehead that had the words 'closet gay pervert' on the shaft. Next he was very careful when he wrote right next to his mouth 'insert penis here'. Finally Naruto turned his head a little to get to the other cheek and drew a picture of a cartoon cat head with his own whisker marks on it.

*Snort*

Rias blushed when everyone looked at her weird snorting laughter, and Akeno pulled out her cellphone and snapped some pictures of Issei. This would be great teasing material one day, and if he rejected Rias' offer to join her peerage she would send this picture to the whole school... she might do that anyway.

"I should let him see one of my Familiars when he wakes up just to freak him out." Naruto muttered before a few of them went green in the face. Let it be known that unlike most Devils Naruto had three familiars. It was actually an impressive thing since it said a lot about how large his reserves were, but sadly two of his familiars were... intimidating to say the least. In number his was only half of Akeno's six Tiny Demons, but his were more energy draining to summon.

"Please don't." Rias requested with a green face. Naruto nodded before he put on his best trolling face.

"Okay... **I Summon Thee Lilith!**" Naruto yelled and a green, square shaped magic circle appeared on the floor. A large figure materialized out of it, and if the only person that did not turn green at the site of his familiar was Naruto himself. The creature Naruto had summoned had long blonde hair that ended in large curls, a VERY muscled and large body, a masculine face that covered it's eyes with shadows. It wore a pink dress in the style of a toga and it had to curles going to it's chest level... where large breasts could be seen.

This was Naruto's first servant Lilith the Undine.

"Master." Lilith stated as she took a knee and placed her head on her forearm in a sign of deep respect. Seriously, Naruto was the only person in the last few hundred years that had willingly picked an Undine as a Familiar.

"Hey Lilith! You mind healing my hand for me, the Light is making the healing slow down a lot and who better to heal it than the best healer I know." Naruto complemented with a smile, and the Undine nodded with a... manly smile as she summoned water that glowed and it hovered over the wound. Rias was making sure not to throw up, and the other looked no better at the site of Naruto's first Familiar. They could not deny the healing skill of the Undine though as the Light was purged from Naruto, and the wound magically sticked back together. The second she was done the Undine flexed her huge muscles and smiled.

"The healing has been completed Master, is there anything left you wish for me to do?" Lilith asked and Naruto grinned and pointed at the sleeping Issei.

This was going to be priceless.

"When that guy wakes up I want you to be the first thing he will see. This boy is a major pervert, and a woman of your unique beauty will... well he will freak out. Think you can scare him well enough?" Naruto asked with a grin that he had not had since his pranking days in Konoha. His familiar nodded and flexed her muscles.

"You are evil." Kiba muttered with a green face as well.

"Demon." Naruto responded easily, and he picked up the marker he had used to draw on Issei and tossed it at the boys face hard enough to shock him awake.

"Ouch! Who threw... that?" Issei yelled before his eyes saw the muscled form of the Undine in front of him flexing her huge muscles. His face turned green and he started to foam at the mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell right back into blissfull sleep and would randomly start twitching.

"Funny." Koneko said with a small smile, since she was the least green out of everyone else besides Naruto. The two lived together, so she was familiar with all his servants. That did not mean she was any less freaked out by those muscles.

"You are cruel." Rias stated as she looked at the ceiling to avoid seeing the familiar he had summoned. She really wished that he would summon one of his other familars to heal him, but he was being honest when he said how great Lilith's healing skills were. Lilith was his healer, his second was skilled in defencive spells, and his last was skilled in offensive spells.

"Demon." Naruto said again and he gave his huge Familiar a thumbs up as she vanished back to the Familar forest where she prefered to stay when not being used.

"That was very sadistic of you Naruto-kun." Akeno said with a lick of her lips.

"... Gross." Naruto said when he saw where her thoughts were heading.

"What's so gross Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked and Naruto gave her a cold look. Did she really think anyone in the room could not see how her sadistic side was starting to show, or the twisted fantasies she would be masterbating to tonight?

"I don't have to be a mind reader to see that you are having thoughts about using whips and chains on either Issei or... me right now. Trying to make us beg for Mistress Akeno to let us lick her feet before she pleasures herself with one of us." Naruto said and everyone looked at him like he was insane. Then again it was in Akeno's nature so maybe it was not to far out there for her to think of that.

"That was not what I wa thinking at all. You forgot to mention the dripping candle wax on your chest, or my leather outfit." Akeno cheerfully stated with a VERY sexual look on her face that bordered bliss. Naruto turned to Koneko and did not even bother trying to whisper.

"This is why I would never have sex with her. This girl is the Ultimate Sadist for a reason." Naruto said and Koneko pat her twin on the head in understanding. She would leave out the information that Naruto suffered from minor Masochistic desires to herself. Akeno would never leave him alone if she found out, and Naruto would be forced to break Akeno's wings just to escape.

"To young for sex." Koenko muttered anyway, since she was not about to let Naruto fall to carnal desire. Naruto just rolled his eyes at her, but could not help but disagree with her on this one. He lived his last life and only had sex like twice. Both times had been kept secret from all his friends... well the first time was for a mission, but only Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage ever knew about it.

"Speaking of sex, I was requested last night to have sex with a girl." Kiba brought up out of nowhere. Kiba was not the best when it came with not telling people what they should and should not know.

"Was it good?" Rias asked curiously, and Naruto could see the genuine curiousity in her eyes. He shrugged it off as her being a virgin, and not knowing the pleasures of the flesh yet.

"She was a bit... big, but she had a nice smile." Kiba said as she avoided the answer while Naruto snorted from his spot. Koneko nudged him in the side, but Naruto still looked at Kiba mockingly.

"So she was large, and she wanted to be on top so you were forced to get your hip crushed. That explains your limp." Naruto said and he ignored the betrayed look Kiba sent him. It was not like he really cared if he had just ruined everyones image of Kiba.

"Still better than anything you got Virgin-kun." Kiba said and that had Naruto bristling.

"I will have you know I am not a virgin!" Naruto said louder than he had intended to, and the room was filled with a stunned silence. That statement had everyone surprised and looking at him. Naruto's face went deep red at his admission, and Koneko was the only one that did not believe him. They were never apart for more than five minutes, so either he just had a really convincing dream or was lying out of embarrassment. The longest they had been away from each other was when he was taking care of that Fallen Angel...

She had a Fallen Angel to kill the next time she saw her, just to be sure.

"Urg! What happened to me, the last thin g I remember is huge bulging muscles and blonde hair?" They heard Issei said groggily, and Naruto smiled at how well that had worked out.

"Welcome to our humble club Perverted One. Oh how we have been waiting for your unholy awakening!" Naruto said sarcastically, but he was nudged in the side by Koneko again. She restraining a smile of her own, but everyone else in the club was slightly jealous of the way Naruto was more genuinly friendly with Issei than he was with them most of the time. Naruto never really hid the fact he did not like devils. He did not hate them, but he was not fond of them.

Only Rias had figured out that he viewed them as friends, but she could not figure out why he did not like getting close to them.

"I REMEMBER YOU! You are one of the school's first years that earned the title of one of the Twin Mascots! Naruto Toujou, and Koneko Toujou! First year here and you are already more popular than me!" The lone human in the room yelled in annoyance, and Naruto just chuckled in good nature. This guy just yelled anything that was on his mind. A trait Naruto found nice in others. Naruto could see that Rias was biting her lip to keep from saying something, and he smiled.

It looks like he was doing what she wanted to do.

"Yes, I am Naruto Toujou, but don't forget that I also saved your live as well from that girl with the black wings. You know, the girl that played with your feelings and prepared to stab you through the gut with her dildo of light-" Naruto started before Koneko nudged his side again, and it would seem Rias was unable to stay silent any longer.

"That girl was a Fallen Angel, and her group wants to kill people like you." Rias said with a satisfied expression. She was not sure how long she would have been able to stay silent.

"Perverts?" Issei asked like it was a regular occurance, and Naruto nearly busted a gut at the disappointed expression on Rias' face.

"Issei, what she means is that you are being targeted because in you is a very powerful Sacred Gear that would be dangerous in the wrong hands. I was able to save you tonight, but for the rest of your life you are going to be tracked down by Fallen Angels, Angels that have Fallen from Grace, and they WILL try and kill you." Naruto started and Issei really paled, but he then started laughing nervously.

"You are guys are messing with me right?" Issei asked hopefully, and Rias took over the explanation.

"Issei-san, as much as it pains me to tell you this, but we are not joking with you. We will not be allowed to protect you a second time without risk of starting a war with the Fallen Angels. You see, everyone in this room besides you... is a Devil." Rias said and she made the bat wings of everyone in the room come out. Issei gasped and looked around in shock, his eyes lingered on Akeno's chest for awhile before seeing her wings as well. He looked at them in fear for a moment before Naruto flicked him in the back of the head a little softer than when he knocked him out.

"As much as it pains me to admit, not all devils are like how they are betrayed in the bible. In fact, most devils have to follow laws that prevent them from hurting humans for stupid reasons. Not all follow these laws, but you have nothing to fear with us. Everyone in the room loves humans, and Rias is a very kind person." Naruto said and Koneko gave him a pat on the head for letting a bit of his anger at devils go. Even though he refused to admit he was at least part devil now. Unlike humans that were reincarnated as devils, beings that already weren't human in the underworld stayed their base race for the most part. They became part devils, but mostly stayed the same race.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, and he speaks the truth Issei-san. We don't want to hurt you, but we can not protect you without risking war either since you are human. That is why I would like to offer you a chance to become something we can protect. Issei-san, I am giving you the chance to become a deviol under my name. You will be protected, and devils don't have laws that forbid the forming of... harems. Many High-Class Devils actually get harems." Rias said and Naruto groaned. From the look on Issei's face he KNEW that she had him hooked tha second she brought up harems.

"I WANNA BE A DEVIL!" Issei yelled and Naruto felt Konoka pat him on the back in understanding. Naruto bet that Issei would swim through a sea of needles if it meant he would be able to fufill his perverted desires.

"Okay then. Naruto would you like to do the honor of getting Issei ready for reincarnation?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded with a smile and before Issei could defend himself Naruto flicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

"I think you may have caused some brain damage with that one." Kiba stated and Naruto looked at him with a deadpan stare.

"She is going to reincarnate him anyway, so even killing him would be just fine in this case. Hey Rias, since he is still alive and willing it should be easier to reincarnate him with less pieces right?" Naruto asked and Rias blinked a few times before nodding with a smile. Bringing back the dead actually made the price for certain pieces go up, so this whole thing was starting to look good for her. So she was mildly surprised when she checked and found out that it would cost six Pawns to turn Issei.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Now I have two Pawns, and a Bishop left to use." Rias said as Issei finished renicarnating, but what had Naruto suspicious was the fact that Issei's power was lower than it was suppose to be for something that absorbed six Pawns. His energy was lower than that if the average Pawn, but that could be explained by him being a new Devil that had not completed any requests.

Naruto felt a pull on his existance, and he looked down to see that both his and Koneko's symbols were showing on their hands. It looks like they were being summoned for a request. Naruto and Koneko used the same summoning symbol, so if you summoned one you usually got the other. It actually made them much harder to summon because the person had to have enough dsire to summon both of them.

"Rias, Sister and I are being summoned. We should be back soon hopefully. Have a nice night?" Naruto said before he realized he had wished her a nice night and cursed himself. Both he and Koneko vanished before he could take it back.

"Something is up with Naruto? He never wishes any of us nice nights, am I the only one that noticed that?" Kiba asked and the two other awake Devils in the room turned to a now giggling Rias.

"I put a spell on the chocolate Naruto ate. He always eats white choclate, so it was easy to place a spell on it." Rias admitted and Akeno looked at her with expecting eyes.

"What kind of spell?" The raven haired beauty asked with a tilted head.

"It is a slow acting spell, and it will eventually fade away if he does not continue to eat the chocolates I place them on, but it is very powerful as well as undetectable. The spell is used to make people more honest with how they feel towards other." Rias said and both Akeno and Kiba blinked.

"Then Naruto-kun-" Akeno started before her sentence was finished by Kiba.

"Has been hiding how he really feels about us?" Kiba said with genuine surprise, but then he smiled and started chuckling.

"Yes, but it will take a few weeks for even months for the spells full power to take hold. While we are waiting we might as well prepare Issei-san for his future life as a Devil." Rias said as she gazed at the spot Naruto and his Sister stood fondly. She honestly did love all her peerage, and seeing Naruto hurt himself by hiding his feelings made her sad.

Then again, only she and Koneko knew the reason why Naruto disliked Devils. Both Akeno and Kiba were left in the dark about the reason. Akeno assumed it was for the fact that he and his Koneko spent a whole year in Devil Jail getting beaten, before almost being executed for crimes they were innocent of. Kiba thought it was just because Naruto did not Devils simply because they enslaved others.

"Didn't Koneko eat some of his chocolate as well?" Akeno asked and Rias shrugged. She had not been paying attention to what Koneko does and doesn't eat. The girl ate a lot of things that were placed in front of her, even more when it came to sweets.

The results would be interesting to say the least.

**Chapter End.**

**The further the story gets the nicer Naruto will start acting to the others in the same peerage, and like I have said before I am keeping the Harem a secret. Issei will not get a Harem though, since I honestly don't see how women can get passed his perverseness. He may get that childhood friend of his, but even that is on the table.**

**Naruto has spent seven years as Rias' Rook. It is not impossible to get more than one Familiar, so I decided to give him three. Naruto will not try to summon the toads. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Cat House

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD'**

**Story Start.**

Koneko looked at the changing room of the person that summoned them with a blank look. The only thing out of place was the fact that she was wearing Pajamas that were fashioned to look like a giant kitten. The client wanted both her and Naruto to be the fashion models for her new line of Pre-Teenager nightwear, and she had just had her photos taken for her part.

"Come out Brother. I won't laugh." Koneko promised, since Naruto had yet to come out of the changing room. The client was a middle aged woman and she was starting to get impatient with Naruto's humiliation.

"I don't want to come out! It's embarrassing!" Naruto yelled from behind the curtain, and Koneko decided to play one of her cards as an older sister. She had been saving this for when she had something she wanted him to do, but this was close enough.

"Please Nya?" Koneko asked in her cute voice, which was the same as her regular voice but with Nya at the end of her sentence. The curtain swung open and Naruto came out in a tiger themed costume for sleeping, and Koneko pulled her white cat hoody over her face and zipped it close so he would not see her trying to restrain her laughter. This was one of the rare times when Naruto's full face was red from blushing.

"Peeerfect Daaarling. You just look fabulous! Pose for me darling, yes yes yes! Keep doing that, just great." The woman said as she flashed her camera out and started taking pictures of Naruto and Koneko together in their new Pajamas. Koneko gave Naruto a lick on the cheek, and his face took on a happier look. His whiskers had turned into a happy spot for him during his second life, while they were just decoration in his first.

"Rias better thank me for this." Naruto muttered before he shivered when Koneko licked his cheek again. The rougher texture of their tongues had always been weird to be licked by, but they weren't bothered by it.

"Goooood, now both of you put your paws up and say Nyyaaaaa, and make your best kitty face!" The fashion designer said and now both Naruto AND Koneko were offended by her request. That was insulting to Nekoshou, and they would both be requesting a week off of requests for this. They were the pair that always got the more humiliating requests. From dressing up like this, carrying an otaku around like a princess, cosplaying, and the only one that Naruto did not really mind was watching anime with Mil-tan.

Then again he was used to Lilith, so Mil-tan was easy to handle.

"Nyyyyaaaaaaa!" Naruto and Koneko meowed in sync with flushed faces that hid angry glares.

Rias better give them lots of sweets for this!

**[Naruto and Koneko's Apartment]**

When Koneko and Naruto entered the apartment the first thing that hit them was the smell of well cooked fish. Koneko's familiar Shiro was laying on the couch like a good white kitten, and both their stomachs growled. The went towards the dinner table and plates were immediantly served to them by Naruto's first Familiar, who must have summoned herself.

"Dinner is served Master, and Koneko-dono." Lilith said in her manly voice, and Naruto smiled at her with his hand. She bent down so that he could pat her on the head and thank her.

"Thank a lot Lilith-chan! You are the best familiar a cat-" Naruto started before Koneko interepted him with a small smile.

"Kitten. We haven't hit maturity yet." Koneko said as she ate her food silently, and Naruto's eye twitched at how she had to mention that right now. He was not about to call himself a kitten, just because it was the correct term.

"Kittens are still cats Sister, now don't you have something to say to Lilith-chan?" Naruto asked with a cat-like grin. Koneko looked at him before sticking her tongue out with a blank face.

"Thank you Lilith." Koneko said eventually, and the muscled familiar nodded and set to work washing the dishes. It was actually a funny sight to see thw twins and her in the same room. It was more like the size difference made it funnier. Naruto snapped his fingers as if he was just remembering something.

"Hey Lilith! I got you a present from out last request." Naruto said as he reached into the bag he had brought with him from the clients place. In it were five of the Pajamas they had to try on. Two of them were made huge sized just for Lilith and and another of Naruto's larger familiars, while there was a slim one for his last familiar. The last two were for Naruto and Koneko. While Naruto did not want to be seen in them, he had to admit they were warm and cozy.

"Oh thank you Master! I will try them on later!" Lilith said happily as her muscled face stretched into a smile. Sparkling white teeth that would put Rock Lee's to shame sparkled, and Koneko had to wonder how her brother was not disturbed by his familiar. Lilith vanished in a green light with the nightwear for her fellow familiars.

"Lets go to bed Brother." Koneko said and Naruto nodded with a smile. They were going to have a big day of demanding a day off tomorrow from Rias. They both got changed into their new nightwear and made their way to their room. They hopped into bed and near instantly they fell asleep.

**[Next Day]**

Naruto and Koneko sat next to each other and silently ate chocolates Rias had once again provided for them.

"Did you get the contract signed?" Rias asked from the shower in the clubroom. Yes, their clubroom had a shower. Naruto sighed and put down his favorite white chocolate and he could swear something was strange, but the feeling passed.

"Please don't talk to use when you are in the shower. It is very weird to have a shower in here in the first place, but yes we got the contract signed. Did you already start Issei on handing out fliers last night?" Naruto asked with a tilted head that he was sure Rias knew about even though she was behind the curtain.

"Yeah, he finished in record time too. You will never guess why he why he was worked so hard to pass them out." Rias said and Naruto chuckled and ate another slive of the white chocolate. He felt that strange feeling again, but it quickly passed so he ignored it. Maybe the chocolate had gone bad or something, but he did not care. When he and Koneko were children they had eaten out of trashcans, and the food in jail was horrible so they had really strong stomachs. It was actually the reason they liked sweets so much, because they had eaten the worst food, so they loved eating the good food.

"Let me guess, he wanted to become a Harem King a soon as possible or something stupid like that. Oh, and Rias... I am never doing a job for that client ever again. I will claw your face if you try and make us have anything to do with that evil woman." Naruto said and he could see her shape shiver from the curtain.

"I agree." Koneko said and her shadow was now visibly shaking.

"I guess I can agree to that, but one of you has to go with Issei-san when he goes on his first request." Rias said and the two of them looked at each other. Lightning clashed between their eyes as their fists raised into the air. They brought their fists out at the same time, before Koneko smiled and Naruto curled up into a ball. His head on her lap, and his finger drew circles on her thigh in his depression.

Who was it that decided paper beat good old rock!? Naruto was going to track that guy down and kick his and or her ass.

"Brother is going." Koneko called to Rias, and the unseen Akeno in the room smiled at his misery. She truly earned Naruto's nickname for her, and she wore the title roudly on her shoulders.

"Is he depressed?" Akeno asked from behind the curtain with Rias, but she was not standing in the running water like Rias was.

"Fuck you too; you Mega Sadistic Bitch!" Naruto shouted as her buried his face in Koneko's skirt. She rubbed his hair and Akeno could be heard giggling on the other side of the curtain. She was happy that Naruto seemed to be normal for the most part. A day that he did not give somebody an insult was a weird day.

"Only with you Kitty-kun." Akeno said as she dropped one of the five bombs.

...

...

'Damnit Akeno!' Rias thought as an evil aura filled the room, and most of it was directed in their general direction. She could see Akeno giggling and wondered what her Queen had planned witht this.

"NYA!? What the FUCK did you just call me!?" Naruto yelled as he shot up and through the air like an angry cat. He jumped right over the curtains and right onto Akeno. The raven beauty used her larger size and weight to her advantage as she moved Naruto into the water. The trick to defeating Rooks was getting them off the ground, where they had the easiest time using their strength. Their was also the fact that like a cat, grabbing either Naruto or Koneko by the nape of the neck usually stunned them to the point they had trouble moving.

The fact Naruto was not trying to seriously hurt her helped... a LOT.

Thankfully Koneko's hand came into the bath and pulled Naruto out of there by his shirt. Naruto sent a glare at Akeno for getting him wet, but went over to the closet in the room and pulled out another uniform to change into.

"Did you enjoy the view Naruto-kun?" Rias said and Koneko could see the pink on Naruto's cheeks. Sure, he saw Rias naked... a lot, but she was still very pretty up close. That, and his hormones were in the starting stages of going crazy.

Stupid hormones!

"No I didn't! You have to much... flabby meat!" Naruto insulted and Koneko held her head up in pride and pat her own small chest with a sense of accomplishment. Naruto could feel Rias sulking and he was sure Akeno was mocking her silently behind the curtain.

"Flabby meat... he called the girls flabby meat." Rias said as she curled up into a ball in the shower. She was just playing along with Naruto, but she actually did get depressed when Akeno started to talk.

"My my, if a young male like Naruto-kun doesn't find you attractive than I fear that you may not be much of a beauty anymore Rias-Buchou." Akeno said, and this time Rias had anime tears falling down her face at everyone ganging up on her.

"You know Akeno, your chest is even more outragous than Rias'. Did you perhaps get implants, or do you hide your sag with pushup bras?" Naruto asked as the sound of laughter could be heard from behind the curtain. From both Rias and Akeno, but mostly Rias.

"Pervert coming." Koneko said as Naruto finished changing and took his spot next to his sister again.

"In Five-" Naruto started the countdown.

"Four-" Koneko stated after her younger twin.

"Three-" Rias said as she jumped out of the shower quickly and got dressed at lightning speed that could leave men wondering what the hell just happened.

"Two-" Akeno said as she sat next to Rias.

"One!" They all said together and not even a second later both Kiba and the newest of the group came into the room. Naruto had been sure to make the room feel creepier by filling it with a foul aura. Rias had her hair shadowing her face as her usual green orbs were replaved with blood red.

"We were expecting you Issei Hyoudou, Welcome to out humble base, can you be a devil and get poor Issei some of out _special_ tea?" Rias asked, and she made sure to cross her fingers in front of her mouth so that her smile was hidden from view. Naruto's prankster ways had rubbed off any many of the group.

'Special tea?!' Issei thought is fear as Akeno appeared out of nowhere with a cup of bubbling red juice. Steam and heat was coming of it, and Issei was scared to take even a little sip.

"Enjoy the human hear... I mean chili tea Issei-kun." Akeno said on purpose to mess with him. Naruto slowly made the room thicker by mixing Killing Intent into the air, and Issei was literally shaking in his shoes. Kiba biting his knuckles behind him to stop himself from laughing. He had been gotten with this exact prank before when he first joined, and now he could watch it happen to somebody else. Just like Akeno had watched him drink the tea with joy, since she too, had gone through the tea.

"I t-think I will save it for later." Issei stuttered and Naruto increased the pressure in the room by three time. Issei yelped when Rias' eyes glowed brighter and she narrowed them at him.

"Is my tea not good enough for you _Pawn_, or are you going to refuse my _kind and generous_ offer?" Rias asked and Koneko buried her head into Naruto's shoulder to hide her giggles. Issei looked to Naruto for help, but Naruto just increased the pressure and shifted his eyes to hazel. It was a miracle Issei hadn't pissed himself with how scared he was.

"I would never r-r-refuse you Buchou!" Issei said as he looked at the tea in fear before drinking it all in one gulp. The pressure in the room lifted and most everyone laughed at Issei's confused face. Rias and Naruto's eyes turned back into the 'normal' colors and regained their kindness, and Akeno giggled into her hand.

"Don't worry Issei, that was just a prank Naruto-kun taught me about when welcoming a new member of out family. It was just normal tea-" Rias started before Kiba picthed in with knowledge he had gained from personal experience, and even Akeno shuttered at the memory.

"That contain a spell Naruto made that will give you the worst EXPLOSIVE Diarrhea you will ever have in your life. The worst part is that Naruto can activate it's effects at his will." Kiba said as he held his own rear in memory as phantom pains attacked his ass. Akeno massaged her own butt at the unpleasant memories, and was forced to remember why she had never tried to tease Naruto back in the days he was unfond of them.

"H-how explosive?" Issei asked and Naruto busted a rib holding his laughing back.

"Issei. Have you ever eaten a ton of Mexican food, and then somebody tricked you into eating a lot of chocolate laxative. Then they gave you prune juice to drink that they spiked with fiber suppliment?" Akeno asked with a nice tone to her voice, but the dark aura around her said that he should not ask how she knew what those combined did to a person.

"N-no." The poor boy stuttered.

"It is about three to five times worse than that, and he can activate it whenever he wants for a full week." Akeno warned. Issei placed Naruto on the 'Do NOT Piss Off' list in his head.

"Don't worry Issei. I won't use it unless I have a funny enough reason too. As long as you don't think about anything perverted you should be fine... Like the elastic feeling of Rias' boobs, or the soft anjd supplness of Akeno's. Their soft frames rubbing up against should be the farthest thing from your mind, but you are a smart man. You would never think of diving your head into their sinfull mounds of pleasure and falling to the bliss of carnal pleasure." Naruto described in vivid detail, and the look on Issei's face told Naruto he was both excited and pale at the same time. He kept switching back and forth from being a perverted monkey, to fearfull turtle every few seconds. His nose would bleed, and then he would punch himself in the face. He seemed to have finally made a decision and gained determination.

"Do with my bowels as you will, but that heavenly garden must be explored in my mind!" Issei said with a fierce look. Akeno giggled at the perverted boys antics, and Rias placed a hand to her head in annoyance. She had one of the weirdest peerages in hstory, she just knew it. She had a boy that might be a closet homosexual, a rare female Nekoshou, an even rarer male Nekoshou that dislikes devils, the 'Ultimate Sadist', and now a major pervert that knows no boundries.

"Suite yourself." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. The group winced when they heard the sound of Issei's stomach grumble in pain, and they winced even further when he was forced to grab it and run from the room.

"Nonononono! NOOOO!" They could all hear him scream from down the hall, and Naruto just had to laugh evily at his prank.

"That was harsh." Kiba said in sympathy for his fallen comrade, but was still gald that it was not him.

"I did the same thing to you and Akeno, and the same will happen to anyone that joins Rias' peerage in the future. The bigger issue here, is will this tramatize Issei for life, or will I have to try harder to metally scar him?" Naruto asked himself, and Koneko could not help but agree with him.

"Banana Butter?" Koneko asked him and his face lit up.

"Great idea! Next time I will get him with Banana Butter and he will be sure to suffer from humiliating mental scars!" Naruto said and Rias was the only one that shivered this time. She and her brother had been the only people to ever experience Banana Butter firsthand, and she would never forget the humiliating experience.

Could could never eat bananas, or use butter again!

Her brother could not even LOOK at Bananas or he would start to foam at the mouth and pass out.

Naruto was more of a devil than even natural born devils were, yet at the same time he was like a Saint in comparison.

'Come on Rias, don't remember the experience! Forget, Forget, Forget! Memory Repressed once more.' She thought in relief.

'Time for the daily check.' Naruto thought as he sent his barrier up around the whole city and tried to sense anything wrong. He could feel a few exorsists, a dozen or so Fallen Angels, and a Sacred gear user that was giving off the exact same presence as Granny Tsunade. Naruto shot up and bolted out of the room in shock. Knocking over Kiba, and Issei who was on his way back from the bathroom on his way to find out why a Sacred Gear user was giving off the same presence as his Granny and her necklace!

"Naruto-kun!"

"Brother!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto channelled chakra to his legs and easily out ran them all as he jumped through the trees easily and made his way towards the signature before anything else approached it. He mildly considered opening one of the Gates, but shot that idea out of the water. Even opening one gate would cause him to show off enough energy to paint a target on his back.

'Faster!' Naruto thoughts as his speed increased to inhuman levels that even a devil would have trouble following. There was no way Naruto would ever mistake the signature of one of his past loved ones! He found himself in the park when he looked aorund for the signature he had felt. He quickly found it in the form of a young girl wearing a head-dress with a nuns outfit.

From behind he was able to see blonde hair, and for a brief second he was hoping that Tsunade had been reincarnated as well. His hopes fell though when he realized that while the signatures were very close, the feeling he got was produced by this girls Gear itself. He was mildly disappointed, but he blinked when he saw that she was just looking around like she was lost.

'Even if she is my enemy, I can't feel a mean bone in her body. Helping her won't hurt anything.' Naruto thought with a smile and walked to talk to the blonde girl. The second his hand touched her shoulder though she jumped and her head slammed into his nose. Sadly for her Naruto did not even feel it, but she was sent stumbling to the ground.

"Ouchie." The girl muttered in english, and Naruto was happy that devils had a unique skill that let them understand almost any spoken words.

"Need a hand?" Naruto offered and the girl looked up at him with a smile at his gesture. Naruto saw the golden cross on her chest, but he completely ignored the minor pain he felt. His monsterous chakra reserves actually gave him a little more protection than the average devil had, but then again only Nekoshou and very well trained humans had chakra here anyway.

"Thanks." The girl responded in an attempt at Japanese, but it still sounded the same to him.

"Naruto Toujou, nice to meet you Nun-san." Naruto said with a smile and extended his hand to her. She smiled as if nobody had ever been kind to her before and took his hand with both of hers.

"Asia Argento! Nice to meet you Toujou-san." The now named Asia said and Naruto scoffed, but smiled at her.

"Just call me Naruto, or even Naruto-kun. I was never one to be formal." Naruto said with a laid back smile. Asia smiled at him and nodded.

The sparks of friendship had just been lit deep within her soul.

It helped that she was not a devil.

"Do you know where the Church is Naruto-kun?" Asia asked out of the blue, and Naruto nodded sheepishly. Every devil knew where the church was, so they could avoid stepping foot there.

"Yeah, but lets pick up you belongings first." Naruto said with a wink, and for the first time she noticed all her clothes had spilled onto the pavement. Naruto picked up a few pairs of panties and some shirts and placed them into the case withotu her noticing or getting embarrassed. He had to fold Koneko's for her, so he was pretty used to handling girls underwear. Naruto did blush though when the girl flashed him her panties by getting her her hands and knees to pick stuff up.

'Pure thoughts Naruto. This girl is an innocent nun, and perving on her is the biggest no no I can possibly commit.' Naruto remined himself with a hard look on his face. He actually repected nuns the most out of any of the sides. They devoted themselves to remaining pure and helping others, so what was there not to respect? They lived their lived for their god, for practically nothing in return. The least they deserved is for others to help them withotu trying to take advantage of them.

"Thanks for the help Naruto-kun, if there is anything I can do for you just let me know!" Asia said and Naruto shook his head at her. He could not ask this pure maiden for any favors, not when is own purity was tainted by anger.

"Naw, lets just get you to the Church, and then you can start praying to God like you want to." Naruto said as a stabbing pain and severe headache pained him for a moment, before he channeled chakra to his head to help it.

"Do you pray to the Lord Naruto-kun?" Asia asked as they started walking in the direction he knew the Church was in.

"You will find that not all people are allowed in the Church Asia, and even though I wish I could go I am sadly one of those people." Naruto said over dramatically, and with an exagerated move of his arm. She giggled kindly, but internally wondered why he could not go into church. She kept her question in her head, not wanting to sound rude.

"I don't know what I would do without church. The Lord's love is truly a great thing." Asia said fondly, but Naruto could detect the smallest of delays in her words. That stutter and the pause made Naruto sure of the fact that she aware of her Sacred Gear in part. She hesitated at the great part, and Naruto had seen a small sad look. The same he had got when he was little and thought of his si- Kuroka leaving them.

"Yes, it is isn't it. I am sure that God loves all creatures. Even those that were kicked out of the Church, and he views us all as his child. It must have broken his heart to see his Angels fall to hell." Naruto said and he could see Asia flinch when he mentioned being kicked out of the church, and Fallen Angels. He ignored the pain in his head and put two and two together. Asia had a Sacred Gear, that much was obvious, and she seemed to have knowledge of the Supernatural. It was not that far out there to suggest that she had been kciked out of her church for some reason, and then picked up by a group of Fallen Angels.

"Yes... He loves even those who sin." Asia said lowly, and Naruto closed his eyes. It took them a few more minuted of walking before reaching the Church.

"Well, here you go. I have to be on my way, but if you ever need anything just know you have a friend in me." Naruto said before he pulled a blank scrap of paper out of his pocket and wrote his apartment location and number on it. He gave it to her, before nodding and turning to leave her to her business.

"Thank You Naruto-kun!" Asia yelled to him just before he was out of earshot, and he raised his arm and waved bye to her.

'I will need to talk to Rias when I return. The Fallen Angels have something planned. I can feel them gathering numbers, and Asia coming here while that is happening in no coincidence. Something is going to happen, and soon' Naruto thought with a frown that usually only appeared on his face when he was serious. Naruto shook his head before deciding to have a little fun before going back to Rias and his... friends. Raising his hand he snapped his fingers and activated the spell inside Issei.

One could almost here the poor boys screams from the other side of the city.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto had already mentioned that he can cover the whole city with his sensing barrier if he wants too, and he makes one to check out the city every day. He does not want to be surprised if he runs across an enemy. Naruto rushed off because he sensed something familiar about the Twlight Healing.**

**I also plan on extending the Asia Rescue Arc, and sense Issei chose to be a Devil he won't be getting randomly attacked by those two Fallen Angels. He will be more careful at night and during the day.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please?**


	5. Chapter 5 Issei, you have an Ass Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD'**

**Story Start.**

"Sorry about that everyone. I just remembered that I had left the oven on in out apartment. Nothing to worry about now." Naruto said easily as he walked back into the clubroom. His lying face was very good for the most part, and everyone but Koneko bought it. She went along with it though, since he would no doubt tell her what had made him run out of the room like that.

"What the hell was in that tea you made me drink!?" Issei shouted the second he had layed eyes on Naruto. Naruto looked at him for a moment, before grinning and snapping his fingers again. This time there was no warning at all as fire started to spew out of Issei's ass... literally. Fire was shooting out of Issei's butt, burning a whole straight through the back of his pants. Akeno and Kiba had their jaws dropped and thanked whoever was looking out for them that Naruto never did that one to them.

"Don't you think you should stop this now?" Rias asked in concern for Issei, but two words from Naruto had her face go blank.

"Banana Butter." Naruto simply stated, and the effect was immediant. She shivered, looked at Issei with a sorry expression on her face, and started to look away from him.

"Damnit! My ass burns!" The poor fire spewing boy yelled at the top of his lungs, and luckily for him Naruto was feeling mercifull and allowed the flames to stop spewing with another snap of his fingers.

"You must have had some hardcore gay sex if you ass is burning. I knew that perverted act was just a cover-up to hide the fact you are indead a closet gay. Wouldn't you agree Sister?" Naruto asked with a bubble pipe he pulled out of nowhere. Koneko stood next to him in less than a second with a Watson hat on her head with a monocle.

"Indeed Brother." The apathetic girl said without any inflection in her voice at all. The two of them nodded, and Issei cried tears of humiliation at the way the were calling him gay. He knew he should get mad at them, but Koneko was so cute that he would feel bad at getting angry at her, and Naruto maybe shorter than him but Issei was not afraid to admit that Naruto scared the hell out of him.

"Issei-san's perference for men aside. I think it is about time that we try and unlike his Sacred Gear." Rias pointed out, and seeing Issei had forgot about what a Sacred Gear Akeno had decided to eplain.

"Sacred Gears are legendary tools forged by the christian God and given to humans. Massive brain power to athletic ability to unreal levels can normally be attributed to having a Sacred Gear. Issei has a Legendary Tool himself." Akeno explained and Issei covered his crotch in embarrassment. Naruto chuckled, already knowing where this was going to go.

"Eh!? I know I am a super fertile man, but my thing is actually a super legenday tool named Sacred Gear!" The perverted boy yelled and Koneko gave him a disgusted look, but then curiousity got ahold of her and she stood up and walked towards Issei. She stunned him by flicking him in the head, and took the chance to look down his pants.

"Nothing special." Koneko said and Issei felt his heart break, but it only got much worse when Koneko walked over to her brother and pulled his pants forward and gave a peek down his too.

"Sister?!" Naruto yelped in shock, before Koneko grabbed his wrist and held it up in the air.

"Brother wins again." Koneko said and Issei looked at Naruto in shock that the younger and smaller boy had a larger tool than him. Akeno was silently basking in Issei's misery, and Rias had started to rub the sides of her head to relieve her headache. Kiba walked over to Issei as the boy cried over his loss, and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel Hyoudou-san. She did the same thing to me one time when I made a joke about that kind of stuff." Kiba said as he remembered when he had lost his own little shred of male pride in that area. Of course, the Nekoshou had also been given the nickname 'Sex Demons' for a reason. Naruto was the perfect example of this, and one day Koneko would most likely be too.

"ANYWAY! Issei, Sacred Gears have nothing to do with the size of your important place. This will just be a lot easier to have you try and summon it on your own." Rias said with a sigh. She could see that Issei was having to much trouble understanding what she was trying to say. Issei looked confused for a moment, and Rias explained further. "I need you to take a pose that makes you feel powerful." Rias said, and in the background you could see Naruto and Koneko mocking Issei by making strange fighting poses. Both of them were doing this with a perfectly straight face.

"Like this?" The perverted boy asked, and Rias rose a delicate eyebrow at the strange pose he was using. His knee's were bent, and his hands were cupped at one side.

"Weird pose, but I can't feel any power coming from you. Try pushing all your feelings out in one burst." Rias suggested. It would be more helpful if Naruto was not standing behind her making humorous faces at Issei. The boy took a calming breath, before he gained determination in his eyes.

"Dragon-" Issei started before a snap was heard, and then like water from a fire hydrant fire spewed from Issei's ass once more.

"Such Vulgarity." Koneko muttered over Issei's screams of tortured pain. Naruto was laughing like crazy, but muffled it by putting his face in his sisters shoulder to muffle the sound.

"Well... Dragons do breath fire, just not from that end." Akeno said pleasantly, as if there was not a person shooting ass flames all over the place.

"Naruto!" Rias shouted in annoyance as she turned around to see Naruto now literally crying from how hard he was laughing at the older boy's pain. Once Naruto had enough fun he snapped again before any unhealable damage was done to Issei's ass. As funny as that was, he did not want to hurt the boy TOO bad.

"Just some harmless fun. I won't do it again... today, or at least it won't be fire next time." Naruto said with a grin, and Rias sighed. That was most likely the best she was going to get out of him, so she would take it. Rias' hand glowed red and she touch Issei's head to lend him energy to heal himself with. Once that was done Issei stood up.

"Damn you." Issei growled before he yelped when he realized who he had just said that too. Naruto just chuckled in good nature for the most part, before he pulled out a trumpet from his pocket dimmension and then pulled another one out for Koneko.

"Okay, how about trying again." Rias said with yet another sigh as Issei took his pose again. Oh how she could remember the day when Naruto just ignored them all with a scowl on his face, while Koneko would try and get him to play nicely with the group. She was not sure which Naruto she would prefer righyt now. The one that would mostly ignore them, but be secretly fond of the group, or the Naruto that liked to have fun at others expense.

"Drag..." Issei started before he glanced at Naruto, who had raised his trumpet to his lips. The boy sighed in relief, before starting again once he was sure Naruto was preoccupied. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes once more as a determined look spread across his face. "Dragon Wa- REALLY!?" Issei yelled as his ass started to shoot flames once more, and the twins in the room started playing Mariachi music.

"DAMNIT NARUTO!" Rias yelled with a glare at Naruto, who looked just as surprised at the fire going off as her.

"I did not do that! I have to snap for the fire to activate, and both my hands are on the trumpet!" Naruto pointed out and she blinked. He had a good point, but she looked at Issei and the flames had gone out once more.

"Do you know why that happened then?" Rias asked with grit teeth.

"Yep! If you pass gas under one hour after shooting fire than it will cause you to shoot fire again. It is a side effect of the spell I have no control of. I just thought it would be funny to mess up Issei's concentration by playing the trumpet loudly." Naruto said and Rias sighed. At least he had not actually been trying to set Issei on fire that time, and the Mariachi music had just been a coincidence. She had to admit the sight of a person spewing flame to Mariachi music was hilarious, but it was time to get serious.

"Okay, but why did you get involved in this Koneko-chan?" Rias asked. She really wanted to know why the quiet Koneko would mess with somebody like this.

"Brother rubbed off on me." She said as if it explained everything, and it did for the most part. The two were twins, and they were bound to show some of the others traits every once in awhile. Also the fact Koneko was being more honest with her feelings because of the choclate might have something to do with it.

"Dragon Wave!" They all heard Issei yell as quickly as he could, and they gained a surprised looked when his left arm shifted into that of a red metalic glove. A green gem in the middle of the glove, and the metal styled as scales.

"This, Issei-san, is why the Fallen Angels want to kill you. You are lucky Naruto and Koneko made it when they did or you would have most likely have been killed that day." Rias explained as the Sacred Gear morphed back into his arm. Like it was never there in the first place. Issei shivered at the reminder that it was Naruto who had saved him, and that he owed Naruto his life.

"I never did thank you for that Naruto-san, did I?" Issei asked, and Naruto just waved off the thanks like it was nothing.

"No worries Issei. I could not just let you die without giving you a fighting chance. It would be unfair to you if I let that happen." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto blinked when Kiba's circle glowed showing he was being summoned, and it was quickly followed by Akeno's glowing.

"Well, that is all I have to say for the day. Issei, because you are new to our way of doing things I am going to have BOTH Naruto and Koneko go with you on your first request. You are dismissed." Rias said with a friendly smile, and Koneko looked honestly annoyed that she was going to have to go with the pervert anyway. Issei attempted a charming smile as he walked out of the room, and the second the door closed Naruto smiled when he heard Issei scream in pain.

"Rias... Fallen Angels are entering the city at a surprising rate, and there is another Sacred Gear user they are after. I think this one has something to do with healing, and the only Healing based Gear the Fallen Angels would be after is the-" Naruto started when his sister interupted him with an understanding look on her face.

"Twilight Healing." The white haired girl said as her hazel eyes gained a worried look. Now it made sense why Naruto had run out of the room. If the Twilight Healing was in the city; he would have to check it out in person.

"The only Healing Gear that can heal beings from all the races. What can you tell me about the person that possesses this gear?" Rias asked and Naruto nodded and begun his explaination.

"The gear holder is a young girl, about 15 or 16, with long blonde hair and green eyes about the same shade as yours. She had fair skin, and I believe she is french descent from her last name. Her hair is actually the exact same shade of blond as mine. She is about mine and Koneko's height, maybe a little taller. She seems to prefer wearing nun clothing with a head-dress and crosses included. Her bangs are shorter and straighter cut than a lot of girls these day. She is also very innocent, much to innocent even for a nun. I think she lived a sheltered life in the church, but there may have been something that went wrong that caused her to be kicked out." Naruto described by memory and Rias nodded. Koneko briefly puffed her cheeks out at how Naruto was able to easily describe this girl, before she calmed down. Her brother was just doing his job by paying attention to the small details.

"Did you catch her name?" Rias asked as she started writing down the description.

"Asia Argento, and I request to be sent to retrieve her. If the Fallen Angels have her Gear than they might get the courage to attack us directly. With a gear that can heal the wounded of any race they will gain a huge advantage. Combine that with their light powers, holy objects, and how powerful the higher ranked ones are and we would be in trouble." Naruto stated while he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep his cool. His real reason for wanting Asia safe was simply because he did not want her taken advantage of period, because at least with Rias she would be treated well. Rias and the Gremory family were perhaps the only family of devils Naruto could actually stand.

"No you can't go and retrieve her. If she is a nun than it could be cause to start a war over her anyway, and then we wil have both the Angels and Fallen Angels after us. We can't rist it right now, but if you just so happen to bump into her by accident and she follows you that is a whole different matter." Rias said as she gave Naruto a few hints about what he should do. Naruto nodded and the two twins were about to head out of the room before Kiba appeared out of a circle in the middle of the room with panic on his face.

"Naruto, Koneko! Thank goodness you two are alright!" The boy said as he wrapped the two up in a hug. He quickly let go when he realized that Naruto was starting to leak killing intent, but the panicked look only lessened a little.

"What happened Kiba-kun?" Rias asked with a tilted head.

"The client that summoned me lives in the same apartment building as Naruto and Koneko. When I was about to leave his room I smelled smoke, and just like that the whole apartment complex went up in flames. That is not the worst part though." Kiba explained and Koneko gasped quietly at hearing there home was burned to the ground. Narutp gripped his fist in anger, but let Kiba continue.

"What can be worse than that?" Rias asked, while glancing at her Rooks to see how they were faring.

"Written on the ground in blood was a message to Koneko and Naruto, with dead cats all around the writing." Kiba started, and Naruto's eyes turned hazel from anger. The other blond haired boy gulped for a moment, but continued on. "The message on the ground said for the two 'damn cats' to leave the city or else." Kiba finished and Rias grimaced at what was written.

Neko's had been discriminated against ever since Kuroka had gone insane and killed her master and his whole peerage. Since then most Nekomata were killed on sight, or given an unfair trial before being executed. No matter the age, sex, or if they were good or bad people. As far as she knew the only cats left alive were Naruto and Koneko, since Kuroka was never found there was no way to tell if she was still alive.

This was not the first time the twins apartment complex had been burned down. It was actually the forth or fifth time they had lost their home to the hatred that many devils had started to carry against Nekomatas. Nekoshou like Naruto and Koneko were treated worse, simply because they were rarer and more powerful.

"Koneko... Naruto, if you two need a place to stay you can stay with me." Rias offered, but was turned down by the two Rooks.

"Don't worry about it. We are used to this, and we can't risk you having your place burnt down. We have a back-up plan in case this happened again. We will be fine. It was not like we had anything of valuble in our place. I usually keep everything important in my Pocket Dimension just in case." Naruto explained with a smile that forced his eyes closed. So that they could not see how much this hurt him. This was why he disliked devils. Even after all this time they just kept making their lives bad, and while Rias and her peerage were his friends they were part of the rare percentage of devils that did not hate Nekomata.

"You can stay with me too... if you ever want too." Kiba said with a friendly smile, and Naruto looked at him as if concidering it. Kiba sweat dropped at how Naruto did not give him the same reason he gave Rias.

"No thanks Kiba." Naruto said, and just as the twins turned around they found themselves being hugged again. Only this time their faces were implanted into Akeno's chest, whom had appeared out of nowhere. Unlike Kiba Akeno knew Naruto was mostly just putting up a brave front, and Koneko was literally barely holding in the pain.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You can cry in Onee-chan's bossom. Let all the hurt out." Akeno said in a sotthing voice, and not long after she felt vibrations in her chest. She thought it was from them crying at first... until they both went completely limp against her body. Akeno had actually choked somebody with her breasts, two people at the same time. Quickly letting go the of Rooks they fell to the floor unconcious.

"Was anybody else hurt in the fire?" Rias asked Kiba now that the two people this most affected were knocked out.

"No... strangely enough the whole building had already been cleared before this happened. My client had got home late and missed the memo to leave for some testing." Kiba answered seriously.

"So either a Fallen Angel, or a devil that doesn't dislile humans. This could be a trap, or a warning to stay away." Rias said quietly as the implications hit her. This was most likely the Fallen Angels trying to get her cats away from Asia. They would risk war to early if they took credit for it, so they would make it seem like devils did it and play on the well known devil dislike for Nekomata.

That raised another question though...

How did the Fallen Angels know Koneko and Naruto were Nekoshou? As far as she knew Fallen Angels did not have access to that kind of information, nor did they had an inherit hatred for Nekoshou.

"You know... Naruto-kun looks cute when he's sleeping." Akeno said with a lick of her lips at how innocent and care-free Naruto's face was.

"Akeno... you aren't allowed to take either of them to your apartment. Period." Rias ordered to her Queen. It did not take a genious to figure out what she wanted to do with the two of them.

The two would never be the same again if they stayed with her.

"DAMNIT AKENO!" Naruto yelled as he woke up rather viciously, but Akeno just giggled at his aggitated state like always. Neither scared nor annoyed by the fact he was angry at her, or maybe he was just angry in general and he was letting it show.

"Om my! Didn't you like my surprise?" Akeno asked, before Naruto picked his sister up and stomped out of the room in a huff.

"Screw you guys; we are staying with Gasper tonight!" Naruto said as the door slammed behind him with enough force to send cracks on the door and walls around the door. Kiba and Rias looked at Akeno with deadpan looks, but sighed.

"Seriously Akeno? We know you like him, but all the teasing you do is going to make him hate you." Rias said with a blank look, and Kiba nodded in agreement. Akeno just giggled into her hand like a proper lady for a moment and looked at the door.

"I can't help it Buchou. He is so cute I just want to bend him over my knee and spank him until he screams my name. Now if you will excuse me I have to relieve some stress." Akeno said with her ever present smile. Both Rias and Kiba shared a look before shivering.

They did NOT envy Naruto right now.

**Chapter End.**

**I honestly think that the Fallen Angels would burn down Naruto's place as warning against getting close to Asia. I was surprised nothing happened when Issei got close to her in the manga. I called bullshit on that, since I think the original author only did it so that girls could move into his house. I am also giving a lot of devils a prejustice against Nekomata and Nekoshou in this story, so don't be surprised if Naruto and Koneko are treated bad or insulted by High-Class devils.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	6. Chapter 6 My arm grows back

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or Highschool DxD'**

**I have a reason for EVERYTHING I do in this chapter, every small thing adds onto something else. Try not to overlook anything, or you may get confused.**

**Story Start.**

"Never going that again." Naruto said with an annoyed tone of voice as he cracked his back in pain. Koneko was not far behind him with her own hand rubbing her back, in just the same amount of pain. As it would seem, Gasper did not have an extra bed, so he and his sister were forced to take full cat form as sleep on the floor. To bad for them that full cat form caused stiffness when in it for to long.

"Never again." Koneko repeated for a slightly different reason. Naruto did not know it but Gasper had picked them up in the middle of the night and took them to his bed. He had hugged the hell out the them all night. Naruto was an amazingly deep sleeper, so the whole thing had escaped his notice.

"I think I have less blood than I did when I went in there." Naruto said with an exhausted sigh. Gasper had a major addiction to Naruto's blood, saying something like how full bodied it was with the perfect sweet aftertaste. Naruto only let Gasper bite him because of how girly the boy was. The guy wore the girls uniform, and Naruto could swear that the boy was a girl in disguise. He refused to believe something that cute was a boy.

"Very pale." Koneko agreed with him, seeing how much paler his skin was than were walking towards the clubroom, and Naruto suddenly smiled a little. Before he gained a confused look and force a frown on his face.

"Hey Sister... have I been more open with my feelings lately?" Naruto asked a little unsurely. He hoped he was just being paranoid, but he got the feeling there was something up.

"Yes, you aren't acting like you hate others." Koneko answered without lying, and her brother scratched his head and begun to wonder what was bringing on these changes.

"Weird." Naruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders. He would find out what was causing this eventually, and he would put a stop to it. The opened the door to the clubroom and was immediantly greeted by the sight of Rias deep in thought. Glasses covering her eyes even though she had perfect vision.

"Morning Koneko-chan, Naruto-kun... You look pale. Are you okay?" Rias asked as she looked up from her book. She chuckled a little when she saw the bite mark on his forearm, while it was mostly healed she could see the red marks that showed irritation. She laughed at little, but hide it with a fake cough.

"Vampires are leeches, and you are a fire crotch." Naruto said rudely, and even though she was insulted Rias laughed at her own expense. One did not know Naruto for seven years without getting used to his tendency to insult devils. Friendly or not.

"Hairless Naruto-kun, hairless." Rias reminded the Nekoshou, and he just grunted and hopped on the couch. She smiled lightly when his hand went right to the white chocolate she had prepared before they had arrived.

"Where is Akeno? Normally she will have offered us some tea by now, or at least have made a gay joke about Gasper biting my arm. Was she called for a request or something?" Naruto asked with quiet a bit of curiousity. It just did not feel right coming here without Akeno for some reason.

"She is looking into who burned down your apartment building. At this point we do not know who the culprit is, so the House of Gremnory can not take any action against the people responsible for it. If we accuse the Fallen Angels it will spark conflict, and if it was a stray devil we will have to take care of it immediantly." Rias told them, and Naruto nodded with a hard look. The second he found out who did it he was going to knock their teeth out, and then shove a burning torch up their asshole.

"Tell us when you find out who did it so we can show them not to mess with us." Naruto said normally, and it surprised Rias how easily he was taken their home being burned down. Then again, as sibling of the infamous Kuroka and being Nekoshou made them easily one of the more discriminated people in the underworld.

"I will be sure to let you know when we find out." The red haired devil said with a light giggle. Koneko sat on top of Naruto's lap and stole his chocolate from him swiftly, before taking a bite of it herself. Naruto sent her a sour look at taking his sweets, but grabbed another from the table and tapped her nose with it.

"Bad Sister, no stealing chocolate from your brother." Naruto teased his sister with smile. She looked away from his with her cheeks puffed out, so he had some fun of his own and gave her a poke in the rips. She jolted, but then sent him a look as pink dusted her cheeks. She started swaying on his legs in an attempt to cut off the blood flow a little.

"Naruto, would you do me a favor?" Rias asked with a worried look on her face. Naruto saw the look and figured it had something to do with fighting something. Naruto was without a doubt the best fighter of the group. His actual experience in war, and all the training he had done over BOTH his lives had made sure his sixth sense for battle was honed to the limit.

"Depends... are you asking as my King, or as Rias Gremory?" Naruto questioned. His eyebrow was raised, and Rias looked sheepish at that point.

"As Rias Gremory this time. I want you to be the person that trains Issei." Rias said, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. It would not be to hard to train Issei, but he would need some way to motivate the pervert.

"Sure, but I will need a worn pair of your panties to do it. Perverts need perverted motivation to get off their asses and train. I am going to enjoy torturing him." Naruto said as he reached around Koneko and rubbed his hands together.

"You mean train right?" Rias had to ask.

"No. You don't train a pervert, you torture them to the point of breaking and then put the pieces back together. You keep doing this until they get used to the torture, and then they will be willing to start training." Naruto explained, and for a split second Rias thought that Naruto and Akeno were a match made in heaven... or hell. It depends on your point of view. The Ultimate Sadist dating a creative prankster like Naruto who could give her knew ideas was a scary thought.

"Then you can borrow a pair of my panties." Rias said with her hand touching the side of her head.

"Great! Now we just need three paits of handcuffs, rope, a stick, string, and a boulder!" Naruto said with a smile. He just loved to torture perverts, even if he liked them nothing was as good as hearing a pervert scream in terror or pain.

'... Why have I never noticed how Sadistic he can be before!?' Rias thought with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Koneko just look at her brother and gave him a pat on the head. She was proud of his treatment of the pervert kind, and hoped that he would rid Issei of his perverseness.

"Yeah... You go do that." Rias said, before she remembered something. "Hey Naruto-kun, did you ever find out what has been killing some of our more regular clients?" The red haired beauty asked. Sadly though Naruto shook his head. He had no clue what had been killing their clients recently, but he guessed it was either a Stray Exorsist or a Stray Devil from how grueseome the kills were.

"I don't know, but Akeno and Kiba are on their way with Issei as we speak. Did you finally decide who you want Issei's first job to be?" Naruto questioned, and Rias gave him a look.

"You and Koneko-chan still have to go with him, and since he can't use the circle on his own yet you will need to go the long way with him. That means that you two will have to-" Rias started before she was met with a glare.

"Hell no. I have pride, and I am not going to ride on top of another man's bike with him. Sister and I are taking our bike if we have to." Naruto stated with a tone that told Rias this was a non-negotionable thing. She nodded and grimaced for unknown reasons, but they could not be very good. The door of the clubroom opened to show Kiba with Issei and Akeno.

"Sorry about your apartment building Naruto, Koneko." Issei said with a sheepish expression. Naruto and Koneko nodded to him. The group exchanged meaningless talk, and the youngest of the group just continued to eat together. After a few hours Issei's palm glowed red meaning somebody was calling on him.

"Good luck Issei, and take care of him Naruto-kun, Koneko-chan." Rias said as the small group left the building.

**[Twenty Minutes Later]**

"This is the address right?" Issei asked as he looked at the apartment in front of him with a piece of paper in his hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt the inside of the building, and he did not like what he was feeling. Koneko could smell death in the air, and she pulled on Naruto's sleeve.

"Issei... Go back to Rias and give her this message. 'The Stray Dog is foaming at the mouth', she will understand what it means. Sister, if their is a 'Stray Dog' than there are bound to be some birds watching it. Go with Issei and keep him safe until the message if delivered" Naruto ordered, and Issei was about to speak up before Koneko grabbed Issei and jumped on top of the nearest building. Naruto frowned to see her go, but turned back at the door in annoyance.

'Damnit! If their is a Stray Priest here, than no doubt there will be at least a dozen Fallen Angels around to keep him in check. Why the hell can't I sense them though?' Naruto thought as he forced open the door. Immediantly the smell of blood hit his nose, and he could feel deatsh presence in the house. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him so that if anyone followed him he would have a split second of warning in the time it took to open the door. He saw the middle aged mans body nailed to the wall and wished that he would have peace in the afterlife, because his death was not very pretty.

"Come on out Priest! I know you are still here!" The Nekoshou called out loudly. He knew for a fact it would take at least ten minuted for Koneko and Issei to reach Rias and warn her, so he would need to take care of this before then.

"Ah-haha! Well, looks like the surprise party is ruined for the sweet little devil-kun!" A really chirper voice yelled from the doorway to the bathroom. Naruto knew this house pretty well since he and Koneko dealt with this summoner pretty regularly.

"A surprise from a STRAY like you wouldn't have been any fun anyway." Naruto shot back with his killing intent flairing at the man in front of him. The white hair and red eyes of this insane priest rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

"Haha, Is what I feel right now love, or the intent to kill! I don't know but I love it! I am the Father Freed Zelzan! Don't bother telling me your name, 'cause I am going to kill you anyway." The now named Freed said with a happy and insane smile. He pulled a alrge gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at Naruto's face.

*Bang*

Naruto just stood there as the bullet bounced off his chakra coated head as imbedded in the wall. Chakra naturally had minor light qualities, and combine that with a Rooks natual high defence and you have skin that can deflect bullets made up of light.

...

*Bang*

"Why the fuck aren't you dying you shitty devil!?" Freed yelled in annoyance, but then he licked his lips with a grin. Putting the gun back on his belt he drew his sword handle, and a beam of light erupted from the tip. He charged Naruto again and swung the blade at his face-

*Ching*

-and the blade broke.

"That almost tickled, it is really a shame that you don't have any better toys than that. If you had been dealing with anyone else but a rook those might have actually caused some damage, but too bad for you I AM a Rook." Naruto said with a grin, and Freed grit his teeth at his words. Naruto's grin vanished as well when he saw Freed reach into his pocket and toss something at him.

Naruto immediantly regretted not moving out of the way as a piece of paper attached to his arm. Lightning coursed through his veins as his power was being stolen from his by the Shinto Sealing Charm. He reached to grab it and rip it off himself, but he found he could literally not touch it. Naruto had broken his own number one rule...

He had underestimated somebody.

"I only had two of those you shitty devil, and you weren't the person they were made for... But oh well! Without your devilish powers killing you will be-" Freed managed to say before he was punched in the face by Naruto. Blood poured out of the stump that his arm once came from, and a severed arm could be seen on the floor.

"I might not have been able to take the seal off, but taking my arm out of the equation is an easy thing to do. It is not like I can't regrow it later." Naruto stated before he swung his leg out and kicked Freed in the chest hard enough to break the wall behind him and send the man into the next apartment.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around and felt something run straight into him, and blonde hair told him that he had finally run into Asia again.

"Hey Asia... how is the city treating you?" Naruto managed to ask in a friendly voice, despite missing one of his arms. Though that may be more of the fact he had not stopped bleading, and he was starting to get woozy.

"Your hurt!" Asia yelled, and now Naruto was starting to get REALLY woozy. Maybe he should have ripped his arm off at the elbow instead of the shoulder. Yeah, that would have been much smarter of him to do.

"Nice weather we have been having lately." Naruto commented, and just immediantly felt like hitting himself for saying something so stupid in a time like this.

"Naruto-kun! Lay down. I will try and reattach your arm!" Asia yelled in a panic, and Naruto followed her order... by falling down flat on his face. The bleeding had finally stopped, but the fact that he ahd already had his blood drained by Gasper last night did not help his case here.

Damn leech.

"I am... going to take a nap now." Naruto stated as he saw Asia grab his lost arm off the floor and place it at his stump of a shoulder. He closed his eyes as the green glow tried to stick his arm back together.

"Don't go into the light!" Asia yelled and Naruto sleepily chuckled.

"Just tired Asia. Don't worry if you can't reattach it... it will grow back in about a week or two. Who knew you were working with the Fallen Angels? Anyway, in twenty six seconds when a red haired girl with big boobs teleports in here from the floor tell her to have the other blond Kiba to bring you to the clubroom." Naruto said as he fully fell asleep... in a pool of his own blood. To be fair, he was really tired and his blood had been spilled twice or more in one day.

This was the scene that Rias and most of her peerage besides Issei saw when they came through the teleportation circle. The first thing they all noticed was the dead body nailed to the wall, the second was another hole in the wall that had legs sticking out of it... Weird, but not very strange if Naruto had been here. He had a history of putting people through walls if they pissed him off.

Kiba had been put through a wall six times in the last year.

Akeno had been forced head first through over twenty eight walls in the last year alone. Surprisingly enough everyone could agree she had earned it every time.

Rias' older brother had been put through a wall once on accident... Naruto was actually very open with the fact he did not hate her brother.

Rias herself had been put through a wall twice. Once on accident, and the other time on purpose. She had to admit she had deserved it when he put her through a wall.

That was not what had everyone worried though. Behind a couch they saw a pool of blood, and Naruto's legs sticking out from behind the couch. Just over the back of the couch they were about to see a white head-dress with cristian markings all over it.

"Don't die on me Naruto-kun!" The mysterious figure behind the couch yelled. Nobody even hesiated to rush to the other side of the room when they had heard that. Koneko was the first one there and she was the very first one in the group to see the site of Naruto in a pool of his own blood. She took a few steps back and held her head in pain as memories of their time in prison were being remembered.

"Naruto-kun!" Kiba yelled in surprise as he dropped down to his best friends level. Naruto's eyes opened a little and glared up at Kiba.

"Shut... Up... I am... trying to take a nap." Naruto said before passing out again. Kiba sighed in relief, since he had not personally seen Naruto's healing first hand he thought Naruto was in danger.

'This girl fits the description Naruto had given me of Asia Argento.' Rias thought with narrowed eyes. It did not take a genius to figure out the girl was trying to help Naruto, but part of this could still be her fault. Until Naruto woke up again and told her the full story she would be careful around the girl.

Koneko bent down to her brothers level and placed her hand on his arm, and she slowly channelled the forbidden energy into his system. The effect was immediant as muscle fibers shot out of his stump and reattached to his lost arm. Soon the wound was gone, and Naruto was in one piece again.

"Why the hell aren't there any Fallen Angels around us by now?" Rias muttered to herself, before she bent down to Naruto's level and picked him up over her shoulders with a grunt. How the hell did somebody so small weigh so freaking much!? Deciding to not leave any loose ends Rias channelled a black and red power to her hands as shot it at the figure that had been knocked through the wall.

The second it had hit, there was nothing left of the person in the wall.

"Naruto-kun said to tell you to have Kiba bring me to the clubroom!" They all heard, and Koneko gave the girl a hatefull look. To her it was obvious Naruto only got hurt protecting something, and that girl was not hurt at all. That means Naruto was protecting her! Nothing else made sense to Koneko, but this also meant that Naruto was never leaving her sight again!

"Kiba, you heard her. Take the 'devil only' route to get there, and make sure not to be seen." Rias ordered as Issei crashed through the door.

"I'm here to help you Naruto!" Issei yelled as he ran through the door with a bat in his hands. Rias held the bridge of her nose in irritation.

Her peerage really was full of idiots.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will be training Issei personally, oh, and also Naruto only got hurt bevcause he underestimated Freed's items. It had actually been shown that the swords and guns bounce off of Koneko, even though they are made of light. The only thing Rooks have to worry about are Spears of Light, Holy Water, and Holy Artifacts like Sacred Swords.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Devilish Wishes

**Disclaimer: See chapter One**

**I completely forgot to post this yesterday, but that might be because I was sick. I still am, but I got a goods night sleep and feel a lot better.**

**Story START.**

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Issei asked in concern as Rias gently placed Naruto on the couch. His skin was both extremely pale, and colder to the touch than it normally was. Though his normal body heat was higher than a humans so the fact it was slightly lower than a humans was worrying.

"Brother has had worse." Koneko commented, but she looked down at Naruto in a way that everyone could see that she was sad even though her face was apathetic.

"That does not change the fact he is very low on blood. I think you should use your special way of healing Naruto Buchou." Akeno stated, and Rias nodded at that. Without hesitating she started unbuttoning Naruto's shirt, but Koneko grabbed hjer wrist. Rias was shocked for a moment, but smiled at the younger girl.

"Your right Koneko-chan. Naruto would not like to be stripped naked by me when he is unconcious." Rias said with a sigh, and Koneko's grip got tighter on Rias' wrist. The King winced as she heard her own wrist creaking. Rias suddenly remembered something she wished she had not forgotten.

Naruto and Koneko were cats.

When a cat was injured they did not let anyone heal one of their own except another cat. Cats did not even like to have others heal their owns wounds, seeing as they would rather use their special saliva to heal their wounds. Konoka had let Rias pick Naruto up earlier for the sole reason so that Koneko could defend him from attack. To both Koneko and Naruto their siblings came first, and Rias along with her wishes came second. The fact Rias was female made things worse, since Koneko's natural rivalry intincts would take hold as she was forced to defend her family from an intruder.

The fact she was being more honest with her actions because of the chocolate made this even more painful for Rias as her wrist was slowly crushed.

"Back... OFF!" Koneko said as she pushed Rias away from Naruto, and the red haired girl stumbled a few feet back. Those hazel eyes glaring at her would be forever etched into her mind.

'I can see why Nekomata and Nekoshou are feared. I can bet that most Neko attacks were because somebody was overstepping their boundries and got mauled for it. I need to write Sirzetchs a letter and ask him to send me a book about Neko's. It would really come in handy if I am going to be more friendly with these two.' Rias thought in worry. It just now dawned on her that she only knew a little about her cute Nekoshou. She did not know if they went in periods of heat like cats, or had a mating season. She did not even know how puberty worked for them, or any illnesses that were unique to their species.

"Now now Koneko-chan. There is no need for you to be so hostile towards us. We only want to help Naruto-kun get better. If that means Buchou will have to press her naked body up against his and feel all over him then you should accept it. After all, you don't know any healing magic." Akeno pointed out with a strange smile on her face. She knew that she had just played Koneko into being even more against healing Naruto. She knew for a fact if Naruto woke up with a naked Rias next to him he would freak out, and when Naruto freaks out people could get hurt.

Badly.

"... We wait for Kiba to get here." Koneko said as she moved Naruto slightly and sat down on the couch. She placed his head on her lap, and dared anyone to stop her with her eyes. Issei walked over to Akeno and whispered into her ear.

"What is up with her? Buchou said she would be okay, so why is she acting like this?" Issei asked in confusion. Akeno understood his confusion, since he was an only child he never had a sibling to worry over. It is said that the sibling bond between twins has always been the strongest.

"Koneko-chan is scared that if Naruto-kun gets to close to anyone else he will abandon her in favor of them. There is also the fact that he was injured, and her emotions are on a hair trigger. Don't do get any closer to her than you have to, or she will punch a hole through you. She has the most physical strength right after Naruto himself." Akeno warned, and Issei could not help but look at the small gril with a justified amount of fear. He did not know what getting punched through the body would feel like, and he did not want to find out.

"Thanks for the advice Akeno-san." Issei muttered with a thankfull look.

"I still find it strange that there were no Fallen Angels there, or that we have not been approached by any of them yet." Rias thought out loud with her hand on her chin. Then she nearly slapped her forehead in embarrassement when she remembered that Naruto had another familiar that could help them find out what was going on. The problem was that Naruto's familiars would only listen to Naruto, while Lilith would sometimes listens to Koneko and herself the one she needed was not Lilith. "Koneko, do you think it would be possible for you to summon HER for Naruto." Rias said while making sure to leave off the chan and kun from their names just in case Koneko did not like it.

"I don't think we should summon HER without Naruto being awake Buchou. There is no telling what SHE will do without Naruto to keep HER in control. With Naruto is this condition SHE will kill you and Kiba without hesitating." Akeno commented with quite a lot of fear evident in her voice. That THING scared the hell out of her, and when she had seen it the first time she had literally wet herself from fear. That THING'S true form was without a doubt the most terrifying thing she had ever seen in her life, and how Naruto captured HER and forced her to willingly submit her will to him is a mystery.

"I can not summon HER... He just gave me permission to summon Lilith." Koneko said with an shiver at the thought of that thing. When Naruto had introduced them all to his second familiar she had not only tried to eat them all, but she had also made everyone that was not Naruto either pass out in fear... or wet themselves. She was proud to say she passed out for a few minutes.

One does not simply look at HER and not feel primal fear. Only Naruto seemed to be immune to the natural evil it released from every pour of it's body.

"Okay, I am lost here. Who are you talking about, and why is she a problem?" Issei asked with a confused, but slightly scared expression. Rias turned to Issei and shivered for a moment.

"When a devil gets enough power they are able to aquire a familiar to do things for them and serve them. Naruto has three familiars, and while you have already met Lilith she is the least scary of his familiars... the ugliest of them, but the least scary. Naruto's second familiar on the other hand is without a doubt the scaries thing I have ever seen in my life." Rias said as she summoned her own bat familiar and showed it to Issei. He seemed to understand so she moved on. "Naruto's second familiar is a beast that is feared by nearly every devil alive. It is the most evil familiar to walk the Earth, and it's poison is one of the most deadly things in the world." Rias started with a creepy smile on her face. The funny thing was that a year before he had gotten HER as his second familiar she had told him that it would be cool if he got one of them for a familiar as a joke.

That joke was something she regretted.

"W-What is it?" Issei asked, and Akeno decided that she would be the one to answer this question.

"Naruto's second familiar is legendar Hydra. A beast with nine heads, and a tendency to kill everything they don't like." Akeno said as she repressed the memory of that thing about to swallow her whole.

"Why the HELL would he make one his servant then?" Issei asked in shock.

"Brother hold sentimental value for the number nine." Koneko answered neutrally. She herself found the fact he held some kind of value over that number as strange.

"How would a Hydra help us?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow. He actually was kind of interested in something that had nothing to do with boobs right now.

"Well, in her humanoid form she had a very useful ability to sense things that have any connection to Holy items or Light abilities." Rias said, and she saw the green look on Issei face when he imaged the human form of a scary monster. Akeno had to giggle over the fact Issei immediantly pictured an ugly woman.

"Issei, contrary to what you think the Hydra's only weird trait in her human form is the fact she is over ten tall. Otherwise she looks like a normal human girl, just scaled up to a larger size. Also, as long as Naruto is around she is as dangerous as a kitt-!" Akeno explained before she was hit in the face by a rock thrown by Koneko. Akeno looked at the apatrhetic girl with a raised eyebrow, and she pointed to her brother. Koneko threw the rock, because Naruto would have if he was not asleep right now.

He would have taken offence to that non-dangerous kitten remark.

"Anyway, without Naruto we can only summon Lilith, and even if we could summon his other they would not listen to us either. All three of his familiars have a very strict loyalty to Naruto, and Naruto alone. Only Lilith will listen to others when Naruto is not around." Rias explained, before heard a gulp as Issei remembered Lilith. Nobody could forget the most... manly of Naruto's familiars.

The door of the clubroom opened to reveal a slightly injured Kiba with Asia behind him.

"The Fallen Angels had attacked, but I managed to kill a few of them as we escaped. They had planned an ambush the whole time." Kiba said as he circled around the couch towards Naruto. The others were waiting for Koneko to snap at him for getting to close to Naruto, but imagine their surprise when she let Kiba take a look at Naruto's condition.

The boy plaved a few fingers on his fellow blond's neck, and placed their foreheads together. Then to top it all off he placed his ear next to Naruto's mouth, before standing up and nodding to himself. He may not be a medic, or trained in healing magic, but he could tell if somebody was in critical condition.

"Naruto will be fine with a few nights rest, but now we just have to make sure that he eats and drinks a lot when he wakes up to help him regain his energy faster. How is his arm?" Kiba asked as he glanced at the reconnected arm. He could see the wound on his shoulder slowly healing the damaged tissue to prevent a scar from forming.

"Just fine, but not that it mattered." Koneko said quietly.

"Not having an arm does not matter!?" Issei thought in shock, but when everyone looked at him he realized he had said that out loud.

"Brother can regrow any limp but his head." Koneko said as she gave Issei an annoyed look. Of course, she could regrow limps as well, but it would require her to use Senjutsu and she was not about to use that accursed energy. All she would be willing to do is channell a small amount of it to jumpstart Naruto's healing.

"That is actually really cool." Issei complimented, but he was ignored in favor of Koneko staring at Asia with her version of a hateful.

"Asia Argento. You must be very stressed right now, but I think you should tell us what you know about what happened to cause this." Rias said with a hard look at Asia. The blonde girl did not know it, but if Rias did not like her answer the girl may not live another hour on this earth.

"Freed-senp... Freed had sent me into the other room to prepare a trap for for something he did not tell me about, and I heard the sound of a gun shooting twice. I don't know what happened, but when I got in there Freed was in the wall, and Naruto-kun was missing an arm." Asia said as tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. That was something Rias took note of when the girl was talking. She honestly cared about Naruto, and there was no alternate reason for her kindness.

"You do know now that you willingly came with us, and told us this the Fallen Angels are going to brand you a traitor and will try their hardest to kill you right?" Kiba piped up as he moved to lean against the wall. Asia winced at his words, but nodded in agreement.

"I know, but Naruto-kun is my friend. He was the first person that really looked at me with nice eyes. If I didn't help him when he needed it I would be a horrible friend to him." Asia said quietly, and while her eyes were beings shadowed by her hair tears fell down her cheeks. Her hands gripped her dress, and Rias thought of a devilish idea that would both insure the safety of Asia AND get her a new Sacred Gear user in her peerage.

"You know Asia-san... there is a way for you to remain Naruto's friend forever, and protect him at the same time. You would also make even more friends, and the Fallen Angels would not be allowed to attack you anymore." Rias said with a sly smile... Don't judge her. Just because she was a good person, and had a big heart did not mean she was above tempting people to do want she wants. It came naturally to her after all.

She was a devil after all.

"I can have more friends?" Asia asked with a hopefull look in her face. Issei just had to gush in his head over the pure innocence this girl had. She was like a blonde bunny with green eyes, so cute and pure it would be a shame to hurt her.

'Naruto is not going to like what you are going Rias.' Akeno thought in a rare moment of disapproval. Sure, this would made sure that they had a medic, and Asia would be better protected, but Naruto would hate the fact that Rias was turning another person into a devil.

"Yes, everyone in this room will be your friends... Your family as well if you let them. All you would have to do is denounce your humanity and become a devil under my service. You could spend eternity with us, and we would love you as one of our own." Rias said kindly, and she shivered when she felt a cold stare directed at her. She discreetly looked around and saw an awake Naruto giving her a cold look, though she could see that he was hoping Asia would accept the offer. She could tell he was annoyed with her simply because his eyes had taken the same hazel as his sisters.

That cold yellowish hazel that pierced your soul.

It made her wonder just how long he had been awake.

"That sounds so... nice. Friends forever. Would it really be so simple?" Asia asked herself, and while normally she would think harder on this her emotions were running high. The fact Freed had killed a person in such a horrid way had shaken her to the bone, and made her question her beliefs. The fact it was a devil being nice to her turned her world upside down.

Should she make a deal with this devil and gain friends?

Or should she reject it and only have death to look forward to by the hands of her old allies?

"I want friends." Asia said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Rias a determined look. Rias nodded with a smile and gave Naruto a quick glance, and gave a sigh of relief when he smiled for a brief moment and gave her a nod. To reaching into her pocket she pulled out one of her remaining pieces at random and saw she pulled out a Pawn.

Holding it between her hands it started to glow.

"I command thee, Asia Argento, on my name Rias Gremory." Rias started as a magic circle appared under Asia and the Pawn glowed even brighter.

'Don't back down.' Asia thought as she closed her eyes.

"Become my servant and thou shall lead a new life with greay joy as my Pawn!" Rias yelled and the Pawn piece floated into Asia's chest. While doing this it glowed broghter than ever before. Once it had stopped one thing was for sure.

Asia Argento was now the second Pawn of Rias Gremory.

'With Asia as a devil we can now go after the Fallen Angels and kill them for going after one of out own.' Naruto thought with a slightly sad look, since he knew Rias better than she thought he did. She was already angry at the Fallen Angels for being the reason behind the attacks on their clients lately, since they needed to gather huamn desires to gain power.

A blood bath was coming, and either the Fallen Angels or they would be doomed to death.

**Chapter End.**

**This chapter is the end of the full week of nothing but Twin Tails and Top Meister.**

**Next week will be focused on Silent King and Host to Monsters.**

**The Week after will be Ninja Brother and Elder Darkness.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	8. Ch8 Why you never give cats chocolate

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Honestly, I am thinking of using one of the Angeloids from ****Heaven's Lost Property ****as Naruto's last Familiar. How ironic would it be for a devil to have an angel as a familiar? If you know who they are, awesome. I am putting a vote up. That or if you have a favorite you can put them in your review as well as reasons why I should pick that girl.**

**Story START!**

It had been a few days since Naruto had woken back up and things had been very tense. Asia had integrated with the group well enough, though Koneko was avoiding the girl at all costs. Naruto had told the group what had really happened, and how he was the one that had ripped his own arm off. Needless to say the only one not really surprised at that happening was Koneko, since she had seen him personally do it before. There was also the fact thier elder sister had done it a few times as well.

Rias herself has slapped him, and while it did not hurt him he could tell she was angry at him for worrying them all. Akeno had commented about how if he wanted pain he could come to her home later at night. Kiba had the least reaction, since he was like Naruto and would gladly sacrifice an arm to complete his goal. He could understand Naruto's thought proccess on this.

Currently the whole peerage was waiting for Rias to begin a meeting. She was currently reading a letter of challenge sent by the group of Fallen Angels that had taken up residence in the city.

"So what is the challenge they are sending us?" Naruto asked to break the ice, and Rias sent him a sour look. He sweat dropped, but did not blame her. Most of this was kinda his fault, so responsibity was his.

"They want a four on four battle to the death. In three days time we are to meet at the outskirts of the city. If we go not show up with only four of us then they threaten to start attacking humans." Rias said with a scowl, and Naruto grinned at the chance for a good fight. Raising his arm in the air he decided to voice his comments.

"This would be a great chance to show Issei and Asia just how devils fight. What do you say Rias? This would be the perfect chance to try out my new move as well." Naruto said with a nearly giddy look on his face. Issei backed away from the perfectly healed Naruto, and Asia sent him a worried look. Koenko raised an eyebrow at the mention of his new move, but shrugged it off. She herself was still trying to learn the Rasengan he had taught her. The Chakra control that took was out of this world.

"Oh, and who would the fourth person be?" Rias asked, and Naruto looked at Kiba.

"You want to join in on the ass kicking Kiba, if we want to show these rookies how it is done it would be best if they got a taste of both the Rook and the Knight." Naruto said, but he recieved a nusge in the side by his sister. He looked at her and gave her a pat on the head. "Sister, you know better than anyone else that you will always be my first choice in partner, but right now we are just showing the new guys how to fight as a devil. As Pawns they are the lowest and weakest on the food chain right now." Naruto said, and both the Pawns in the room slipped into a mini depression.

"Can you promise me that nobody on our side will get hurt from this, yourself included?" Rias said and Naruto shrugged.

"I make no promises for Kiba, since he is a big boy and can take cafre of himself but the Issei and Asia will be well protected. I don't really care about fights between stupid devils, and stupid Fallen ANgels but other than ripping my arm off the last two fights I had were severely disappointing." Naruto said with a small bit of arrogance in his voice. Akeno suddenly had a realization about Naruto that not even Koneko had made before.

"Naruto-kun... are you a Tsundere?" Akeno asked, and while most of the people in the room laughed at Akeno's joke. Naruto blushed and looked away, and said the first thing that came to his mind. Honestly, the first thing that came to his mind would always dig him into a deeper hole.

"Shut up you stupid devil!" Naruto said, and for a brief moment Akeno gained her sadistic look at his words. Koenko quickly put an end to that with a glare. Nobody would be getting off from the things her brother said.

"Now it makes sense. You only show the Tsun Tsun, while keeping the Dere hidden from everyone!" Akeno said cheerfully, and Rias took a few steps away from Akeno. Naruto's face was getting more and more red with ever word they spoke.

"What does Tsundere mean?" Asia asked as she looked at everyone confused. Issei looked at her with what the perverted boy hoped was a charming smile, but only ended up making himself look more like a peverted monkey.

"Tsundere is what people call others that make a show of insulting and being rude to those they like. They are usually cold to others, and are not good at showing how they feel about others. Sometimes they hide their feelings because they don't want to admit they like others." Issei explained like an expert on the subject. Which he was when it came to things like this. With every word he spoke Naruto was getting more red as well, but now Kiba was smart enough to stand next to Rias where it was safer.

"How amazing Issei-san! You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff! Did you here that Naruto-kun, you really love us all here!" Asia said excitedly, not knowing that she was gettings the others into bigger trouble. At this point Koneko was smiling at what was about to happen. She knew her brother's temper better than anyone else, and he was about to explode. Big Time.

'Just one more push and he will lose it.' Koneko thought with her small smile in place.

"Is Tsun Tsun embarrassed?" Akeno asked, mistaking Naruto's blush for one of embarrassement.

*Snap*

"You... You... YOU STUPID DEVILS!" Naruto yelled before he knee's Issei in the stomach and knocked the boy into the air. Not wasting a second Naruto grabbed the boy's leg and started to spin him around with one arm, and then he threw Issei so that he would hit Akeno and knock them both out of the window. Koneko pouted when all Naruto did to Asia was flick her in the head, as the girl held her forehead cutely Naruto sat back on the couch and took a bite of chocolate. He blinked and looked at the chocolate suspiciously. Rias noticed his looking at the chocolate and hoped he did not notice what she did.

"Rias... did this chocolate expire or something? There is something... off, about the taste. I can't put my finger on it right now, but I feel weird after taking a bite of it." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Something else was off about the chocolate, and the answer was at the tip of his tongue but he could not place it.

"You know what. I think it did expire. I will buy some more, and this time I will make sure they are fresh!" Rias said rather quickly. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to find any lies in her tone, but thankfully for her she was not lying. The spell she put in the chocolate did expire, so she was telling half the truth.

"Good. That would explain the... FUCK YOU!" Naruto yelled as he used the nearest object and threw it out the window to hit the Akeno and Issei coming back through. That nearest object just happened to be Rias, and as she went sailing she wondered if this was cosmic justice for putting that spell on the chocolate.

"That was kinda harsh, don't you think?" Kiba asked as he looked out the window to see all three of them still flying through the air.

"Of course not. Rias was putting a spell in my chocolate, so until I think she has paid her dues I am going to take my lump of flesh out of her ass. If she complains I will blackmail her by going to Sirzetchs with the chocolate and tell him what has been happening. Until then I am going to let my rage grow and fester silently and build until I explode with so much anger I destroy everything around." Naruto explained, and if Kiba was not shocked at the fact Naruto knew about the chocolates he was shocked at how... strangely he had been taking it.

"How did you figure it out?" Kiba asked, and Naruto smirked.

"You just told me, and guess what?" Naruto asked, and before Kiba could respond he felt a foot kick him in the crotch. This foot belonged to one Koneko, and he crumbled to the ground in a heep.

"Smart brother." Koneko said, and she saw Asia cowering in the corner. One did not see a Naruto temper attack and not freak out.

"Not really, but I am going to take my lump of flesh out of Rias' ass like I said I would. When the two of us are alone I will take it out of her then. Now we just have to not eat any more of the chocolate and he should be able to hide what we are feeling better again. Though the laws prevent me from killing her or causing to much damage, they say nothing about injuries that happen during a training excersize." Naruto said before he stumbled a little on the way back to the couch. Koneko stopped him from falling, and he shook his head in annoyance.

"Careful Brother." Koneko said, and Naruto rubbed her head. In the last few days he had fully healed, but he had been forced into bed for the last few days by his sister as well. No literally, if she caught him out of bed she would pick him and and place him back into the bed before using special robes she got from Akeno to keep him there. Today was the first day he had been allowed to get out of the bed, so he was kinda wobbly from being tied up the last few days.

"Thanks... Hey Asia. Where are you staying since you became a devil?" Naruto asked curiously, and at his now soothing voice the girl relaxed. Standing up and smiling at him, completely ignoring the crying Kiba. Rule number one of Naruto's rules to devilhood, always ignore people that are crying after getting kicked in the nuts. Asia had visited the new apartment building Rias had managed to get him and Koneko in less then a day by using both magic, and the magic of money.

"Issei-san has been so kind as to let me stay with him the last few days. Thanks so much for asking!" Asia said with a smile so bright it could make the sun go blind with rage. Naruto was surprised that she was staying with Issei, but knew she was safe from his perversion. Issei may be very perverted, but he was also a coward towards actually doing anything about it, and there was the fact Issei would never try anything with somebody as pure as Asia.

"Good for you, and you do know we are going to have to kill those Fallen Angels right? I know you hate killing, but ti is the only way with people like this." Naruto commented, and for a split second he saw the group he had sent out of the window flying back. Akeno was carrying Issei, and Naruto walked towards the Fallen form of Kiba and grabbed his ankle. He was about to throw him, but Koneko grabbed his wrist and shook her head at him.

"To far." Koneko stated simply, and Naruto nodded with a sigh.

"Good point... I better wait until they get closer before throwing him." Naruto said with a grin, before he left a pain in his shoulder and let go of Kiba to grab it in near agony. Oh yeah, he had aggrevated his shoulder by throwing so many people today.

"Ah! Let me help you Naruto-kun!" Asia said as she tried to get closer to him, but she was stopped by Koneko.

"Stay away. His punishment is the pain." Koneko said with a sad look at first, but she finished it with a glare at Asia to back away. Truthfully she just wanted Asia away from Naruto. Her brother liked people like Asia, so she did not want him to start forming a romantic bond with her... or anybody! He would remain her... little brother forever and ever once they both got their second tails! Then they would be able to ascend the ranks in devil society together and then search for Kuroka together and beat some answers out of her.

Then beat her some more for the hell of it, and then two or three more times before forgiving her.

Then once more just to get out any remaining rage.

Then once more for the time they had to spend in prison because of her.

The one final time for being the reason Nekomata and Nekoshou were being hunted down. Because of her stunt devils has learned that the rumors about Nekomata being able to use the legenday Senjutsu were true. While they had said they did not want another incident like her happening the real reason for most of their race being killed off was to wipe out those able to use Senjutsu.

Devils could not use the accursed energy, so only Sages that had mastered chakra can, and then their was the fact every single Nekomata was born with a natural ability to use chakra and a natural connection to nature that allowed Senjutsu.

Chakra was dangerous to devils, and Senjutsu could turn even a five year old Nekomata into fighters more powerful than the average fully matured high-class devil. The ability to strike at the very life-force gave them the ability to give lethal blows with every single punch. The fact it was also possible to harness space and time scared the devils. Then add that onto the super enhanced durability, strength, sensing ability, and utter power in general and you had the ultimate tool for destruction that rivalled if not surpassed Sacred Gears.

"How cruel of my dear Sister to say." Naruto said sarcastically, but he still twitched in pain. He channelled some chakra to his shoulder to sooth the pain, and he sighed in relief.

He loved the ability to channel chakra. He really did.

Chakra was simply Badass!

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto did NOT forgive Rias, but he is going to let her squirm around him fearfully by bringing up the chocolate. He will also eventually explode on her, but until then he is going to torture her mentally. Mess with her mind, and make thinsg more stressfull for her.**

**I have also decided Naruto's weapon, and it will be awesome. I am still designing it, but when it is done ot will kick ass.**

**Next chapter for this will fight the four on four battle.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	9. Chapter 9 End of Asia Arc

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD' **

**I am NOT bashing Rias! Everything I have wrote has been within character, and if you all forgot she is still a devil, even if she is nice manipulating people is in her nature. In canon she did it with others all the time, but people just ignored it. She is not a goody goody that can do no wrong. GET OVER IT!**

**Story START! (End of the Asia Arc) - Short Chapter Because of this fact.**

"I sure was nice of you to get Sister and I a new apartment, but I have one question." Naruto stated as he and Koneko sat in the new apartment. Noth he and Koneko sat on the same couch, and Rias sat in a chair across from them.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, though she had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask.

"Why are there two bedrooms? Sister and I always share a bed." Naruto said as he pointed out the obvious. It was no geat secret among the more experienced members of the peerage that Naruto and Koneko always slept in the same bed.

"Since you seem so hell bent on fighting everything that breaths I have decided that Asia will be moving in with the two of you. If you faint-" Rias started before she felt Naruto glare at her. The glare was powerful enough to freeze her in her tracks and gulp down whatever saliva was in her mouth.

"Do NOT call it fainting. Men pass out, fainting is for women and perverts like Issei." Naruto explained with his glare still in place, and she just had to sweat drop over what had annoyed him in that sentence. What was the difference between fainting and passing out?

"If you PASS OUT again from blood loss it will be nice to know that you are completely safe, or at least, as safe as you are able to be." Rias said, and she completely missed the glare Koneko was sending her. Of all the people to have live with them she had to pick the one Koneko knew next to nothing about, as well as did not like.

"I am a very safe person." Naruto said, but Koneko jabbed him in the stomach playfully.

"Bullshit." Koneko told him simply to his own words, but he just grinned. It was not his fault danger seemed to follow him everywhere he went, but it was his fault that he loved to involve himself in other peoples problems.

"Anyway, with her living here she will have a place to live and you two will have somebody to calm you down. That, and you will make Asia fell more welcomed than anyone else in the group. So bond with her and make her feel welcome... Koneko." Rias ordered, and the Nekoshou looked at her with like she was retared. Naruto would easily make sure that Asia was well looked after, but Koneko would ignore her unless she was on death's door.

Naruto and Koneko looked at each other with side glances.

This was a bad idea waiting to happen.

**[Day of the Fight]**

Naruto and Kiba sat on the ground back to back waiting for the Fallen Angels to show up, while Issei was sweating bullets. Asia was the most nervous of all of them, her eyes had not stopped roaming everywhere fearfully since they had gotten there. Frankly, it was starting to annoy Naruto, while Kiba thought it was humorous.

"Issei! Calm the hell down! This is an official challenge, so that means they are not going to just randomly attack us. Even if they do Kiba would gladly give his life to protect you." Naruto said, and Kiba turned his head to give him a look.

"You're a dick. You know that right?" Kiba asked pleasantly, and Naruto swung his head back to whack Kiba in the skull. The poor boy was knocked off his ass and sent flying into a tree nearby. Naruto sweat dropped at how he knocked out his only good teammate here, but shrugged it off.

He had been planning on being the only one doing any fighting anyway.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Issei yelled in shock while running over to the knocked out Kiba. Other than a large swelling on the back on his head he seemed fine, and Asia was already healing the back of his head. Naruto grinned and picked up a long steel box with a strap on it, and slung it so that it was resting on his back. The strap across his chest keeping it in place.

"Kiba will be just fine, and this is going to be a mostly easy fight. Out of the four powers flying towards us, only one is even enough to pose any kind of threat. The others are pretty much cannon fodder, heck, I bet you can even defeat one of them if you had the right motivation." Naruto both complimented and insulted at the same time. Both by calling Issei a weakling and stronger than the opponents at the same time. Naruto turned and faced Issei and Asia with a confident look on his face.

He did not even turn around when four thumps landed on the ground.

All four figures wore trench coats, but the two women wore more feminine versions of them. Naruto would not bother to learn their names, or he would only feel guiltier about killing them later.

"We have arrived, but I would have excepted the Gremory girl to at least sent some compatence to face us superior beings." The man wearing the largest coat said, and Naruto still did not turn around.

"Issei, Asia. The evil piece system is based off of the game chess. Each piece is given a special trait, and you would do well to remember them. The traits you two have are perhaps the most special, so pay very close attention." Naruto said, while he ignored the Fallen Angels before turning around to face them all with a smirk on his face. Silently opening the First Gate Naruto's body was flooded with his own chakra and his body became stronger and faster times ten. He vanished from view in a blur of speed and all the Fallen Angels went flying in different direction holding their throats in pain. Naruto reappared in the middle of them, with his arms extended.

"The Knight is given amazing speed among the pieces, but they had lower attacking power. Usually a Knight is given a sword or another weapon to correct this flaw. Kiba himself has a Sacred Gear that lets him create swords." Naruto said as he reached onto his back and tossed the package in the air, his super strength made it go high enouth that it they started to doubt if it would ever come down.

The four Fallen Angels flew at Naruto with rage in their eyes, and blood leaking from their mouths. Naruto smirked when he realized he had hit them hard enough to block off the part of their throat that allows talking. In an impressive show of flexibility he numbly avoided every single swing by contorting his body to painful levels.

"Next is the Bishop." Naruto commented as he crossed his arms and lightning coursed over his body until he was no longer visible. He swung his arms out and the lightning jumped off of him and struck all four Fallen Angels in chest. Burning through the clothing and shocking them as they went flying. Sparks were hopping off their body as the twitched in pain. "The Bishop is given high reserves of energy, and their magical spells or other energy based abilities are increased. Asia, if you had not been a Pawn you would have done good as a Bishop.

"Amazing! Naruto-kun is so strong!" Asia said and Naruto soaked up the praise while he waited for the Fallen Angels to get back up. When they did they all made another spear of light and they threw they at Naruto. He closed his eyes and channelled chakra to his skin to cancel out the harming effect of the light, and the spears just bounced off his skin.

"Holy fuck!" Issei yelled in shock, and when Naruto opened his eyes they were the same color as his sister's. A hazel that pierced into your soul, and made you think little of yourself.

"Now is mine and my sister's piece. The Rook." Naruto stated as he raised his leg high enough in the air that it should be impossible for a male to do. Issei twitched in pain just looking at the display, while Naruto swung his foot down to the ground and a large crater was formed under him. Large cracks in the earth spread out even farther from the crater and rocks were launched everywhere. Stricking at the injured Fallen Angels multiple times, before they rolled into the center of the crater at Naruto's feet. Quickly he kicked at the all and sent them flying again. "My piece is given extreme defence and physical strength to the point we can take things that would kill even other devils, and we can dish out attacks that blow through steel walls. The downside is that Rooks are only a little faster than humans, myself ebing an exception." Naruot said as he raised his hand to the sky and shot some lighting up into the clouds. There was an explosion.

"Now the Queen." Naruto said as he held his hand out and they could hear a whictling sound coming from the sky. Falling and spinning towards the ground was a red blur and before it could hit the ground Naruto caught it and started to spin it around his wrist before switching it to his right hand. Holding it in front of him they saw a completely red blade, and the handle looked like the handle to one half of Scizzors. The blade had no real guard, and along the red blade were two holes in it. The blade actually resembled scizzors quite well. **[Scizzor Blade from Kill la Kill]**

With his blade in hand he vanished from view once more and the two male Fallen Angels went flying to the center of the crater, but then they were chopped into slices in a flash of red. The ground around where they had gotten cut had deep scratched on it as well. The bloody pieces fell to the ground with with gross wet thumps. Before either female could do anything one was cut in half from head to crotch, while the other burst into flames before exploding.

"Where did Naruto go?" Issei asked himself before Naruto's voice was heard behind them.

"Queens have nearly as much speed as the Knights, almost as much strength as the Rook, and greater reserves of power than the Bishop. The Queen is usually the strongest member of a peerage besides the King, and sometimes they are even stronger than the King." Naruto described, and the two Pawns turned around to see him spinning around the red blade. The blade starting to collapse in on itself and get smaller untill it was the size of regular scizzors. Naruto put his newest tool in his pocket and smirked.

He would need to thank Sirzetchs for sending this to him.

The Red Scizzor Blade, one of two swords that could negate Sacred Gears and cut through the Power of Destruction. He owed the guy who made this big time, but then again Naruto had been the one to find it in a sealed temple so it was his anyway. He had just forgotten it in the Underworld the last time he had been there.

Now all Naruto had to do was find the person that could wield the Durandal and he could have an good sword fight. He wanted to pit his blade against an Excalibur and see how it stacked up.

"That was awesome man!" Issei said in amazement, before Asia asked something he had been wondering earlier.

"What are the abilities of a Pawn?" A very pale Asia asked. She was still horrified at the display she had just seen, the brutal murders that had taken place in front of her eyes. She would never be able to look Naruto is his eyes when they were hazel again, but thankfully for her his eyes had taken on the same sky blue as always again.

"Normally the Pawn is the weakest player, but when the Pawn gets to the other side of the board you can become another piece besides the King. To put it simply, when you are deep in enemy territory you can gain the abilites of the other pieces." Naruto explained, and Issei imaged himself using the Rooks strength to impress women. Naruto chuckled at the perverted face Issei was making, but was not bothered by it. Naruto just went to pick up the knocked out Kiba and started walking towards the clubroom.

He had a good feeling about tomorrow for some reason.

**[Next Day]**

When Naruto and Koneko left their bedroom they were expecting many things. They were expecting Lilith to be making them breakfeast, maybe even Rias there to chow down as well. They were not however, expecting Asia to be wearing a white apron over her nun clothes and making them eggs for breakfeast.

Naruto's stomach made happy noises when he smelled the food, and Koneko looked like she had swallowed a lemon. Great, now the girl who she viewed as a rival was a good cook as well. Naruto wasted no time rushing over to Asia and lifting her in the air by her waist.

"Eeeep!"

Naruto pulled her into a hug as anime styled tears fell from his cheeks. He and Koneko were horrible cooks.

Maybe Asia living here would not be so bad after all.

His sentiment was not shared by his sister, who would still toss Asia on the street if given the chance.

Her brother was hers damnit!

**Chapter End.**

**I am not sure if I should do the familiar hunt next, or begin the Raiser arc. I will need to spend some time thinking on this, but because there was a lot of wind in at my place last night I need to spend my time doing yardwork... again!**

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Where are you Naruto

**Disclaimer: First Chapter, or 'Kill la Kill'**

**Special Surprise in this chapter ;)**

**Story START!**

It had been a week since Asia had moved into the apartment they had gotten, and things had been going alright for them. Asia was not met with any open hostility from Koneko, though the apathetic looks were unnerving, and Naruto... was not present at the moment. That would explain the panic the two girls were currently in.

"Where is Brother NUN!?" Koneko said harshly, and her fists were twitching with the desire to punch the life out of something. Preferably something with green eyes, and across the city in the clubroom Rias sneezed. Asia was backing away from fear of the smaller girl, and when she bumped into the counter she saw a note with their names on it.

"It's a... letter?" Asia said in a moment where he fear was forgotten when Koneko ripped the letter from her grasp and opened it. Asia leaned a bit to read over Koneko's shoulder, but had to back away when the small girl turned her hazel eyes back to her. Ever since Naruto had killed those Fallen Angels she had a slight fear of seeing cold hazel eyes.

_ Dear Sister and Asia._

_Gone on a short training trip to the underworld to master some skills of mine. I should be back soon. I would take you with me Sister, but you would not approve of where I am going so I left while you were sleeping. Tell Rias she will have to start Issei's training without me, and tell her that I will be back in one piece... hopefully._  
_If you need any help with anything you know how to summon Lilith._  
_Sister, until I return I give you permission to summon one of my other familiars in case of emergency. Just smear some blood on the bottom of the letter to summon one of them._  
_Asia, make sure Sister eats well and gets enough sleep._

_ From Naruto_

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is?" Asia asked herself as she looked over the letter from a safe distance from Koneko.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was currently climbing up a mountain, but not just any mountain. Naruto was climbing the tallest mountain in the whole underworld. It was so high that if you tried to fly to the top your wings would freeze before you even got half-way up. Naruto was headed towards one of the few places in the underworld that were sacred to the Nekoshou. He was headed towards the temple at the top not just for secrets about Senjutsu, but there was also said to be an artifact that would make his Red Scizzor Blade even more powerful.

While he was not the most power hungry person he knew that to get to Ultimate Class he was going to have to fight some extremely powerful people. He may not like admitting it but at the level he was currently at those at that class would beat him without breaking a sweat.

He could win if he used Senjutsu, but that also carried the risk of losing control and going on a killing rampage.

He could also win if he opened enough of the gates, but that hurt him as well.

That was why he was making climbing the mountain much harder than before by using steel cable to wrap up his legs and attach a large boulder to the other end. Yes, Naruto was climbing the tallest mountain in the underworld without using his legs, while dragging a boulder with him. Then there was the fact he was using his right arm to hold his Red Scissor Blade, so that meant he could only use his left arm and head to get him up this mountain. Then again he was using the sword to stab into the mountain and help him.

'This will take awhile to do... time I do not have right now. First Gate Open!' Naruto thought as his massive chakra flooded his system and he jerked his arm down. Sending him jumping a few meters up the mountain. The bad part of this was that he might be summoned back to Rias at any moment, so he hoped that she would let him come back on his own.

"Second Gate OPEN!" Naruto yelled as more chakra flooded his system and he shot up the mountain at an even faster pace than before, but Naruto was not done with just that. Even with the gates active he still had more than enough chakra to spare and he proved it by opening another gate. "THIRD GATE OPEN!" Now he was rocketing up the mountain at a painful pace while his veins over his body made themselves visible. He would occasionally swung his blade to cut the mountain and give himself places to grab.

He just hoped he would be able to make good time doing this.

**[With the Peerage]**

"Let him train if that is what he wants. There is not pressing concerns here that would need him at the moment." Rias said simply as she read the letter Koneko and Asia had given her, and she shut them up with a look when they were about to protest. If Naruto said he was going to come back then he was going to come back.

"Buchou, are you sure that-" Akeno started before Rias cut her off.

"It's fine Akeno! If he wants to go off on his own he will have to face the punishments when he comes back." Rias said with narrowed eyes. Oh yes, Naruto was going to be punished when he got back. He was going to be punished with the worst thing Rias could think of, though that was not very impressive since she was not a mean person.

"Undertsood Buchou." Akeno said with a light smile at the thought of Naruto's punishment being given to her. Oh how she would love to try out her new whips, and the newest sensual oils she got as well! Oh the fun she could have!

"Issei, tomorrow I want you to wake up early and get into some workout clothes. Asia, you have been enrolled in the school so be sure to study hard." Rias said, before she remembered something. Naruto had said something about how to motivate perverts using perverted means. So taking out the used panties she had meant to give to Naruto today she held them in front of her face. Her sly grin was still visible, but Issei's face said he was not noticing that as he looked at the panties.

'Is Rias-Buchou not wearing panties today?' Issei's mind thought as he felt the urge to get on his hands and knees and check. Screw whatever respect people may have for him, he had to know!

"Oh Issei-kun, if you want these panties you need to train your hardest. If you work up a sweat I may even let you shower with me." Rias said in a tempting voice. It was not like she was shy around members of her peerage, and she was sure they had all seen her naked plenty of times. While some reacted less than others, they had still seen it. Showing Issei a little skin was nothing to her.

"BOOBIES!" Issei yelled a victory cry as he ran out of the room in a hurry to get training.

"I have no respect for you." Koneko said to him when he passed by. He fell to the ground and starting to cry a little at a cute girl disliking him. Kiba knelt down to his level and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Issei-kun. If it makes you feel better I like you just fine." Kiba said with a smile, but Issei shivered and scrambled out of the door as fast as he could. It would seem he had taken that the wrong way. Not that Kiba cared if people thought he was gay or not.

"So Asia-chan, how has your first week as a devil go?" Rias asked kindly after a moment of silence. Asia smiled brightly at her and tried to find the words to describe how she felt.

"This week has been nice. Very nice, Before now I had never really had any friends so being around so many nice people is very amazing." Asia described, and Koneko twitched in sympathy. She felt her anger at the girl for taking a place in her brothers heard lessen somewhat after hearing that. How could you hate a person for looking for friends?

"You were kicked out of the church because of your Sacred Gear right?" Rias asked with a tilted head. She wanted to learn more about her newest family member, and she hooked her fingers together when Asia shook her head.

"NO! I mean no, I was treated very well by the church because of my Sacred Gear. They loved having me healing others in the name of god... OUCHIE!" Asia started as a major headache throbbed and she was sent to her knees in pain. She had forgotten that saying the lords name at all would cause her pain, you would think after feeling the pain multiple times every day would make her remember not to say it. Once the headache went away she stood up again to continue her story. "Anyway, they treated me very well. Then one day I mey a man that had been very injured and healed him, but what I did not know was that he was a devil until he killed people and escaped." Asia explained. Those listening felt a little sorry for the girl who obviously had a lonely life.

'Apparently Issei is the only person in my peerage from a happy background, though he is the most perverted. I bet Sona doesn't have to deal with this stuff.' Rias thought as she looked at the facts. Most of her peerage had sob stories behind them.

**[With Naruto]**

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed and lost his missed the next ledge he was climbing and feet about three hundred feet down before he channelled more chakra to his hand and stuck to the side of the mountain. He looked down and gulped when he saw that he was still a few hundred miles off the ground. He was sure he could survive the drop, but it would hurt like a bitch and it would leave him in a bodycast for awhile.

With that thought he restarted what he was doing and kept climbing using only his hand and his sword.

'When I find the person that made me sneeze I am going to rip them a new one.' Naruto thought with a frown, and the father up he got the colder it was starting to get. He really wished he was wearing thicker clothes right now, but training meant putting yourself through harsh things. The fact that he was a cat, and as a cat he hated the cold made this worse.

"I wish I had a sweater right now." Naruto said as he climbed at high speeds, even though he was cold that only motivated him to try even harder and climb faster. Sure, he could fly up to the level of freezing and climb from there, but Kuroka had told him about this place as a kid. It was a ritual for Nekoshou to climb up all the way up the mountain without flying.

Kuroka was able to do it as a kid, and so would Naruto!

**[Back with Rias and her peerage - Three Days Later]**

"One two, one two, one two! Keep it up until you feel the burn Issei!" Rias said as she sat on Issei's back and made him carry her.

'Rias-Buchou's butt is touching my back! It's so soft!' Issei said as he forced his solider to stay down as he ran. He did not need to make this more awkward than it already was, but he was surprised that Rias' training uniform was a a normal track suit. He had been hoping for her to wear a white T-shirt and bloomers.

"Pervert." Koneko said as she passed them by with neutral expression. It was not hard for her to smell the repulsive hormones Issei had pouring out of him. That and his face made it easy for her to pick up what he was thinking. Perverts like Issei truly disgusted her to no end, but she would at least give him credit that he did not try and hide it. Open perverts were much better than closet perverts, then at least you know what to expect.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei yelled as anime tears fell from his eyes, but she huffed and went far ahead of them quick enough that Issei did not get to admire her bloomers. He cried silent tears of anguish before he shivered like he had just signed a death wish.

**[With Naruto]**

"I have the *huff* sudden urge to kill Issei." Naruto said through his pants as he continued his non-stop climb. The great part was that even after three days of non-stop using the third gate he still had over 70 percent of his chakra left and he only had a thousand more miles to go or so! His muscles we killing him though, and at this point if he fell he really would die. He looked down a bit and shivered from both the cold and the fact the clouds were stopping him from seeing the ground.

Yes, Naruto was currently above cloud level.

*Snap*

"I really hope nobody is down there right now." Naruto commented as the cable holding the boulder to his legs snapped and the huge rock plummeted towards the ground. Oh well, at least now he felt a lot better and he could travel even faster now that he could use his legs too. Smirking, he decided it was time to get up have some fun. Shrinking his Red Scissor Blade down to regular scissor size he placed it in a holster for it and grinned. Naruto forced the three gates he had opened closed and grimaced at the soreness before he started climbing again.

He was going to get to the top!

**[With Rias and the group]**

"Okay everybody, good workout." Rias said with a bright smile. Most of the peerage were slightly winded, while Issei and Asia were on the ground gasping for air like their lives depended on it. Koneko held back a giggle at their pain, while Akeno openly chuckled at their agony.

"That was HORRIBLE!" Issei yelled before a pair of panties hit him in the face, and he breathed in their scent and regained his power. White with strawberries on them, he was going to treasure these panties forever!

"Vile person." Koneko snapped at him before her face turned apathetic. She had not slept very well these last few days without Naruto, and she was worried sick about him. She wanted to go find him, but she would have no idea where to even start looking. Though she was starting to hate Asia a little less with every passing day.

"Now everyone lets head back to the clubroom and begin some relaxation after a hard days work." Rias said happily, even though she had not participated in the workout at all she meerily led them all to the clubroom.

'We have gotten slightly out of shape in the last year.' Kiba thought bitterly, and his self-loathing hit him stronger than it ever had before. How was he to complete his goal of revenge if he had gotten weaker. It was then that he realized something...

They had gotten weaker because they had been relying on Naruto to do all the hard work for them. If they were to ever get into a hard battle without Naruto they were doomed right now, simply because they were not as strong as they should be.

"That was really hard, but also really fun!" Asia said happily as she skipped next to Rias with a happy smile on her face. Issei smiled at Asia from behind her, and he could practically feel her purity. The girl was without a doubt the nicest person he had ever met, and it was a shame that she could no longer pray to god like she wanted to.

'Asia sure is a nice girl, but why do I feel like Naruto would kill me if I perv'd on her?' Issei thought with a sweat drop as the group went into the clubroom. Issei nearly jumped in shock when there was a silver haired woman wearing a maid uniform sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Grayfia!? What are you doing here?" Rias asked with both a shocked face, and a deeply hidden fear in her eyes. If Grayfia was here that could only mean one of two things, one was that Raiser had decided to try and move the date of the engagement up, or two was that Naruto was dead and Sirzetchs was too emotional to tell her himself. Her brother and Naruto were realy good friends, and she could clearly imagine her brother crying like crazy if Naruto was dead.

"Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex have decided that the engagement will be moved up to twenty days from now Rias-sama." Grayfia said without beating around the bush. Rias scowled at the woman that had married her brother, while both Issei and Asia gasped in shock. They had no clue that Rias was engaged to be married off!

"Tell them that I did not agree with the wedding, so they can't make me go through with it." Rias said with narrowed eyes that were flashing a dangerous red, and it would seem her gaze had no effect on Grayfia. The woman just sighed as if she knew that was going to be the response.

"They thought you would say that, and that is why Raiser-san has agreed to give you a chance to cancel the marraige. Ten days from now you and Raiser-san's will play in a rating game with your marraige on the line. He would come and tell you himself, but after the last time the two of you talked... well, he does not want a repeat of last time." Grayfia said, though you could see the edges of her mouth twitching as she resisted the urge to smile. Rias openly smiled as the memory of Naruto mauling Raiser came to her mind. Raiser had called Naruto a pussy-cat, and lets just say Naruto did not take it well.

Naruto had to be pulled off Raiser by her brother, her father, and Grayfia to keep Naruto from killing the 'immortal' Phenex.

The irony of that statement made her smile.

"I agree to this. In ten days time we will meet Raiser in a rating game, and we will win." Rias said with a confident expression, and Grayfia took this as her chance to look at the peerage of her sister-in-law.

"Rias-sama, where is Naruto?" Greyfia asked with a sharp gaze. Rias' eyes showed her sadness at the reminder that Naruto had left them. She had actually tried summoning him, but something was jamming the circle from bringing him back to them.

"I don't know where, but he has gone to the underworld to train." Rias replied to the grown woman, and Grayfia nodded before a magic circle appeared above her hands and a book appeared. The book itself was made of black leather, and on the cover was an odd drawing of a cat with two tails.

"Sirzetchs-sama has asked me to give you this book about 'them' for him, and he wished to say sorry for not being able to deliver it in person." Greyfia said before she stood up and walked to the center of the room. A white circle appeared under her and her body seemed to vanish in bright light. The second she was gone Issei let out the breath he had not known he as holding, and apparently he was not the only one as Akeno breathed in relief.

Rias looked at the book in her hand with a smile at how her brother had managed to come through for her. In her hands was a book about the bodies of unique qualities of Nekomata and Nekoshou. In it would tell her about everything from how they give birth, to how their puberty works. Everything about Koneko and Naruto's needs could be found in here. She placed the book down on the coffee table and turned to her peerage.

"Okay everybody, it looks like we are going to have to kick up out training one hundred fold if we want to be prepared for what is to come in ten days... yes Issei?" Rias asked seeing as Issei looked confused at what she had said.

"What is a Rating Game?" The ex-human boy asked with a very troubled expression, but Rias did not blame him for not knowing. She doubted Naruto had explained to either of the newest Pawns what a Rating Game was.

"The Rating Games are a game where Kings will pit their peerages against each other to find out who has the better members. If a member of a peerage shows off their skills enough and impress one of the Four Great Satans they can even be promoted to a higher rank. Instead of killing each other though these games were made to be able to safely allow members of each peerage to fight with their all. It is how Kings can gain more respect for having a strong peerage." Akeno decided to answer for Rias, and the girl sent her a thankful look. Issei still looked confused so Kiba stepped up to explain it in a way that Issei would understand.

"It's like a wet T-Shirt context, but instead of comparing breasts devils will compare their Evil Pieces." Kiba explained as simply as he could, and Issei grinned at the thought of hot girls smooshing their boobs together in wet T-shirts to see who the better devil was. He could see a naked Rias and Akeno wrestling in mud in his mind.

"Hehehehe." Issei giggled perversly, and Koneko turned her head away from Issei.

"My respect for you is less than zero." Koneko said, and Issei collapsed to the ground and curled up into a ball at her apathetic tone. Like he was not even worth thinking about, or that he was less than dirt.

"There there Issei-san! I am sure she doesn't mean it." Asia whispered in a comforting manner while giving him a nice rub on the head.

"Your so nice Asia-san!" Issei shouted happily, before he shivered when he felt that same thing from earlier. Like he was going to die painfully, and that Naruto was going to have his head on a stake.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto grinned as he stood at the very top of the mountain, without the boulder he had been able to make record time getting up here. The first thing he noticed was a drastic change in heat. Unlike the mountain he had to climb up the temperature here was actually very warm. Naruto walked towards a temple with a grin, and the second he walked through the gate he suddenly felt at peace'

Like when he was in Sage Mode as a human in his past life.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto jumped in shock when he heard that name, and not only did he wonder how the voice seemed to know his original name, but also why the voice was familiar.

_Naruto Uzumaki... Enter the Temple and claim what is yours_

Naruto closed his eyes and started to walk forward before his eyes opened and showed his determination. The temple was in amazing condition, which surprised him since people practiced Senjutsu here, and he could feel a power throbbing in his pocket. Taking out the Red Scissor Blade he could feel it vibrating in his hand as he walked down the halls. Decorating the walls were pictures of men and women holding his blade in their hands.

Next to every picture was a case that had a set of clothing in it that had eye designs on them somewhere, and for some reason the clothes were giving him the feeling they were alive. He reached a door and the second he opened it a familiar power hit him full force. It had been fifteen years since he had last feel this power, so without a care he ran to the middle of the room and saw a case with clothes in it like the others.

In front of him was a short sleeved, black button up shirt with a slightly larger than average collar with an orange scarf. Right under the collar were orange lines that connected to the sleeves, and connected to these lines as a white triangle that looked similar to eyes glaring. Inside the white triable was a smaller red one that had slitted looking pupil-like designs on them. The bottom of the black shirt had a jagged red design that looked like a mouth.

Right under the shirt was a pair of black skinny jeans that had had red lines going down the sides of each leg.

_Long time no see... Naruto Uzumaki!_

"Yeah, long time to you too... Kyuubi!" Naruto said with a feral smile, and the eyes on the fabric of the shirt seemed to narrow in either anger of joy. Though one thing was obvious.

Naruto and the Kyuubi had been reunited after fifteen years!

Naruto looked at the case holding the clothes that were the Kyuubi and he looked at the red blade in his hand. At the edge of the case was a keyhole in the shape of the blade. Naruto did not even hestitate to unlock the case, and the second the case was open the clothes jumped out of the case and wrapped around Naruto.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Chapter End.**

**I hope you all like this chapter, and just so you know I had planned on Naruto and Kurama meeting up again for awhile. Naruto will NOT get Tailed Beast Mode or even Sealed Hatred mode from Kurama after this. Their team abilities will be different. You will have to find out what happened to Naruto in a next chapter or later though.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

**Winner of the Poll: Ikaros**


	11. Chapter 11 Cat vs Bird

**Disclaimer: Chapters before this**

**Story Start!**

[Time Skip] - Ten Days Later

Issei stood in the middle of the imitation clubroom, and he could not help but shake in a nervous fit at what was about to go down. Right now he was honestly wishing that Naruto was here right now to help them out. Everyone was standing in front of Rias in various states. Those like Kiba were quietly hoping for victory, while Koneko had a hard look on her face. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her hair was messier than her usual straight locks but she would still try her best.

"Okay everyone! I know the odds look bleak, and we are easily out numbered by the other team but I believe that you can all pull through." Rias started giving a pep talk, and Issei had to sweat drop at how she pretty much summed up the entire situation. Though her giving a pep talk would be better if she did not look like she was having a panic attack like them. "Now everyone get out there and follow the plan!" Rias yelled dramatically, and the entire peerage smiled and made their ways to the positions. The second they were out of the room Rias collapsed back into her chair and put her face in her hands.

No matter how many time she ran the numbers in her head they always came up with her losing today. All her best plans she had imagined in the past used Naruto on the frontlines to draw enemies to him, while she banked on his skill to hold them off long enough to let the others pick off stragglers one by one. Koneko was a mess and that would make her a liability right now, Asia was a healer at heart, Issei was a pervert that needed perversion to unleash his full power, while Kiba was good she knew he had gotten weaker in the last year. That only left her and Akeno to do the heavy hitting, and they were just two girls.

"Please Naruto... come back to me!" Rias begged and a stray tear fell down her cheek and fell to the floor. The game had already started though, and Rias knew that the odds of him showing up now to help were less than .002 percent.

She just hoped that her peerage would not be too hurt after this.

**[With Issei and Koneko]**

"All this looks so real." Issei commented silently as he followed Koneko around and entered the gym after her. The people that created this imitation of their school were very good at creating the setting for the game they were in.

"Quiet." Koneko said as she slipped her boxing gloved on and pointed at the four people in the gym with them. All four of them were attractive women, and it just showed that Raiser was just as perverted as Issei was. Two of them were younger 'loli' type girls with green hair that were held in side ponytails wearing gym uniforms of white shirts and bloomers while holding chainsaws. That alone was sending Issei into a perverted giggling fit, then there was the next girl with her hair in buns. She was wearing a traditional chinese dress with long slits up the legs. SHowing that she was not wearing panties, but what Issei focused on were her large chest. Then their was the final girl with blue hair... yes, blue hair held back in four ponytails behind her head. In her hands was a staff with a ball on each end.

"Their all so HOT!" Issei yelled without thinking, and Koneko face palmed when the four all looked directly at them. All four girls jumped back in shock, before the green haired ones revved up their chainsaws.

"Issei... take out the three pawns. I will take care of the Rook." Koneko ordered without hesitating, and Issei nodded and raised his left hand. In a green light his Sacred Gear appeared on his hand, showing he could summon his Sacred Gear at will.

"I understa- GAH!" Issei gasped out in pain when a fist embedded into his gut, and when he looked up the girl with the large breasts and blue chinese dress was standing above him with a smirk. He coughed up some blood onto the floor, and before Koneko could react and deflect the blow she was forced to jumped out of the way as two chainsaws crashed right where she was standing.

"Raiser-sama told us not to give all a chance-" The first twin stated with a large smile, while the second one opened her mouth to finish the first's statement.

"Sorry, but you will have to die now!" The second said as she stood next to her twin. Raiser had demanded that they use their full power at the very start of the match, because if HE was here they woyuld need to defeat as many people as they could before the man that had mauled Raiser came and defeated them.

"Ile, Nel! Stop taunting the opponent and lets get this over with. Raiser-sama will be displeased with we take too long." The one with the four ponytails stated. The twins Ile and Nel pouted, but followed the order and shot at Koneko.

'That HURT!' Issei thought in pain before a fist lit on fire hit him in the jaw and sent him soaring towards the blue haired girl. Her staff was lit ablaze and smacked him in the face before he could double his power and sent him back at the Rook girl. She raised her foot in caught him in the stomach again, before twisitng her body and punching him in the jaw again. He felt his lower jaw break and blood flew out of his mouth.

Koneko was wobbling on her feet as the last weeks exhaustion started to get to her finally, and she dodged the chainsaws as best as she could. Occasionally one would bounce of her skin, while shredding the clothes she wore. Her stripped pink and white bra was now visible, but not for long when in her tired stae she missed Issei coming right at her.

"Xuelan!" The blue haired one yelled, and the one in the dress who was now named Xuelan responded by punching Issei even harder in the back of the head and crashing him into the back of Koneko's head. Issei was immediantly knocked out by the collision, but Koneko had enough time grab the two pawns she was facing and slamming their heads together before she slipped into unconsiousness as well.

_Rias Gremory is now weaker One Pawn and Rook_  
_Riaser Phenex is now Weaker Two Pawns_

With that the bodies of the four were teleported to the medical station to be healed of the damage they had taken from the battle. The two girls could not celebrate their small victory before their world turned into pain as the whole gym was destroyed by large amounts of lightning. The two were immediately taken out of the game from massive damage before they actually died from this as the gym evaporated.

_Raiser Phenex is now weaker One Pawn and Rook_

**[With Kiba]**

"Damnit! Issei and Koneko have been taken out." Kiba cursed quietly as he snuck up behind two girls, but before he could stick his sword through them he saw more girls join them. Now he could see the group of girls was up to the number five. Raiser's last five Pawns, and Kiba knew that Raiser would have increased his peerages power after Naruto defeated him a few years ago.

Facing five opponents was out of Kiba's current skill range, and if he was right there were even more people close by. He also knew that without Naruto, Issei, and Koneko there was only him, Akeno, and Asia to defend Rias. That was why he was asking himself one question he was hoping he would never have to do in his life.

What would Naruto do?

'I can not believe I am about to do this.' Kiba thought in deadpan as he jumped out of his hiding spot silently, before he used his Sacred Gear and a sword made of ice appeared in his hand.

"Gutsy Bomber!" Kiba yelled as he hit the ground, and the second all the girls around him looked in his direction he stabbed his sword through his foot and spears of ice shot out of the ground and stabbed both him and all the girls. He avoided the worst of the damage, but the surprised girls were not as lucky as they all took it to the chest. Like the others they avoided more damage by getting pulled from the game.

_Riser Phenex is now weaker Five Pawns_

"DAMNIT THAT HURTS!" Kiba shouted in pain as he pulled ice out of his foot and gut. He now had more respect for Naruto for doing stuff like this all the time. How Naruto had the guts to rip his own body to shreds to defeat his opponent was beyond him, but he knew that he was never going to do this again! Kiba would never again ask himself what would Naruto do, because this one hurt way to much! Kiba stood up and started to run in the direction of the next opponent before he fainted from blood loss and was taken out of the game.

_Rias Gremory is now weaker one Pawn_

'There goes Asia as well.' Kiba thought before he was hit by a powerful shockwave of wind that knocked him off his feet and into a tree. The wound he had inflicted on himself opened widen and spewed blood on the ground painfully, and when Kiba looked up he was a large sword before his vision turned black and he was taken out of the game.

_Rias Gremory is now weaker one Knight_

**[With Rias]**

"You have done quite well so far Rias-chan, but this is the end for you." A blond haired male in his mid twenties commented while his blue eyes looked into Rias' with an air of superiority. Rias glared at the man in front of her, but knew that she was not in very good condition herself. She had tried battling Raiser on her own, but every single attack she did to him just healed right after. Her own arm was injured, and the only person she had left to help her was Akeno while Raiser had both Bishops, a Rook, both Knights, his Queen, and himself. That was why she responded in with something normally only Naruto would say.

"Fuck you, you bird brained piece of flaming shit." Rias insulted with a sailors tongue, and Raiser clicked his teeth in annoyance. His feathered eagle looking red wings behind him flapped once and Rias was knocked off her feet by a blast of wind.

"Stubborn woman. I guess that is the first thing that will have to go when you become mine, but first I should teach you about respect..." Riser said, and with a wave of his hand Rias was engulfed in flames that knocked from from the rook they were on and right onto the ground next to the school building. He landed on the ground in front of her and snapped his fingers. Soon Rias saw something she honestly did not want to. More of Raiser's peerage were starting to come to their master calling them.

The first member of his peerage to come was his remaining Rook Isabella. A girl that wore a mask over her right eye that was slightly covered by her shorter light brown hair with red highlights in it. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket with a wide collar and shoulder that revealed much of her large breasts, and was cut off at the midriff. Her matching black pants were missing a section of the right pantleg showing her thigh and part of her butt. The remaining part of her right pantleg was held up by two straps. She wore black fighting boots and glaves to enhance her powerful attacks even further.

The second person to come was Mihae, a black haired girl with closed eyes wearing a purple traditional kimino that covered much of her pale skin.

The third person to appear was Raisers own little sister Ravel Phenex, who bore much resemblance to her brother. She had the same shade of blonde hair, and dark blue eyes as him, but her hair was longer and curlier.

_Rias Gremory is now weaker one Queen_  
_Raiser Phenex is now weaker one Queen_

Rias' horror was further increased as the last two people came onto the field and Raiser's two knights came up. The first one had a smile on her face as her messy brown hair with a greenish tint was held out of her gaze by two white clothes. She wore both European armor on her chest, gauntlets and greaves, and on her shoulders and hips she wore japanese style armor. The armor itself was silver with black ascents, and on her waist she had two belts that held her broadsword on her side and on the back on her hip was a dagger.

The other had a scowl on her face on her face while her black hair was tied in five thin ponytails on the top of her head. She wore white chinese clothes with red boots and gauntlets, and her large sword was strapped to her back. Her cleavage was shown by a diamond shape hole in her top, and she had on red shorts as well.

These were Karlamine and Siris, Rasier's Knights.

"Rias. Give up. You are bringing shame to both your father and your brother by prolonging your suffering. You have nobody left to fight for you, and you are tired. You can not win." Raiser explained with a bored look on his face. He had been training his peerage for the last year to be able to take out Naruto, and now he finds out that Naruto was not even here in the first place.

Oh well, it just made things easier in the end.

"As long as I can move I will never give up!" Rias yelled before she coughed up her red blood when the rook kicked her in the gut. She was then hit by a blast of lighting from Mihae was forced onto the ground again, where she was forced to see the black haired knight taking her sword off her back and getting into a ready position.

"When you wake up from this, just know that you did better than I expected of you." Raiser said with a cocky smirk to the bleeding Rias and she closed her eyes to accept her fate when the knight started to walk towards her. She heard the sound of a sword cutting through the air.

*Clang!*

Her eyes shot open and her vision saw brown cloaked figure holding a red blade shaped like half a scissor blocking the blade that had been about to cut her.

"You know Rias... It is really rude to not invite me to this little party you were having, but I do think that the odds are a little uneven." The cloaked figure said, and with a flick of his sword blood erupted from the Knight in front of him. Not only that, but the sheer force of the attack tore trees out of the ground behind the bleeding knight. Raiser and his peerage were knocked back by the force.

The wind blew the cloaked figures hood off and spiky blond hair. She could not see his face, but Rias just knew that there would be whisker marks on him.

"Naruto." Rias said in no more than a whisper as her most power member of her peerage showed up in just the nick of time.

"Why don't we talk later Rias. I have some unfinished business with a certain bird." Naruto said as he threw the cloak off his body and his new clothes were revealed. Unlike before when he had not been wearing the Kyuubi now Naruto was wearing a black, short sleeved button up shirt with red slitted eyes designs on them with a orange scarf. On each side of his ribs were three red stripes, and on the left sleeve of the shirt was a red armband holding the shirt to his arm tight, with four clips standing slightly up. His pants were the same black as his shirt with a red stripe going down the side of each leg, and his shoes were now black boots with red ascents.

That was not all that had changed, while before he was somewhat muscular with small traces of baby fat on his body, now all that baby fat he had kept was replaced with strong and lean muscle that screamed power.

"**Hehehe, looks like you have a useless King. Eh Naruto?**" Naruto's shirt said, and the eyes designs shifted to show amusement. Naruto chuckled and gave Raiser and his peerage time to recover, then he heard the announcement.

_Raiser Phenex is now weaker one Knight_

"You come back." Rias said a little louder than before, and when Naruto tilted his head she saw his blue eyes looking at her in amusement.

"Of course I came back. You guys need me, and while I am going to be kicking YOUR ass later for my own reasons I will not have that pleasure taken from me." Naruto joked before he lifted his blade and cut a stream of fire in half to keep it from reaching him.

"YOU!" Raiser yelled in anger, and Naruto chuckled at seeing the person he remembered mauling a few years back.

**[Play Fall Out Boy - You're crashing, but you're no wave]**

"Yes... me." Naruto said in a bored tone, before he vanished from view for a split second and reappeared in the same spot standing in the same position.

_Raiser Phenex is now weaker one Bishop, one Rook, and one Knight_

Rasier turned around and saw blood on the ground and his whole peerage besides his little sister had been defeated in less than a second. Though his sister had been cut in half, she had already healed she was in pain from the cut.

"Bastard!" Raiser screamed in anger, but Naruto just ignored his and stabbed his blade into the ground. Moving his right hand to his left sleeve his fingers touched each clip and down it down.

"You bore me Raiser, and I have not eaten in two weeks so some nice roasted chicken seems great right now. Do try and survive." Naruto said as he felt needles inject into his arm and take his blood. His clothes started to turn blood red before it became orange substance and wrapped out his entire body.

The first thing that was uncovered was Naruto pants. Now they were nearly skintight skinny jeans and the red lines down each leg had became even thinner and become glowing orange. The next thing revealed was Naruto's arms, which had a skin tight silk latex looking material that covered the entire arm. On each wrist was thick steel band that wrapped around each wrist, and going down each arm was the same thin orange striped from his pants.

Next revealed was Naruto's stomach which had the same skin tight material as his arms that covered every inch of his skin and leg to the inside of his jeans. The three lines on his ribs had become nine thin glowing orange lines that wrapped fulling around his back and stomach. On Naruto chest was the same material in black and he had a black metal armor on his shoulder and part of his chest.

Two large shoulder blades came from the shoulder armor, and on each one was that same red eye with a slitted pupils. Now though the eyes were surrounded by orange lines, and they had a glaring appearance. On his upper back was another protrusion that was triangular with orange lines covering the whole thing horizontally.

Finally Naruto's face was revealed and the black material went all the way up his neck and stopped at his chin. His whisker marks had turned blacker and grew into rectangles, but the shocker was Naruto's hair. His hairstyle was still spiky, but now there were two spikes longer in the front that looked like horns that had changed to glowing orange as well.

Naruto opened his eyes to show his pupils had changed shape. Now each pupil had nine black lines going from the pupil to the edge of the iris. His left eye was blue, while the right one was hazel.

His muscular body was now even more revealed and he reached in front of him and picked up his Red Scissor Blade.

"Are your ready... Kurama?" Naruto asked and his response was for orange energy to shot out of the protrusions on his back and shoulders.

"**Yes, lets... Partner!**" The eyes on his shoulders glowed red in joy, and Naruto smirked. He walked forward at speeds that exceeded anything he could do before and Raiser had not clue what hit him when Naruto punched him in the gut. He went flying and all the trees behind Raiser flew through the air at the force of the punch.

Naruto walked after Raiser and Rasier felt his eyes widen when he saw Naruto walked next to him while he was still flying. Naruto swung his sword and Raiser was split down the middle, and every tree that had been in the ground around them was cut in half as well. Naruto used the handle of his blade and tapped Raiser in the forehead before he could heal.

Raisers upper half was sent flying back in Rias' direction, and the sound barrier was broken when Naruto vanished from view. Raiser was fully healed in a burst of flame, but he was still flying passed Rias when he felt Naruto knee his gut and he was sent flying up into the sky.

'What is this brat!?' Raiser thought as Naruto tensed his legs and jumped up into the air. The ground under Naruto's feet formed a thirty foot crater from the power in his jump, and Riaser felt a hand grab his face and throw him higher into the sky.

"Bird boy... only I am allowed to hit Rias, and nobody else will touch my red haired King." Naruto uttered with a cold look. Actually showing his fondness for Rias in a rare moment, but Riaser was not given the chance to think on his words when Naruto vanished from his view and he felt a kick in his back. He was now shooting at the ground in pain, but before he could hit the ground Naruto was already there and Raiser flinched in fear when a fist realligned his face and his body made a crater in the ground thirty feet away.

Rias felt a shockwave lift her off the ground slightly and blow her hair around from Naruto's overwhelming power.

"When was he this strong!?" Rias muttered in pure shock. There was other emotion to feel other than that, but even then she could feel hope filling her very feeling. That, and she could feel something esle bubbling deep within her body she could not identify yet.

Raiser on the other hand had a wet stain on the front of his pants when Naruto appeared over him again and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Naruto simply tossed him high up in the air before vanishing from view again, and before Rias even knew it she saw Raiser go flying towards the ground, before his body changed direction mid-fall from another painful blow from Naruto.

Naruto was now moving so fast she could not even see him move as he layed a beat down on her enemy. Every two second Raiser would change direction as more of the Phenex's blood was spilt. Raiser had no chances to heal his body before he was given another powerful attack, or he was cut in half.

She winced when a bright light came from the clouds, and when she looked she saw that the clouds were splitting apart to reveal a giant white spiralling orb of energy with four fast spinning blade of wind energy coming from the orb in the shape of a shuriken. It went sailing towards the ground suddenly where Raiser had just landed, and the second it collided with the earth Rias was lifted off her ass and was sent flying as the attack expanded to massive proportions and the whole forest was destroyed in a single attack.

The loud screeching bell sounds drowned out the sounds of a figure appeared behind Rias to catch her bridal style. She looked up and saw Naruto holding her while looking at the leveled forest. His sword was stuck in the ground behind him, and she heard him utter something that amazed her.

"I knew I should held held back even more than that." Naruto said and an announcement was heard.

_Raiser Phenex is now weaker one Bishop_

Apparently Ravel had been within the blast range of the lastr attack he used, and it had either killed her or damaged for beyond her usual healing.

Once the winds stopped blowing Naruto placed Rias on the ground gently and walked slowly to the large crater he caused. He hopped from the edge of the huge crater straight to the middle as he landed next to the injured form of Raiser. The beaten male looked up at Naruto in utter terror, and his body was covered in scratchs that were NOT healing. He was missing his right arm and leg and the man looked closer to death than he had ever been before.

"You might not be able to speak so I will answer your unasked question 'why am I not healing?' well the reason for that is simple. Chakra has light properties, which is like poison to devils. You may be a descendent of the legendary Phoenix, but you are still a devil. The wounds I just gave you will never heal through natural means." Naruto said with a cold smile. He lifted his blade above his head and stabbed it into the chest of Raiser, the man twitched once before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and blood escaped from his lips. Pulling his weapon from Raiser's chest Naruto swung the blade to get the blood off, and the ground where he swung his blade was gouged out in the shape of a cut.

Raiser's body glowed gray before he vanished like the rest of his peerage.

_Raiser Phenex is unable to battle further!_

_Winner is Rias Gremory!_

With that done Naruto's body glowed a rainbow of colors before he stopped glowing to show himself in the first outfit he had arrived in. He swung his Red Scissor Blade and started to shrink it down to scissor size before placing it in a holder attached to his belt. His whisker marks returned to normal, and his hair became purely blond again.

"**Good job Naruto.**" Kurama said to him, and he smirked.

"Did you expect anything less?" Naruto replied with a smirk before placing his hands in his pockets and walking out of the crater at a sedate pace. The last ten days Naruto had been undergoing some of the most insane training in his life, and that was without the actual mountain climb he had to do. In a about thirty minutes he walked by the stunned Rias who was crying tears of joy.

He placed his hand on her head, and when she looked up at him he gave her a grin and before she could thank him she felt him punch her across the face comically. A crater formed under where she landed, and she shot up and yelled at him.

"What the HELL was that for!?" The upset, yet still happy woman yelled before Naruto looked at her with a sigh and a smile.

"THAT was for putting the spells on MY chocolate. That was only the beginning, because after today I am going to prank the hell out of you until I think you have had enough." Naruto said, before he turned around with a satisfied smile.

Today was a good day for Naruto.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto could have defeated Raiser without any power-ups, but he just wanted to test out his new power against an opponent that could take some punishment. Issei lost because he was not given the chance to Boost up, Koneko lost due to how tired she was, Kiba lost from numbers and he knew his skill had lowered, and the reason why was also because Raiser trained his peerage more in this story after Naruto mauled him.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	12. Chapter 12 Moving up in life

**Disclaimer: Other chapters**

**I am in a good mood right so so Double Update! Though I ask that you please review both chapter I am uploading.**

**Start START!**

"Naruto was here!?" Issei yelled in shock at what Rias had just told them. Apparently he was not the only shocked person in the group, though Rias had wished that her brother had not sent for Naruto to go to the underworld for some reason. It had been a day since the Rating Game and her peerage had finally awakened.

"He was here for the whole Rating Game, or at least for the later part. Raiser's Queen had nearly defeated me, and when I had her on the ropes she used Phoenix tears to heal herself. I was just starting to be teleported away when I saw Naruto stab her through the chest and leave." Akeno commented, having just woken up herself. She was like the others, meaning she was covered in bandages. She was lucky to have seen Naruto at all with how much damage she took, but it was only for a split second.

"Would have been nice of him to help us out sooner." Kiba commented, but there was no anger in his words. Just fact, because it would have been nice if Naruto had done something before they were on the brink of defeat. The group heard some light giggling and turned to Koneko in shock. Since when was she even able to giggle?

"Brother once told me a true hero arrives at the last second." Koneko said fondly, even though her face was neutral you could hear the fondness in her tone.

"We should all throw a party to celebrate our victory!" Issei thought with a grin, before he held his gut in brief pain. He could still feel the fist shaped swelling that girl had left him with, and damn did it hurt!

"Good Idea Issei." Akeno commented, and Rias smiled fondly at her peerage getting along. She would have to break the news to them later that she was going to increase all their training after they were better, but why not let them have their moment... It would make it all the more sweeter when she ripped it away from them.

"Yes, a party sounds great now that this whole mess is over. Oh, and you are in trouble for hurting yourself during the battle Kiba. That was a really stupid move on your part. What were you thinking?" Rias asked softly, but the irritation in her eyes was clear. She did not like seeing her servants hurt, and it made it worse when they hurt themselves.

"I was thinking 'what would Naruto do right now' and then I did what Naruto would have, and that is jumping out of my hiding place and yell out my attack to confuse the hell out of my opponents... The fact I accidently stabbed my own foot and stomach was just bad luck." Kiba admitted with a sheepish look on his face. Koneko palmed her face since she knew her brother well enough to tell a person that is exactly what he would do if he was ever outnumbered.

"Please... never try and think like Naruto again. It will only end up with you getting hurt, but I can see that it worked out well in the end so good thinking anyway." Rias said as she touched her forehead tenderly, and the bandage over her cheek. Yep, it was safe to say the punch Naruto had goven her was going to be well remembered for a long time.

"So you don't have to marry Raiser then?" Akeno asked with a slight smile, and Rias smiled widely in a way that lit up the whole room.

"I no longer have to marry that creep, and I doubt he will ever be able to bug me ever again in fear of Naruto." Rias stated happily at the mere memory of the beatdown Naruto had given the overgrown fire chicken, oh the sight of Raiser's fearful face would be saved in her mind for all her life!

"Then your available?" Issei asked hopefully, and Rias giggled at how obvious he was being.

"Issei-kun, sorry to tell you this but your just not my type. Your cute and funny, but I want reliability as well, and you have yet to complete even one request yet. No offence." Rias said as she let him down gently, and the way she said it at least kept Issei from going into a self-hating spree. He just nodded with a small smile and hoped to himself that Rias would be happy, and that he would one day have his own harem.

"Burn." Koneko commented slyly, but with the same neutral face. Now that sent Issei into his self hating spree that had him curled up into a ball on his bed hating himself.

"Don't worry Issei-kun. You will find love one day." Asia said with slight smile, but most people in the room were sceptical of that statement... even Issei did not really believe it. The group nearly jumped when they heard a knock at the door, and they did not even get the chance to answer before the door was ripped off it's hinges by a surprised Naruto.

"Whoops... I am not used to my new strength yet. Would you believe me if I told you this is the tenth door I have busted in the last three hours alone?" Naruto asked in a joking manner before the whole group took notice of his new look, and his well defined muscles he had gotten in his time away. The clothes looked a little creepy with the eyes on it and the black and red pattern in general, but the group had to say the clothes seemed to just... fit with Naruto.

"Brother!" Koneko nearly shouted as she jumped from the bed and wrapped her brother up in a warm hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around her as well, since she had not been the only one that had missed the other. The last two weeks had been strange for Naruto without his twin around.

"I missed you too Koneko, and I will take whatever punishemnt you give me later, but now I have some great news!" Naruto said excitedly, but those that knew his inner working well enough could see his annoyance at whatever this news was.

"Really? Does this have to do with what my brother had to talk with you about?" Rias asked, and Naruto moved Koneko back to her bed and took a chair and sat down and relaxed into it. After two weeks of non-stop fighting or training he needed relaxation!

"Yeah, both he and some of the other of the Four Great Satans were impressed with how well I fought when I saved your ass so they decided they would give me a field promotion to the honored rank of a Baron." Naruto said, and those that knew what that meant gasped in shock. Heck, Koneko looked completely speechless at what he had just said.

"So you mean that-" Kiba started with wide eyes, before Rias finsiehd proudly for him.

"You are finally a High-Class Devil!" Rias said excitedly for Naruto, and the blond haired Nekoshou reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly glowing red King piece.

"Yeah, which means that now I can get a peerage of my own." Naruto said with a neutral look, but he still held the King piece for a few moment before placing it back into his pocket.

"Awesome man! Now you can make a harem!" Issei said with a large perverted grin, but he was knocked in the side by Kiba urgently as the gentle blond pointed at a steaming Koneko warningly. Issei took that as his warning to shut up or get punched with enough force to flip a dumptruck, and shut up he did.

"He does have a point though. How are you going to fill your peerage up Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, but Naruto just shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"**Hah! The boy is just going to pick strong people!**" Kurama said as the eyes on Naruto's shirt widened a bit, and everyone looked at the shirt in shock. They must have been more injured than they thought they were, because last time they checked shirts did NOT talk like that.

"Kurama!" Naruto said in annoyance, and everyone blinked when the shirt seemed to chuckled in amusement. Naruto blinked when he realized the room had gotten very quiet, but he did not let that bother him in the least.

"Did your shirt just talk?" Kiba asked as he prepared to summon a sword to destroy Naruto's short if it was possessing him and controlling his friend.

"I don't feel like going into details right now so I will just say this, Kurama and I go way back to before I was in Rias' peerage. No questions." Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he started to release a small amount of Killing Intent to make sure they got the point, because right now he did not have a backstory lie for Kurama yet. Heck! Naruto only learned Kurama's name the day before he had come back for the battle.

"Hey... how did you know there was going to be a Rating Game?" Akeno asked after a moment of thought, and her answer was Naruto just shrugging.

"I did not know until about an hour after I got here. The second I felt that Raiser was here with his group and the fact I could tell you all were injured I put two and two together, and it was not hard to believe that Raiser would place his marrage to Rias on the stakes of a Rating Game." Naruto said as he showed his rarely used brains for once. Honestly, he had just come back from training early because he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and by the time he got there he had seen Akeno about to be fried alive. Naruto looked at the bandaged states of everyone in the room for a moment before a wicked idea appeared in his mind.

"Lilith! I summon thee to do my bidding!" Naruto said as a dual green, square summoning light appeared in the room and once more Issei started to foam at the mouth when Lilith appeared in the room in her Kitten Pajamas had Naruto given her in her size. The second she saw Naruto she started to flex her muscles and cried tears of joy down her manly face.

"Master! You have embraced the joy of working out!" Lilith said, and Naruto chuckled at her excitement, while everyone else was starting to turn green besides Koneko... and surprisingly Asia.

"Naw, these are are just from extreme training." Naruto said as he flexed the powerful yet lean muscle on his arm. Dragging a boulder up a mountain for hundreds and thousands of miles did that so you. He was just glad he had not lost any of his cat flexibility, or maybe it was his Nekoshou nature that kept him from getting bulging muscles? Anyway, he was just glad he was lean. "Lilith, I want you to start healing everyone in this room." Naruto said, and he could see Asia sigh in relief. The Rating Game had tired her out to the extreme, and she was not able to heal much at this moment.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, but we should be fine on our own." Akeno said with a grossed out look when Lilith started to feel the twitching Issei.

"No I insist, but seriously. Rias, the full moon is in five days." Naruto said as he reminded Rias of something pretty important, and then it clicked in her head. Rias gave Naruto a thankfull look, and Naruto nodded as he leaned back. The second he got comfy the group heard him breathing deeply and found out that he had fallen asleep.

"Naruto has just brought up a good point. In five days we are going to the Pet Forest and getting Issei and Asia their very own Familiars." Rias said, and Lilth could not resist the urge to flex her muscles to show off her own race. She was hoping that one of the two people getting familiars would appreciate the... beauty of the Undine.

"I hope I get a cute one!" Asia said with a cute giggle, and she imagined all the different kinds of cute familiars she would be able to see. Rias smiled at her newest servant, and even in his sleep Naruto's lips upturned as well. Asia was just that kind of person that you had trouble being grumpy around.

Issei's inner perverted seemed to take this time to awaken as he shot up and pumped his hand in the air.

"I want a sexy one!" Issei yelled out his inner most desire, and silence filled the room bfore dark laughter was heard clearly.

"**Damnit! Not another perverted idiot!**" Kurama yelled as part of Naruto's shirt moved around in annoyance, and Issei slipped out of his bed in fright and smacked his head against the wall.

"Do you have a problem with perverts Kuram-" Akeno asked with a pleasant voice before the eyes on the shirt glowed darkly at her.

"**Do NOT call me Kurama! You have not earned that right Big Tits! I am the greatest Kamui in existance, and I WILL be treated with the proper respect I deserve!**" Kurama yelled in anger. The only reason Naruto was allowed to use that name was because Kurama had heard Naruto's last words to him, and he knew how heart felt they were. There was also the fact Naruto was still strong even without him, while these people were losers in his eyes.

"Then what would you prefer to be called?" Akeno asked, completely unaffected by the angry outburst from the clothes yelling at her.

"**...Kyuubi.**" Kurama said with slight depression in his tone. He could no longer really call himself Kyuubi without his wonderful tails, but he refused to leave the number nine out of his name. It was part of who he was, and still is.

"Well than Kyuubi-san, do you have a problem with perverts?" Akeno asked again, only this time making sure to be respectfull.

"**The last person that... wore me was a closet pervert, and the one before that was even worse than that. Yes, I have a problem with perverts that have not shown their worth or strength. Let me tell you some rules that will help you get stronger.**" Kurama said with the eyes on the shirt narrowing. Kurama had everyone's attention, but Kurama could see desire brimming in the one called Kiba's eyes. The desire for descruction, and for revenge burned strongly behind those handsome looks. It was truly befitting of a devil. "**The first rule is that power given is never as strong as power earned the right way. The second rule is that teamwork is one of the most powerful tools in existance. The third rule is that a single attack that has been mastered can be used in more ways than one.**" Kurama said before going silent. He was done talking to these people now, and he was bored of this conversation. The scarf around Naruto's neck moved down to cover Kurama's eyes like eyelids showing he was not going to say another word.

'Power earned is stronger than power given huh?' Kiba thought with a gripped fist, but he shook of the dark emotions that were starting to resurface to the forefront of his mind. He plastered a smile on his face like usual, but this time it seemed a bit fake.

"Kura... Kyuubi-san has brought up a good point. We would have had a better chance if I had teamed you all up better. For that I am sorry." Rias stated with her head bowed slightly to her peerage.

"No worries Rias-Buchou. Your planning was great on such short notice, and there were many things you could not count on. Like Issei-kun giving away his location, or Kiba-kun doing something stupid like Naruto-kun, and Koneko-chan was tired as well." Akeno commented and light chuckling could be heard from Naruto at the fact Kiba pulled a Naruto.

**[Next Day - With Naruto]**

'To think that I would come here of my own free will.' Naruto thought to himself as the walked down the halls of Phenex Castle. Every servant he passed would shrink back in terror of him, but he had to admit that Kurama was a pretty intimidating outfit in his base form. The fact his Scissor Sword was strapped to his back instead of in it's case made him look even more intimidating.

"**BOO!**" Kurama yelled as they passed by another servant, this one though fainted right away and Naruto just had to smile as he watched a wet stain appear on the front of the butlers pants.

"That was a dick move Kurama." Naruto stated without a care in the world. He had business here he wanted to take care of anyway, so he could be here.

"**I am clothes... I don't have a dick, nor do I care what other think about me.**" Kurama said, and Naruto got the impression that Kurama would be smirking if he had a mouth. Was it weird that he was talking to his clothes? Normally that would be a yes, but these clothes were talking back to him.

"You don't have any tails either." Naruto commented with a grin.

"**... Dick move.**" Kurama responded as the scarf around Naruto's neck moved over half of the eyes to give them a deadpan appearance. Naruto just ignored the ex-Tailed Beast in favor of going over the details of the reason he was here.

Naruto did not like the thought of making devils unless it was needed, but he also knew that if he got a peerage then he would have a better chance at gaining territory to rule over. If he got territory he would be able to make his area a peaceful one where those from all three factions were welcome. He finished walking up to a large door and opened it without evening bothering to knock on the door.

"Ah! Toujou-san! I was expecting you to arrive two hours ago." Lord Phenex said politely, and Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Unlike his third son Lord Phenex was a very polite and kind person, kinda the opposite of his children for the most part.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. I got lost in the hallways." Naruto said truthfully. This was a big castle, and he had gotten lost multiple times in here.

"I understand, and let me first start by giving you my thanks for defeating my son. After he was healed with Phoenix Tears he finally realized something I had been trying to teach him for years. I have you to thank for that, and I wish to welcome you here without any hostility." Lord Phenex said, and Naruto blinked at how nice this man was being to the person that nearly crippled his son. Naruto had come here fully prepared to fight his way out if things turned shitty, and he was being welcomed.

That was weird.

"I was happy to do it, but I was actually wondering if you would allow me to trade Evil Pieces with Fire Chicken. He has two girls that I think would do great under my teaching, and not only that but I think they would make great sparring partners for some... friends of mine in Rias Gremory's peerage." Naruto said as he spoke the lines he had practiced in the mirror. He did not want to do this, but he need peerage members with potential that way when he trained them up to High-Class there would be more powerful people to help him break the Cycle of Hatred between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Demons.

"That is a very sound proposal you are making, but my son has locked himself in his room the second you were had arrived at the Castle gates." Lord Phenex said, and Naruto chuckled a little at the fear he instilled into the flaming pervert.

"That would actually work better if I did not have to see him. No offence, but I don't like your son at all. I just want two of his peerage, and I will gladly be on my way." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red Knight piece and a Rook before putting them on the table in front of them.

"I am truly sorry you feel that way, maybe if things were different the two of you could have been friends. I will have a servant go ask Raiser if he would be willing to trade, and then you will have your answer." Lord Phenex said as he signalled for the maid in the room to go inform Raiser of the deal they were trying to make.

"I really don't think we can be friends. Raiser has deeply insulted me before, and as a cat it is in my nature to dislike birds... no offence." Naruto stated to the High-Class man sitting in front of him.

"None taken child, but do you know the names of the two girls you would like to trade for. Also, if it is not to much could you explain what you see in the two?" Lord Phenex asked, and Naruto nodded to the question. Naruto knew that Lord Phenex was digging for information about Naruto slyly, if you found out what a person liked in other people you learned about that person as well.

"Karlamine is the first girl, because when I looked at her I was able to see that unlike many other girls in your son's peerage she had a more kind personality and has a deep respect for powerful fighters. She had determination to push herself to win and grow from battle." Naruto explained as he described what he had sensed from her when he got to the battlefield.

"I see, and I understand and admire your reasons for wishing to trade for her." Lord Phenex complimeted with a neutral look in his deep blue eyes.

"The next girl is that Isabella girl. She has potential to be very strong, and she seems to respect the fact that there are others stronger than her. She had also attempted to block my attack when I defeated her earlier, showing her eyes are able to keep up with one of my lower speeds." Naruto explained, and while the second girl's reason was not as good as the first it was still an acceptable reason for requesting a trade.

"I find those reason acceptable, and if Rasier agrees I see no reason not to trade unused pieces for those two girls." Lord Phenex said before he noticed something about Naruto's clothes.

"You have some very stylish clothes child, they are very 'fresh' as the kids are saying this day." Lord Phenex joked around to lighten the mood up, but he swet dropped when he saw Naruto's deadpan look. He coughed into his hand as an awkward silence settled in the room, and Naruto felt a sneeze coming on but held it back with a large sniff of his nose.

Old castles sure had a lod of dust.

"**Hey Naruto... Naruto... PEANUT BUTTER SURPRISE!**" Kurama yelled and both Naruto and Lord Phenex fell out of their chairs in shock from the yelling. The eyes on Naruto's shirt took a more joyfull look and Naruto glared at his own shirt.

"What!?" Naruto yelled in annoyance, and Lord Phenex looked at Naruto like he was stupid for yelling at clothes. That was, until his clothes started talking back to him.

"**It was too quiet.**" Kurama said, and now Naruto knew that Kurama was just messing with him, but that startled to hell out of him. With his super hearing that yell was at point blank range, so Naruto could feel his ears ringing.

"Yeah it was, and I was enjoying it until you ruined it. Go to sleep or something." Naruto said to the clothes he was wearing, and Lord Phenex was interested when the scarf Naruto was wearing moved to cover both eyes on the shirt like eyelids. He would have asked a question about it, but the maid he had sent earlier came back into the room and gave them a bow.

"Lord Phenex and Toujou-dono, Rasier-sama has agreed to the trade on the terms that Toujou-dono leave Phenex Manor immediantly after. Shall I go fetch those being traded?" The maid said politely, but there was a slight smile on her face to suggest that something funny had happened.

"Yes, please bring me Karlamine and Isabella here and inform them of their new status on the way here. I do not wish to go into another lengthy explaination on this matter." Lord Phenex said, and Naruto could understand where he was coming from. Explaining all of this once is bad enough, but twice is just annoying. Like when Rias made him and Koneko watch anime with her as a kid, and at the beginning of each episode it played five minutes of the last episode. It was just a waste of time that could be used doing somehting else.

"Actually, I think it would be best to give them some time to pack their things and say their goodbyes." Naruto said before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper with an orange magic circle on it, and in the middel of the circle was an ancient Nekoshou symbol.

This was actually Naruto's own summoning circle not connected with the Gremory family, just in case he ever became a stray he did not want to be able to be tracked every time he used one of the circles.

That was just in case he ever became a stray though.

"Very well then, do you need any help finding your way out?" The Lord of the Phenex asked, but Naruto shook his head as a red circle with the Gremory symbol appeared under him and he was teleported away.

**[With Rias Gremory]**

"Koneko-chan... where is Naruto-kun?" Rias asked with a twitching eye, and a black aura leaking around her body from her annoyance. Koneko just shrugged, not bothering to tell Rias that Naruto was out looking for members of his own peerage.

That would be a secret between brother and sister for now.

"Let him skip the party if he wants, more food to go around." Issei said with a smile as he loaded his plate full of food from the table, and Kiba next to him nodded his agreement with the statement. More food to go around without Naruto there, and he would show up eventually... or at least when they really needed him. Koneko looked at them and sniffed the air, before smiling a small smile and watching right back out the door and closing it behind her.

"I wonder what was wrong?" Asia asked with a worried tone to her voice, and like everyone else she had a plate of her own. Once everyone had a plate they sat down and started to snack on the foods that Rias had made.

"Mmm, these riceballs are pretty good Rias-Bushou." Issei complimented, and cruiousity got the better of everyone and they each took a bite of a riceball as well.

"Issei... I didn't make any riceballs." Rias said with a pale face, and she had gopd reason to be pale when she pointed at the plate serving the riceballs and they could all see a cartoon Naruto drawn on the plate.

"Buchou... we are in trouble." Akeno stated as she looked down at the bottom of the plate and saw some paper sticking out from under it. Pulling it out she saw it was a note from Naruto and when she read it she paled.

_ Dear Group - This is for putting a spell on my chocolate!_

"We are screwed." Rias said when she read the notem and as one everyone heard their stomachs rumble at the same time. Then, as one the whole group opened their mouthes to belch, but they were surprised when pink soap bubbles flew out of their mouths.

"It's so gross!"

"It tastes HORRIBLE!"

"Gurbble glub!"

"Issei speak to me!"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will now be able to gain his own peerage, and I checked. You are allowed to trade pieces, Raiser traded his sister for a blank piece in canon. Naruto is still a member of Rias peerage, but now he also can make his own. Also Baron is the lowest rank for High-Class. Naruto peerage will not be limited to only girls, peerahe and harem are two different things.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Updates, But No Flames Please!**


	13. Chapter 13 See ya lata sucka

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Also... I made Asia a Pawn because I wanted to. END OF STORY. I do not give a shit that she was a Bishop in canon because this is NOT canon. I can change whatever I want to, and I think she is better suited to be a Pawn.**

**Story START!**

Naruto and Koneko walked towards the clubroom with quick steps, and now Koneko was refusing to let go of his hand. Like he would vanish without a moments notice if she took her eyes off of him, but she had sound reasoning to think that. They entered the the club and Naruto frowned immediantly.

"Fuck." Naruto stated simply as he saw the annoyed face of Rias staring him down the second he entered the room. The results of his prank were still covering the floor and walls, and that was because the soap bubbles he made were magically enchanted to last for a whole week before popping. There would be one thing that would be good from this though, the room would be cleaner than ever.

"Bubbles aside I would like to talk to you in private." Rias said with a hard look, but Naruto was able to feel her energy was spiking in a bubbling way that hinted that she was excited for something. Naruto felt himself get teleported along with Rias, and when the pulling feeling was over he found that they were standing in the middle of a green field.

"It's nice here, but what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked before Rias gave him a look and walked away from him to a safe distance.

"I have decided your punishment, now transform." Rias ordered, and Naruto rose an eyebrow but he sunk his blade into the ground and moved his hand to the band on his arm. He was about to one use one of the clicks, but decided to go full power for this one if she needed him.

*Snap*

Rias watched as Naruto's clothes turned red before becoming orange bubbled with eyes and swallowing him up. A crater formed under Naruto's body and Rias felt her hair blow back when Naruto's armor was revealed. **[Chapter 11 for description]** Rias could not resist the urge to look at his muscled body in the skin tight clothes, and even though she was two years older than him she would gladly admit Naruto was perhaps the best looking guy she had seen. That feeling from the battle returned to her chest, but she squashed it down with the excitement of what she was going to make him do.

"Before I tell you your punishemnt I have to ask... How strong are you right now, and can you get any stronger than what you showed during the Game?" Rias asked, and Naruto blinked a few times to make sure he heard her right.

"Yeah, I was holding back quite a bit during the Rating Game, but if I wanted to I guess you could say I can get stronger than this. I still only have one tail after all." Naruto said with a shrug, since he was pretty sure Rias would freak out of he told her Kurama in this form could give even a normal human as much power as an Atomic Bomb. The fact HE was the one wearing Kurama made that much scarier, and then there was the fact Naruto himself was not fully mature yet so his power was not yet at it's highest point.

When or if Naruto grew his second tail his power would sky-rocket by anywhere from ten fold to one hundred fold his current strength. Naruto was not counting how strong he would be if he used Senjutsu, mostly because he still had to go back to the mountain and research the secrets of mastering the cursed power of nature.

"... That is an unreal amount of strength, but wouldn't you be stronger if you actually released your wings or Neko features?" Rias questioned, but Naruto shook his head with a laugh.

"I can't in this form. For some reason I am unable to become use devil powers in this form, or access my Nekoshou traits. All I keep is my nature abilities that I have that don't need me to transform, like Chakra and... Senjutsu." Naruto said as he held his hand up and a spinning orb of chakra appeared in his palm, before Naruto cancelled it when Rias looked like she wanted to touch it.

"That sounds about right, but anyway. Your punishment is... to carry me in your arms and let me feel the wind on my skin." Rias said with a sly smile, and Naruto felt like smirking. There was a way for Naruto to turn this around on Rias, and she was going to regret making this his punishment. She eep'd when Naruto scopped her up, and with a quick spin his shrunk his sword down and placed it in his holder.

"Rias... You are going to want to hold on tight." Naruto said, and she gave him a confused look for about half a second before she remembered that Naruto had broken the sound barrier when he was fighting Raiser... no, she could not call that a fight. That was a cat slowly killing a chicken without mercy. So she wrapped her arm around his neck, and she was glad she did because the second she had her grip she felt her hair fly behind her as Naruto started to walk forward.

The world around them was nothing but a blur of colors to Rias, and tears leaked out of the sides of her eyes at the speed they were going. She wanted to scream, but the wind hitting her stopped her voice from leaving her throat. She looked behind them and saw that every step Naruto took caused plants or other things to rip out of the ground if they were near him. Rias was starting to regret her decision when she could not longer make out anything but colors, and not even the ground was just colors racing passed her vision.

Oh great now she was seeing things because the ground Naruto was walking on suddenly looked blue, and overtyhing around her was different shades of blue. That was when she felt a splash of water spray her face and she realized something amazing. Naruto was running over the water, and behind him she could see an indent in the water before it shot in the air and made waves.

The orange energy shooting out of Naruto's back and shoulders made the mass swirling of blue and orange even more beautiful, but it did not last long before Rias saw green and other colors again. She felt cold wind rushing over her body as green was replaced with white all around her as the sky grew dark, and that confused her. She saw Naruto smirk before she saw him tense up even more and unlike his speed walking Naruto jumped into full run, and Rias felt amazing amounts of heat gather around them. They were literally surrounded by fire from how fast they were going, but the flames never touched them.

They had now gone to a speed that Rias could not longer feel wind hitting her. Naruto was literally cutting through the wind with his body, and now she was able to talk again, but the shades of white, red, and black were just so beautiful she was breathless. The ever changing scenery passed by them, and Naruto winced before realized that he was going to have to end this soon.

The orange energy shooting out of Naruto's back tripled in size, and now Naruto was starting to hit his max speed. Rias' eyes widened in size when the colors quickly morphed into an ever changing rainbow, and Naruto's nose bled slightly. The only reason Rias was not in so much pain was because Naruto himself was protecting her the the intense pressure. Rias blinked a few times as the colors started to vanished and she was jerked out of Naruto's arms and sent tumbling to the ground at the place they had started.

Naruto panted as his armor vanished in multicolored lights to reveal him in Kurama's base form clothes.

"That was amazing!" Rias said, before she heard Naruto laughing at her and took out a mirror from who knows where. At first she saw nothing wrong with herself, before she saw her hair and gasped in horror. Her hair was ruined by the winds from earlier! What had once been perfection was not a tangled mess of red locks that stuck out in every direction.

"MY HAIR!"

**[A Next Day]**

"You are not wearing Kyuubi-san today?" Koneko asked as she watched Naruto finish dressing in normal clothes today.

"He was starting to stink, so I am going to wash him later." Naruto stated before he was tackled by a black and red blur.

"**Don't leave me behind! I want to see the Pet Forest!**" Kurama yelled as he tried to attach himself to Naruto. Asia picked that moment to come into their room, just as Naruto was stripped down and Kurama was trying to wrap his cloth around Naruto. She looked at Naruto and then closed the door, before opening it again to conferm that Naruto was indeed naked and being attacked by clothes.

"You stink!" Naruto said before the orange scarf wrapped around his face to keep him blinded long enough for the pants to slip themselves on, and last was the shirt. Once Naruto was fully dressed with Kurama again he sighed and looked towards Koneko. "I hate to ask this but-" Naruto started before Koneko nodded and grabbed a can of body spray.

"Here you go." Koneko said, and Naruto grinned and started spraying down Kurama like crazy. As Nekoshou they had highly developed senses of smell, so he and Koneko had a few bottles of spray that took care of body odor and eliminated all scents.

"**That tastes like shit!**" Kurama yelled in annoyance, but Naruto just ignored him and fixed the scarf so that it was no longer in front of his face. Now that he was dressed again he and Koneko passed by the stunned Asia with an atomic blush on her face.

"You coming Asia?" Naruto called from the door on the way out.

"Coming!" Asia yelled as she knocked herself out of her stupor.

**[In the Clubroom]**

'Why do I feel like I am forgetting something important?' Naruto thought to himself as he sat down on the couch with Koneko on his lap. She gave him a curious gaze, but figured it was just him forgetting about a prank he had pulled or something. The fact the room was still covered in pink bubbles was hilarious

"Okay Issei and Asia. Are you two ready to get your familiars today?" Rias asked, and Issei nodded with a perverted look on his face. Asia just nodded shyly, but still happilly. She was still slightly dazed after seeing Naruto naked this morning. "Good. Now to open the portal." Rias said with a slight smile before everyone in the room got into battle ready positions when two orange magic circles appeared in the room.

Two figures appeared out of the circle, and Issei immediantly started to gaze at the two female figures with a bloody nose. Naruto smacked his head when he remembered one of the two things he had forgotten, and Koenko looked at him strangely.

How could he forget that today his first members of his peerage were suppose to come today.

"What does Raiser want?" Rias asked harshly the second she realized whom these girls were, but then she noticed that they were holding suitcases in their arms.

"_Phenex_-san is no longer our Master." The girl that Rias remembered was named Isabela said as hatred burned in her left grey eyes while her right one was hidden by her eye mask. That bastard had TRADED them away out of fear!

"Right! Right! Now we serve King-sama!" The Knight said excitedly, and the name on her suitcase said her name was Karlamine. She did not even really care that Raiser had traded her away, in her eyes Naruto was more fit to be her master since he had defeated her with a kick ass sword before she could blink. That said something pretty amazing about how high his power was, and she would love to have anouther spar with him... preferably one that lasted a few minuted more than the fight did.

"You lucky BASTARD!" Issei shouted with anime style tears running down his face, but despite his words you could see the respect in his eyes when he looked at Naruto.

"Brother... explain yourself." Koneko demanded as she dug her butt into his leg hard enough to cut the blood flow off.

"Simple, I traded one of my Knights and Rooks to Raiser for the only two girls in his peerage he has not corrupted yet. I could see these two actually had potential, and could think for themselves." Naruto explained simply, and Isabela nodded with a straight face while Karlamine bumped her fist to her chestplate in pride. Her face took on a doopy smile, and she bowed her head to Naruto.

"When the hell did you manage to get this done?" Kiba asked with a suspicious look at the two kneeling women. He was not about to let his eyes off the two girls that had been a member of Raiser's old peerage. The fact one was carrying two bladed weapons at the moment just put him on edge, and since he had not gotten to see her fight he had no idea about her abilities.

"It was after I put the spells on the riceballs and left them here, but sometime before last night when I put those extra powerful stink bombs in the Student Council room." Naruto said, but it was the second part of his sentence that got everyone paling. They were going to be hearing from the Student Council from that when the bombs went off.

"Hahahaha! King-sama is a riot." Karlamine before everyone heard the sounds of explosions going off int he distance. They all looked at Naruto like he was retared and Naruto just shrugged.

"Extra strength that I hand-make myself. One bombs will stink up a room for about six monthes or so. I put forty bombs in the Student Council room, so you should be prepared for some shit Rias." Naruto said, and Rias felt her nerves get tested once more at Naruto's blatent show of trying to maken her life harder. The two new girls just looked at their new master with raised eyebrows now.

This was the powerful warrior that had nearly killed them in battle?

"Don't you think this is bit overboard? All Rias-Buchou did was put a spell on your chocolate, and you did get payback by spelling the riceballs." Kiba commented, before Naruto jumped off the couch and grabbed his two new servants by the shoulders as a green square appeared under their bodies and they were teleported away...

To the Pet Forest.

"... Dick move Naruto-kun. Well played causing trouble for me and then using the Pet Forest to hide yourself away. You knew that only one peerage is allowed to go to the Pet Forest every full moon, so you waited for just the right moment... Well played." Rias said with a small smile at his smart move. She could tell that Karlamine and Isabella had not been part of the plan, but Naruto was always good at changing plans on the fly. Rias turned around to tell Issei and Asia they would have to wait another month to get their pets, but she immediantly came face to face with a pissed off Student Council President and her dear friend Sona Sitri.

... Fuck.

**[With Naruto]**

"She will remember that as the day that she almost caught Naruto!" Naruto said with a smirk as the two girls he teleported with toppled to the ground from dizzyness. Teleportation had the side effect of making a person dizzy if they used them to many times to quickly. It was why nobody used it in battle anymore, because you were pretty much promised to lose if you did. Naruto started walking before he looked behind him at the girls and gave his old Uzumaki grin. "You ladies coming, or are you going to let your master wonder this dangerous forest on his own?" Naruto asked, and the girls scrambled to a standing position and rushed to his side.

"Naruto-dono... If I may be so bold as to ask, why did you decided to trade pieces with Phenex-san?" Isabela asked with no real tone to her voice, but Naruto could feel her curiousity inside the flow of her Ki.

"I am a Nekoshou, and Raiser is a Phoenex. This was the perfect chance for me to take the only two people from him that had potential. There is also the fact both of you have shown great loyalty, and do not hate others just because Raiser hated them. You two are also decent people so I feel I can stomach the fact you are devils better." Naruto commented, before the girls saw that they were coming to a clearing. They gulped when they saw a huge Hydra with nine drolling heads sleeping on the ground.

That thing was large enough that any head could swallow them whole, and the creatures grey scales covered it's huge dragon-like body and purple venom dripped from the teeth handing from it's mouths. The two girls gulped in fear at being in the presence of a creature even Ultimate-Class devils were fearful of going towards.

"King-sama, let me take care of this beast." Karlamine said as she stood in front of Naruto and drew her sword in case the creature woke up. Naruto smiled at how easily her loyalty shifted to him, but the again Rasier had been very... sacrifical with his pieces in the past. The reason Raiser won his Rating Games was because he would send his pieces to their doom, and then he and his queen would take everyone else out when they were tired from dealing with the lower ranked members.

"That won't be needed Karlamine. This is actually one of my familiars Raidy-chan." Naruto said as he walked up and gave the sleeping Hydra an affectionate rub on the head. Red eyes opened angrilly and the two girls jumped back in fright as the creature stood up and towered over them all. The creature was just as large as a dragon, or even larger and all nine large heads leaned down to looked at Naruto, and then the most unexpected thing happened.

*Sllluurp*

One of the Hydra heads gave Naruto a long lick to the face and chest with her long large tongue. Suddenly angry red eyes became joyfull and for the first time in history a Hydra was bouncing on it's four legs in excitement.

"Good girl. You sure have grown since I last saw you Raidy-chan!" Naruto chirped in a happy voice, but then another voice was heard coming from Naruto.

"**Nine! Nine amazing heads to crush your enemies with! Such beauty in a lizard I have never seen before! Naruto! For capturing such a beast you are my best friend now!**" Kurama said with such joy and energy at Naruto having a NINE headed familiar.

"Talking clothes! what magic is this!?" Karlamine yelled in shock, before she hid behind Isabela when a giant red eyes turned to her. She held the Rook in front of her like a personal shield, and Isabella looked like she was going to wet herself any second now. That was, until Naruto whapped the Hydra over the head and gave it a disappointed look.

"No! Bad Raidy-chan! No eating my servant!" Naruto said with a wave of his finger in the no-no fashion to let the giant beast that she could not eat his peerage... unless they betrayed him. The all bets were off and they were free game for dinner. Raidy gave him a pouty look on her dragonoid shaped head and he remained firm with her.

"My new master is insane!" Isabela muttered in shock at how either fearless he was or how retarded he had to be to smack a Hydra on the back of the head. Naruto nodded when Raidy clicked her teeth and jumped up on her back. He looked at his peerage with a smirk as Raisy walked towards them.

"You girls coming or not?" Naruto asked the two girls. Karlamine was the first to jump up on the Hydra while Isabela hesitated for a moment before jumping on as well. They rode in silence as Raidy did the walking for them to their next destination. "So why don't you girls tell me a bit about yourselves." Naruto ordered kindly. The their King Naruto would be kinder to them than he was to other devils, because if he wasn't what kind of leader would he be.

"Well my name is Karlamine, no last name, and I was born in rural Europe about seventeen years ago. Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to be a knight like mother was, and about six monthes ago Raiser came and offered me the chance to become a Knight when I made a wish to be one on a piece of paper. There is not much to tell other than that. OH! I also love swords more than anything else, and the thrill of good battle." Karlamine explained with a shrug. There really was not much to tell besides that, and it was not like she was in a relationship with Raiser that would have been important to mention. The only reason she had truly accepted Raiser's offer was because her parents home had burned down in a mysterious fire, and her sister had gone missing. The dagger she had on her waist was actually her mothers dagger.

Raiser had no romantic interest in humans that were reincarnated as devils, so most of his peerage had to find hobbies or weapons to interest them when they were not in a Rating Game. The only girl Raiser had an relations with was Yubellena.

"Cool. What is Europe like?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I would not really know what the cities are like, since I was a farm girl most of my life. I only ever went to the city to help father sell crops." Karlamine answered, and Naruto gave an understanding nod.

"How about you Isabela?" Naruto asked and Isabella looked shocked on the part of her face he could see that he had asked, and more surprising still was that she could tell he had genuine interest in getting to know them.

"Not much to tell Naruto-dono. My father was a french man, while my mother was a American. I had a nice childhood, and then my parents got a divorse and I ran away. I wanted my parents back together and one day a burd stopped in front of me with a piece of paper in it's beak. I thought it was a joke so I made a wish on it for my parents get back together, and as payment Phenex-san made me his Rook. That was about a year ago." Isabela said neutrally, since the whole thing no longer mattered to her. Her parents had died a few days later in a mysterious fire that had burned down their apartment building.

"I expected as much. Most people don't agree to become devils unless they have some kind of back story." Naruto commented with a grimace at his own memories. As much as he wanted to hate his older sister, deep down he knew that he still loved her with all his heart, sure he was going to kick her ass the next time he saw her, but he still missed her. She had took care of him as a baby after all, and she had always looked out for him and his twin.

"King-sama, how about your life?" Karlamine asked, and Naruto shrugged. He had no problem telling others about his life, the only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact nobody asked.

"There is actually a bit of a story behind that. You see, most Nekomata are born female while less than five percent are male. My race itself though it a rare form of Nekomata called Nekoshou. I never knew my parents other than what my older sister told me and Shi... Koneko about them. The three of us were homeless so we had to kill and steal from devils to live. We were eventually found by a real bastard, and the man threatened me and my twin sisters life if my eldest sister did not join his peerage." Naruto said with a frown, but internally he was starting to feel better. He had never really talked about this before, and it felt like a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders. Karlamine and Isabela listened with rapt attention at the interesting story. "Anyway, I don't know the reason why but one day my sister went insane and killed the bastard. She became a Stray Devil, and that started to Neko-Genocide filled with false trials and executions. Sister and I spent a whole year in jail waiting our trial because of that one mistake, and before the axe could fall Sirzetchs came and took us under the care of the Gremory House. We became Rooks for Rias, and the rest is history. I rose through the ranks in devilhood, and I have not see my eldest sister since that day." Naruto explained, and by the end of his story he had a small smile on his face.

He felt SO much better now after talking about it.

"Nekoshou? What is the difference between Nekoshou and Nekomata?" Karlamine asked in confusion. If she remembered correctly Ni an Li dressed up like Nekomata, even though they weren't Nekos at all.

"Nekomata or 'Forked Cat' are a cat-like Youkai that bare a strong resemblance to humans, except for the cat traits we have and out yellowish hazel eyes. Nekomata are unique because we have an born understanding on manipulating 'Ki' within our bodies and turning it into 'chakra'. Fully mature Nekomata will gain a second tail upon hitting adulthood, and it is said will stop growing older." Naruto started and Isabela decided to point something out.

"That does not tell us the difference though Naruto-dono. Also, you have blue eyes, not hazel." Isabela stated, and Naruto chuckled before his blue eyes turned the same hazel as his sisters.

"I was born with the ability to change my eye color between blue and hazel, and I was getting to the point." Naruto said as his eye turned back to blue. Growing serious again Naruto began telling the differences again.

'This is interesting.' Isabela thought with a slight smile. Who would have thought that one day she would be riding a Hydra and being lectured by a cat?

"Nekoshou are a special variant of Nekomata, and we are the strongest breed of out type. Unlike Nekomata, Nekoshou are considered to be a High-Class Youkai species because we have even greater flexibility and reflexes than even Nekomata, and then there is the fact that Nekoshou are cabable of mastering both Youjutsu and Senjutsu. Right now there are only three known Nekoshou alive, and that is me and my siblings." Naruto said with an airy tone. This was not really a depressing topic for him, no matter what others thought.

"What is Youjutsu and Senjutsu?" Karlamine asked as her confusion grew. New terms just kept popping up that she had never heard before. Naruto seemed surprised by her question, but then remembered she was a human turned devil.

"I forgot you were a devil. You see, Youjutsu is something that only Youkai are capable of using. It is our version of magic and spells, Youjutsu literally means Youkai Arts." Naruto said before he frowned. Naruto was actually very good at Youjutsu, but he kept that a secret from his sister, and he even kept it from Kuroka when she was around. "Senjutsu on the other hand is a skill that very few are able to do, and so far the only that have been able to are Human Sages, and Nekoshou. I will NOT be going into detail on this subject though." Naruto said with an annoyed look. The two got the message and made sure not to ask anything about Senjutsu again.

Raidy stopped walking when they got to another clearing, and unlike the last one this one was filled to the brim with flowers. Naruto hoped down from Raidy and his peerage followed after him.

"No way." Isabella whispered in shock when she saw what was sitting in the middle of the flower patch. Those pinkish white wing were a dead give-away. The figure that Naruto was walking towards had pink hair with two black highlights, a white uniform that revealed much of her body, and on her neck was a collar that had chains hanging from it. On her ears were some kind of accesory on each side, but that was not the most surprising thing.

"Angel!" Karlamine nearly shouted, and this time she drew her sword and prepared to charge at their natural enemy. Well, she would have if she did not here what Naruto said next.

"Ikaros... when I said to stay here I did not mean in that exact spot. I just meant you should stay in the Pet Forest. When was the last time you moved?" Naruto asked with a slight smile. This was his last familiar, and she was without a doubt his best looking one. The girl had breasts with both softness and elasticity that beat Rias'. They were also pretty large themselves. Her fair skin was perfect, and her body was well toned to perfection as well. Her green eyes looked at Naruto as a spark of joy could be seen.

"The last time I move... Forty Two days, seven hours, twenty minutes, and fifty one seconds ago. Welcome back Master, how may I serve you?" Ikaros asked with a tilt of her head, and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

'That is a really precise amount of time.' Isabela thought with her face twitching.

Her Youkai/Devil master had an ANGEL as a familiar as well!?

"This is totally insane!" Karlamine whispered with a grin on her face, but even though she whispered it was still pretty loud.

"Ikaros. As your Master I order you to find the perfect familiars for those two girls over there." Naruto said while pointing at his peerage. Ikaros turned her emotionless face to the girls, and her eyes flashed red for a brief moment before the Angel followed Naruto's ordered and with a mighty flap of her wings she flew away.

The creature hunt was ON!

**Chapter End.**

**I hope this chapter has helped clear some things up, and yes... Naruto trolled the hell out of everybody this chapter. I have also decided that Asia and Issei will get their familiars later. I don't really know who I am going to place in Naruto's peerage yet, so stop asking. Nothing is concrete at this point.**

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Black Cat

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Special Surprise in this chapter, hope ya all like it.**

**Story START!**

"King-sama! How could you have an angel as a Familiar!?" Karlamine nearly yelled in shock as they looked at the spot that Ikaros was. Naruto just chuckled at her question, since others had asked the same thing before.

"That was actually a complete accident that I bonded with her. You see, originally my third familiar was going to be another creature. Ikaros fell from the sky and interupted the binding proccess and bond herself instead. I don't know exactly WHAT she is, but she is only part Angel." Naruto answered with a faint smile. The second Ikaros learned that she was his familiar after the accident that chain around her neck had grown longer and originally wrapped around his wrist as proof that he was her master.

"**She was sexy... I approve of her. Much more than that girl with Pink hair and th flat chest you were fond of **_**last time**_**.**" Kurama stated, and Naruto chuckled as he remembered the flat chested girl. It had been so long he had forgotten her name, but he did remember pink hair with green eyes.

"Naruto-dono. Should we really be trusting an angel not to attack us." Isabela asked with a curious look in her visible grey eye. Naruto chuckled at the very thought of Ikaros even attmepting to betray him, because he knew for a fact if he ordered it she would gladly kill herself without hesitating a second.

"Ikaros is my most loyal pet of all, and would follow my orders to the T. The only thing I need to worry about with her is her tendency to take things to literally. If you say 'stay here' she will stay in that exact same spot without moving until you issue another command." Naruto said, and the girls were barely given any time to think on his words before they heard a flapping and saw Ikaros land on the ground holding two... watermelons in her hands.

"Perfect familiars?" Ikaros asked with no change to her face or tone,, but there was a small tilt to her head. Naruto shook his head and Ikaros placed the melons on the ground gently before flying off again.

"... She really likes watermelons. I think it has something to do with the shape and pattern of them. " Naruto said when the girls looked at him in confusion. Raidy snorted nine times with her multiple heads and went back to taking a nap. She was used to Naruto's other two familiars, even though Ikaros was an angel she did not care. She was strong, and that made her respectable.

*Flap*

Ikaros came back to the ground again a few seconds later with green slime covering her body in perverse places. Naruto face palmed at the green slime that was trying to eat Ikaros' clothes, but it would seem that Ikaros' clothes were more like armor plating than actual clothes... even though most of her body was showing anyway.

"Perfect Familiar?" Ikaros asked again, and Naruto sent a look at his peerage. They both shook their heads no, and Naruto sighed. He should have known they would not have gone for the slime familiar like Issei would have if he was here.

"Try again, but first get it all off your body." Naruto ordered with a small smile, but that turned into a blush when Ikaros took him to literally and started to strip off the clothes on her body as well.

"Certainly Master." Ikaros said without even embarrassment in her voice as she started to remove the armor plating on her shoulders one at a time as creamy skin became even more visible. She then took off the armor on her forearms as well as the black clothes she wore on her upper arms after that.

"Don't you have any shame!" Karlamine yelled as Ikaros reached behind her back to start undoing her top to take it off next.

"... Servant of Master, your question holds no merit. I am pet-type Angeloid, Type Alpha, created in Heaven and sent to please my Master. I must obey each and every command given to me by Master without exception." Ikaros stated and when the two girls looked at Naruto he just shrugged and watched the show. That was her answer for pretty much everything, and he stopped trying to figure it out. Ikaros did not know who made her by name, just that the person had Golden angel wings. The fact she was SENT to him was what had him slightly concerned though.

"Is she serious?" Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow. Ikaros had just finished taking her white top off as her perfect breasts were shown to the world. Naruto already knew that Ikaros had perfect breasts. Perfect size and shape, both full and perky while not being to large, but also being above average. The chained collar around her neck made her cleavage even more noticable.

"**Naruto... I give those knockers a 9 out of 10. Another good choice in familiar, and you should order her to wash me and iron me sometime. I would love to feel those slim, soft hands all over my cloth as I was being hand washed by such a beauty.**" Kurama requested with his version of a perverted giggle. It would figure though that he would get off on being hand washed.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Naruto commented without looking away from the stripping Ikaros. His face was still flushed, but he was a hot-blooded male after all. Girls like Rias and Akeno were hot, but Naruto would admit to even them if they asked if he thought their chests were to big. Sure, Naruto could find big breasts attractive, but he would prefer them to be a little... less than what Akeno had.

Ikaros' hands moved to her white skirt and undid the button on the side and let it fall to the ground as pure white panties remained.

"She wouldn't." Isabela commented in disbelief, that was before Ikaros hooked her finger under her panties and pulled them down enough to stepn out of them. Ikaros just stood there naked after she was done undressing, with her clothes on the ground next to her in a pile.

"She did!" Karlamine said in surprise.

"Do you have anymore commands Master?" Ikaros asked, and Naruto was having a massive internal debate with himself before sighing. He could not take advantage of her, at least, he could not until she started to gain emotions. Then all bets were off.

"Just... get dressed Ikaros." Naruto said as the clothes on the ground glowed before reappearing on Ikaros as if she never took them off.

"Do you have anymore commands Master?" Ikaros asked again with a tilted head, and everyone sweat dropped. She really was obssessed with doing his will. Naruto looked up at the moon in the sky and frowned for a moment.

"Karlamine, Isabela. Looks like we won't have time to get you familiars before I start your training. Ikaros, I order you to teleport us to the last mountain I climbed." Naruto stated and Ikaros nodded before pulling out a card from her pocket, and once it started glowing it was replaced with a metal silver ring. Then, in a bright flash none of them were standing in the field anymore.

The second though they reappeared at the mountain Naruto trained at the girls immediantly lost their lunchs on the ground around them. That method of teleportation... was horrible. That had hurt so freaking much that they had briefly felt like they were being torn to shreds.

"How are you, urp, not throwing up!?" Karlamine asked in amazement at how Naruto stood with his back to them unmoving. Naruto did not answer her question right away, and after a few minutes he finally spoke up.

"I was holding it in." Naruto admitted as he turned around and saw his face was paler than it had been before. Ikaros just stood by emotionlessly and watched as the group recovered from the more violent mode of teleportation. It only really affected devils badly because it ran on her Holy Element.

"Why are we here?" Isabela asked once she was able to stand again without throwing up, but that may be because she had nothing left to vomit.

That was most likely the reason.

"Simple, you girls have untapped potential. That is why we are going to make you stronger by climbing this mountain. Anything goes except flying, if you fly I will make you start from the bottom and work your way back up to the top." Naruto said with a grin, and they looked up at the mountain and gulped. They could not even see the top with the clouds blocking the way! There was no way it was possible to climb this mountain without flying!

"Naruto-dono. I believe that this task is beyond our current power to do." Isabela stated, hoping he would never ask them to try it anyway. Not that they could refuse him, and she looked at Karlamine for support... only to see her already climbing the mountain with her wings out and flapping to make it easier. She was not flying, just making herself more powerful to climb easier!

"That is why I want you to do it. I did it on my first try without using my legs most of the way, and with a huge boulder strapped to my body. Now hurry up and start climbing, and here is a nice trick you might wat you use... cheating." Naruto said as he placed his foot on the side of the mountain and literally started WALKING up it like it was nothing. She sighed and got to work climbing, not sure how she would be able to cheat.

"Follow Master." Ikaros said simply as she started flying up to follow Naruto, since she was not the one training it was pointless to even attempt this. Naruto smirked when she started following him and began to run up the side of the mounatin.

"**Use me Naruto. We can get up the mountain in like six second if you do.**" Kurama said and Naruto shook his head. This was a sacred place for Nekoshou, and he was not about to take an extreme shortcut like using Kurama. Using chakra and the gates was one thing, but getting help from anyone else was an insult to his heritage.

"First Gate... OPEN!" Naruto said as chakra flooded his system once more, and he enjoyed the bliss that was his massive reserves of chakra filling him to the brim. Now that he was not training himself he was not going to climb the mountain the normal way. He would not go against his peoples rules, but he would bend them alittle. Using Kurama though was going to far.

"**Naruto... why are we training them now anyway?**" Kurama asked, since he was pretty sure that Rias and Koneko would be angry at Naruto for leaving again so soon. Naruto was about to answer before he heard a thumping sound and stopped to look down. He smiled at what he was seeing though.

Isabela and Karlamine had appeared to decided to work as a team on this challenge. Karlamine had a long rope wrapped around her waist, while the other end was wrapped around Isabela. His Rook would throw the Knight as high up as the rope would allow before Karlamine would stab into the mountain with her swords and yank Isabela up after her, which would be timed by Isabela kicking off the mountain to help propel herself further.

"Smart girls, and they already understand teamwork so well. I was right to pick them, but to answer your question Kurama. I only plan to stay here one week this time. We should be back in time to play in the schools Ball Tournament with the rest of the club. Anyway, Rias may be my King but now that I have my own Peerage the only time she can really order me around is when she has a Rating Game." Naruto explained, and Kurama seemed to understand. Naruto needed some time away from his friends or he would go stir crazy.

Naruto needed to move around or he would go insane, and he needed to train because he might not be Uzumaki anymore but he was still Naruto and Naruto was a training nut. Rias and her peerage would not be able to handle his training methods, and they may even get hurt from them.

"Master, do you have any commands for me?" Ikaros asked as she flew next to Naruto when he started running again. Naruto just laughed and opened the next gate to increase his speed even more than last time. It would appear that his extreme training last time had made opening the gates as easy as breathing now, and it was no longer damaging him as well.

"Make sure the girls don't fall off the mountain. I don't want them dying so soon." Naruto ordered, and his familiar did not even hesitate to follow his order as she stopped chasing after him and flew down to his peerages level. Naruto smiled before he was stunned when Ikaros flew in front of him carrying his servants under her arms. Naruto sighed and opened the third gate to catch up to Ikaros.

Ikaros was possibly his favorite familiar, but he was not fond of how regularly she messed up on orders.

Though it was funny deeing the two girls screaming in terror as they hit speeds they had never experienced before. Ikaros was a much father flyer than Naruto was, but Naruto was a faster runner. There was also the fact Naruto was not a fan of flying in the first place, though that could be because he was a cat.

He also knew that telling Ikaros to abandon an order was useless in most cases, and sadly this was not one of those times that she would be able to cancel the order. Oh well, at least this time they would be able to make it in less than a day.

It only took Naruto three days while doing actual climbing with the boulder, so running after his training plus three gates and no extra weight would be simple.

**[With Rias]**

"... Rias, your slave has gone to far-" Sona Sitri, a young devil with short black hair, violet eyes, fair skin, and a small bust started before Rias interupted her.

"Naruto is a high-class devil now, so I no longer control his actions for the most part. You will need to take this up with him when he returns from Pet Forest. Until then there is nothing you or I can do, and if had not noticed Naruto had gotten us as well." Rias said as she gestured to the pink bubbles all around the room that refused to pop no matter what they did. Sona looked aorund and pushed her glasses up to make the light hide her eyes from view.

"I would not count on that girly girl Nya." Both devils turned around in shock to see that there was somebody else in the room with them. Everyone else had already fled when they saw Sona was there and angry, but there was the fact this girl looked familiar to them.

"Who are you!?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes as her gaze settled on the intruder in the room. The person that had spoke to them had long black hair as dark as night with split bangs, and her eyes were the same yellowish hazel as Koneko and Naruto's occasionally. She wore a black kimono with a yellow obi, and the kimono was open at the shoulders so that much of her large breasts were on proud display. In her hair was a ornately detailed headband, but that was not what had them in fear.

On her head were two black cat ears, and coming out of her kimono were TWO cat tails.

"Ku-ku-ku-kuro-ku-roka!" Sona said in fear at one of the few legenday SS-Class criminals standing in the same room as the two of them. Now, if they would not be as afraid if they had a lot of back up with them, but sadly they knew that the two of them would be no challenge for Kuroka to kill.

"So Itty Titties has heard of cute little me, how much easier this makes this without awkward intros Nya!" Kuroka joked around and Rias gulped when she saw the fangs Kuroka had. Naruto and Koneko never let their fangs show, and normally kept them smaller than they could be. Nekoshou were feared for a reason, and Rias could now see she had gotten lucky at having such well manner (most of the time) Nekoshou for her peerage.

"W-What do you want Kuroka!?" Rias managed to say without stuttering to much, and Kuroka giggled at the bravada Rias had at that moment.

"Can't a loving Onee-chan check up on her beloved little siblings?" Kuroka asked mockingly, and even though it angered Rias she forced herself to calm down. Kuroka was somebody even her brother would hesitate to face head-on, and that was saying something.

"You abandoned them, so you have no right to be here." Rias said, and Sona looked at her like she was stupid for talking back to somebody like Kuroka.

"Calm down fire crotch. I am here for Naruto, and once I find him I will be on my way. His growth in strength would be very good for the my cause. I can offer him things you could never dream of, but he won't have to make that choice between us Nya." Kuroka said for a moment before swinging her arm out and sending purple mist straight at Rias, but she smirked happily when a orange sphere came up around Rias and covered both girls to protect them from the mist.

"What?" Sona asked as she saw the side of Rias neck glowing with an orange mark.

'So Naruto-chan had been practicing Youjutsu, and more specifically making barriers for my own Poison Mist. I do wonder how he knew that I was going to come after the fire crotch though?' Kuroka thought with a playfull grin on her face even her attempt on Rias' life failed. She actually frowned for a split second when she saw the pink bubbles in the room rush at the Poison Mist and trap it inside them before destroying it. Now she was really curious as to how Naruto had figured out a counter to her mist.

That was worrying on its own.

Her smile came back though when she saw that Rias coughed up some blood and the orange barrier started to fade away.

"Looks like Naruto-chan gave you a defence against Youjutsu, consider yourself lucky Nya." Kuroka joked around as she sent another burst of Poison Mist at the two devils, but this time the bubbles all moved in order to prevent the mist from reaching Rias. Kuroka sent a blact of Ki at Rias, but this time a magic circle glowed on the floor and the Ki blast was absorbed into the floor before it could touch Rias.

"Rias! Are you okay?" Sona said as she knelt down to Rias' level as she coughed up more blood. It would appear the defences Naruto had given Rias took her power to become active, and the fact Rias was a devil made using her powers for Youkai Youjutsu was damaging her as well as saving their lives at the moment.

"... Well at least I tried. Lucky you that Naruto-chan knows so much about my Youjutsu and was able to make defences for it. Anyway tell Naruto not to forget his promise to me, oh, and don't tell anyone but him that I was here, or you may not live to see another day Nya." Kuroka said before her body started to sink into a magic circle that appeared under her, and before her body could fully sink she smirked at them, and then she was gone.

Rias looked at the blood on the floor in shock, and she had realized one thing at that moment.

Even without being there, Naruto had just saved her life.

'Naruto... how long have you been protecting me?' Rias thought before she passed out from the huge drain that defending against Kuroka had taken on her reserves. Naruto's defence he had given her was nowhere near perfect, and if Kuroka had been serious she would have most likely died before any help could come.

**Chapter End.**

**No, Naruto did not know Kuroka would be coming. He was just planning in case she did come one day, the bubbles were just dumb luck on Rias' part that Naruto had made them to be both a prank and able to get rid of Poison Gas. Also, think of it. Naruto showed some serious power in the Rating Game, so of course there would be people interested in using him or having his join them. The group Kuroka was in sent her because they figured she could defeat him without him fighting back to much.**

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	15. Chapter 15 What is my Heart

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Not gonna lie, some really deep stuff in this chapter. You have been warned.**

**Story START!**

Rias Gremory was many things, but right now she was angry. Not at others, but at herself. She had been so weak when she had 'fought' against the person that had been the cause of her nightmares the last few nights. Never before had she actually felt like her opponent was actually going to kill her before, even in the Rating Game she knew that she would live. That incident had scarred Rias' mind, and was making her doubt herself.

Was she good enough?

Was she so weak that Naruto had to pity her?

Would she have died without Naruto?

Was keepin this incident secret the right choice?

If she talked about this with anyone but Naruto she could tell that Kuroka would follow through with her promise to kill her. No matter how much she tried to deny it all the signs pointed to one thing.

She was terrified of Kuroka, and she still was.

She had spent so much time around Naruto and Koneko that she had forgotten that Nekoshou were known as Hellcats from their tendencies towards extreme emotions and amazing levels of violence. If Naruto had not thought so far ahead she would be dead, and so would Sona. Not only would that spell trouble for their clans, but that would mean that Naruto and Koneko might be put to blame and they would be executed if caught. Then the Nekoshou race would be just Kuroka, and who knows how much chaos would be started if Kuroka found out that her _precious_ little sibling had been killed. She would go on a massive killing spree, and one hit from a Senjutsu user was all it took to kill even most High-Class devils.

When she killed enough devils the Fallen Angels would most likely take the chance to launch a strike to start wiping them out as well. Then when both the Devils and Fallen Angels were weakened the Angels and other holy related beings would pick off the rest. The scariest part was that it would all be her fault for dying by Kuroka's hands. All they would have to do is examine her corse to find the traces of Youjutsu and the blame would be on the only Youkai in her peerage. That was all the _evidence_ it would take to blame her cute kittens.

She was Rias Gremory!

She was the daughter of Lord Gremory, and Venelana Gremory, who was formally of the Bael Clan!

She inherited her mother Powers of Destruction just like her brother had!

She was the heir of her Clan!

She was the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess!

So why was she so weak?!

She was scared! She should not be scared, and yet, she was and still is shaking at the very thought of those playful hazel eyes. That black hair as dark as the night, and those two tails that spoke of her power. Rias could not sleep right without the image of Kuroka appearing in her dreams and attempting to kill ehr, just for her to wake up just as the finishing blow was struck. It got worse when in the dreams Kuroka would tempt Naruto onto her side and have him beat on her over and over before killing her! Rias woke up crying on that particular dream, and the worst part yet was that she could remember feeling pain in her dreams. Every dream got worse than the last, and she had even tried to end her own life during the last dream! Rias had no idea whoi to turn to, and if she tried explaining her problem to anyone Kuroka would come back and kill her!

Only Sona knew about this, and she was in a similar state.

Rias wanted Naruto back. She wanted to cry on his shoulder and cry her heart out to him, and let him be pillar. She needed his strength of will, his pure power and stupidity to spit in the face of death and make it his bitch. She wanted him to comfort her and tell her everything was okay. She would even love to hear him call her stupid in that Tsundere way he showed how he felt! She jsut wanted him back in her arms, or she would go insane!

Tear gathered at the edges of Rias' eyes and try as she might to hold them back they started to slide down her face like streams of the purest liquad crystal.

She wanted Naruto to be hers again, to tell her that he would never leave her side. She wanted him to prank everyone again, and she even wanted to hear him argue with Akeno over the stupid things they talk about. She didn't want to be afraid anymore, and she did not want her peerage to worry about her. She needed to be their strength, but she needed Naruto to be hers. Ever since she was a kid only Naruto would ever disagree with her, or even outright call her an idiot. Deep within her heart she knew this had always been forming, growing and festering as she hid it deep inside without even knowing that it was there. This incident though made her realize something.

Rias Gremory was in love with Naruto Toujou.

She loved him, and it took a brush with death to make her regret all the time she had ignored her feelings. The feeling she could have been nurturing, and growing into a great tree of love as Naruto might as called it. She could have been married to a man she loved, and maybe even have had a child by now. Now though, could she do it with Kuroka appearing in the back of her mind? Waiting for her to make the slightest mistake before killing her?

Rias was scared, because she had been in love for years without realizing it, and now that she finally admitted it she might be too late to do anything about.

Even if she tried something, would he accept her feelings... or would he deny her?

She did not want to force him into a marraige, since she knew what it was like to be forced nto marry somebody you did not love. She also knew what she would do if Naruto rejected her.

She would kill herself.

Rias could not imagine her life if Naruto rejected her. She should have realized this sooner, but maybe she was in denial. The very first thing that should have clued her in was the fact she was more concerned with matters involving Naruto than with her other precious peerage members. She would be sad if they died, and she would cry... but she would always cry on Naruto's shoulder if it happened. If Naruto died on the other hand, who would she cry on? Who would be the pillar of strength and courage she had come to depend upon... no, she did not depend on him. That word was to weak. Without him, she could not be Rias Gremory, because Rias Gremory was not complete without Naruto Toujou.

If she was black, Naruto was white.

If she was the moon, Naruto was the shining sun.

If she was dull, Naruto was sharp.

If she was heads, Naruto was tails.

If she was darkness, Naruto would be the light.

She could not exist without Naruto, because he was half of her existance. She could not move on passed Naruto, because Naruto was her other half. The half that would be her opposite, but what she needed to keep her balanced. She needed him, but Naruto did not need her. Naruto could be complete on his own if he wanted to, and that scared her even more than Kuroka, because if he did not need her he might leave her.

Then... Rias would simply cease to exist.

Even if she was not able to kill herself, she would no longer be Rias Gremory. She would be a hollow shell of what she was with Naruto around.

Things might have been different if she had never met Naruto, but she had, and those were the most happy years of her life. The times he would pick on her, or make fun of her being addicted to all things Japanese. They way he would remind her that she was not all that, by pranking her in strange ways.

If Naruto was dead, Rias was dead.

Even if she could exist without Naruto, she would not want to.

How shallow would her existance be without her the sun that gently guided her, while at the same time gettiung her to teach herself. The gentle light that would make her feel warm inside, and that would always be there to make her feel safe.

The world would be to dark without her light, and she would no longer be able to grow without her light. She would wither away quickly and die pathetically, like a flower on a cold winter night with no moon in the sky.

That was why when Rias got dressed for the day and looked in the mirror she saw a woman on the verge of breaking. Behind her image in the mirror was the image of Naruto, and she turned around to hug him but the second she looked he was not there. Her mind was playing tricks on her, but she would not cry. She would not cry unless it was in Naruto's arms.

The smile she plastered on her face for the day.

It hurt.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto woke up from his slumber and grabbed his chest in pain. He could feel things in his heart that were not his own feelings. He could feel fear, anger, terror, sadness, emptyness, and worst of all he could feel hurt. The muscles on his face were what hurt the worst, like when he would hide his pain behind a smile.

He was not smiling though.

Naruto ran a finger though his hair in annoyance, and he saw his peerage sleeping soundly after the last 52 hour sparring session he had forced them to do.

"**You okay Naruto?**" Kurama asked in a worried voice from the neat pile he was folded into. Naruto could see the eye on the clothes looking at him with a worried gaze, and he had to frown.

"... No. I don't know why though, but my heart... it hurts. It hurts so bad." Naruto said and he felt a slender hand touch his unclothes chest. Ikaros was sitting in front od him looking at his chest with glowing pink/red eyes, and after a moment she stopped.

"Master has no issues with the organ known as his heart. All functions are working properly, and I can not see any reasons to cause Master the sensation fo pain." Ikaros said without emotion, but Naruto could feel that she was worried and confused. Naruto chuckled at her confusion, but deiced explaining it to her might be hopeless.

He was going to try anyway.

"Ikaros. People have more than one heart. There is the heart in the chest that that pumps the blood through the body, and then there is the heart that can not be seen or touched. That is the heart that connects you and holds the bond you share with others. It lets you cry when a loved one dies, it lets you share in the joy of your friends, just becuase they are happy you are too. It lets you feel the pain of your loved ones as well, even though you were not hurt." Naruto said as he gently pulled Ikaros head and placed it against his muscled chest. Ikaros could here his heart beating, and then she felt it. She could feel a strange warmth flow through her.

A warmth she was not made to feel.

It felt good.

'This warmth... no data had been collected on it.' Ikaros thought as the very lightest of blushes appeared on her face. She could find nothing wrong with her to cause such a flush, and she would need to do investigation on this phenomenon later. Right now though, Ikaros was... enjoying Master's warmth.

She could feel warmth too, but this warmth was in her own chest.

"Ikaros... without a heart, we can not be truly strong. Strength is born from the heart, and dies with the heart. To kill out hearts, is to kill who we are. I pity those who have no hearts, because they can not truly live and feel. That is why... a broken heart, and a hurt heart are truly more deadly than poison. A broken heart can lead to hatred, or despear. Those with broken hearts may kill others, or themselves. Then the hearts of those that they did not kill will break, and they too will fall into the cycle. Hatred is a never ending cycle that is born from the heart as well, and right now the hurt in my heart is not my own." Naruto explained, and next to him Kurama felt like he was in the presence of the one that had given him life. The legendary Sage of Six Paths had spoken words nearly exactly like those ones, and the hatred Kurama himself had once had was born when his heart had been broken by the sage's death.

"I do not understand Master... if hatred is born from the heart, is it not a bad thing to have a heart?" Ikaros asked, and unknown to them Naruto's peerage had been awoken awhile ago to hear Naruto's speach. Karlamine was literally silently crying into her pillow as they talked, and Isabela was listening eagerly to the coversation.

"Ikaros, the heart is a great thing, because without it love can not be born. It may sound cheesy, but I believe that love is truly the strongest thing in the world. Love can beat down hatred, and love connects those who are close to each other." Naruto said with a wonderful smile. It was Naruto's true smile, and it was infectous it would seem since if he had lips Kurama would be smiling.

"... Do you have anyone you love Master?" Ikaros asked, and Naruto nearly choked on air. In retorspect he should have been expecting her to ask that.

"Yes. I have many people I love. I love my sisters, I love that stupid Akeno, I love Rias, and heck, I even love Issei and Kiba like my own family. I love Lilith and Raidy, and I love you, and one day I will love my two sneaky servants, even though they are eavsdropping on me. Yes, I even love you too Kurama. I love them all so much, but at the same time I don't want to be hurt so I keep them away from me." Naruto admitted shamefully, and one could even say he was embarrassed to admit he loved people. Of course, he loved different people in different ways, but he had the feeling Ikaors would confuse the different type of love if he tried to explain.

"**... That is so beautiful I actually wish I could cry right now.**" Kurama said seriously, and Naruto chuckled a bit at what the ex-fox said, but could tell he meant it.

"Yeah yeah, just don't expect me to ever say it again." Naruto said before he stood up and looked down at his peerage. "Since you girls are up anyway, why don't we begin todays training excersize?" Naruto asked with a sadistic grin. The girls gulped and paled at his words, and if they were religious people they would pray for mercy.

**[With Rias]**

"Good morning Akeno, could you make me some tea? I had a late night last nght with some... homework that had been troubling me. I could really use your tea right now." Rias requested of her Queen with her plastered smile in place. She looked around the room and saw the bubbles were gone from the place, meaning if Kuroka came back that was one less defence she would have.

"Are you okay Rias?" Akeno asked with a worried look, and Rias paled a little.

"Just fine Akeno, maybe a little tired, but fine." The red haired princess stated with her hands togtly gribbing her skirt to keep her from shaking. Akeno honestly did not believe Rias, but she would give her the benefit of the doubt. Pushing for information when a person was unstable could be very dangerous.

"If you say so, but you are starting to look a little pale and thin. Maybe you should skip school and get something to eat before going to sleep." Akeno suggested, and Rias shook her head with a nearly panicked expression, before she managed to cool herself down.

"Is Naruto back yet?" Rias asked with a hopeful expression, and Akeno shook her head.

"Not yet, but he is a cat. He will come home eventually." Akeno pointed out, and Rias frowned at Akeno. Something that Akeno noticed, and chalked up as another weird behavior Rias had been showing... wait! Both Rias and Sona were shwoing strange behavior after they had talked alone a few days back! Something must have happened that would cause Rias to be looking over her shoulder in fear.

She knew her friend, and she did not scare easily.

"Yes... he will come back." Rias said as some color returned to her skin, as if the very thought of Naruto coming back gave her strength. Now that she was finally truthfull with herself, she was able to get more strength. By the time to door opened and Issei came into the room with Kiba Rias was able to plaster her pained smile on again like it was nothing.

Even thoiugh it still hurt.

"Morning Buchou." Kiba mumbled with a tired expression on his face. It would seem Kiba had gotten a request that had kept him up late last night, and it would seem that Issei had a nice night unlike her because he was radiating joy.

"Morning Rias-Buchou!" Issei said louder than usual, but he was suddenly in pain when he felt a rock collide with his head.

Yes, a rock.

"Quiet pervert." Koneko said, and now everyone looked at the floor behind the couch to see her laying down there. Like Rias she had not been able to sleep as well, but her problem was because she was so used to her brother's scent that she felt weird without it.

Also, no matter how much Koneko disliked Kuroka she would always admit she had a great scent to sleep into. Naruto had nearly the exact same scent as Kuroka, so sleeping with Naruto gave her the feeling that the old Kuroka was woth them as well. Naruto watched over her like Kuroka used to, so it was an easy thing to imagine for herself. Koneko wanted to hate Kuroka, and part of her really did hate her, but her heart could not hate her older sister.

"Be nice to Issei. I am sure he does not mean to be a loud pervert today, more than usual that is." Akeno teased the perverted boy with a hand covering her mouth. She would let whatever was wrong with Rias drop for now, but she would get the answers later.

She always got the answers she wanted.

"But aren't devils suppose to do bad things, like be perverted?" Asia asked as she entered the room. She was raised to believe devils only did bad things, so finding out Issei was doing something weird was news to her.

"Yeah! What she said!" Issei quickly agreed with the option that would allow his to be more perverted with his life. To him his perversion was everything, and he could not live without it. He needed bouncing, jiggling, and big juggs to keep him going on in life.

He wanted to be a Harem King after all, even though with guys like Kiba and Naruto around that was unlikely to happen.

Sometimes is sucked to be a completely average looking, lower inteligence, highly peverted guy with his only amazing quality being he can make himself grow a lizard arm.

That was not a very sexy trait, ultra cool maybe, but not sexy.

**Chapter End.**

**I have decided to end the chapter here, because I think this may be my most emotional chapter for this story. I honestly think that they played down peoples fear of death in manga sometimes. When people almost die they will realize things about themselves they did not know before. Most of the time they change, and it will cause nightmares and stress. Yet, Issei dies once, and nearly dies a second time yet he has no second thoughts about it other than 'I died'. I call bullshit on that.**

**Rias had a real experience with almost dying, and it shook her up. She will recover eventually, but she is scared. Kuroka can come back at any moment and kill her on a whim, and it would be like stepping on a bug for Kuroka. She is terrified because she can not sense Kuroka coming, nor can she defend herself. Kuroka could be watching her, so she is afraid to talk to anyone about it.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	16. Chapter 16 I am coming for YOU

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**This chapter, is a little shorter than normal for a reason.**

**Story START!**

"King-sama... are you sure this is such a great idea?" Karlamine asked as the group on now three stood over the edge of the highest mountain in existance. Naruto had sent Ikaros on a special mission, so now with each girl by his side they ttied to look at the ground, but could see only clouds.

"We have spent almost a week here, and the hurt I am feeling has not gone away at all. Something is really wrong, and you girls have grown splendidly. The basics you learned here will guide you to greatness." Naruto said, before he hopped in mid-air and kicked both girls in the butts just hard enough to push them off the tallest thing in all the underworld. Naruto heard them screaming the terror and sighed happilly. Naruto gave the scroll at his waist a good pat, and was glad he could still remember how to make Storage Scrolls. He had sealed up all the usefull things here, so now he would not need to climb this mountain again to read up on Youjutsu and Senjutsu.

So with that in mind Naruto jumped straight off a mountain without a second thought.

**[With Rias]**

"Rias! Please come out!" Akeno yelled as she pounded her fist on the door to Rias' personal room. She had been trying to get Rias to leave her room for the last two days, and the answer was always the same. Silence.

She tried breaking the door down, but the door was reinforced to take on anything less than building leveling attacks. She was not about to bring on Rias' rage on her for destroying her home.

"Rias! Tell me what wrong!" Akeno demanded as she raised down punches and kicks on the door in hopes of busting it down. Akeno had been keeping Rias' disappearance a secret from the rest of the peerage, and claimed that Rias had business to take care of. Now though, she just wanted to make sure her friend had not killed herself. Rias had been changing these last few days since Naruto had been away, and Akeno did not like it. Rias would jump if anyone touched her, and she tried to avoid being around others as much as possible. Akeno couldn't even tell what was wrong with Rias, but this reminded her of herself before Naruto broke her out of her shell so long ago.

*Zap*

Lightning smoked off of Akeno's palm, but the door still remained standing with only the smallest of heat burns on it. Akeno frowned and started to kick the place she had just shot in hopes of breaking the door down, but yet it remained firm.

"Rias, your being a brat! Come out!" Akeno yelled in growing ire at how stubborn Rias was being, so she placed her ear at the door to find out that Rias was crying a little.

"Go away!"

Akeno scowled at how Rias was acting, and beat on the door some more with a scowl on her face. How could she helpo Rias if she would not even tell her what was wrong in the first place?

"I can't help you if you don't open the door!" Akeno yelled in frustration. Rias had never done something like this before, and it was starting to piss her off big time. She was more annoyed at the fact Rias would not talk to anyone about it more than anything though.

"I wanna be alone!"

"FINE!" Akeno yelled, having finally gotten sick of trying to help Rias out when she was trying to be a bitch. She was going to have Naruto take care of this when he got back, because he would not be afraid to bust her house down and slug Rias in the face if it would help her. She needed to get something to cool her temper off before she met everyone at Issei's house for the meeting today. She did not like being angry, but she would not stand for Rias acting like this anymore.

She walked out of Rias' apartment and made sure to take some calming breaths before going about her way. She could tell Naruto would be here soon anyway. She did not know how, but she knew he would be here. Naruto always showed up when he was needed the most, because he could not let them down. It was one of the things she admired about him.

**[With Naruto]**

"Oh yeeeaaaah!" Naruto yelled as he sailed towards the ground with gravity bringing him down at what would normally be a horrifying speed. Karlamine had finally broken and was now enjoying the insanity that was Naruto as she screamed in joy as well. Isabela had already used the side of the mountain to start slowing her fall down, and a few moments later Karlamine stabbed her sword into the mountain and lit it on fire to slow her descent.

Naruto on the other hand gripped his hands together as a grey bubble wrapped around his body and allowed him float down to the ground safely. Naruto was actually happy he developed his Bubble Youjutsu a long time ago. It came in handy for many things, like pranks and flying. His twin had always said that his bubbles were useless, and that he should stick with the other types of Youjutsu he knows, but the bubbles were very pretty.

He liked being able to make things that look beautiful, instead of just destroying things. Making beauty was always going to be better than destroying it.

"You are insane Naruto-dono." Isabela stated as she touched the ground next, and Naruto could see that her hands were bleeding from slowing down her fall. He would need to provide her with some energy to heal herself with. That was one of the good things about being the King, you could give out your energy to heal your peerage.

"**Insanity is for those that were sane to begin with.**" Kurama commented in Naruto's place, and under all of them a orange teleportation circle appeared as they just seemed to break up into orange sparks before vanishing.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Naruto questioned as he entered the clubroom, and the very first thing he noticed was that there was a feminine version of his scent in the room. True, Koneko smelled a lot like him, but there was a stark contrast between their natural phermones and oils their bodies made. Out of the two of his sibling Naruto shared his scent more towards Kuroka's direction.

Kuroka had been here.

"**Is something the matter Naruto?**" Kurama asked with a suspicious look around the room, since he only had was missing some of his senses he could not notice the lingering smell in the room like Naruto had. Heck, he did not even really know who Kuroka was.

"Girls... Go to the area in the city with the largest number of devils. Tell them I got back, and that I need to take care of something before I see them. Kurama, go with with." Naruto ordered silently, and Kurama hardly hesitated to jump off of Naruto's body to reveal that he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt under him. Isabela caught Kurama neatly in her arms, since the clothes refused to be worn by anyone but him, and the two looked at their King one more time before leaving the clubroom.

'I guess I better go check on Rias. If Kuroka was here the two most likely reasons would be because she was after me, or she wanted to kill the two clan heirs here. I don't give a shit about Sona, but Rias better be okay.' Naruto thought neutrally for the most part, and now he could understand where the hurt he was feeling was coming from.

Honestly, it did not take Naruto long to get to the apartment Rias usually stayed at. Naruto stood outside her door and knocked a few times.

"Leave Me Alone!"

...

'She did not just say that to me!?' Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow, since he had gone out of his way to make sure Rias was okay before following Kuroka's trail. Riasing his fist Naruto slammed his arm through the door, breaking the spells protecting it with Youjutsu, before he grabbed the knob on the other side of the door and opened it from the inside... while standing on the outside.

He was just that awesome.

"Knock knock." Naruto commented sarcastically, before he winced when the salted smell of tears hit his nose. Then there was the fact he was sure that Rias had not showered in awhile. He watched towards Rias bed though and grabbed the covers hiding her with his hands, and abruptly ripped them off of her. This let him see the state Rias was in.

Currently Rias' nude form (she sleeps naked) was both paler than usual, and her hair was a mess. He could see faded pink lines running down from her puffy eyes to show she had been crying, and she even looked like she had lost some weight. He could plainly see that she had not bee eating anything, and her crimson red hair was a little bit duller than in usually was. Rias winced as she looked up at him, but that may be from the fact he had turned the lights on and she was not used to it yet.

"Naruto?" Rias asked in no more than the barest of whispers, like she could not believe it herself. Her tone though was what had his eyes narrowed, but he was not given the time to figure out what weirded him out about it before Rias lunged at him and pulled him down onto the bed with her. She buried her head in his neck and wrapped her arms around his chest, and then she did what she had been holding back as much as she could.

Rias Gremory started crying her eyes out, and Naruto felt his heart bled for her.

"I was, ah, so scared!" Rias screamed in a muffled voice, but Naruto heard her just fine and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back and waist to let her use him as a shoulder to cry on. Even though she was laying right on top of him naked, what mattered more was that she was okay. The only person he ever really had to confort before was Koneko before, but that was not as bad since the two of them had a habit of bottling up their emotions.

"Shhh, it's okay. I am here for you, and always will be." Naruto whispered in a hopefully soothing voice. His hand moved from her waist and started to slowly carress her hair in a way that Kuroka had done to his gold locks.

Oh that irony of how he was comforting her, and he did not even know.

"Never leave me again!" Rias shouted right in his ear loud enough to leave a ringing noice, and then she started crying.

"I would never dream of leaving my crimson haired, otaku King behind." Naruto said, and Rias giggled while crying on him. That was what she had missed the most, and that was how only he would say such a nice to her in a way that also insulted her.

Suddenly all that worry Rias had been feeling that last week was starting to vanish like it was never there, because Naruto was back. Her pillar of strength was back, and now he could be her strength again. He could help her shoulder her emotions, and he could protect her from the world.

"You idiot. When a girl is crying you are suppose to hold and and tell her you love her." Rias whispered, more to herself than to him. Either way she was snapped out of her funk just by his presence, and Naruto seemed to notice this. So he started to convince her to tell him what had happened, and he frowned when she told him that Kuroka had brought up their promise.

Naruto said for a few minutes after listening to Rias' explaination without her crying again Naruto closed his eyes and hought deeply. Naruto had promised Kuroka three things in his life that she could be talking about.

"I have to go find Kuroka." Naruto said as he stood up and started to leave the room, but Rias was having none of that. She grabbed his wrist and he was forced to look back at a now fearful Rias.

"Don't leave me!" Rias ordered loudly, and Naruto smiled at her for a moment.

"I am not leaving you Rias. You and I have a strong bond, and I will be coming back, but Kuroka is my family. It is my job as her little brother to make sure that she comes back to the path of balance." Naruto said with a sad smile, and Rias flinched away for a moment. That was all it took for Naruto to start walking away from her again, but before he could get to the door he heard something.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto looked back at Rias again, only this time she was staring at him with hope in her eyes. Naruto felt it in his heart that she was being truthful with him, but he had family he had to save from a dark path... and then he had to beat the living hell out of her for her mistakes in the past.

"I love you too Rias." Naruto said with a grim smile. Like saying those words actually caused him pain, and they actually did a little when he saw the smile on Rias' face glow in joy. He would hate having to say this to her now.

"NO! You don't get it! I don't love you like family, or a friend! I love you Naruto, and I want YOU to be the one that I marry!" Rias yelled at him in the hopes that he would stay with her, and when Naruto got closer to her she smiled in joy... before Naruto leaned down whispered something in her ear.

"Forgive me." Naruto whispered and in less than a second Rias was trapped in a blue bubble that suspended her in mid-air. She tried to stay awake, but something int he bubble knocked her out cold. This bubble would keep Rias in suspended animation until either Naruto was killed, died naturally, or he released it himself, and it would also release if it ran out of energy to fuel it. This one would last one week at the most.

The second Naruto turned around his eyes hardened and he begun to walk out of the door again. He closed the broken door, and used some repair Youjutsu he had practiced to fix the door. Naruto was going to go and fight Kuroka, and he would do it without Kurama. He would only use the skills that he had before meeting Kurama, and the powers he had gained from his recent training trips.

'I am coming for you Kuroka.'

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto did NOT reject Rias, but unlike Rias he is struggling with just HOW he loves her. Naruto was not able to answer right away, but he knew she might do something drastic if he left her. That is why he temporarily sealed Rias inside the bubble... so that she would be safer. Naruto will not be using Kurama for his fight with Kuroka. He feels that he HAS to fight Kuroka and bring her back. He also WANTS to fight her.**

**After his fight, win or lose, Naruto is going to make sure to help Rias passed her sadness and fear. He just can't let the chance to see Kuroka again go by, and to fight and beat her is his goal. He also knows that right now he is the only one in his own, or Rias' peerage that even stands a chance against Kuroka.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	17. Chapter 17 Kitten vs Cat

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**After reading this chapter, you should read the note at the bottom.**

**Story START!**

Naruto stood stock still staring straight ahead at the object of his own obsession. The person who had led him to having the life he was currently living, but was also the reason for his past suffering. The person he loved and hated at the same time. His older sister in blood and spirit, and most of all, the one that had hurt his King.

"Kuroka..." Naruto said with a hard tone, and his eyes glowed hazel to show he was ready for what was going to go down.

"Oh! Is that any way to look at your sexy Onee-chan nya?" Kuroka teased as she placed her arms under her breasts and smooshed them together, but she was forced to lean her head to the side to avoid getting hit by a red bubble. It hit a tree behind her after a few seconds, and once it popped everything tht got hit with the red juice from the bubble caught on fire. Kuroka did not even try to hide how impressed she was at how well he could use Youjutsu at his age.

"You are NOT my Onee-chan, but when I am done with you she will come back." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. His hair started to flatten a little as his own blond Neko ears became visible to the world. A golden yellow tail grew out of the base of his spine, and the fur on it stood on end to show in anticipation. Naruto was not going to hold back any of his skills for this fight. Kuroka frowned at what he said, and her fist clenched for the barest of moments. Her annoyance vanished though and she put a teasing smile on her face.

"I am sure she would love to see how cute her itty bitty brother has become, but you make it sound like you have a chance to beat me nya." Kuroka said with a smile, but when Naruto smiled her relfexes kicked in and she did the splits to avoid multiple bubbles made of red coming at her from behind. Bending her upper body to let her see behind her she saw that the fire from earlier was gone now. 'He can form bubbles out of the remains of old bubbles. Naruto really is talented at Youjutsu. He takes a lot after me.' Kuroka thought as she moved her legs so that she smoothly stand up in one motion.

"I might not be able to win, but I can still beat some sense into you." Naruto stated with a confident smile, and with a quick jerk Narut spread arms out to his sides. Seven person sized bubbles colored purple came out of each of his hands and moved to form a circle around the two of them. Kuroka looked at the bubbles with narrowed eyes, since they were an unknown to her. She knew the pink ones absorbed different types of mists, and the red ones cuaght fire to whatever it popped onto, but purple would no doubt have a diffrent effect.

She heard the sound of bare feet crunching against grass and the same reflexes that she displayed earlier made her made her twist her upper body and grab Naruto's arm with her left hand as it moved passed her. Her right hand moved to under his armpit and she flipped him over her shoulder, tossing Naruto away from her. Naruto smirked and twisted his lower body while still in the air to lash out at Kuroka with a kick, but she bent her head at an odd angle to let it go over her head.

By that point Naruto had to place his hands on the ground to steady himself, and swiftly spinning on his hands Naruto sent a kick at Kuroka again, but she redirected it by using her wrist and placing it at his ankle. He pulled his leg back before she could grab it and took a step forward with his hands and lashed out with his other foot, and this time Kuroka spun her whole body and took a step to the right ina way that would make dancers jealous.

Naruto spun on his hands as well and the kick from earlier now followed after Kuroka with his extended leg, and his sister smiled when she blocked his kick with her forearm. She sent a quick swipe at his hand with her foot, and Naruto bent his elbows before using his arms to jump up into the air and land on his feet again.

"You got good nya." Kuroka commented while she swung her own fist at his shoulder, and Naruto moved his body slightly so that the damage would be less. Then after her fist got closer he used the palm of his hand to force her fist to change direction and miss him completely. Ducking low Naruto used the momentum and started to spin, placing one hand on the ground he kicked up at the chin. Kuroka saw that he was trying to seperate her from the ground and leaned her head back enough so that his foot didn't touch her.

"You are my goal. I have to be good." Naruto commented back as he spun into a standing position and tried to elbow her in the sternum. Kuroka blocked with her palm and pulled him in closer to hit him in the head with her elbow. Naruto, which lightning reflexes, dropped to the ground by doing the splits like Kuroka had earlier but by using his hands Naruto spun while on the ground to attempt knock her off balance. She flipped back out of his reach, while Naruto jumped back up into a battle position.

"Glad to know you respect me nya." Kuroka said with her teasing tone letting him know she had not started to take him seriously yet. Naruto twisted his body to the side and clapped his hands together, and once he started to sperate them a green bubble appeared between hands and he used a palm thrust with both hands to send it straight at Kuroka. "You don't really think that will hit me do you nya?" Kuroka asked as she swirled her body out of the way of the medium sized bubble. Once it went passed her Naruto smiled a little and Kuroka blinked before she leaned back when the bubble came at the from her right side.

"That bubble isn't the one you need to worry about." Naruto hinted at when the same green bubble now came at her from behind. She turned around and hopped to the left, but this time she made sure to keep her eyes on Naruto and the bubble. The bubble he had sent at her earlier just kept going forward, and she blinked for a moment when she saw it go into one of the large purple bubbles and vanish.

Her instincts took hold and she ducked down when the same green bubble came out of the large purple bubble next to her and flew over her head and continued until it entered another purple bubble and vanished like before. Purple poison mist appeared in front of her hand and this time when the green bubble came out at her fromt another purple one she threw the purple mist at it and popped the bubble from a distance.

'The purple bubbles teleport all share a connection that let them teleport anything that are inside them to another bubble!' Kuroka thought with a grin. Now she understood why Naruto had placed those bubble in a large circle around them. It gave him more room to attack her from new angles with bubbles he had already throw. This just showed that her brother was just as much of the genius with Youjutsu as she was.

Bubble Youjutsu was Naruto's own original Youjutsu style he had created. Something as underestimated like a bubble would make the opponent cocky, and the second you were hit by one of his fatal bubbles it was over. Even the popped remains of the green bubble were eating at the grass it had landed on. Meaning it was either a poison bubble or an acid bubble. She gathered more poison mist at her palm and launched it at Naruto, but in his hands was a pink bubble. When the mist reached him he held the bubble out and the mist was absorbed into the bubble safetly before being destroyed as the bubble popped. Kuroka jumped back, and into the bubble behind her and in less than a second she was teleported right behind Naruto by using his own bubble against him.

Naruto hopped out of the way of her attack and with a wave of his hand red bubbles started to form in front of him and flew at Kuroka. She nimbly evaded them all by moving her feet and twisting her body as bubbles flew passed her.

*Snap*

Kuroka jumped forward as the red bubbled exploded at Naruto's command and set everything on the ground around them on fire. A little of the flaming juice had gotten close to Kuroka but she wiped it out with poison mist by cutting it off from an oxygen supply fire need to exist.

"You are doing great little brother nya!" Kuroka commented as she lifted her leg to kick Naruto in the chest, and as he dodged the kick he noticed something as the breeze blow Kuroka's black kimono.

"I know you hate wearing anything but kimono's, but REALLY!?" Naruto questioned as he sent a knife strike at her neck. Kuroka caught his hand and used her other hand to punch at his stomach, but he blocked her punches with ones of his own at her fist. Their knuckled popped at the contact the two fists had, but neither flinched.

"Panties and bras are itchy nya." Kuroka stated simply as she let go of Naruto's wrist and leaned back and did a backflip to dodge a kick he sent at her. Naruto looked away with a slightly red face when her kimono flipped to reveal her butt, but he shook his head clear of those kinds of thoughts. Part of Kuroka's fighting style was to distract her opponent with her teasing and sexual flare.

"First Gate-" Naruto started as Kuroka prepared some more poison mist around her arms, and Naruto crossed his arms as a pink bubble formed on each fist. Chakra flooded his body, but that was all it did whenh he felt a powerful blow to his stomach that tossed him back. The Kuroka gathering the poison mist faded away to reveal it was only Kuroka using her Mirage Youjutsu. He used his hand to regain his balance and he kicked out to block one of Kuroka's kicks. He pulled his leg back at the same time she pulled, and they both swung their knees to assualt the other.

Naruto felt himself get kicked in the chin though when Kuroka extended her longer legs, but he stuck her leg to his face by coating it in chakra. In the split second he had before she broke the bond, Naruto punched at her. Kuroka smirked playfully though and used her one leg on the ground to hop forward and wrap both her legs around his face.

The extra force and weight of her body got Naruto's body to lean back, and Kuroka started to lean forward and grab the ground with her hands. Straightening her body in an instant threw Naruto off the ground, but while Kuroka was doing her own handstand she brought her heel down on Naruto head, or would have if Naruto had not placed a hand on the ground and twitched his strong finger to spin his body just enough for the blow to pass by him.

Naruto cursed when Kuroka swun around with her hands and bent her knee so that it would hit him in the head. It collided and Naruto suddenly remembered why he had never beaten Kuroka in a sparring match as a kid. She was taller than him, and her limbs were longer than his. If the two tried to hit each other she would be able to hit him first.

"Gotta try harder than that Naruto." Kuroka said with a wink as she flipped back into a standing position. Naruto got back up as well, and he formed a grey bubbled around himself and gained some distance from Kuroka when poison mist hit the spot he had been in. The bubble popped though when Kuraka sent a Ki blast at it. He jumped over the Ki blast and opened his palm up and a swirling maelstrom of chakra appeared.

"Try harder is what I do! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, and Kuroka's eyes widened at the dense sphear of chakra heading at her stomach when Naruto showed up in front of her. She tapped his wrist and the attack went off course. Kuroka jumped back when the attack expanded after hitting the ground and she herself was shocked.

Normally a person could only use chakra after the had mastered using Ki, because Chakra was both physical and spritual energies combined into one. Ki was just physical energy. That made chakra MUCH stronger than Ki. The fact that Naruto could use it so precisely and without taking time to concentrate not only impressed her, but amazed her. She could use chakra, but Naruto had always had reserves that far out classed hers in size and potency alone. Out of the siblings he was without a doubt the chakra monster out of them.

That was why she always thought he would have horrible control, but just now he showed more control over chakra than even herself.

If he ever learned hwo to use Senjutsu or Touki properly he would be a monster in battle, even without that outfit he had been wearing when he fought Raiser.

"Amazing nya!" Kuroka said with an impressed tone. The crater that attack had made was stronger than her usual Ki Blasts, but that jsut meant she would have to try harder than she planned.

"Glad to impr-" Naruto started before she punched him in the gut and sent a blast of chakra through his system that blew the wind out of him. Naruto did not wait to get his breath back before he tried to slam his hands into her side, but his hands just went through the Kuroka in front of him and faded away. He quickly took a breath and ducked under a kick from his older sister. A larger than average blast of Ki hit him dead center in the back, and he could feel a bruise forming on the spot it hit already.

Naruto made a pink bubble just in time to absorb some mist, but this time he made sure it did not pop and threw it at Kuroka. It exploded and this time Kuroka was forced to dodge her own mist.

"First Gate: Open!" Naruto said after finally finishing opeing the first gate he sprung into action and launched six high speed punches and kicks right at Kuroka after getting into closer range with her. Kuroka grinned and blocked every punch and kick with a matching one of her own. She kicked up her game and stopped holding back as much so that she could match his effort.

She was still impressed though with how strong Naruto was before this point. She would say that before now he was fighting with the power that was easily High-Class, and now he had kicked it up to the level of upper High-Class. She could also tell that he was pulling back the full power of his punches though. She could see how tones he was, and that out of pure physical strength he was almost as strong as she was, maybe even stronger by a little.

She though was a much more experienced fight though, having fought the devils that had been after her head for years now.

She blocked another elbow strike from him with one of her own, and the ground under them cracked as the grass was blown away. The two would exchange blows to the other in a dance of pain and excitement. They would get so close that their bodies were a hair's breath away from touching, before they would seperate and start the dance all over again.

"You have grown a lot." Kuroka noticed before she felt herself skip a few feet back when Naruto knee'd her in the gut. She had used her own chakra to soften the blow and harden her body. She had gained the pieces of two bishops when she had become apart of a peerage, so she had trained her body to the max and learned to harden her body to imitate the natural boosts other pieces got.

"Second Gate: Open!" Naruto's speed and power increased once more, as did the grin on Kuroka's face as her own speed and power increased. She stopped holding back even more and now Naruto stopped pulling his punches as much. The fact she was still able to match his speed was amazing, but he could tell that she did not have as much power as him behind her blows.

"You really have gotten strong!" Kuroka yelled over the sounds of the ground shattering with every step tghey took, and ever attack that connected between the two of them wreaked the ground they stood on and forced them to jump to a new spot. Naruto kicked Kuroka while she was still in the air and sent her flying into one of purple bubbles, and he forced them all to pop except for the one she was about to come out of.

"Third Gate: Open!" Naruto said as the last bubble popped and Kuroka came flying out, and she felt a fist hit the back of her head and it actually dazed her for a moment. It was her automatic cat reflexes that made her duck and roll out of the way of the next two blows. She placed a single finger on the ground and Naruto's vision of her was blockes when mist shot up from the ground. Multiple Kuroka shot out of the mist and jumped in different directions. Crossing his arms he creates tons of red and purple small orbs and sent them in every direction.

The Kuroka's would attempt to dodge, but everytime they tried to dodge a red one it would be teleported to a new location by a purple one. Soon all the orbs popped and the ground around Naruto was completely on fire. Creating a Rasengan in his hand he turned around and struck at the mid-air Kuroka behind him. Her clothes on her stomach were shredded and the orb expanded to send her flying, but she had been able to kick him before she soared.

Naruto landed on the ground, and he saw the Kuroka he had struck fade away. He jumped up and out of the way when both Kuroka and poison mist popped out of the ground with a smile on her face. She waved her arm and the mist chased him into the sky, but with a clap of his hands ten pink bubbles appeared in front of him to get rid of the mist. Once he landed on the ground he saw Kuroka standing still in front of him, looking like she had something she wanted to say.

"You have exceeded my expectations baby brother nya. I honestly did not think that you would be this strong, or this talented in battle, and it excites me that you have grown into a good man." Kuroka said seriously, and she looked at the state her clothes were in. Her skin itself was undamaged, but her clothes had rips and tears from when he would get really close to hitting her. Naruto could see more of her than he needed to, and her right breast was fully showing in all of it's large glory.

"... What are you getting at?" Naruto asked in suspicion. The way she was talking, it made him think that she was not as insane as she had been acting earlier. It made him question quite a but about what he had thought in the past. The number one question though was if she really did go insane, and if not, why did she kill that man?

"I look really sexy, don't I nya?" Kuroka teased as she lifted the bottom of her Kimono and turned her hips so that he could see more of her creamy flesh. The flawless skin all the way to her single tail, while she lowered another part of her kimono to keep her important bits covered up... single tail? Naruto's eyes widened when he got what Kuroka was hinting at, and he took a step back when that single tail split into two black tails.

She had been matching him on the Third Gate without even a tenth of her max power available to her. That fact she had been holding back a lot of that tenth was even more frightening, and then there was the fact she had yet to start using Senjutsu. A huge amount a poison mist erupted from Kuroka's hand when she pointed it at him, and Naruto made the largest amounts of medium sized pink bubbles he could to defend himself against the posion mist. Kuroka burst through the mist and popped the bubble with her claws.

The second she touched the ground Naruto felt her foot contact with his stomach and knock him into the air. He grunted in actual pain, before he felt her heel smash into his nose. For a split second he thought that he could see her wince as well, but figured it was a trick of the light. He felt sharp chakra enhanced claws rips through his chest, and blood splurt freely before he stopped the bleeding by sending chakra to the area.

He hit the ground, but quickly rolled out of the way when a bare foot destroyed the spot he was just laying on. Naruto hopped into the air and landed on hit feet quickly, and in time to catch Kuroka's fist trying to beat his face in. Now that she had shown that she couold keep up Naruto was going to stop holding back his punches and truly let loose.

She was a strong woman after all.

The next exchange they had caused the ground twenty meters around them to crack and completely break up as chunks of rock and earth were thrown into the air. They were no longer visible to the human or devil eye anymore as they sent barrages of dozens upon hundreds of lighting fast blows to each other.

Neither was able to get a hit on the other thanks to the fact that they were now relying on their reflexes to the fullest. The second a hit was about to connect the attack would be dodged by a centimeter, or redirected to the side or back at the attacker.

If Kuroka used her poison mist, Naruto would use his bubbles to capture and destroy it.

If Naruto used any of his bubble Youjutsu she would coat her hands in mist and pop it from a safe distance.

They danced across the battlefield with their eye ablaze in battle lust, and soon what once was a lush green plain was now turning into a ragged earth and rock wasteland. This was now a no holds bare war between the two grinning siblings.

Naruto couldn't help it. He was having so much fun fighting his eldest sister, and it was just so much fun. The used the same Nekoshou traditional fighting style, and with Naruto being boosted by Three Gates he could stand up to the fact that he had her second tail. Youjutsu wise Naruto had the better style in total, because her mirages and poison mist would be destroyed by various bubbles.

Kuroka jumped back from Naruto and concetrated a large mass of her poison mist into her hand in the shape of a katana, and Naruto reached into the small holder on his belt and pulled out his half of the scissor blade. Spinning it around with his hand it started to grow until it was battle size.

"Now that is on the _edge_ of _cutting_ fashion nya." Kuroka joked around, and she could see the wounds Naruto had earlier at the start of their fight had healed. That was only a reminder to her that Naruto also had the greatest healing facter of them.

"That was so lame." Naruto said and Kuroka giggled in a teasing manner that she normally used. Heck, now that he looked he noticed that Kuroka had not aged a day since she had abandoned them.

"Shirone would have giggled." Kuroka said with a pout as she gathered even more mist into her other hand to make a purple copy of the scissor blade in Naruto's hands. The slit pupils of their eyes got thinner as they both gazed at each others eyes.

"Well Shirone only laughed at your jokes because they were so bad it was funny." Naruto taunted without moving anything but his jaw to speak. Kuroka seemed to agree with him and laughed a little at his words.

"She always was a spirited little kitten nya." Kuroka said with a airy tone, and she missed the twitch in Naruto's face when she said that.

"Not anymore, and it's your fault for going crazy!" Naruto yelled as she seemingly teleported to her location and swung his larger than average sword right at her, and she blocked with both her own swords. They both pulled their swords back for a moment before swinging them again, but this time Naruto ran his Wind Chakra along his sword and cut through both blades like butter.

Since neither was actually made of metal they were a lot weaker than legendary swords, and just a little stronger than normal ones. Anyway, he forced Kuroka to jumped back and make two new ones before he was on her tail again and cut through the two new ones with another slash that forced her to jump back. Every time she made new blades he slashed at her and forced her to use the new swords to block him and then they would be cut in half and tossed away.

"I did that because I love you two." Kuroka said seriously, and Naruto hesitated with his next swing. Giving her enough time to give him a small cut on the leg before he cut through her swords again.

"Your love didn't stop us from going to jail! It didn't stop us from nearly being put to death either! I would have rather lived on the streets as a family than living in a house if it meant I would be with my FAMILY!" Naruto yelled as his pent up aggression started to make it's way to the surface, and this time Kuroka truly did flinch back at his harsh tone. The words he spoke were like poison to her system, and it hurt her deeper than any sword could cut.

"That devil was a bad man!" Kuroka truthfully yelled, and Naruto swung his sword to cut her heard off. She leaned back and let it fly over her, before kicking Naruto in the chin again, though this time he shrugged it off and brought his blade over his head to cut her in half vertically.

"You think I didn't know that!" Naruto yelled in rage as his blade cut through the air itself, but Kuroka used both her hands to catch the blade by the flat sides.

"You don't get it! He was going to experiement on you and Shirone to find out what makes us tick, and then he was going to force you two to breed together to gain more test subject!" Kuroka said even louder than before, but her words fell on deaf ears when the sword started to get closer to her body slowly. The suddenly Kuroka shot forward and spun around his sword and released a mighty blast of power at his head in the shape of a fist.

He was launched in the air, but before she could do anything he made three large purple bubbles and landed inside one of them. When that one popped she looked at the other two bubbles with narrowed eyes, before a Naruto jumped out of each bubble and charged at her with speeds slower than when he went into the bubble.

'Mirages?' Kuroka thought, before she noticed something strange about the blonds charging her.

"Double-" The first Naruto said as it circled around to her side, while the other Naruto ran to her other side. Once they got within arm range they both swung their swords at her neck.

'Why would a mirage aim at the same spot as the master, when it should be aiming to distract me?' Kuroka thought in confusion, before she noticed in a split second that both Naruto's had a scent.

"Be-heading!" The second Naruto yelled as Kuroka ducked under their strikes just in time to prevent herself from have her head cut off. She saw the two blades stop each other, before the first Naruto burst into a puff of smoke. That was such a shock that she almost got hit by a yellow bubble Naruto had created and sent at her. When it popped on the ground she electricity run along the juices that resulted from the bubble popping.

"Even lightning." Kuroka muttered before she ducked under a swipe from his sword and puched his wrist hard enough to force him to let go of the sword. She grabbed the sword before it hit the ground, but threw it away immediantly when she saw how much of her chakra it drained just from holding it. 'Holy crap, and he has been holding that for how long!' Kuroka thought in shock. She had huge reserves herself, and just touching it drained five percent of it.

What she did not know what that the sword had an automatic defence that sucked out the energy of whoever weilded it besides it's master with the intent to use it in combat. If you just touched it you were fine, but if you tried to use it it would drain you quickly.

In her shock she was nearly hit by Naruto's bone crushing punch to the face, but thankfully for her she had reflexes just as fast as Naruto's. The blow almost hit her, but she was still able to avoid it as a crater formed where Naruto's fist pointed. It did not even touch the ground, yet it still formed a crater.

She smiled when Naruto started to slow down a bit more than before and begun her counter attack. An aura of power appeared around her as she started to use Senjutsu, and with a single punch she not only flung Naruto back, but blood escaped his mouth signalling the first major wounds of the fight. She expected him to stay down this time, but she looked somewhat happy when Naruto stood back up and charged her again.

'I would have expected the poison to take effect before now, and the fact he can still move after having his lifeforce hit is amazing.' Kuroka thought as she dodged another naother rather easily now that Naruto was forced to close the gates. She countered with a hit more powerful than the one before and Naruto used his chakra to stay attached to the ground, and then used more chakra to stick her hand to him long enough to punch her in the jaw with his full power.

Her head jerked to the side and blood escaped her mouth from the attack, showing that while Naruto was weakened by her hits and the poison in his system he could still pack a punch if he got you by surprise. Yes, if she had been expecting him to punch her she could have softened it in time to harden her skin, but she had been shocked that he could move after a second blow this well.

'Damn! He hits HARD!' Kuroka thought as she brought her fist back and used both Senjutsu, and covered her fist in poison mist to punch Naruto in the face. She honestly excpected him to go down this time, but she was annoyed and shocked when he grabbed her wrist and puled his fist back to punch her again in the same cheek. He busted her lip open with this blow, even though she softed it, and blood covered her lower lip.

She used her free fist to punch Naruto in the chest, and used her spatial manipulation to force him to let go of her. The ground he was on cracked under him as he skid back on his feet, and he showed just how tough he was by running forward slower than ever from the four Senjutsu hits, and the dual dose of poison in his system.

The aura around Kuroka increased when she used Touki to stengthen her attack and defence to unreal levels, and this time when she punched Naruto she felt something crack under her fist as Naruto was sent flying from his FIFTH blow from the Senjutsu strengthened girl.

'Please stay down Naruto. I don;t want to hurt you anymore, so please stay down. You have proven youself a man to me, so STAY DOWN!' Kuroka thought as she looked at Naruto's downed form with tears of sadness and pride in her eyes. Naruto had done something that she had never seen before and taken five hits from a Senjutsu user while still staying alive, and she gasped when she stay him stand up again. That was a Touki powered hit, so she fully expected him to go down and STAY down for awhile. The fact he was poisoned before and during the hits made this even more impressive.

Her little brother was truly a monster on the battlefield, and he was not using Senjutsu or Touki, yet he had been able to land two good punches on her when she was. He did not even use Senjutsu himself in this fight, nor did he bring his Godrobe with him to this fight.

"Bring you... back." Kuroka heard Naruto say weakly as he stood back up on shaking legs, and he fought the poison burning his veins and how little his body truly responded to him to stare her defiantly in the eyes. Her eyes widened to the limit at the fact he could move period.

She had killed High-Class devils before with ONE hit before, and she could kill the stronger High-Class ones with twi hits. She was sure that if she truly tried she could even take down one of the Four Great Satans if she tried her hardest. She walked up to Naruto and brought her arm back one more time to punch him, but Naruto looked at her with his defiance in place when her fist crashed into his bleeding face and sent him onto the ground. He crawled up to his knees before Kuroka punched him again for time number seven, and he was sent deeper into a crater.

Naruto moved his arms and crawled out of the crater before she punched him again and started to walk a few steps back.

'Okay, that had to knock him... WHAT IS HE MADE OF?' Kuroka thought in disbelief as Naruto started crawling towards her using only his chin. She had him him eight freaking times, and he was still coming even though he had enough poison in his system to kill a full grown elephant.

"Bring back... Onee-chan." Naruto mumbled before she saw him try and stand up, before falling back to the ground and trying again. His body shakily stood up as every muscle he had was spasming out of his control, and through sheer force of will alone she saw his walk at her on shaking legs. He got up to her and grabbed her clothes before he fell to the ground again.

'Stay knocked out.' Kuroka begged in her mind. This was suppose to be a fun match for her, and a way to explain what really happened all those years ago. It was a way for her to become part of the family again.

This wasn't fun anymore, and it got horrifying when Naruto threw up a lot of blood onto the ground in front of her before trying to stand up again. Naruto looked at her with duller eyes, and Kuroka saw his determination to win. Kuroka dropped her Senjutsu state and completely turned back to normal before she turned around to walk away.

She got a few steps away before she felt something happened behind her, and she flipped on instinct when red bubble shot at her back. She looked at Naruto in more disbelief when she saw him standing more steadily than he was a few second ago.

"Fights... not... over." Naruto gasped out, and by this time Kuroka had to wonder what great things her brother was going to do one day. She could see at that moment he could be the savour of the world, or its destroyer.

"Yes it-" Kuroka got out before she jumped out of the way when two of Naruto's Youjutsu Clones burst from the earth under tham with the Rasengans from earlier in their hands, but Kuroka quickly clawed them in the face to dispell them... until they turned into a multitude of bubbles and self-destructed in waves of white, red, yellow, and and pink.

When the dual explosion cleared a nearly nude Kuroka stood with heavy burns on her arms, stomach, and legs. Sparks of electricity flew off her body, and she tossed her flaming clothes away... leaving her nide body for the world to see. Her hazel eyes looked at Naruto in pride at how well he had planned that out, and she sighed in relief when she saw him passed out on the ground.

This also gave her the chance to notice something.

That last attack... had HURT!

It hurt way more than a small explosion like that should have, and she could tell that was a dangerous move for the user as well. The second the two cones exploded she could feel Naruto's energy drop down to less than three percent.

The fact Naruto had more raw energy than anyone she had ever felt before showed her that the clones he used took out a major chuck of power from the user.

"You will surpass me one day soon baby brother nya... I just know it. WHAT THE FUCK NYA!?" Kuroka yelled in shock when Naruto started to stand up again and his body got into a fighting position. Her eyes drifted over him and landed one his face, and then they closed as her face turned to one of pride. She walked over to Naruto and bent down a little lower to his level, and moved his hair out of the way of his eyes. Naruto's hazel eyes slowly shifted to blue, but the dull look in them showed one thing.

Naruto was no longer awake.

Kuroka leaned forward and gently kissed him on the forehead, before moving him so that he was gently laying on the ground. Then she noticed something clenched in Naruto's hand, and when she opened it she reached to the back of her hair in surprise. In Naruto's hand was her hair band.

"Heh... hehe... hahaha... HAHAHA! You truly are my fighting genius of a little brother NYA!" Kuroka laughed in joy at what Naruto had done. When he was training under her she had always told him that if he had ever managed to take the band from her hair she would marry him one day as a joke at first.

What!? They were the last of their kind, along with Shirone. They had to make some more pure blooded Nekoshou to repopulate the species, otherwise their children had the chance of not being Nekoshou.

Heck, now they had to repopulate the Nekomata race as a whole, since they were nearly extinct as well.

Kuroka was about to pick Naruto up and take him with her, but she had to jump out of the way when she was nearly fried by lightning. She turned around and hissed at whoever was stopping her from taking her brother, but cursed when saw saw a while group standing there.

That fight had drain a lot out of her, and Naruto had done a lot of damage that had for some reason drained her of even more power. She was not in the condition to take Naruto and defend herself from the recently freed from her bubble Rias Gremory. Standing next to Rias was her queen Akeno, and behind them were her WHOLE peerage. Koenko was glaring at her with so much emotion that it made her feel strange, since she could not tell what emotion it was.

Kuroka ducked a spout of water coming from her right side, and then she saw Sona Sitri standing there with her whole peerage behind her.

"Back away from King-sama, enemy of my master." She heard from behind her, and she turned her head to see two more girls behind her. They were Naruto's peerage, and behind them were two people that made Kuroka doubt her chances of living if she tried to fight.

Standing behind the two girls were a silver haired woman with a large bust and silver eyes wearing a maid uniform. SHe was Grayfia, wife of the current Lucifer.

Next to her was an older version of a male Rias Gremory wearing a frown on his face, and golden armor over his body. This was Sirzetchs Lucifer, formally Gremory, and he was one of the Four Great Satans.

'How did he get here!?' Kuroka thought in annoyance, but she knew that she was too worn out to fight against so many people at the same time as the current Lucifer and the most powerful Queen at the same time.

"You okay Naruto?" Sirzetchs asked loudly, and Kuroka raised an eyebrow at the man speaking to somebody that was knocked out. That was until she heard a chuckle from the now awake Naruto.

"I got my ass handed to me by my sister, am laying on the ground in a pool of my own blood, and my whole body feels like it is on fire... oh I feel like I am going to throw up more blood than you did alchohol that time you and me had a drinking contest behind your wife's back. Yeah, I think I am going to be fine!" Naruto said from his position lying on the ground, and Kuroka was even more impressed with her brothers ability to keep going after a moment of rest. She heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and saw Greyfia punching her husband in the face, so she took this as her chance to make her clever... well thought out escape.

"The sexy Kuroka makes her fabulous exit!" Kuroka shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped into the air and vanished into a magic circle that made everyone look at her.

Hey, Naruto had to get his stupid from somewhere.

...

"She had awesome boobs!" Issei yelled, before he was punched in the stomach hard enough to knock him out by Koneko, Akeno, and surprisingly Kiba for once. Before he fainted he sent Kiba a betrayed look, but the blond pointed at the Naruto glaring at him.

"He can't do it, so I did it for him." Kiba said without his usual emotion, but he had been that way all day after going to Issei's house and seeing a picture of THAT sword.

Rias and Koneko were the first ones at Naruto's side, and Rias said something that made the hardly concious Naruto sigh in relief. He was also glad that she said it low enough that only he and Koneko heard it.

"Sorry for dumping my love out of nowhere on you like that... I don;t expect an answer right away, but please tell me when you have your answer. I will wait as long as I have to, jsut be honest." Rias said with the barest of smiles. It was hard for her to do, but she had broke out of that bubble Naruto had put her in by force of will alone.

She had wasted no tie in getting dressed and getting all the help she could, even going so far as to ask her brother for help, and getting her rival Sona to help out.

Koneko glared at Rias for a second for what she just said, since this was her brother and she would NOT be giving her away to anyone. This was HER brother, and he would stay by her side forever because he was HERS.

"You and I are going to have a long talk later Rias-Buchou, and you are in SO much trouble right now Brother." Koneko said with a hard look, and Naruto flinched for a moment, but that may be because Rias put her hand on one of his broken ribs. Isabela came forward a moment later and places Kurama next to Naruto in a neat pile.

"**... You are about to faint... aren't you?**" Kurama asked simply, and his answer was Naruto giving him a weak glare.

"I... am a man, and men do not _faint_ like women... unless they are pathetic like Issei. A real man passes out." Naruto said with a bloody chuckle, and Kurama's visible eye looked at Naruto.

"**When you wake up after passing out, you are I are going to have a long talk as well.**" Kurama said and Naruto nodded once more, before turning his head and looking at the moon in the sky and trying to stand up. His two servant pushed Rias and Koneko out of the way immediantly and Naruto looked at them.

"Thanks, now if is not to much trouble... I am going to pass out now." Naruto said as his head flopped forward and his body went limp.

"Those two sure did a number on this place." Sirzetchs commented, and everyone that was awake looked at the ground that had been the battle field with wide eyes. They had turned miles and miles of grassy plains into an utter wasteland of craters and cracks in the ground. Fire was burning all over the place, and some craters were still smoking.

"**He would have won if he had been using me.**" Kurama said with a cocky tone of voice as the groups started to seperate. Akeno picked Kurama up and carried him with the group as they all started to head towards Koneko, Naruto, and Asia's apartment. Asia was the farthest behind the group, since she was the one that had decided to pick up Naruto's heavy sword and bring it with them.

'Naruto... I don't know if you did this for me, but thank you.' Rias thought before she smelled something horrible, and remembered the fact that she had NOT bathed in the last three or four days. She was going to need a shower, then a bath, and then another shower as soon as possible!

She was still happy though, since Naruto had not truly rejected her that meant that she had a chance still. She was going to have to play this as well as possible to ensure her chances of winning his heart. Her drastic confession had made her feelings known, but now that she was more... calm, she would be able to make up a plan to get him to feel the same way.

Maybe she should start sneaking into his bed naked, or getting herself into 'accidents' that would strip her of her clothes and give him a little show?

Yep, Rias was back to normal all right, well maybe not normal.

She was a devil after all.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto lost the actual fight, and Kuroka escaped. Now that Rias knows that Kuroka can be hurt, she is less scared of her than before. She also knows that if Naruto was wearing Kurama he couod beat Kuroka. This fight will also give Naruto the desire to grow stronger, and not only that but others will want to grow stronger since they finally see that even Naruto can be defeated. This chapter will also give way to some ecchi stuff in the next chapter. Not lemons or limes, but pervy stuff for you pervs out there. Also Naruto was using a clone from Youjutsu, not the SHadow Clone Jutsu.**

**Oh, and Kuroka was also holding back her blows to keep from hurting him to bad. I gave a hint to what the promise was in this chapter, so please don't ask. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	18. Chapter 18 Forced Rest

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Semi-Filler Chapter.**

**Story START!**

"What did you want to talk to me about Koneko-chan?" Rias asked after she finished putting bandages on Naruto's chest. It would seem that normal means like giving him her energy would no longer heal him, so his broken ribs would have to heal on there own now. He would also have to restore his lifeforce after the intense hits it had taken from his Senjutsu empowered sister.

Koneko said nothing for a moment, before Rias found herself lifted in the air by her throat and thrown into the wall of the apartment. She grunted and gasped when Koneko's fist punched a hole right next to her head.

"Naruto! Is! MINE! If you want him you are going to have serious compitetion." Koneko hissed out into Rias ear, and the red haired girl gulped at the pure rage that could been heard in her tone alone. She had just thought that Koneko was over-protective of Naruto, not that she actually had a crush on him.

"Understood, but don't think you will have such an easy time winning him over, or have you forgotten that you are his twin sister?" Rias pointed out, but she saw the slightest of smiles on Koneko's face when she sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. That sly look on her face truly made her think of the cat that had ate the canary, but when Koneko started to unbutton her shirt Rias had to put a stop to whatever she was about to do. "What the hell are you doing!?" Rias yelled in shock, and Koneko sent her a blank look.

"Brother's lifeforce is done to extremely low levels, and his immunity to illness and over kinds of harm will be lowered to near human levels. I have to replenish his stores of lifeforce, and this will go quicker if I do it while his body is lower on chakra as well." Koneko stated slyly as she undid her shirt so that her yellow bra with orange cat paws on it was visible. Rias wanted to call bullshit on what Koneko said, but she honestly had not finished the book her brother gave her yet, nor did she had any knowledge of what it was like getting his by Senjutsu.

"Why are you stripping?" Rias asked, and Koneko turned her head so that Rias could not see her blush. She unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the floor as her yellow cat paw panties were seen hugging her butt tightly. Rias felt her eye twitch at the fact that Koneko's body was both more tones and it had a special charm to it her did not.

"The best method to restore Lifeforce is the Nekoshou 'Bedroom' method." Koneko stated as she reached around her back and undid her bra, and once she moved the straps over her shoulders to show her bright pink nipples and A-cup flat chest. She moved the covers off of Naruto's body and flinched for a moment at just how much of him was covered up, but thankfully he was not dressed so she would not have to move him too much.

"That doesn't answer my question." Rias said as she looked away from Naruto shyly, while she may have seen him nude before, now that she had come to terms with her feelings it got a little embarrassing to see him.

"Sex. The quickest way to heal him is through having unprotected sex." Koneko said and Rias turned bright red. A red deep enough to match her hair color, or maybe even put it to shame. Kurama was folded into a neat pile and his perverted giggling could be heard if you payed attention. Koneko was about to remove her panties before Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up on the bed with a strange grin on his face.

"Sneaky bastard is still alive." Naruto whispered to himself before he noticed that Rias and Koneko were right there. The fact Koneko was about to take off her panties, and Rias was more red than ever made Naruto think only one thing, "Bedroom Method?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"Bedroom method." Koneko said as she started outting her clothes back on. If her brother was awake he would be perectly capable of healing his lifeforce himself. He had always been better at collecting the life of the planet, even if he refused to use it in battle. Then again, neither would she use Senjutsu in battle or in anything besides restoring lifeforce to people.

"There is a hole in the wall." Naruto pointed out with a raised eyebrow, and Koneko looked at Rias to explain it... or rather she gave her a look that said if she said anything she would be signing her death warrent. Suffice to say, she decided to keep her mouth shut about Koneko threatening her.

"It was here when we carried you in here." Rias stated with her eyes closed to hide the fact she was lying through her teeth. Naruto just accepted it as to troublesome to deal with, so he would let the matter drop. Naruto attempted to move his arms enough to stand up, but sadly it was not meant to be as neither his arms or legs were moving very much. Rias stood up and placed her hand on Naruto's chest to push him onto the bed, and she shook her head. "Stay down Naruto-kun. There is still enough poison in your body to kill an elephant, so don't push yourself. That, and Asia checked and found out that all your ribs are broken, and you have massive head trama." Rias commented and Naruto was forced to look up at the black ceiling.

Much better than white. He was still glad that Koneko had agreed with painting the room black, since it made it much easier to sleep when the room always seemed so dark.

"Brother, if you ever do something like this... I will... take away all your sweets." Koneko threatened awkardly. Now that she thought about it there was not much that she could even do that would phase Naruto as punishment. Naruto chuckled a little, and the door opened to reveal Asia coming in with her Twlight Healing active around her fingers. Rias and Koneko let her pass by them as the beautiful blonde maiden placed both her hands on his pectorial muscles.

Naruto grunted in pain as her energy entered his body, and mixed in with his chakra. The combination of her energy and his chakra combined as started to shift and move to his ribs. Cracks could be heard as the bones started to reset themselves, and you could not listen to the sickening pops without flinching.

"You have music?" Rias asked as she went through one of the boxes on the shelf while Naruto went through his painful healing. In that box she was holding was one of Naruto's guilty pleasures, since in his old life he had never gotten the chance to even listen to music before. He honestly enjoyed listening to it a lot of the time. She had to raise an eyebrow when she pulled out a disk an placed it into Naruto's player and turned up the volume.

_Grandma got ran over by a reindeer!_

"What the hell!" Rias said in shock at the very first line of the song and took the disk out of the player. If Naruto could have face palmed he would have, but sadly his hand just flopped up and scopped Asia's breast by mistake. To bad for him his hand was to numb to feel her boob, but oh well. "Why the hell do you have Christmas music?!" Rias asked in shock, because it was very rare for devils to listen to anything that had to do with that holiday.

"I like how soft the words are for the most part. It is really relaxing." Naruto said, and Koneo nodded at his words. That kind of music could just put a person into a comfy sleep, and it was soft enough to not make your brain to active by thinking on the lyrics. Rias thought about it for a moment and sighed, the two of them had sensative hearing so loud musics were not as fun for them to listen to as for other people, so it made sense they would listen to softer music in general.

Not to say that they were against Rock and Metal, because she looked into the box and saw a lots of music from well known bands.

"You two sure have some interesting stuff in here." Rias commented, since now that she thought about it she had rarely ever actually gone into their room before. Usually if she did it was only fir a minute or two, and she never looked around. The walls and ceiling were painted black, and the carpet was made from something really shaggy. Like that shag from the 70's or 80's in America. She saw a rainbow painted jug, and she was about to open before she heard both Naruto and Koneko shout for her not too.

"Rias! Do NOT open that jug!" Naruto said from his stop lying down on the bed, while Koneko grabbed the jug from Rias and held it to her chest like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"What is in the jar... that looks painful?" Asia asked at both what was in the jar, and the huge bruise on the side of Naruto's stomach.

"Catnip." Koneko answered simply, and Rias tried not to giggle. She really did, but the thought of both Naruto and Koneko getting high off of catnip was perhaps the highlight of her day.

"You two use catnip?" Asia asked in confusion, not understanding what was the big deal. Actually, now that he thought about it, she and Issei were the only ones in the group to not know what Naruto and Koneko actually were.

"Catnip is dope." Koneko explained, and Naruto took a deep breath when he was forced to remember Koneko's favorite choice in music. This was one of the few issues they never agreed on. Naruto was NOT a fan of rap, while Koneko liked it a lot.

"Ok-ay?" Asia said as she finished up the basic healing for Naruto's broken bones, and she took the time to actually look at his body now. She had to admit, he had a really lean and muscular body for somebody shorter than her. Actually, she kinda wanted to know why he and Koneko were so short now.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Koneko-chan... I was wondering. Why are the two of you still so short? Shouldn't you have started puberty by now?" Asia asked, and if looks could kill Asia would have burst into flames by the look Naruto was giving her. Koneko just sighed at the reminder that they were still considered kittens by their kind.

"Asia, devil and humans go through puberty at different rates. Koneko and Naruto do not technically have devil DNA because they were not human before becoming devils. Only humans lose their humanity when becoming devils, while other creatures keep their own race in tact while gaining devil traits as well." Rias explained as she walked over to Naruto's side again and pushed some of his hair out of the way and scratched his head in a certain spot to force his Nekoshou ears to grow out of his head.

"I will bite you." Naruto said, and Rias quickly withdrew her hand. Her point had been made though, since Asia had a fasinated look on her face.

"So Koneko-chan and Naruto-kun are kitty-cats?" Asia asked, before she yelped and jumped into the air off of the bed while grabbing her butt. She turned to look at Naruto with a red face, since she was pretty sure he just bit her.

"Anyway, I have been doing some reading on Nekomata and Nekoshou lately, and I have learned quite a few things about their bodies I think." Rias said as she went into full speach mode and pulled out a dry erase board out of nowhere and started to draw a picture of an imitation Nekoshou at kinda looked like Naruto and Koneko. The first thing she did was draw cat ears on the heads, and a tail coming from the waist area. "Nekomata are born with many cat-like traits, and even traits that far surpass those of a cat. Nekomata naturally had thin and flexible bodies made for lightning quick reaction time, and like cats they are able to bend their bodies at inhuman angles that even devils can not match without extreme training." Rias explained, and she looked at Naruto with a quick glance to see if he was impressed by her knowledge, but frowned for a moment when he showed no reaction.

'Gotta impress him with more it seems.' Rias thought before she drew a line from the head to the bottom of the figure.

"Because of their need for agility and flexibity though Nekomata are naturally born smaller and lighter than most humanoid Youkai out there. The average height for a Nekomata after reaching full adulthood is ranging from 5 feet 3 inches, to 5 feet 6 inches. Also, the average adult body weight in usually around or less than 100 pounds." Rias said, and Asia looked at Naruto and Koneko for a moment to make a guess at how tall they are. Koneko rolled her eyes and pointed at herself.

"I am 4 feet 6 inches tall, and I weigh 68 pounds right now." Koneko said with a roll of her eyes, but she was impressed with how much Rias seemed to know so far. Asia looked at Naruto on the bed, and he blushed in embarrassment at being asked the question. She might not have said it out loud, but he could feel it with her eyes.

"I am 4 feet 8 inches, and weigh 88 pounds... DON"T JUDGE ME!" Naruto said when he heard Kurama laughing it up on his hanger. Smug bastard.

"Nekomata also happen to take on many other cat-like features, like their yellowish hazel eyes with slit pupils, and extra skin at the base of the neck that will stun them if pulled. They also share many personality traits with cats, ranging from moody to playful, which they can switch to and from at the drop of a at." Rias explained, and Asia looked at Naruto and his sister to compare the two. That statement just seemed to fit perfectly.

"That... fits." Asia said awkwardly, but Rias only smiled.

"Thats not all! Like cats Nekomata are very territorial, and will claim any spot they like or even people as their own. Nekomata will become violent if they think anyone is stepping into, or trying to take what is theirs. They mark their territory by using a special chemical in their saliva that only the highest of senses can pick up." Rias said, before she looked at Koneko in an understanding way. Koneko had long sense markes Naruto as hers, and to the white haired girl he was her territory that she did not have to share with anyone else.

It kinda explained why she got jealous when other girls touched Naruto, and Rias honestly wished she had read her book sooner.

'This is so BORING!' Naruto thought as he was forced to listen to Rias explain his own race.

"Cool!" Asia said as she leaned towards Naruto face to see if she could see the special saliva, but Naruto snapped at her nose and she hopped back away.

'This is your punishment for going to fight Kuroka without me.' Koneko thought as she saw the look on Naruto's face. Nothing was more boring than being told things you already knew by memory, and he knew more about Nekomata than Rias ever would.

"That is not all, since Nekomata are also the only race that are capable of having sex before puperty. Nekomata have also been nicknamed by humans as 'sex-demons' due to the fact that they have high levels of stamina in bed, AND depending on gender will be either have a well endowed member if male, or a very tight vagina if female." Rias said as she really started to get into the lectur, and Naruto grit his teeth to prevent himself from saying something. "Interesting fact, female Nekomata are only able to get pregnant when they are going through a fertile period known as Mating Season. Also, while capable of having sex before puperty male Nekomata are unable to impregnant females until they do enter puperty." Rias said with an excited face, since this kind of studd truly interested her.

"We aren't sex demons, but we need to be able to have sex so that we can heal others using the Bedroom Method. We have high stamina for times when it takes longer to heal, and females can only get pregnant during a mating season so that they don't have to worry about getting pregnant when healing somebody." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow, and Rias gave him a sly look.

"I guess that would be true, but that does not mean you would never use that high stamina outside of healing. As I was saying, now while most Nekomata start puberty at nine or ten years old, Nekoshou like Koneko and Naruto don't hit puberty until their 16th or 17th birthday. Not much is as known about Nekoshou in general, since they never really let their secrets get put into a book like Nekomata." Rias said with a slightly bitter tone, but she could understand why Nekoshou would be hesitant about placing their secrets in a book like Nekomata had.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked, and Rias slumped forward at his unimpressed tone, but perked up when she remembered that she had some more information.

"Not yet."

"Fuck."

"Nekomata are a mostly female race, where having males born is a rare and very celebrated thing. Also, the starting of puperty for Nekomata is increased aggression, the desire to fight other creatures, and in females they go into their first Mating Season." Rias explained, and Naruto tried to sit up to get out of the room, but Koneko sat on the bed beside him and pushed him back down. By the end of the speach Asia was literally shaking with repressed questions.

"Can you turn cats?" Asia asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes." Koneko answer, and Asia squealed out loud at how cute she imagined the two of them would be as kittens.

"Will you-" Asia started before she felt TWO death glares on her, one from each sibling.

"NO!" The shouted in unison, but Naruto winced in soreness from moving his chest to much. Anyway, showing a person their cat forms was a major sign of trust that these two did not have at this moment. In their cat forms they had no ability to protct themsleves.

Naruto quickly made sure to calm himself as he started to long process of healing his lifeforce. He knew that Koneko would wait until the others left before she had her conversation with him, so at least this was keeping him out of her wrath for now.

This was still going to be a long night.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto and Koneko will be starting puperty soon, but not right away. They are late bloomers, oh, and when they gain their second tails is up to me. When and if they do is up to me, so just be patient. This chapter was more geared at healing, and learning about Nekomata. Just so you all know, I did not make up the Bedroom Method. That is actually something Koneko is capable of doing in canon. I was not making it up.**

**Please Leave me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	19. Chapter 19 I found you Durandal

**Disclaimer: You have read it in other chapters**

**Story START!**

Naruto was currently still lying down on his shared bed with Koneko, since Asia had gone back to her own room and Rias had other matters she had to take care of. He wished he could move his arms though because what he was going through now was humiliating.

"Say ahhhhh." Koneko said as she held a spoon of some sort of green soup in her hands. As it would seem he was unable to feed himself at the moment, but then again this was his sister so her feeding him was not as bad. So with a small blush Naruto opened his mouth and when she dipped it into his mouth not even a second passed before Naruto spat it out.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto shouted before Koneko forced another spoonful into Naruto's mouth. She rubbed his throat to make him swallow the green soup, and Naruto glared at her.

"Toad liver soup." Koneko said, and Naruto paled. His loyalty and love for toads made what she just feed him a horrible crime, even if he could no longer summon toads anymore.

"Stop feeding me th- gack!" Naruto said before Koneko shoved another spoon into his mouth, and forced Naruto to swallow again. Naruto gagged and tried to make himsefl throw up, but sadly he needed his hands to do that.

"Toad liver is healthy for you." Koneko said with a confused look making itself known by the raising of her eyebrows. Normally he loved to eat different kinds of animals, so why was toad any different?

"I refuse to eat toa- damnit!" Naruto yelled when she shoved another spoon down his throat, and this time she gave him a slightly happy look. It was not often anyone had control over Naruto, so even she would enjoy the short time she would be able to make him do stuff, and be able to take care of him. He was always looking out for her, so it felt really good to be ble to do her job as the older sibling.

"Don't complain." Koneko said, and Naruto opened his mouth to protest. Doing that ended up with her shoving another spoon in his mouth, and before he could spit this one out she rubbed his throat and made him swallow. Naruto kept his mouth shut and pulled his lips back do that she could not pry them open. Naruto was still waiting for Koneko to lecture him, but it would seem she was waiting patiently for when he was least expecting it. That or she was waiting for the right moment.

*Ding Dong*

"Somebodies here?" Koneko muttered before getting up to get the door, and Naruto glared at the bowl of soup she had left behind her. A few minuted later Koneko came back, but this time she had Issei next to her.

"Hope you are feeling better Naruto." Issei said, and Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow. Issei coming to him for anything was a bit out of the ordinary, and he had to wonder how he even knew where he lived.

"Not really. As it would turn out I still have a LOT a poison in my system right now, and even sitting up is troublesome right now. What brings you here thou- FUCK!" Naruto yelled when Koneko shoved the spoon into his mouth again while he was distracted.

"Hehe, yeah. My hand was talking to me this morning and-" Issei started before Naruto interupted him with a grin on his face.

"Was it telling you to stop masterbating?" Naruto asked, and Issei showed just how easy he was to tease by overreacting.

"What!? NO! Anyway, I masterbate with my right hand!" Issei said loudly before he felt Koneko punch him in the gut hard enough to wind him, but not overly uhurt him. The look of utter loathing she was sending him said she was not happy with him. Standing up, Koneko walked to the bathroom while holding her right hand out as far as possible. Now she would never be able to use her right hand to please herself ever again. Issei coughed a few times to get his breath back, before looking at Naruto. "My hand told me that the 'white dragon' was coming, and that I need to get stronger or I am going to die. Can you help me get stronger?" Issei asked, and Naruto thought it over for a moment and looked at the bathroom door.

"Tell you what Issei. You get me out of here, and help me eat a meal that is NOT toad based and I will help you grow stronger." Naruto proposed with a shifty look in his eyes. He did not want to run away from Koneko when she was trying to help him, but he was NOT going to betray his former allies by eating toads.

"Deal." Issei said as he moved to place Naruto on his back, and the boy was both thankfull that Naruto was surprisingly light and that he was already wearing Kyubi when he had come for help. Naruto felt his eye twitch at the awkward positioning, but sucked it up for the sake of not eating his friends.

"Hurry, we only have a ten minute head start by the time Koneko finishes washing her hand." Naruto said as Issei silently ran out of the apartment with Naruto on his back. Naruto knew he was going to be in trouble for doing this, but it would be worth it!

Toads were friends, not food!

**[ A Few Hours Later ]**

"Your training me by having me go fishing?" Issei said with a look of disbelief on his face, and Naruto looked up from the wooden pier he was laying on to give Issei a look that said to not question him.

"Rias has no doubt been training you have to trust your gut in battle, and how to press the attack so that you can 'boost' yourself again. That may work for others, but Issei, you need to learn patience and the perfect moment to strike your foe. If your opponent is ten times stronger than you, then you are NOT going to get the chance to boost enough times before getting your ass handed to you." Naruto stated as his bandaged face scrunched up and he sniffed the air a few times, before seeming to nod in acceptance. There were enough fish in the water so that Issei would get enough to properly train with, and he would able to catch Naruto's dinner for the next week if this went well.

"Why fishing though?" Issei asked, and Naruto sighed at his idiocy.

"To fish you need to patiently wait for a bite, and when you get one you need the right timing to hook it without losing the fish and scaring it away, or hooking to lightly and just ripping the hook out of it's mouth. Now cast your line and get to work training." Naruto ordered with a stern tone, and Issei wasted no more time to follow his orders by casting out. Naruto just layed down quietly as he waited for his 'student' to get his first bite.

'This is actually very relaxing. Like all my problems are just fading away, and all that exists is me and the water. With what I learn from this I will become a High-Class devil in no time and make a harem! Then I will pay Naruto back by getting him a boat load of delicious fish.' Issei thought with a sly grin that made him close his eyes, and Naruto looked out of the wide of his eye to see that Issei bob was going under the water a few times before staying up.

"You mind if I sit next to you Neko-san?" Naruto heard a voice say from next to him, and when he looked up he saw tall man with black hair, but golden bangs wearing a grey clothes for the most part. He had a small beard on his chin, but Naruto realized who this was immediantly.

"Sure thing Azazel-san, but don't tell Issei that a fish ate his bait. He needs to learn to pay attention when he is being patient." Naruto stated, and the man nodded and sat nearby with his own fishing pole to start fishing. Naruto could plainly see that Issei was in his own little world, while Azazel had already caught his first fish of the day.

"That poison in your system must be really messing with you if you have not attacked me yet Neko-san. The battle you had with the other Neko-chan sure had been impressive, but you had let your anger get to you and that ruined it for you." Azazel stated knowingly, and Naruto chuckled slightly at the man. He figured his battle with his sister would have attracted some attention.

"I wouldn't have attacked you anyway. Unlike other people from the underworld, I don't hate Fallen Angels and Angels. How can we ever achieve peace if we just attack every random person we see because they are different then us?" Naruto asked calmly, and Azazel smiled at Naruto's small speech. He wished more people would think like Naruto, because then there might be true peace between people.

"Well spoken Neko-san, very well spoken." Azazel commented, and Naruto rolled his eyes at the older male.

"Hey Issei, a fish took your bait." Naruto stated, and when Issei pulled his rod up to check he cursed and got another worm out to replace it. Naruto sighed when Issei started to hum a strange tune, but it kinda sounded like the theme to some older tv show.

'This is going to take awhile.' Naruto thought as he got to work on getting rid of the poison in his body. It would take some time, but if he could make bubbles that could destroy it then it should be possible to cure himself.

**[ The Next Day ]**

"Rias... why the hell did you let these two into the clubroom?" Naruto asked once he sat on the couch in the clubroom, right between the two girls he was talking about. Koneko sat on Naruto's lap, ignoring the look the two girls were giving them. This was HIS spot on the couch, and he was not about to give up his territory to some people he did not even know.

What he found more interesting was that Kiba was glaring death at the girls, and that his own peerage member was glaring at the orange haired girl.

"They were just about to tell us." Rias admitted to not knowing herself, and Naruto nodded before he sent Kiba a glare that told the boy to go cool his head. Kiba grit his teeth, but nodded to Naruto's statement and left the room before he did something he would regret. Naruto had already promised him long ago he would help Kiba destroy those blades, so he would at least trust in Naruto's advice for once.

"The other day three of the Holy Swords Excalibur were stolen while they were in the storage of the Church." The blonde haired one stated, and Naruto chuckled at her. She gave him a glare, and Naruto stood up with Koneko in his lap. Now that he was nearly a third of the way healed, these two girls were harmless two him.

"What is so funny devil?" The one with short blue hair, with a green strand in front of her face asked with a neutral look.

"Nothing really, I just find it funny that you church guys lost three powerful fragments of the sword forged by god, while the swords forged by the original satan are still safe. What's funnier yet is that they sent two girls holding Excalibur fragments to retrieve them." Naruto said, and the girl grit her teeth at not having a comeback for him. He had good point, since they had the chance of losing the fragments they had with them.

Akeno nudged Naruto in his side, and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Do you know where Issei-kun is?" Akeno whispered lowly, and Naruto nodded and whispered back to her about what he was having Issei do to further his training. Then he quietly asked the names of the girls from Akeno, and she told him blonde was Irina, and blue was Xenovia

"Anyway, of the seven Excaliburs, two each were held by the Catholic, Prothestant, and Orthodax Churches, and the remaining one was lost during the three-sided war." Xenovia explained, and now Kurama had something to say about this.

"**Excalibur Ruler isn't lost you dumb bitch, it is in the underworld right now.**" Kurama commented snidely, and Naruto looked down at his shirt in confusion. Xenovia ignored Kurama though, since like many others that heard him she thought she was just hearing things.

"One sword has been stolen from each church though, and now they reside in this city." Xenovia continued to explain while Irina looked at Naruto's shirt in wonder. It was very hard to believe that a set of clothes could be the answer to the location of the last fragment of the Legendary Holy Sword of promised victory.

'Kurama, how do you know that?' Naruto asked over their mind link, and he could hear Kurama chuckle in his mind.

"**Naruto, while you may have the record for climbing that mountain, you aren't the only one to do so. There was once a human that had climbed that mountain as well, Arther I think his name was, and when he saw me he tried to use his sword to break the glass protecting me until you found me. When that failed he tried to use his sword to force me to submit my will to him. Heh, to bad for him MY will power was to strong and that sword of his cracked under the pressure of my mind.**" Kurama bragged to Naruto through the mental link, and Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh. He was so into his conversation with Kurama that he had forgotten to listen to what the others were saying.

"On the name of Gremory, I will not ally with Fallen Angels!" Rias yelled with major annoyance in her voice, and Naruto wondered what brought that up. Maybe he should have ben listening to what they were saying before now.

"We are not asking for your help. In fact, even teaming up with the side of god, even temporarily will have a large impact on the three way stand off..." Xenovia said slyly, as she looked at everyone in the room like they were beneath her. Naruto heard Kurama snort, and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"**Naruto, there is no side of god. I am called a Godrobe for a reason. Godrobes are made from Life Fiber collected from the blood of slain Gods. Normally clothes like me are only made from a little of this, but Godrobes are fully made of Gods blood and blessed fiber. The clothes back at the temple you found me at, and myself, are made of the blood of the DEAD biblical God.**" Kurama explained, and suddenly something made sense to Naruto. Ikaros was an artificial angel made by somebody and sent to him, but only God could make angels. She was not an angel, but an imitation so somebody tried to copy God's power. Meaning that God truly was dead, and that Naruto was now wearing part of his remains.,

'How do you know this?' Naruto asked, and Kurama sighed internally.

"**I was reincarnated 400 years before you were. Remember that you had been asleep in that voided space for much longer due to your sleep.**" Kurama said, and Naruto nodded and started to listen to the girls talking again. This time the blonde haired girl was talking, and it was something that Kurama had to snort at.

"For that, we dedicate out bodies. The only thing that can stand up to an Excalibur is another Excalibur." Irina said with confidence.

'Bullshit/**Bullshit**.' Naruto and Kurama thought as one with a sweat drop.

"Your faith as always is uncanny... I wonder, is it possible for just the two of you?" Rias asked asked, and the one known as Xenovia looked at them like they were beneath them.

"Of course we don't intend to jusgt throw our lives away." Xenovia spoke with a certain air about her that annoyed Naruto, but he could also tell something from the tone of her voice. She spoke like a person that had a secret weapon at her disposal, and if she thought it could go against the Excaliburs than it must be a Holy Sword of equal battle ability to the original Excalibur.

'She either has Caliburn, Ascalon, Durandal, or the Holy Japanese sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Kusanagi is protected at a temple, Ascalon is primarily the Dragon Slaying sword, and Caliburn would not be given to somebody like her... DURANDAL!' Naruto thought with a savage grin. The very sword user he WANTED to fight was sitting in this very room, right within his reach.

"You girls say that only an Excalibur can only be beaten by another Excalibur." Naruto stated with his grin starting to stretch across his face, and his blood lust was starting the permeate the air around them all. Koneko was the only person that truly realized what Naruto was aiming for, but what scared her was how much this feeling felt like the aura Kuroka would have before she was going to enter a fight with somebody they wanted to defeat.

"Naruto-kun you can't be-" Rias started before Naruto turned an eye to her and she flinched back in fear. Naruto's eyes had turned from blue to hazel, and he had the exact same look to his eyes that Kuroka's did when she had nearly killed her. That blood lust, and the desire to have a fun fight. To completely crush your enemy, and bath in their blood. For a moment Rias could have sworn the image of Kuroka was next to Naruto.

"Yes, those that carry an Excalibur are protected by God against Devils and Fallen Angels alike." Xenovia said with an arrogant undertone to her voice, and the Naruto's grin stretched across his face to the point that his sharper than average fangs were showing. Now those that had not felt it before could nearly SEE the lust around his around his body. Naruto reached into the holster on his side with his bandaged hand and pulled out his own blade, and by swinging it around it grew to it's battle size.

"Then how about we see who has the better sword. Your Excalibur Destruction against my Red Scissor Blade!" Naruto said, and only Koneko noticed something start to change about Naruto. His hair, the roots of it were starting to turn pitch black. As dark as a moonless nights sky, just like Kuroka's!

'Something is wrong with Naruto-kun! He has never shown this much blood lust before!' Akeno thought in worry. While Naruto may not be letting his killing intent, but he might as well be!

"Heh, a lowly devil shoots off his mouth. Even more pathetic is that an injured devil like yourself thinks he can compete with one that sides with god." Xenovia said as she unwrapped the sword she was carrying. Naruto looked it over, and while it was impressive, it was not what he wanted to fight. Then again, if he broke it she may bring out the Durandal to fight him with.

"Naruto-kun, please don't fight. Your ribs can't take the stress yet." Asia requested, but like Rias she flinched back at the dark look she could see in his eyes. His hidden bloodlust was making an appearance, and his higher than normal desire to fight was making the air around them thicker.

The dark feeling in the room got thicker when Kiba made his reappareance known to them, and Naruto looked at him with a grin.

"How about we make this two on two?" Kiba said as the dark look in his eyes was ignored by Naruto in favor of commenting.

"Destruction is MINE Kiba, you take pig tails there." Naruto said with a no nonsense tone, and while Kiba fronwed slightly he was not about to rick losing his revenge just because he pissed off Naruto. Anyway, as long as the swords were destroyed he would let Naruto help him.

"I can except that." Kiba said, and one thing was for certain.

A clash of swords was about to take place.

**Chapter End.**

**I am having Naruto teach Issei how to be patient, yet pay attention at the same time. A lot of times Issei lost because he went on the attack to early, or he acted to quickly before he was ready. Fishing will teach him about timing and patience, while also giving him the ability to think clearly. Naruto and Kiba vs. Xenovia and Irina next time.**

**Excalibur Destruction and Durandal are NOT the same sword, but they have the same wielder.**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	20. Chapter 20 Holy vs Unholy part 1

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Story Start!**

"Hehehehe." Naruto chuckled with glee in his eyes as he and Kiba stood apart from the two wielders of the Excalibur fragments. Kurama was surprisingly silent at this time, but also knew the true cause of Naruto's current attitude. It was also the reason that Naruto for Naruto's inability to handle using Senjutsu in battle.

Only time would tell if Naruto recovered from this.

"No killing allowed I presume?" Xenovia asked Rias, and the red haired woman nodded sternly. If either Naruto or Kiba was killed she would kill both wielders of the Holy Swords without hesitation, and then start a war against the church herself.

"Lets just get the show started!" Naruto yelled with joy sparkling in his eyes like stars in the sky, but the slit pupils and yellowish hazel eyes made this actually scary for those that had seen Kuroka.

'Brother... what is happening to you?' Koneko thought while keeping an eye on the rots of his hair. She had always wondered how Naruto had blond hair, when Kuroka had told of how their mother had black hair, and father had white.

"Yes, lets." Xenovia said quietly as she unwrapped her Excalibur Desctruction, and she held it with both her hands with her knees bent. Ready to swing her large blade and destroy Naruto's scissor blade with one strike. After all, her blade was suppose to be able to destroy anything with one swing.

"Kiba... don't get in my way." Naruto said with a sharp glance at Kiba, and the boy's eyes widened when he saw the blood lust. He felt that if he interfered with Naruto's fight he would literally have his soul ripped from his body and tortured until his very being was erased.

"... Understood." Kiba said after a moment of hesitating. How could he not? The person he looked to as his best friend was giving off enough blood lust that there was literally a black aura thinly surrounding his body.

The two christian girls shed off their heavy cloaks and showed that they wore revealing, and tight, black outfits that left their thighs and arms visible. They also wore black fingerless long gloves, and long black boots. Each had a gold cross around her neck

"I wanted to test the servants of the Gremory." Xenovia stated, and her answer was jumping out of the way of a red bubble the size of a baseball. She turned away from it and back to her opponent to see him looking at her with a grin.

"I am no servant of the Gremory, I am Naruto, and I will KILL you if you get distracted!" Naruto said with that same ever creepy grin in place. Even for Xenovia, who did not know him, could tell that something like this must be out of the ordinary for him. He pointed his blade at her, and the two ran forward and swung their swords in sync. Naruto lowered his speed to match her, and because his legs were still weakened from Kuroka's poison.

The second the swords made contact a twenty meter wide crater that was five meters deep appeared under them as rock was sent into the air. Xenovia's eyes widened when Naruto's blade was completely undamaged. That should be impossible!

"What!? My 'Excalibur Destruction' is the incarnation of destruction. There should be nothing it can not break." Xenovia said with disbelief in her eyes, and Rias looked surprised that Naruto's sword had stood up to an Excalibur without cracking.

"You have a fragment of a sword forged by the biblical God, but MY sword is unbreakable. No matter how powerful my foe is my sword will never break, even if I die my sword will never break." Naruto said as he swung his sword again, and it collided with her sword, but this time the tip was only an inch from going through her skull. The crater around them got larger and deeper, and Xenovia saw something she wished she had not.

Her sword had chipped.

Naruto brought his hand out, and in it was a blue swirling ball of destructive force. Thrusting his arm forward she barely blocked it with her sword, but thankfully when it expanded she was remaining unharmed when she was sent back from the attack. She moved her sword so that she could see again, but her eyes widened when a purple bubble surrounded her head... and then she felt something grab her hair.

"What?" Xenovia asked in shock when she saw her own headless body fall to the ground, but strangely no blood leaked from her body. Moving her eyes she was that Naruto had grabbed her by the hair, and that her head was still surrounded by a purple bubble. Moving her eyes back she saw another purple bubble around the neck of her body.

"Body seperation bubble. By surrounding part of my opponent's body with a teleportation bubble I can seperate everything inside the bubble from their main body, while still keeping it connected. Sadly, even though this technique seperates body parts it can not be used to kill." Naruto said as he pulled on her hair, but it refused to leave the bubble she was in. It would seem that as long as their was something in the bubble it would refuse to pop. She heard a popping noise, and suddenly her face was in the dirt. She stood back up and saw that her head was back on her body. The second she stood up though she was punched in the face, and sent tumbling to the ground.

'Dear Lord that HURTS!' Xenovia said as she ignored the swelling in her cheek, and she rolled out of the way as Naruto stomped on the ground she had been at. Naruto tilted his head to the left as she swung her sword at him, hoping that she would be able to tag him hard enough to defeat him, yet not kill him.

"Do better than that Xenovia-CHAN!" Naruto said while swinging his blade down at her. She moved to block him, but when he made contact her body was forced deeper into the crater and a crack appeared on her sword. She could not believe yet! A sword that was not holy was breaking her Excalibur Destruction, and worst yet it was being wielded by a deveil!

'Have to get some distance.' Xenovia thougth calmly, in spite of the situation she had found herself in. She kicked herself off out of the crater, but was still forced to block Naruto's punch with the side of her blade. She sighed in quick relief when the crack did not grow bigger, but she grunted in pain when Naruto punched her sword again and made her hit herself with the other side of her blade.

She swung her whole body around to gain momentum for her next swing, and all Naruto had to do to block it was use the hilt of his sword this time. Yet, now another crack appeared at the tip of her blade. She was forced to use the axe-like guard protrusions to block his next swing, but not only did it crack her guard but it also sent her skidding back. She felt his hand grab the collar of her outfit, and before she knew it he crashed his forehead into her nose. Her eyes automatically teared up, and blood ran over her mouth and chin from the obvious break. She wanted to grab her nose in pain, but she was distracted from that pain when she felt him give her a disturbing look.

'Is he... in pain?' Xenovia questioned to herself as she saw Naruto gritting his teeth, but she could not take advantage of it before she saw him smile and swing his sword again. She raised to block with an uncracked part of her blade, and once more another pat of the blade gained a new crack. This boy in front of her was the nost powerful adversary she had ever faced, and it made her blood run hot!

She went on the offence when he grabbed his side in brief pain, but he used his sword once again and swung at her blade to block... no, he wasn't blocking. He was actually aiming AT her blade. A very rare sword style that was centered around breaking your opponents sword, and leaving them without a weapon. That forced to to either surrender, or try fighting without a weapon. His style got rid of the weapon, and then killed the opponent.

How FUN!

Their blade met, and rock was torn from the ground. Sparks clashed, and they had started to move into the trees surrounding them without noticing. Pure emotion that could not be placed was on both of their faces, and every clash they had brought their bodies within inches of each other. Trees started to fall around them, and shards of rock under them was thrown from the earth and sent flying each and every clash.

Her sword was now starting to chip away at the edges, but thankfully her sword itself was thicker than a normal sword so i was still go to go even after being covered in cracks. Her weapon was not made for cutting, it was made for brute force first, and cutting second.

When they clashed blades they were both able to feel the others emotion, and Naruto's blood lust was only enhanced by Xenovia's excitement. She now could tell that Naruto was holding back enough power so that he was onlu just above her in power, but she did not mind. She WANTED this battle to go on forever, never having to think. Just swinging her sword, and blocking his. Locked in an eternal combat with an opponent she can not surpass, yet will continue to battle anyway.

'Dear Lord in heaven, I thank you for given me such a promising rival this day!' Xenovia thanked God as they collided again, and their hair was blown back by the force of the shockwaves their swords made.

'Bring out the Durandal!' Naruto thought as his whisker marks started to get more feral, much like they did in the past when he used only a little of Kurama's chakra. Their clashes just continued to grow in power until every single strike destroyed everything within twenty feet of them at the time of the strike.

'I never want it to end!' Xenovia thought in rapture, and she redirected his blade smoothly when he used a stabbing motion. A thin cut appeared on the side of her rib cage, and a little blood started to stain the edges of her uniform. She swiped at him with her sword next, and by a shocking display of timing and perfect coordination Naruto used two fingers to stop the majorly cracked and damaged blade by placing them on each side of the blade. Naruto used an elbow strike and tagged her in the shoulder, but she reduced most of the impact by jumped back.

When they got closer together again they both headbutt the other, but Naruto's shorter body made it harder to her to get him.

"Uppercut!" Naruto yelled as he punched her in the jaw, but his blow was blocked by the side of her sword. Chips of the blade fell loose from the sword and fell away from then, yet they were ignored in favor of the two who just wished to continue this fight. This girl was so much better at swordsplay than Kiba was, and while Kuroka was strong she was NOT a swordswoman. She just had good reflexes that made it appeared like she was good with a blade.

Unknown to either of them their movements had brought them back to the original area they had started fighting. Irina was standing over the defeated form of Kiba holding a japanese katana, while her own left arm had a thin layer of ice on it. Her clothes were suffering from minor burns, but Kiba only had a single cut on his body that was steaming devil energy out of it.

"Impossible." Irina muttered as she saw the state that Excalibur Destruction was in. Now nearly every single part of the blade was covered in cracks, and the edges were chipped to the point the blade now looked dull. Kiba looked at the blade with a smile at how damaged it was. It was going to shatter soon, and he would love to witness that with his own eyes.

'I expected no less from my King-sama.' Karlamine thought as he hand automatically went to her own sword. She was the only person that actually understoof why the Excalibur Destruction was breaking. When a human punched a steel wall they would break their own fist. That was because when their fist clash with the wall all that power in their fist was turned against them. Naruto's sword was unbreakable, so when the Excalibur Destruction hit it all that destructive power was forced BACK at the blade. Excalibur Destruction was destroying itself, but she had a feeling Naruto would be able to destroy the blade without his sword.

"Naruto-dono has an unbreakable blade, yet Xenovia-san has a sword that can break anything. This is a battle of ultimate defence vs. ultimate offence, and the battle will be decided by whose blade breaks first." Isabela stated as she watched the battle take place with a passive eye, but she touched the mask on her face. She was not sure if the normal Naruto was an act now, or if he had dropped his own mask. Not that she cared, it was her duty to serve Naruto in any way he saw fit.

'Brother is giving into lust.' Koneko thought as her hair was blown back like the other girls when the two clashed again. Koneko felt pepples hit her from the ground the two tore up with every strike of their blades. No longer was this simply blood lust, or even battle lust, but now those that had felt it before knew that BOTH of the two sword wielders were exuding actual sexual lust now. It would seem that Xenovia was starting to be affected by the feelings Naruto was exuding. That and powerful youkai pheremones.

They were called ranked the third on the scale of being sex demons after all, coming right after the Succubus and Incubus.

There was a loud breaking sound, and half of the Excalibur Destruction shattered at the next clash. Xenovia was sent flying back by the backlash of destructive force, shredding her clothes into pieces, and knocking her on her back as she held the Excalibur fragment above her in shock. It was not unusable, and it was not broken beyonf repair either, but her blade had been broken by an opponent that had been holding back AND injured.

'I forgot, even if she is the wielder of Durandal she is still human... This is her limit.' Naruto thought as his eyes faded into blue, but his pupils remained slits for a few extra seconds before going back to normal. No longer was he radiating any type of lust, but the disappointment he was feeling was palpable. He had fun, that was for sure, but he had honestly been hoping for a better fight.

"You... broke it?" Xenovia said in shock. The sword of her God had been broken, by a devil. Even if he had been dominating the fight she should have still won. She was on the side of God, so no devil should have been able to defeat her. Was God angry with her, or was this a test of her faith? No, a test of her faith would not have such a precious sword being broken. This was deeper than that.

"Good fight, if you ever need advice on being a better swordsman you can come to me. I don't mind teaching you a thing or two. I can't have my swords rival being weak." Naruto said as he extended a hand down to her. It was true, the Red Scissor Blade and the Durandal had clashed in history several times. One was the unbreakable sword, and the other was the sword that broke all others. They were complete opposites, and the swords themselves were considered rival swords.

Xenovia looked at his hand for a moment, before she took it and she felt herself pulled up so that she was the only one that would hear what Naruto said next.

"I don't want the holder of the _Durandal_ to be unable to stand up to the _Unholy Red Blade_." Naruto said as he used one of the other names given to the Red Scissor Blade. Xeonvia gasped when he commented on the Durandal. That was suppose to be a church secret, and now somebody knew she had one of the Four Holy Swords. The very same sword used by Roland to defeat the Muslim army of 100,000 men.

'How does he know that!?' Xenovia thought before she eyes his Red Blade as it transormed into it's smaller half scissor form.

"Well, I better go make sure that the idiot is still where I left him. See you guys later." Naruto said as he started to walk away from the rather disappointing battle. Xenovia would come to him for training. He could see it in her eyes. The deep seated lust for battle, and the desire to prove her existance to the world. She wanted to do great things, and Naruto saw no trouble with helping her grow stronger.

It would make her a better fight when she had gotten strong enough.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto defeated Xenovia, and Kiba was defeated by Irina. I also put Naruto's reason for wanting to fight the Durandal in this chapter. He wants to pit the rival swords against each other once more. Excalibur Destruction was MOSTLY destroyed, not fully destroyed. Over half of the blade is still left, cracked like crazy and duller, but still there.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	21. Chapter 21 Goose

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Story Start!**

'I lost, and Excalibur Destruction was mostly broken beyond average battle use. I will have to get it re-forged soon, or I really will have to rely on Durandal.' Xenovia thought as being healed by Asia, the 'Witch'. She had sure not to comment on Asia, or else she may push the limits of the Gremory clans kindness. Instead of carrying her broken sword in bandages she now had a bag where she collected most of the pieces. This just proved one thing though, and that was that they were going to need help to either retrieve... or destroy if unavoidable, the stolen Excalibur Fragments.

"That Naruto-san sure was strong if he beat you Xenovia. To bad he is a devil, otherwise he could have been a great asset to God. I really hope he lets me purify him though Amen." Irina stated as she kissed the cross she wore around her neck. Xenovia on the other hand was having thoughts that went in a different direction.

'Maybe he can help us recover the remaining fragments. He has alreasy shown that he himself has in his possession a blade that is equal to that of a Holy Sword. Excalibur Destruction is one of the most powerful Fragments, and he destroyed it without trying.' Xenovia thought as she put her hand on her ribs, the same side that had gotten cut. The wound may have been healed by Asia, but she could still feel the... energy that had entered her body through the cut. She could not explain it, but she felt like she had been given a portion of his own power in that fight. Like he wanted her to be better than her current best for that fight, because she had been fighting better than she ever had before.

"Are you listening to me?" Irina asked her partner, and Xenovia did not even respond to her. Not having heard the girl talking because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

'Then there was when he DID seperate my head from my body. Such things had never been attempted before, and a skill like that would be dead usefull. Teleportation has always been a great skill, but has never truly been battle perfect until him as far as I know.' Xenovia thought as her hand wondered to her neck. The moment when she saw her own body on the ground without a head was perhaps the scariest moment of her life. She was just glad that the techique could NOT be used to kill. The potential for that move was through the roof!

"Yoo hoo." Irina sung as she waved a hand in front of the blue haired girls face.

'When there was the sword itself. I couldn't feel any evil off the blade, just the feeling of a strong desire to battle. I even feel a connection to that blade, as if I should know what it was before now. It had something to do with the Durandal, that much is sure. What is the true connection is the question here?' Xenovia reasoned with herself on everything she had experienced today. She was sure that she had not felt any evil coming from Naruto himself, but she could feel a lot of pent up aggression. Like he had his emotions in a bottle, and it had started to crack. A little was coming out, but most was still in the bottle. This Naruto was not somebody she wanted as an enemy, because she was being honest with herself when she thought that she would be destroyed by him if he was serious in his desire to kill her.

"I am going to goose you." Irina stated as she held her hands up in the with her index and middle fingers sticking out, while the rest were curled up.

'Then there were those feelings I was having during the fight. If I remember correctly I started the fight with arrogance on my part, and then I experienced a great shock when he first cracked my sword, after that I felt a great desire to fight until my last breath. I was having fun every single second after that, and as shameful as it is to admit this next one... I know I was turned on. I wanted to couple with Naruto, and the idea was not even all that bad. That is what it worse, because I should not be feeling these emotions for a devil.' Xenovia thought with a growing frown. Denying what she felt would be a waste of time, because she knew for a fact she did feel it. She had lusted after a devil, and that was breaking TWO of what she was taught by the church in one move. Yes, her beliefs were flexible enough that she would accept that not all devils are truly evil, but lusting for one was... she could not even think of the word.

"I am about to poke your butt if you don't respond to me." Irina said as she made a poking motion with her fingers. She pouted when Xenovia did not even notice her, and continued to stay lost in thought.

'Then there was the fact that he was able to lay his bare hand on a Holy Blade and not face God's wrath, or lose his hand to the light. Is it possible he is capable of wielding Holy Objects as well? It would be plausable, but unlikely. I can't rule that option out, because if he was able to then he himself would have God's blessing to use the weapon. That would make him an ally, even if he is a devil.' Xenovia thought as her face gained a harder look as she thought deeply about the person that had bested her.

"Dear Lord in Heaven, please forgive me for what I am about to do, Amen." Irina said as she stood behind Xenovia and thrust her fingers forwards, and she struck her target true. The world went silent for the two girls, and in the distance the sound of wind chimes were heard. Other than that it was total silence for the girls.

...

"Take your finges out of my butt... right now... or else." Xenovia said very slowly, as she trembled in rage. Irina was lucky that Xenovia had a change of clothes on, or she would have just said 'screw it' and cut the girls fingers off. Having something up your bum did not feel as good as people were made to believe, or at least she hated having anything up there.

"Understood!" Irina yelled as she jumped back from Xenovia while removing her fingers from the place the sun doesn't shine. At that moment her life had flashed before her eyes, and she was not ready to die yet!

"If you stick your fingers up my ass ever again, and I mean it when I say this, I will take the your sword and shove it's handle up yours. Now what do you want?" Xenovia said as she forced herself to calm down. There was still a strange pulsing coming from her rear end because of Irina, and she was pretty sure she would have to fix her panties.

"I'm hungry..." Irina said, and in another moment of silence their stomachs rumbled in sync with each other. Xenovia looked away in embarrassment and covered her head with her hood. They had no money, since working for the church was not a paying job they did not have a penny to their name unless they found it on the ground.

"... Me too, but do you smell fishing cooking?" Xenovia asked, and she realized that the two of them had wondered to the pier. At the edge of the pier there sat two boys, sitting in front of a portable grin with identical grins on their faces.

"You did a good job catching these fish Issei, but you wasted all the bait without catching a fish with every worm. You barely pass this time, but we will continue with this training soon. Catching eleven fish in four hours shows you have become a little more patient." The girls heard the one covered in a black hoodie say, but the voice was easily known to them. How could they not know this voice, after all, they had just seen this person a few hours before.

"What did you think of my new move?" The one they figured was Issei asked nervously.

"... The **Dress Break**, while perverted, has quite a few non-perverted applications to it. You were able to use it to de-scale this fish perfectly without losing any of the good stuff, so the move is not useless, but remember not to use it every chance you get or people will make a counter for it. I suggest that you practice it a bit more before revealing it to the world." Naruto explained, and Issei nodded with great enthusiam. That sounded like an Naruto approved to him, and while Issei was jealous of Naruto, he also greatly respected the shorter boy. That was why he had asked Naruto to train him, and now they were eating a FREE meal because of the fruits of his training.

Bonus!

"I am trying to evolve it so that I can shred them just by sight, but that is a ways off." Issei commented with a perverted look on his face, and Naruto sighed and turned the fish.

"If you two are hungry, you are welcome to join us! The pervert here caught plenty to go around!" Naruto yelled in annoyance when two familiar smells hit his nose. What were the odds of the two Excalibur Wielders showing up here of all places?

"I thank you for your generous offer, even though you are a devil." Xenovia said quietly, still trying to come to terms with just what Naruto's situation was. The only two things she needed to worry about was how to get him to help her, and why she had lusted after him.

"Hey Issei-kun!" Irina said as she sat down on one of the four logs Naruto had layed down surrounding the small grill, and Xenovia sat opposite to her ally.

"No hard feelings?" Naruto asked with a look at Xenovia, and she looked at him before taking a deep breath. She had a mission to do, so her personal feelings did not matter right now. If she could use Naruto to help with this mission she would.

"There are no hard feelings between us." Xenovia agreed truthfully, and Naruto nodded with a small smile. He did not know what had come over him during that fight, but that aggression he had been feeling had come out of nowhere. Naruto had always had the desire to fight strong people, even in his past life, but that had been surprising. He felt it was either something had changed about him since meeting Kuroka again and finding out a bit more of the truth, or he was starting puberty... He was not sure which he should be more scared of. Then there was also the possibility that he was starting to give into his instincts.

"Did something happen between you two?" Issei asked, and Naruto felt like face palming. Issei hadn't gone to see the match, so he was out of the loop on all this.

"Nothing of importance." Naruto said, and Xenovia sent him a small thankful look. Glad he was not lording his victory over her head, but the sting of defeat still nipped at her chest.

"What's in the bucket?" Irina asked, and Naruto pointed to the fish.

"Fish skin and guts." Naruto answered, and the church worker gained a disgusted look on her face at how casual he was about that. Naruto just shrugged it off though, as a Nekoshou he naturally found every part of the fish to be delicious. Heck, even he was disgusted at first until Kuroka had fed it to him. He pulled the hoodie off his head, and his blond hair shone like the sun. The roots were still black, but it was not very easy to notice right now to the untrained eye.

"That is so gross." Irina said, but Naruto shook his head.

"To humans and devils it is disgusting, but when lightly breaded and boiled over a fire over a longer period of time, and then mixed properly it becomes a very nice seasoning when dried properly. Add just a little bit of Red Pepper flacks to the mix and you have some of the greatest spices known to Nekomata kind." Naruto praised with a smile. The chance to eat this again was making naruto all giddy inside!

"That might actually be good when you put it like that. I makes it sound like you aren't eating dead fish guts." Issei admitted, and the two girls shivered at the casual way of talking about eating guts. Then again, the two of them were people that were willing to eat more... interesting foods.

Naruto took two of the done fish and handed them to each girl, before reaching into the bucket and sprinkling some spice on top of the roasted fish. Naruto gave them expectant looks, and they gulped before hesitantly taking a bite each... and having their faces light up as she scarfed the fish down like a man dying of hunger.

*Buuurp!*

Naruto and Issei looked at the girls with surprised faces, since it was very rare to hear a girl burp like that. The last time Naruto had heard a girl burp was when he forced a soda down Rias' throat and shook her whole body up while patting her on the back.

Good times.

"That... was the best fish I had ever had." Xenovia stated as a fact, as she looked at the other fish still grilling.

"Fish is the only thing I can really cook, along with... another dish that I will not talk about. My oldest sister taught me how to make out families secret spice the correct way. I guess I just never forgot how to make it, even after all these years." Naruto said with a small smile when he remembered the old days, when his family was complete. Sure, they were homeless and living where their feet took them, but they were a family.

Naruto had always wanted a family.

"... Sounds nice. I was raised in a church in Rome, but was never taught how to cook. My teaching was always around the teaching of God, and learning to wield Excalibur Destruction and Durandal, sense you already know. When I fought against you, it was the first time I lost." Xenovia explained with a small smile. She was happy with how her childhood had went, even if she never really got to experience the world or have a true childhood. Yes, she knew that she was naive to many of todays customs because of her old fashion teaching, but she had strong moral fiber!

"I don't really have a tragic or sad backstory like either of you have, but I am happy with my life right now." Issei said truthfully, because now he actually had people that would stand by him as true friends.

"I love my life, because God has given me a great one." Irina said simply, and Naruto pulled two more fish off the fire and sprinkled them with his special homemade spice.

"Whatever you say, just eat. The two of you don't have any money do you?" Naruto asked, and neither of them spoke. Naruto nodded to himself, and pointed at Irina. "Since you seem to already knwo Issei, you can stay with him. Xenovia, you are welcome to stay with us for the mean time. If the 'enemy' here got their hands of Excalibur Mimic, and the remains of Excalibur Destruction they may be able to create a new eapon out of the Fragments they have. It is best to keep the two weapons apart from each other to make it more difficult for them to target. Nobody would expect somebody like Issei to be trusted with the life of an Excalibur holder, while nobody that knows who I am would think to attack a place with three devils to get to you." Naruto said as he started to pulled off and season that last few fish and divided them to the small group.

"You seem different from when you and I did battle." Xenovia said, while Irina was content to smile that she could get to stay with Issei.

"I am just being nicer because I have no reason not to. I defeated you, and even if you had been using that sword I would have still beaten you. No offence meant, but the difference between our fighting skills are just to far as of now." Naruto said truthfully, and Xenovia's eyes hardened for a moment. She wanted to tell him to that she could defeat him if she wanted, but she knew it would just be a lie. He was just simply stating a fact, he was faster and stronger than her.

"Dear Lord in Heaven, please bless these kind devils and forgive their sins." Irina said after she finished eating, and Naruto winced in pain while Issei was silently screaming as he held his head in agony.

"... I don't like you right now." Naruto said, and Irina looked at them for a moment before remembering that praying near a devil caused them pain.

He just hoped this girl would not pray to much around them.

**Chapter End.**

**I am going to be extending this arc a bit, since otherwise it would pass by to quickly. This chapter was made to give some more depth to the characters instead of just violence and making up. Naruto will act like that again, but not all the time. I am depating if I should give Xenovia to Naruto as a Knight, Queen, or Rook. Xenovia likes power, and a Rook grants that and great defence. The Knight only increases her speed, but she is NOT a speed fighter, she is a power fighter. The Queen gives her a bost in both, just not to the highest level.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	22. Chapter 22 New Life, and Omake BB

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Story Start!**

"You invited... another girl to live with us?" Koneko asked with a tone that bordered on anger, but this was her brother. As long as it wasn't a devil he was dealing with then Naruto was actually a very kind person to them. His behanvior earlier, had truly been a shocker.

"It wasn't like she had the money to go anywhere else, and they have important business here. If the Fallen Angels use the Excaliburs war might ingnite, and if that happens humans might even get involved. This won't just be a war, this could only end with one side destroying two others." Naruto said, and Asia sitting at the table flinched visibly at the thought of a war. Honestly, a part of Naruto wanted to go to war with all the sides, but that was a very small part. He was a bit conflicted on what he wanted, because while peace sounded nice, he wanted to feel the thrill of life and death battle over and over.

"I see. She may sleep on the couch." Koneko said sternly, and Xenovia nodded in acceptance. She would rather stay on the couch anyway, since she only really accepted Naruto as a possible ally at this moment. Other devils, in her mind, were still her natural enemy.

"Then I thank you for allowing me to stay here." Xenovia said, and with a neutral look she gazed around the room. Trying to find anything that would make the people here more devilish.

"**Tell her Naruto.**" Kurama said, and Naruto grimaced but nodded all the same.

"Xenovia, there was also another reason I wanted you to stay here. There is something I feel that you should here, but if I told you around Irina the girls mind would break." Naruto said with a slightly sad look. Koneko looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, since before now when Naruto wanted to say somehting he would say it. Screw anyone else that heard.

"Something that would break Irina?" Xenovia questioned, and Naruto rubbed his head trying to find the proper words to use.

"Asia... I think you should spend the night with Issei. Tell him that I sent you." Naruto said once he remembered that Asia was an major believer in God herself. This would destroy her, and that would break his heart. Asia was perhaps the purest person he knew, and he wanted her to stay pure.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Asia chirped curiously, but she still got a change of clothes ajnd started out of the door to Issei's house. Once Naruto heard the door shut he went and locked it behind her, and then he tapped a few spots on the wall. Red lines spread out over the paint until the whole room was covered.

"This is really hard to say, but you really need to hear this." Naruto said awkwardly, because seriously. How would somebody tell a person that the god they believed in was dead for hundreds of years? How do you shatter a person beliefs?

'Naruto's clothes spoke?' Xenovia thought while she waited for the powerful warrior that had defeated her to tell her what was on his mind.

"You see, there was once a Great War between the three factions where many of all the sides died." Naruto started, and Koneko gave him a look. Whatever he was about to talk about was something very important if he was bringing such an old thing up.

"Yes, that is the current reason we are in a stand-still." Xenovia commented to hopefully help Naruto finish what he was trying to say. Koneko looked between Naruto and Kurama and wondered what they were hiding.

"As you most likely know, the original Satan had died in that war. That is why we have the Four Great Satans now. Anyway, Satan was not the only one that died during that war." Naruto said, and Koneko looked between Naruto and his Godrobe for a few moments before getting what he was saying. Her eyes widened in pure shock, and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Who else died?" Xenovia asked with a tilted head, not seeing what this had to do with anything. The only person that she could think of that Naruto would feel the need to tell her about would be God, but God couldn't be dead. Her eyes widened when she remembered how she had felt during the fight, and the fact that Excalibur Destruction had broken. "No... Nonono!" Xenovia denied over and over as she fell to her knees. It pained Naruto to do this, but it needed to be done now.

If she ever found out on a battlefield she would be killed while she was in shock, and Naruto was not about to have his rival die like that.

"You can't be serious." Koneko muttered as she tried to wrap her head around the idea of the most powerful holy being not being alive anymore. This was just unbelievable!

"Yes I am, and I felt that you should know Xenovia... that your god has been dead for a long time." Naruto said and, in the silence Naruto was sure that he could see her shoulders shaking.

"You aren't lying, are you?" Xenovia asked dully, and Naruto placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"He's dead Xenovia, dead." Naruto said, and Xenovia wrapped the tears out of her eyes. Deep down she new it was true, and it hurt her deeply, but crying about it wouldn't do her any good. She still had a mission to do, but she could no longer stay a christian after being lied to for so long.

"Why would you tell me this?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto chuckled a little.

"You are an important existance to me, so letting you live a lie would be a great disrespect to you. What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked, and Xenovia thought about it for a moment. She knew that she would not be able to go back to the church, or else she would be labled as a Heretic. Her existance itself, and the knowledge she has would destroy the church. She just could NOT go back to the church anymore, even if she did they would just kick her out.

"I still have my mission to complete, the Excalibur Fragments need to be retrieved or destroyed. War might break out if they aren't, but after that I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't go home after hearing this, and I have no money to survive on my own. The only option I can think of is ask Rias Gremory to reincarnate me as a devil." Xenovia said lowly as she looked at the bag that contained the remains of the Excalibur Destruction. She was sure that she would still be able to wield her holy swords as a devil, and the church could not take Durandal from her anyway.

"Why Rias?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"Isn't she the only High-Class devil in the city that is able to aquire more devils to her group?" Xenovia asked with a confused look, and Naruto chuckled.

"Naw, there are two devils here that can add people to their peerage. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri... and me but I don't like to call myself a devil, just devilishly good looking. You could also join either Sitri's peerage, or my own." Naruto said with a shrug, and Koneko pulled on his sleeve and whispered into his ear.

"Rias is not going to like this." Koneko stated, and Naruto sent her a blank look.

"Rias can kiss my ass. I may be fond of the girl, but my choices are my own. If I want to take this girl as a member of my peerage I will give her the option, and if she accepts there is nothing Rias can do about it. Rias still has a Knight, a Bishop, and a Pawn left, while I actually need to hurry and get more members. Since I have been in a Rating Game before any devil can challenge me to one now, so I need to increase my own numbers." Naruto said with a dull tone to his voice. He had his own peerage now, so unless Rias was challenged to a Rating Game he no longer had to listen to her. If he did something she did not like, she could suck it up.

"... If this is what you want I won't stop you, but because I love you I won't tell Rias until you talk to her about it." Koneko said quietly, and Naruto kissed her cheek in thanks. He had such a supportive sister!

"You use that Evil Piece system correct?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto nodded as he took out his remaining pieces from Kurama. Another useful thing about Kurama was that his pockets could hold way more than you would think they did.

In front of Xenovia was 8-Pawns, 1-Rook, 2-Bishops, 1-Knight, and 1-Queen.

"I feel you don't know everything about them so I will give you a quick explaination about what each piece gives you. The Bishop give you large magic reserves, the Rook gives you super high attack and defence ability, the Knight give you high amounts of speed, and the Queen gives you nearly strength and defence of a Rook, almost the speed of a Knight, and even higher magic reserves than the Bishop." Naruto explained, but he did not mention the Pawns ability. It was only good when during Rating Games when in enemy territory, or when given permission by the King.

"How do you use these to turn a person into a devil?" Xenovia asked, and did not comment when she saw the strange appearance of one of the 'Pawns' like it had been mutated or something.

"Lives have a value to them. I just have to match your lifes value with a piece with equal or greater value and I can reincarnate you. The value of my own pieces of also decided by my own power. One of my Pawns my be the same value of another person's Rook. It is a very complicated system, and the man who made it keeps a lot of the things to himself." Naruto said as he gestured to the pieces in front of her. He would let her pick her own piece, since he had more than enough power to make her his with nearly any piece. Though it might take more than one Pawn if she chose that one.

"You are letting me pick what I want to be?" Xenovia asked with a confused look, for her that is. Naruto shurgged, since it did not really matter to him. The more powerful she got, the better of a fight she would be for him. He hoped she did not pick the Pawn, because that was barely a power-up.

"Be whatever piece you want to be, but you will still have to follow my orders." Naruto warned, and she nodded.

'Hm. Increased strength, defence, and stamina from the Rook sound good, but with my Durandal having increased speed will make me a force to not be messed with so the Knight is pretty impressive. Bishop is out, since I am a close combat fighter. Queen, the Queen sounds really nice. No, this isn't just about what will make me stronger.' Xenovia thought as she looked at this from a different stand point.

"Question?" Koneko asked when she saw Xenovia looking at them for a moment.

"If I pick one piece, is it possible to train myself to imitate another. If I pick a Knight, can I gain the Rook's strength and defence through training?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto thought about it. It would be rough, but possible.

"Yes, you can gain a Rooks strength and stamina, but not the defencive power naturally. You can even increase your magic reserves if you train enough. Do you want to be a Knight?" Naruto asked with a rasied eyebrow. The Rook would have been a good pick for her, then again the Knight would make it even more fun to fight her.

"No, while I have strength already I feel that the high defence, strength, and stamina of the Rook would go the best with me. I have always used swords that simply destroy, so I never really developed a sword style. While being a Knight would be good, I have always been a person that prefered strength over presicion. As a Rook I will be able to wield Durandal with more power, and anything that gets passed my reflexes with have to go through my defence. I can always train to get faster." Xenovia said as she looked at one of the Rook pieces. On the way over here, Naruto had told her he was a Rook, yet he was so fast.

"Do you want to do this now, or later?" Naruto asked as he put the other pieces in his pocket. He felt them drop down and vanish, but was not worried. Kurama acted like a storage scroll with his pockets.

'Rook... I don't like this girl.' Koneko thought, but that may be something else. The girl was inside her home, and in her mind, coming onto her brother. The fact she was going to be a Rook like her and her brother bothered her a little.

"Now. The extra strength would help me when destroying or retrieving the remaining Excalibur fragments." Xenovia said as she took the cross off her neck and placed it on the ground. Naruto closed his eyes and two orange circles appeared in the room as Naruto summoned his other two peerage members.

"- and then the bitch exploded!" Karlamine said with a grin, before she looked around and realized she had been summoned. She was only wearing short shorts, and a white tank top with no bra underneath it. She had a toothbrush in her mouth, and foam at the edge of her lip with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Your humor... is very dry." Isabela said in a similar state, she was not wearing her usual mask on the side of her face, and she was just wearing a large deep V shirt and green striped panties. The shirt almost had Naruto laughing when he saw the picture of a mask on it. Her hair was a little frizzy from recently being dried. Naruto could see the two hardened nubs through her shirt, but ignored them.

"Whatever story you are talking about can wait." Naruto said, and both girls looked at him and dropped to their knees.

"King-sama, forgive my rudeness. Please punish me for my misbehavior!?" Karlamine asked as she placed her forehead on her arm in a show of servatude. Isabela was in a silimar state, but both her hands were on the ground with her forehead on the floor.

"I am truly sorry for not seeing you sooner Naruto-dono. I have no excuse for my actions, and will except any punishment you deem fit." Isabela stated, and Naruto raised both of his hands and clapped them together. The two jumped up into the air and saw Naruto quirked eyebrow.

"I might punish you later, but right now I want you all the see and welcome a new person to the peerage." Naruto said as he gestured towards Xenovia. Karlamine lit up with a large smile and waved excitedly to the new member of the peerage. Naruto saw Isabela looked at the new member neutrally before sighing. Naruto took his last Rook into his hand and grinned. "Xenovia, this is going to feel funny." Naruto stated as Xenovia nodded and layed down on her back.

Naruto, Isabela, and Karlimine stood aroun Xenovia in a triangle and the Rook piece glowed bright orange before floating over Xenovia's heart.

'This is different than how Rias does it.' Koneko thought as she carefully observed what Naruto was doing.

"I, Naruto, beseech thee to become strong under me as my new Rook. Serve me faithfully, and live your life for me, Xenovia!" Naruto said in commanding voice. The Rook piece slowly entered Xenovia's body, and a blush came over her cheeks and her breathing got heavier.

'Oh Dear Lord this feels so GOOD! Liek I am being wrapped up in a warm and fuzzy blanket, only this blanket is also giving me a full body massage. Such power and energy in flowwing through me! Is this what an orgasm feels like?' Xenovia questioned herself as her blush spread over her whole face. Isabela and Karlamine looked at her in jealousy, since when they became devils it had felt like somebody had dumped lava through their veins.

It hurt like crazy.

Koneko sniffed the air aa few times, and covered her sensative nose in disgust. The sex pheremones coming off this girl were annoying to her, but that was mostly because they were both women... and Koneko was straight, she wanted to have a incestious relationship with her brother, she was still straight.

'Damnit, this girl is going to be a problem. I can just tell.' Koneko thought as she looked at the now sitting Xenovia. The whole transformation was now over, leaving Xenovia a devil, and Naruto with the wielder of his rival sword in his peerage.

"Now stand Xenovia, and become my vassal that shall carry out my will. Become the sword that destroys my enemies, and the shield that will protect my heir. Your actions will reflect on me, and your failure is my failure." Naruto ordered in as stern a voice he could, and Xenovia felt a little excited. The power brimming in her muscles was amazing, this would make her mission so much easier.

A new chapter in her life had just opened up.

"Yes, my King. I will follow you till my dying breath and beyond." Xenovia said as she showed her loyalty by bowing deeply to him. Naruto looked at her, and his other girls and smiled lightly.

Things were getting interesting.

**Chapter End.**

**As you can see, things are starting to add up. I picked Rook for Xenovia, because it honestly fits her the best. Irina is NOT joining Naruto's peerage! No ifs and or buts about it. Wheels are starting to spin in motion, and even more things are changing. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

[Omake] - Banana Butter

"Onii-sama, are you sure this is the place?" Rias asked with a confused look on her twelve year old face. Her elder brother looked around and then down at a map given to them by Naruto in confusion.

"Yeah, Naruto-tan wrote right here that he left a surprise waiting for us here." Sirzetchs said with an equally confused look. Naruto was pretty distant with them, so him getting themn a surprise was a welcome thing indeed! Rias took another step forward into the room, and her foot touch a thin wire on the floor. The door slammed shut behind them, and a magic circle appeared over the door, stopping them from leaving.

"What is that sound?" Rias asked in slight fright when holes started to open on the wall.

*Shwsh*

"MY EYES!" The elder of the two yelled when a glob of butter smacked him right in the eyes, but before Rias could help him that sound was heard again and she had her mouth filled by a peeled banana. She tried to run away as another banana hit her in the face, right in the forehead this time, and knocked her backwards. Her brother finally got the butter out of his eyes... only for even more semi-melted butter cover be launched into them again.

"Hit the deck!" Rias yelled after spitting out the banana, and as they both jumped to the ground they only made it halfway before holes in the ground opened up and dozens of bananas shot them higher into the air. Her brother got the butter out of his eyes once more, just in time to feel a banana with its peel shoot right up his butt.

"AHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Sirzetchs yelled in a higher pitch when more butter squirted into his eyes. Rias eep'd and tried to help her brother by pulling the banana out, but sadly a hole opened up right underneath her an just like her brother she soon was dealing with a banana up her butt as well.

"Eep!" Rias squeaked as she jumped high in the air with her hands on her butt, just in time for fully melted butter to spill out all over the floor. By the time Rias landed, and Sirzetchs stood up again they two both slipped on the butter and landed on their butts. Fully shoving the slighter smaller than average bananas through their pants and underwear, and up their bums. They hoped the torture was over, but sadly every single hole on the walls opened up, and three hundred peeled bananas shot out of the walls and smashed into the two siblings.

The most awkward part of all this though, when they had to explain what happened to them to Grayfia. The woman was completely unable to keep a straight face, as she laughed at the humiliating lesson the two had learned that day.

Do NOT call Naruto a cute little Pussycat, or he will prank you, and you will get your pride hurt.

[Omake End]


	23. Chapter 23 The Second Soul In Naruto

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Warning - Surprise in this chapter, and heads up, Naruto will not always be the one that kills the bad guys. The story would not be very good if Naruto always fixed everyone's problems. Please read the end note, or some stuff might not make sense to any one you. Oh, and I suggest watching Highschool Dxd New before reading this. After this chapter I will be making my own original ARC for the story, between this own and the next one. Don't wprry, it won't be to big.**

**Story Start! **

Naruto currently sat at the very top of the school building, looking down at the teenagers enjoying their days. As it would seem, last night Irina had been attacked on her way to Issei's home and had her Excalibur Fragment stolen. He was not sure what exactly happened, but he was correct in assuming that today would be the final battle against the one known as Kokabiel. A Fallen Angel with five sets of black wings, adding up to a total of ten wings. A man that had fought the Biblical God and survived.

That alone proved how powerful this person was. Even if Rias and Sona teamed up, and used their full peerages they would still lose. Naruto was sure he could win, and will only moderate injuries, but the battle would destroy the whole city. So he had two choices here, either use his strength to defeat this foe, or get help to do this with the least amount of damage possible. His blood demanded that he fight this battle alone, to prove his superiority, but his mind told him to call in help. The only people that he knew would willingly help him were Sirzetchs, Grayfia, Serafall, and Kuroka.

He did not want to bother Sirzetchs and Grayfia with this, because honestly he actually liked them. Putting them in harms way was not his style... unless it was in the funny way. He could send a message to Serafall, but she would make him do something in return. She would most likely ask to either go on a date, or play dress-up where they would BOTH dress up as 'Magical Girls'. Doing that one would hurt his pride.

That left Kuroka, and while he knew she would gladly help him kill something like this for the hell of it, there was always how Koneko would react that had him worried. If she reacted badly then Naruto would felt horrible for being the cause of it.

'The again, Kokabiel has shown he is arrogant by not just destroying the whole city and letting us bolster out forces. He also directly challenged us, so his goal means that he is trying to send a message by killing us, and making his identity known. The only thing I can think of that he might achieve by doing this is starting another war.' Naruto said as he took a gulp of the Sake he was holding. Nothing helped him relax during stressful times, even though he was not a fan of drinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Naruto heard from a voice behind him, and Akeno sat beside him as took a sip from his jug of Sake. She nearly gagged at how sweet the liquad was, but swallowed anyway.

"I was hoping my thoughts were worth more than a penny... You know, there is a chance that Kokabiel will reveal who your father is tomorrow. Then everyone will no that you were a Human/Fallen Angel Hybrid before you joined Rias and became a Devil/Fallen Angel Hybrid. Somebody of Kokabiel's rank is bound to know who you are." Naruto said, hoping to avoid talking about his own thoughts. Akeno nodded in acceptance, but that was all. She knew there was a chance that Kokabiel would reveal her father was that man, but she could not let him destroy the city either.

"Everyone had their secrets, and there is always the chance that they may come to light. It would be a hopeless dream if I thought that nobody would learn who my father was." Akeno said, and Naruto looked at the palm of his hand. Even though it looked different, he could still imagine the leaf he had used to learn the Rasengan from Jiraiya.

'I never did become Hokage, and I never brought Sasuke back. Do I even deserve the happiness I have now? This second chance at life, when I never found peace in my first. Did I earn it?' Naruto thought as the Rasengan flared to life in his open palm, before morphing into the Futon: Rasengan. He had worked so hard in both his lifes to master this move, and yet he wanted to evolve it further than even the Rasen-Shuriken.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but ever since I have known you I could tell you have been keeping a big secret. I never brought it up before, but if you don't mind me asking. What have you been hiding?" Akeno asked, and Naruto looked at her out of the side of his eye. Did he even have a reason to deny her an explaination? He had died in his old life, and this was his new one.

"I'm not hiding anything, but neither is it important enough to mention. I don't like thinking about it to much." Naruto answered after a few minutes. This was one of the few moments Akeno wasn't trying to tease him, so she remained silent. The silence was nice, until Akeno broke it.

"You know Rias is in love with you, and she isn't the only one." Akeno stated as a fact, and Naruto shook his head in annoyance.

"I know, but what I don't know is what to do. How am I suppose to pick a girl to fall in love with?" Naruto asked as the images of different women flew threw his head, and Akeno just giggled at him and got up to leave.

"You don't have to pick." Akeno stated cryptically before she used a magic circle to teleport to the clubroom. Naruto looked at the ground she had stood at for a second before scoffing. Getting into the lotus position Naruto closed his eyes and started to breath deeply. If he was going to fight he was going to charge up as much of his energy as he could before the fight. If he could get in a powerful surprise attack while the other distracted Kokabiel he could finish this sooner.

'Don't have to pick she says.' Naruto thought while trying to empty his mind of all thoughts. Letting go of all his emotions for the first time since his first life when learning Senjutsu from the toads, Naruto just sat on the rooftop. The memories of both his lifes were forgotten as he attempted to attain the inner peace he had lost.

'**It's about time.**' Kurama thought to himself, before he felt a presence he had not felt in hundreds of years. It was impossible! This presence should not even exist anymore, yet here it was!

Kurama's thoughts were unknown to Naruto as he truly relaxed, and slowly the world around him started to morph as he entered his long forgotten mindscape. He did not even notice he was no longer on the roof, but now he was sitting on a bed on golden clouds, the air around him shimmered in more golden clouds.

"You sure took your time... Naruto."

Naruto's eyes shot open in shock at the unknown voice, and the first thing he noticed was that he was deep within his very soul. He had never tried truly entering his soulscape before, but now that he had he found that it was... amazing! Then he remembered that their was an intruder in his body and shot around just as arms around him, and he felt the same warmth he had when Kuroka had held him for the first time.

He felt loved.

"You kept me waiting so long Naruto." The female voice said sweetly, but Naruto could detect the smallest hints of joy in her tone. This woman was happy to see him, she truly was. That was the problem though, he had never seen this woman in either of his lives. He was sure he would ever remember if he had seen a woman with hair this shade of red.

"Who... are you?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on the woman's stomach and got her off him. She seemed to be surprised, and it showed on her slightly rounder face, but she smiled understandingly.

"That's right, you were never told about me were you." The woman said as her grey-blue eyes shined with amusement, and his narrowed at her. The way this woman was talking about him made him think he should have known who she was. The thing was though, that the only woman he knew with red hair was Rias. When she walked a step forward he back up a step.

"Stay away from me! Tell me who you are, and don't avoid the question!" Naruto demanded, with good reason. If somebody besides him had access to his soul, then he might very well be in horrible danger. She seemed a little sad that he refused her next hug, but gained a serious look on her face.

"Okay. Naruto Uzumaki is your name, you got your name from me. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am you mother." Kushina said and Naruto backed away from her out of shock.

"M-Mom?"

**[ Outside Naruto's Body - Twelve Hours Later ]**

Naruto's eyes opened ever so slowly, and when they were fully open he looked around. The sky around the school building was a multiple-red swirling color, meaning that there was a barrier around the school. Placed by Sona if Naruto had to guess from the feel alone. Standing up Naruto smirked and gripped his fist in confidence.

'Kokabiel, today you breath your last.' Naruto thought as Kurama chuckled from hearing his thoughts. Naruto truly did meet Kushina, and would appear she had erased any self-doubt he possessed in him. Naruto jumped down off of them building and activated his sensor.

"So Karlamine and Isabela are helping maintaining the barrier, as well as strengthening it with the power they got from me. Kiba and Xenovia are on their way at the moment, and Rias is with Issei, Sister, and Akeno with Asia." Naruto said, before he felt an explosion happen at the gym. Looking over quickly Naruto saw the largest spear of light he had ever seen in his life sticking out of the ground where the gym had been. Had been, because it was no longer there.

Jumping from the roof Naruto made his way towards the gym, and thanks to his high speed Naruto was easily able to get there a few second later. Just in time to see Kokabiel himself, sitting on a throne floating in the air. The man had pointed ears, and sharp teeth. He was wearing black clothes with fancy gold trimmings, and his eyes. The whites of his eyes were a glowing red, and the irises of them were small and yellow.

"Another devil has come begging for death it seems." Kokabiel said with a sneer, and Rias noticed Naruto arrive. She sighed in happiness at the fact he had arrived just on time when they needed him, instead of the last moment possible.

"Yo! Naruto here, and sorry for not bringing anything to the party. I hope giving you an ass kicking will be a good party favor!" Naruto said with his most blood thirsty battle grin. His eyes were now a blazing golden hazel with slit pupils, and the black in his hair spread just a little more in his hair.

'Show off.' Issei thought as he watched Naruto stand in front of them with confidence. Kokabiel just laughed at Naruto and gazed down at him like he was an insect. That pissed Naruto off.

"Since you have come all that way here, why don't you play with my pets!" Kokabiel said with a toothy smile, and Naruto saw the throne the man was sitting on shoot a beam of light right at the ground. The light vanished, and a green summoning circle appeared. The ground under the circle vanished, and a molten pit of lava and fire was seen. Fire shot out of the pit, and in the flames everyone saw three heads start to come out.

Naruto frowned when he saw a giant three headed dog come out of the pit with gray fur and glowing red eyes. Fangs the size of humans, and breathing fire out of it's mouth. Rias gasped in surprise when two more of these creatures came from the pit, before the pit sealed itself up.

"Cerberus!" Rias shouted with wide eyes. She knew what these were, and this had just gotten a lot harder. "The dog that guards the Gates of Hell!" Rias finished, and it was Asia's turn to gasp.

"The Gates... of Hell." She whimpered in fear, her eyes reflected the flames coming from their mouths and her fear was easily readable. She had been informed by Rias, that devils don't actually live in Hell. They live in the Demon Realm, or the Underworld as other called it. So seeing something from Hell... was horrible for her. She was still an avid believer in God after all!

"He summoned it is the bigger problem. Akeno, Koneko!" Rias was about to order them to help her take care of this, before she saw another green summoning circle appear under Naruto.

"Nine heads in total eh? Well, lets see how your pets... like mine!" Naruto shouted as his own familiar jumped out from the ground behind him and towered over everybody. Nine serpent-like heads, on a dragon-like body were seen and those that saw this creature shrank back in fear.

"A Hydra? You are an interesting devil, but a devil all the same. Rip them apart." Kokabiel commanded, but Naruto smirked when his familiar jumped at the three Cerberus' and used her nine heads, to rip of the nine heads of the Cerberus' and devour them. Naruto looked out the sides of his eyes, and saw an unknown man standing nearby with golden magic circles around him. By smell alone Naruto would say this guy was human, but he could also see that the man was trying to do something he ahd hoped would not happen.

Refuse four Excaliburs together. Near him was the man that had made Naruto rip his own arm off awhile back.

Freed, the crazy rogue priest. He held back a snort though when he sensed the false legs the man now had. So that was how he had survived, Rias had only destroyed his legs hanging out of the wall. She had missed his full body, and he was able to get himself new legs.

'They are a small problem. I will deal with them later.' Naruto thought as Raidy finished up eating the three large triple headed dogs. Venom dripping off her large teeth, before she looked at him and he nodded. A green circle appeared under her, and she went back to the Pet Forest. Keeping her here would cause Naruto to have to fuel her body with his own energy, that he was going to need.

Naruto heard the sounds of two thumps hitting the ground as he did not even have to look back to know that Kiba and Xenovia had arrived just in time.

"Issei! Prepare you Boosted Gear, and prepare to give your power to Kiba and Asia." Naruto ordered loudly, and sent a look at Issei. Kiba gave him a surprise look, and Rias smirked up at the Fallen Angel sitting on the floating throne. Naruto had a plan, so now it was official.

Kokabiel was fucked.

"Understood! Boosted Geart, Activate!" Issei yelled as the Red Dragon Gauntlet appeared on his left hand and forearm. His mind brielfy flashed back to the lesson about fishing Naruto gave him, about waiting and pulling at the right moment. His gear could double his power every ten second, with a limit of twelve times, but he was also able to give his extra power to others. 'Now I need to wait.' Issei thought, and Kokabiel stoof up from his throne.

"What can I do to help?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Sister when I give the order you are to throw Xenovia at me as hard as you can. Xenovia, wait until she throws you." Naruto said, and Rias looked at Naryuto funny. His plan sounded weird so far, but then again this was Naruto.

"Understood." Xenovia said as she raised her right arm to her side. If she was going to battle, she was going to need a weapon. "Petra, Basilius, Dionsyus, and Mary, the Holy Mother... hear my voice." Xenovia said, and five feet away from her extended hand a golden margic circle started to form. Out of the circle a chained up, large blue sword with golden edges appeared. Chains surrounded the handle and blade, keeping it from fully leaving the circle.

'I was right, even as a Devil she can still summon and use Durandal.' Naruto thought as his Red Scissor Blade vibrated in his pocket. He watched as Xenovia placed her hand near the handle of the blade and continued her chant.

"In the name of the saint which rests within this blade. I will unleash." Xenovia chanted as she grabbed the handle. The chains keeping the blade still shattered like ice and vanished, leaving her to pull the whole blade out of the circle. Showing that it was longer than she was tall. "The Holy Sword, Durandal!"

"Impossible." Rias muttered, and even Kokabiel stood still in shock.

"Durandal?" Issei questioned while using this as a chance to boost his power after the ten second time period was over.

"It's an Excalibur-tier Holy Sword said to be able to split anything in this world." Xenovia explained, and Naruto coughed. Xenovia blushed a little and corrected herself. "Almost anything." She said, and Naruto nodded. His sword had been in battle with Durandal before, and was perfectly alright. It was the 'Unbreakable' sword after all, also nicknamed the 'Immortal Sword'.

"Akeno, prepare to launch your strongest attack at Xenovia when I tell you to." Naruto said, and without hesitating Akeno's clothes transformed into the clothes of a shrine priestess.

'Naruto, your plan sounds weird.' Akeno thought as she started to gather all her magic to the palm of her hand. It would take a few minutes to gather, but it was possible.

"Rias, when Akeno launches her attack use your magic to make it stronger." Naruto said, and Rias looked happy to be included in his plans.

"Interesting. You think you have a chance to beat me. How interesting!" Kokabiel said, before the old man raising his hands up the golden magic circle started to speak.

"It's complete!" The old man with a very ugly face said, with just as much insanity as Freed had when Naruto first met him. Naruto looked in to the circle, but was nearly blinded when a large golden light filled the area and shot into the sky. Kokabiel looked at the complete sword, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Upon the fusion of the Holy Swords, I will take the energy that will be released." Kokabiel stated to the prieat as he looked upon the slowly revealing form of a pure golden sword of strange shape.

"He plans to put that energy into an Earth-Breaking Spell." Rias said in shock as a gold circle appeared under the floating sword. Issei seemed to understand what that would mean, but before he could break his concentration he remembered to stay calm. Naruto told him that fishing and battle were similar, you needed to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike.

'Boost!' Issei thought as he doubled his power again for the fifth time.

"In twenty minutes this city will be razed to the ground, and to stop it you must defeat me! Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel yelled as his throne vanished from under him and his ten wings appeared out of his back. Rias was about to fly up and face the challenge, before Naruto sent her a glare.

"The plan Rias!" Naruto said, and she wisely backed down. Naruto had a plan, and normally his plans were so unpredictable that they countered many out of nowhere problems at the same time.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked as he walked next to his fellow blond, and Naruto smiled a little.

"Go. I know how much this means to you." Naruto said, and Kiba ran in the direction of the priest that had fused the Holy Swords together. Kokabiel seemed to have other plans though as a large spear of light, with three white rings around the middle appeared above his hand.

"Kiba! Look out!" Rias yelled, just as the spear of light went flying towards. Time seemed to slow as Kiba looked behind him in shock, and before he could dodge it he saw a large Golden appear in front of his and absorb the spear of light!

"What!?" Kokabiel yelled in shock, before he saw the bubble shrink to the size of a baseball and fly towards Naruto's outstretched hand. naruto was not about to let this man kill Kiba before he could take his revenge. He had promised to help Kiba after all.

"Energy Absorbing Bubble! It absorbs energy depending on it's size. The larger the bubbel, the more energy it absorbs!" Naruto said with a smirk. Kokabiel looked at him in anger, beforing yelling at the rogue priest.

"Freed!" Kokabiel shouted, getting Freed's attention as he looked up at his boss in joy.

"Yes Boss?" Freed shouted with a look that bordered on gay perversion, yet at the same time showed his insanity.

"Take the Holy Sword, and kill these devils!" Kokabiel ordered arrogantly, and Freed grinned wickedly as the Excalibur landed in his hands. Naruto got closer to Issei and nodded his head.

"The fish took the bait, now wait for it to bite down." Naruto hinted, and Issei nodded with a grin. Naruto slammed formed a purple bubble in his hand, and he threw it towards Kiba. Making another he placed it next to Issei.

"Catch the fish!" Issei yelled as he sunk his arm into the bubble, and out of the other bubble Issei's arm touched Kiba and transfered his power to the blond boy. With lightning fast speed Kiba formed a sword in his hands, and with a swift strike he cut Freed from chest to hip in a second, and kicked the fat priest to torture later. Issei pulled his arm out of the bubble, and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Freed fell to the ground bleeding, and gasping in agony, while the Excalibur fell the ground.

'Your move Kokabiel.' Rias thought as the pieces to Naruto's plan started to work in her head. Looking above and behind Kokabiel she was able to see two large purple bubbles.

Kiba started to walk towards the priest, and in his arrogance Kokabiel let the young devil get closer to the man.

"So this is the power of a failed experiment!? You were only suppose to be research material! How could you achieve this power! When the others had to be sacrificed into the gem to achieve it?" The man yelled in frustration, and one word stuck in Kiba's head. He knew that all his friends had been killed by this man in the past, nearly him as well, in his search to create artifical Excalibur users, but sacrifice?

"Made do you mean sacrifice Babil?" Kiba asked with a stunned look. Babil saw his chance to escape death, and pulled out a small blue gem.

"Aha, you see ONE child could not provide the power on their own, so we killed when and gathered their power to make one of those crystals! This crystal are the other rejects I had to dispose of!" Babil said as he tossed the stone to a crying Kiba. Kiba fell to his knees and clutched the stone to his heart.

'This BASTARD!' Issei thought as he glared at the man he knew was going to hell. Asia looked like even more of her beliefs were dying as she saw the horrors that humans could commit.

'That crystal is the same kind that Irina was given when we were blessed so that we could wield out holy swords. Irina put it to her chest and absorbed it as well.' Xenovia thought as the memory of that entered her mind.

"We thought we were serving the Lord, and went through hell." Kiba whispered as he stood up as his true sadness was written on his face. Naruto looked at him with some pity, before he saw something in the distance flying towards the barrier. He took a few steps back and looked at Rias and Akeno.

"Change of plans. Kiba is about to get a large power up. Rias, when I saw go I want you and Akeno to shot all your power up into the sky." Naruto whispered as he watched the events play out. He could see the power from the crystal going into Kiba. Blue energy started to appear around him, as transparent blue human figures with blank eyes appeared.

"I've always wondered if I was the one that should have survived." Kiba whispered lowly, and Naruto got to work making an orange bubble between his hands while Kokabiel was letting himself enjoy the show. "Many of them deserved to survive more than I did. Why did I deserve to live in peace!?" Kiba asked louder, before opeing his eyes in shock when he looked behind him and saw the souls of his dead friends.

'Kiba... they did not want you to live for revenge, They wanted you to live...' Naruto started in his head with a smile as the ghost started to float around Kiba with smiles on their faces. The moment was beautifuyl enough that a few of them were crying as they watched the souls start to vanish. Kiba himself smiled and whispered something only the ghosts heard.

Issei's arm started to talk to him, but sadly Naruto was not able to hear what the sealed dragon in his friends arm was saying.

"My friends did not want me to seek vengeance for them." Kiba started to say as the light died down around his body, and his power increased from what it was before to a new level for the Knight. "However, I must slay this evil in front of me, so that no more will die for your twisted ambition." Kiba said as a sword appeared in front of him, and he raised it into the air.

'**That runt has achieved Balance Breaker**.' Kurama said to Naruto through their thoughts, and before Naruto could question as to what that was his clothes explained it to him. '**When a Sacred Gear user has their feelings and desires changed by something drastic their Sacred Gear is boosted to a forbidden level and they gain new level known as balance breaker.**' Kurama explained with a sigh, in their minds.

"My comrades are now one with my soul, so let us fufill the dreams and regrets of those days." Kiba said as he raised his sword into the air, and both black and white energy surrounded the blade and started to transform it. "I will continue to grow, and will stay by my friends! Sword Birth!" Kiba yelled as the sword finished transforming to show a magnificent sword. "Behold, the Sword of Betrayal, a sword that is both Holy and Demonic!" Kiba said as red writting started to form on the blade.

"Holy AND Demonic?!" Rias asked in shock, and Issei seemed to understand what was happening.

"I get it. The dragon in my Sacred Gear said that Kiba has reached the peak of his power. That is Kiba's forbidden technique, a Balance Breaker!" Issei said as the tears stopped going down his eyes.

"Impossible! Holy and Demonic forces can not exist in one blade!" Balba said in panic as he dropped back onto his ass.

"Balba Galilei... prepapre to die!" Kiba said with anger in his eyes as he walked closer to the man as he tried to crawl away, but then a look of realization appeared in the man's eyes.

"I understand everything now! Everything makes sense if the balance between holy and demonic is skewed!" The man started with an insane smile. "Yes, that means both the Satans and God-" The man nearly finished before he was killed by a spear of light thrown by Kokabiel. His body turned to golden dust and flew away before he could reveal the big secret.

"Balba, you were a very smart man." Kokabiel said as everyone look at him floating to a lower level. "The fact you were able to figure it out proves that, but you serve no more use." Kokabiel said with a evil smile that showed his spiked teeth.

'What is he playing at?' Rias thought when Kokabiel's attention turned to Issei.

"Boy, maximize the Emperor of Red Dragon's power and give it to someone." Kokabiel demanded, before Naruto's blood lust finally won over and he stepped in front of Issei.

"Wrong! Kokabiel! I will be your opponent!" Naruto said as he walked forward, and the bubble he had been making popped in his hands. The same grin he wore when he fought Xenovia came over his face, and his whisker marks thickened a little.

"One devil? You must realize you don't stand a chance without a boost in power, no, even with a boost in power you don't stand a chance!" Kokabiel yelled, nearly laughing at the fact a single devil thought he could defeat him.

"Heheheh... AHAHAHA! How arrogant of you to think such a thing!" Naruto said as he did laugh at the thought. He knew for a fact this man was weaker than Kuroka by a lot, while Naruto was not that far under her at the moment. He would have lasted longer if he had not lost his temper, this man was nothing!

"**Naruto! Use me!**" Kurama said as he calmed down Naruto's blood lust by force, and naruto started to regain his mind.

"Godrobe?!" Kokabiel asked himself as he looked at Kurama, before he laughed out loud at a joke only he could hear. "Rias Gremory! You have an interesting peerage for a devil! You have the holder of a Longinus, a remnant of the Holy Sword Experiments, and Barakiel's daughter! Not to mention you have the person that wears god on his sleeves!" Kokabiel yelled, and Akeno glared at Kokabiel for revealing that.

"Isn't Barakiel a Fallen Angel?" Issei asked as he tried to remember what Naruto had told him about the different Fallen Angels.

"What do you mean wears god on his sleeves?" Rias asked with suspision, and Naruto froze for a moment. This man was not about to tell everyone what secret, was he?

"Oh? You didn't them? Hahahahahaha! Oh well, since I am starting a war anyway, no need to keep it a secret!" Kokabiel started, and Xenovia looked like she had figured it out. This even further proved what Naruto had told her earlier.

'This bastard!' Naruto thought with a glare, and he pulled his Red Scissor Blade out and prepared to made it into battle size, but was to late. The man had started to talk again.

"During the Great War! Both the Original Satans died... and so did God! You friend is wearing God's dead body as I speak!" Kokabiel shouted, and everyone looked stunned at that information. Some looked like they were even in denial over this, and Naruto grimaced at the hurt look on Asia's face.

"God is... dead?" Rias said with wide eyes, before they narrowed. "Impossible, such a thing has never happened before!" Rias yelled, and Kokabiel just laughed at her.

"During the war many devils and the orginal satans died, and so did many low class angels an fallen angels. Pure angels could no longer reproduce, and there are very few pure blooded devils." Kokabiel started to reveal, and Naruto felt like killing this man now, but that would only make him look worse in the end.

"Impossible." Asia whispered in shock. The only three that were okay at this point were Naruto, Koneko, and Xenovia. Since they already knew about this to some degree, while Naruto knew even more.

"All three factions need humans, so the leaders leader of the three major factions, the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels concealed the death of God to make the humans who believe in God survive!" Kokabiel said with an evil grin, before he pointed at Naruto. "That boy is wearing God's dead body right now! He had known about this, and hasn't told any of you!" Kokabiel yelled, and everyone looked at Naruto.

"Is it true?" Asia asked, in hope thjat Kokabiel was just lying.

"... Yes, it's all true. God is dead, and Kurama is made from his dead body. All the things that God is in charge of have been passed down to the Archangel Michael, who has been doing God's job since his death. All of it is true." Naruto said, before he smirked and turned his back on Kokabiel and started walking away. It would seem this battle was over, without him even having to do anything.

How disappointing. It seemed the person Naruto had seen flying here earlier had finally broke through the barrier.

Before Kokabiel could even begin to attack them a person wearing white dragon armor crashed through the barrier and started to attack Kokabiel. From this point on none of this was his problem anymore, but as he was leaving he looked at the fainted form of Asia sadly. He had been hoping she would never find out about any one this.

Using the confusion and shock of the situation Naruto quickly made his way out of the school via Orange Magic Circle, and used another to take Xenovia with him. He would take everyone, but his circles only worked on himself, and those in his peerage.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Rias said sternly, before Naruto could leave. The boy sighed, and wondered what is was with red heads today.

"Later." Naruto said as he and Xenovia teleported out of the area, no longer caring what happened since there was no more danger to his friends, or th city. Though by the end of this whole thing Naruto only had one regret.

He really wanted to be the one to kill Kokabiel, and he really wanted to use his plan to do it.

Oh well, not everything can go his way.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto died and was reincarnated before he met Kushina, so her soul was still in his body when he was reborn. That means she could have been in him still, but he never had reason to meet her without the Kyuubi in him. She will play more of a part later, oh, and those of you that wanted Naruto to fight Kokabiel... Sorry to say, but to bad. Naruto won't fight every bad guy, or that would not be much of a story.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	24. Chapter 24 Training, and Sisters Return

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**In less than one month I have been able to get this story to 100,000 words!**

**Story Start!**

"Naruto, can I ask you a favor?" Rias came up to Naruto with a slighlty sheepish look on her face, and her arm under her breasts to attempt to seduce him into going with her idea. Their latest encounter with Kokabiel, and the man known as 'Albion' that defeated and captured him made her realize that it was not just because she relied on Naruto that her peerage was weaker, but she did not know the right way to train top-notch fighters. In a few days with a strange training Naruto had given Issei four times the ability to focus, and even concentrate on non-perverted things in battle. For a Super Pervert like Issei that was a miracle all on it's own!

'One day, just one day I would like to be able to sit alone and do nothing in peace. I already had to explain how I knew about God's death to everyone last night when they came back, and now Rias is bothering me for something that will most likely annoy me.' Naruto thought with a sigh, before he heard another voice in his head. This one was female, and a more recent addition to his insanity.

'Oh, she is pretty. Is she your girlfriend Naruto-kun?' Kushina commented from inside his head, because as it would seem that the reincarnation thing that bound her tighter to his soul than intended. He was stuck with her, until the day he died or found a way to remove her. Yes, it was possible to block her from his senses, but he had a feeling she would complain. He seemed to be cursed with dealing with strange red heads. Gaara had tried to kill him, Sirzetchs wanted him to call him Onii-tan... freak, Rias was an red haired PRETTY Otaku with less than normal common sense, and now his first mother was a voice in his head.

'Not my girlfriend, but is a possible one.' Naruto commented in his mind, and he ignored the sounds Kushina made. It sounded as if she did not believe him, but he did not really mind.

"You can ask, but if I do it depends on what the favor is." Naruto told the red haired, and she sighed in acceptance. She knew that just like the cat he was, if Naruto did not want to do something he wouldn't do it... unless you bribed him with something good. This was also defined by Naruto's definition of the words good, and sometimes Naruto good was not good for her sanity.

"I want you to help me train the rest of my peerage." Rias requested, and Naruto's answer was immediant.

"No. They are your job to train, and if I do it the value will be lower than if you were the one to do it." Naruto stated, and he got up to leave before feeling Rias tugging at the back of his shirt. It would seem she had a few more tricks up her sleeve to try and get him to agree.

"You can call this your apology for hiding God's death from us." Rias said with a sly smile, like the cat that caught the canary. To bad things like that did not work on Naruto.

"Nope, not going to work Rias. You know the deal, because one day I might just challenge you to a Rating Game for the hell of it. Now why would I want to make a future opponent more powerful." Naruto said with a cat-like grin stretching over his face. Oh the look on Rias' face when she realized he had her played was delicious to him. Kurama himself was enjoying the defeated look on the red haired girls face. Kushina's presence made him remember why he was not fond of red heads.

"If we are stronger we will be a better challenge for you if you do challenge me. I know how you only like fighting the most fun opponents, and what would be more fun than fighting people who you yourself made strong?" Rias pointed out, hoping to at least reduce what she would have to give him. The last time she wanted him to do something he was against he had her get him a turret... why he wanted an oversized gun she would never know, and she honsetly did not want to find out.

"True, but you can also say it would be boring fighting people when I know all their skills and weaknesses. The answer is still no, unless you have something to offer me." Naruto said with a sly grin as he started to walk away at a slow enough pace that she could gain his attention.

'Just help her. I want some red haired grandchildren!' Kushina yelled at him from inside his head, but she was ignored by Naruto when he felt Rias pull on the back of his shirt again.

"I will let you grobe my chest." Rias said, before she saw Naruto giving her a deadpan look. What kind of depraved pervert did she take him for that would be motivated by mere flesh, even if it was as lovely as hers? He did not want to sound arrogant, but he was sure that almost 80 percent of the females in the school would sleep with him if he asked. "How about when the club starts cleaning the pool next week you don't have to help us?" Rias offered, and she grinned a little when Naruto's cat ears made themselves known and twitched. She knew she had him with that one!

"Okay, I will do it, but don't be surprised if you all get hurt by the time this is over. Tell everyone to go to the place where I battled Kuroka tomorrow at seven in the morning." Naruto said as he smiled internally at the fun he was going to be having tomorrow. Little did Rias know Naruto had a side project that only Koneko knew about, but he had forgotten about it for awhile since coming to the human world.

"You know... you can still grobe my chest if you want to." Rias said, and Naruto raised and eyebrow, but rolled his eyes and walked over to her anyway. If he did not grope her eventually she would just continue to bug him about it. If she bugged him about it too much he would start to lose his mind.

'This girl sure is well endowed in the breast area, and she has great child birthing hips. You sure picked a good girlfriend... with great red hair.' Kushina said to Naruto from in his head, and Kurama decided to speak up this time.

'**Naruto, you should go for the Black Cat or the White Cat. Incest is the best, put your sisters to the test.**' Kurama said with the telepathic link, and Naruto heard Kushina gasp in shock. This must have been a real shocker to her, but then again she had been human all her life. Something like incest was, and still is, a huge taboo to her.

'He can't do that, they are his sisters! He can't do the horizonal tango with his them!' Kushina said and Naruto choked on air in the real world, causing him to trip on his way to Rias and fall right into her chest. Naruto was surprise at his mother's language, and use a crude description.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you lustfull boy. If you wanted to go a little farther you just had to ask." Rias teased ever so gently, yet at the same time her tone bordered on seduction. She expected Naruto to be blushing and stuttering, but she had forgotten this was Naruto she was dealing with. Naruto stared up at her, even though the intinidation was lessoned by the fact his head was still mostly being surrounded by her soft breasts.

"Now you are going to be training with your peerage." Naruto said before quickly removing his head from her boobs. He had not meant to do that, but he had slightly enjoyed it.

'**HA! Like being family matters to Naruto! He would gladly screw either of his sisters, does not matter if it is the bodacious one or the loli one! Hell, the white one already wants to jump his bones! Bwaha!**' Kurama agrued with Kushina, and Naruto groaned in annoyance. This was not a conversation he wanted to take place in his head.

'Naruto-kun, tell the stupid piece of fabric that incest is wrong Datebane!' Kushina yelled in his mind with a threatening tone.

'Kushina... Mom... Mother.' Naruto started, since calling her mom was still a bit hard for him. Adjusting to this situation was a bit strange for Naruto, but he would have to get used to it. It was not like she was going anywhere. 'Whatever, listen. Incest is really not a big deal for most Youkai, since our genetics are naturally superior so that we don't have to worry about the bad effects of In-Breeding.' Naruto thought, and Kushina huffed before he heard her sigh. She could at least understand that Naruto was no longer human, so human morals did not really apply to him in certain things.

'**Ha! Take that Tomato! Naruto, just know that you have my support for when you court your sisters!**' Kurama thought, while cackling like an insane bastard. Naruto just sighed and blocked them both out of his mind for awhile. Was he willing to commit incest with his sisters? Yes, and he would do it happily. His sisters were both sexy in their own way, and he loved them both. Not just as family, but also as women.

Would he let himself do it right now? No, not until he had his own feelings figured out... or at least until he figured out why he had been so aggressive lately. Yep, either something was wrong with him or he was going through puberty.

"Then see you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Rias said as she teleported to the clubroom using her families magic circle. Naruto sighed as she left, and he blamed his raging hormones. It was bad enough he had to go through puberty the FIRST time, and now he might be starting to go through it a second time!

**[ Next Day ]**

"Okay you maggots! Do you know what you are here today for!" Naruto yelled to the group of not only Rias' peerage, but also his own. The group were wearing gym uniforms of shorts and white shirts, or bloomers instead of shorts in the girls case. Naruto himself had decided to have a little fun dressing up, and was wearing clothes that made him look like a drill sergent. Next to him was a large bumpy bag, filled with the material he would be using to train them today.

"Aren't we here to trai-" Kiba started, but he was not able to finish before all he knew was pain. The others watched as a red rubber ball smacked Kiba right in the face and knocked him off his feet. Kiba's hand went to his now bleeding nose, and he looked at Naruto in shock.

"You maggots speak when spoken to. Gremory! Himejima! Step forward!" Naruto yelled, and he silently basked in the trepidation he could see in their eyes. They hesitantly stepped forward, and waited for Naruto to say his next comment.

'This is going to be rough.' Rias thought as she watched Naruto walked around the two of them, and his hands would run over their bodies. Poking and prodding them semi-roughly as his eyes narrowed at them.

"Pathetic! You two rely on your powers to enhance you! Gremory! Drop and give me 1,000! Himejima, you are in slightly better shape... so give me 750 push-ups!" Naruto yelled in a way that scared the girls into dropping to the ground. Naruto saw Issei grinning perversly when the girls breasts smooshed against the ground, and everyone gulped when Naruto walked over to Issei. "Something is wrong with your face Maggot!" Naruto shouted, and Issei looked scared of the shorter boy.

"My face?" Issei asked out of reflex, before he felt himself lifted in the air when a knee hit him in the gut. His face grimaced in pain, and he fell to the ground gasping. Naruto put his foot on Issei's head and put it closer to the dirt.

"Yes your face! There wasn;t enough dirt on it! Now while your down there give me 500 push ups, NOW!" Naruto screamed before taking his foot off Issei and moving to his next victim. Karlamine looked at him, and he jerked his body forward a little. She flinched back and Naruto smirked at her and turned around.

'... I almost pee'd myself just then.' Karlamine thought in relief, before Naruto turned around again. Her eyes widened before she was launched off her feet when she was hit in the gut by another dodgeball. 'Never mind.' Karlamine thought in shame. Maybe it had been a bad idea to drink so much lemonade before coming here.

Naruto walked over to Xenovia and Asia next, and even thought they knew he was fond of them, they were sure he was going to be hardest on them.

"Run around this field until I tell you to stop maggots, and if you stop or slow down I will smack you with my balls!" Naruto yelled as he held up both his hands to show a large dodgeball in each.

'He did that on purpose.' Isabela thought as she noticed the slightest of twitches around the corners of Naruto's lips. Thankfully, she was mature enough not to laugh at his joke. She knew that if she laughed she would be the next on the line. She saw him watch the girls start to run with a nod, before turning his gaze to Koneko. He walked up and got so close to her that their noses were touching.

"You and I will be doing private training... maggot." Naruto said calmly, and Koneko smiled a little. Everyone looked at her like she was the luckiest person in the world, but then again, Naruto could never be evil to Koneko on purpose.

"Unfair!" Rias shouted, but she suddenly felt a weight on her back when Naruto jumped and sat on her. Rias grinned to herself at the fact Naruto did not even weigh a hundred pounds, but then again it would make doing the rest of the 1,000 push ups with 88 pounds on a persons back would be pretty back.

"You got a complaint Gremory-Maggot! GET RUNNING!" Naruto shouted as he pegged Asia in the ass to make her pick up her pace. she had slowed down, since she had the least stamina out of everyone.

'This reminds me so much of how I treated my own Genin team in the old days.' Kushina said in his head, and Naruto twitched at the reminder of where he came from. Being reminded that he had been a ninja made him remember his failures in life.

"Maggot-Rook! Start running full speed, and just so you know, these dodgeballs will still hurt you!" Naruto yelled, and the woman ran at full speed to avoid getting hit with the balls of death. Naruto smiled down at Rias when she started to struggle.

She asked for training, he would give them all the training they would benefit from the most. Hard, soul crushing training that ended everyday in pain or passing out. He needed to increase all their base physical abilities before doing anything else. Koneko was his sister, so he would be making her training more personal.

"**Squirm brats! Squirm so that I may feast on your misery!**" Kurama yelled as the eyes on Naruto's shirt showed joy. Not that anyone could see it since he was being covered by the miliatary costume.

"I said don't stop!" Naruto yelled as he nailed Asia in the butt again, and this time she ran even faster than before while holding her sore rear. Naruto then got another ball from his bag and nailed Akeno in the side. "Akeno, I am increasing your training. Now you have to do push-ups and dodge the balls... without stopping your push-ups." Naruto said with a grin that bordered on insane.

'I already regret this.' Rias thought before she felt Naruto smack her on the butt hard enough she knew it would be stinging for awhile.

"Get back to work Gremory!" Naruto yelled as he got himself into a nice relaxing position. He was going to be here for awhile, so he might as well be comfy. He mildly wondered how Rias' parents would react to seeing this... they would laugh at this. Well, her father would laugh, while her mother would suggest I use this position to start mating with her or something like that.

Rias had a strange family.

"My arms are killing me!" Issei yelled in frustration, before he got nailed in the face with a ball. Naruto looked on without emotion, and made sure to keep an eye on everyone.

By the end of the day everyone's body except for his own siblings and his own were screaming in pain. Whenever they finished one thing, he would have them to another. Push ups, running, sit ups, jumping jacks, the whole works. He was extra harsh on his own peerage, because Naruto knew something that Rias didn't.

He had full plans to challenge her to a Rating Game soon.

Once everyone ahd crawled their way to the magic circle Naruto decided to begin his own training as an evil aura appeared around his body. He breathed deeply as the air around him shifted. Trees started to grow out of the ground, creating a forest around him, and he could feel the hatred and anger of the world flowing through him.

Breath In.

Letting the evil around surround his body further he slowly moved around and moved the energy through his body.

Breath Out.

Letting the energy infuse with his body as a powerful aura that far surpassed his usual level, and now the trees around him were starting to rot and turn to dust. Soon though, more trees grew to replace them as Naruto attempted to harness the Space/Time abilities... of Senjutsu. The problem Naruto had been having before now was because he had been living with both lives full of hatred.

In his hands was the power to create and destroy, but the evil and hatred he could feel flowwing through him like a flood was difficult to bare. If he were to use this power in battle he would surely lose his mind and give into power-lust, and kill everything around him. Kuroka had only ever learned to use the Space Warping powers of Senjutsu, but Naruto was different. He was going to show her he was better than her, and he would do that by master both Space and Time. Then she would have to come back. He could feel the power already calling out to him, tempting him to destroy everything and remake it in his image.

He was right to be scared of this power, but meeting his mother had helped him. His hatred over his passed life was delt with, and the hatred he felt towards this new life was only directed at devils now. Right now he was wielding a power that even the legendary Sage of Six Paths could never dream of. The power to literally become a god was in his hands, yet he would not allow himself to go that far. The black in his hair got the smallest of bits longer, and while still only a little noticable the change was there.

With another deep breath Naruto moved his body clockwise and moved in a way that even the most elegant of dancers would be jealous of. The black aura around him making the moonlight reflect off him in a stunning display, while the forest around him would grow and die, only to repeat the process of growing and dying again. Then Naruto stood still and placed his hands a foot apart, with the palms facing each other. Naruto's right hand wielded the power of Space, while his left wielded time. Black energy collected in between them, and one of the most amazing things happened.

In Naruto hands a dense black orb started to form, before the strain of using this technique got to be to much and it imploded on itself. Naruto stopped uing Senjutsu as sweat dripped off his skin. Naruto took a breath before drawing on Senjutsu again, and replacing his hands in his new technique he wanted to fuse with the Rasengan, or even the Rasen-Shuriken.

Not even a few second later the same black ord appeared in his hands as the evil energy flooded his body once more. Red sparks surged off of the orb, before the whole thing ignited into a ball of flame the size of an eraser head.

'Hot!' Naruto thought as he moved his hands farther away from his creation, and what a creation it was. The flaming red ball in his hands was hotter than any flame he had eve felt before, but then again, that what was what made this a partial success. The miniature fireball flickered out of existance and Naruto collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, but this time he was smiling. He may have failed on a while, but he had managed to find something to start with.

He was no master at either Space or Time, and it would be awhile before he got to a high enough level in either to use them in battle. He would even admit it was to dangerous for him to use Senjtsu in battle period, when his anger came out with his blood-lust. It was simply to risky, but in this quiet area he could practive without the desire to kill overwhelming him.

'**What are you trying to do Naruto?**' Kurama asked, since for once Naruto ha completely blocked him out of every part of his mind that concerned what he was attempting to do. Kushina hummed as if she agreed with the question, and Naruto felt his eye twitch.

"It's a secret, from even you two until it's done. Though I guess I can tell that it will be completely badass when I throw this thing at people." Naruto said with a grin, and Kurama cackled when he put two and two together. Naruto was working on a new attack! Not just a technique, but something to be used in battle. Naruto surged forward and coughed into his hand, and when he felt something wet hit his palm he looked down to see flecks of blood.

'It looks like I overdid it with Senjutsu. It seems like my body has not matured enough to the point I can use it at this level without some serious drawbacks.' Naruto thought before he stood up and prepared to go home himself. He had a fun day of torture tomorrow, and he was not even going to hide the fact that he was torturing them.

Good training always feels like torture on the body, otherwise you aren;t training hard enough!

'Well said Naruto-kun, show them that even if you have a new body that Uzumaki's never give up when training!' Kushina yelled excitedly in his mind, and he sighed. She just simply refused to let him be known as anything else other than Naruto Uzumaki, and was against his change in last naem to Toujou.

"**Like the time you trained yourself by making two hundred shadow clones and having them all come at you at the same time? Oh wait! Didn't they also kick you ass Kushina?**" Kurama asked in a taunting tone, and Naruto knew what was about to happen before it did.

'Fuck you! The number was five hundred, and I held out an hour before getting my ass kicked you nine tailed bastard... oh wait, you don't have tails.' Naruto heard Kushina say in her own moking tone.

"**FUCK YOU BITCH! At least I am not a perverted that watched his own son lose his virginity in his last life, and then have sex with that priestess, and don't deny it! I know you were able to see and hear everything he did, even if you could not talk to him!**" Kurama yelled back as the clothes on Naruto's body shifted around in anger.

'S-shut up Datebane! It wasn't like I wanted to see my baby lose his virginity or have that hot kinky sex with the weird future seeing girl!' Kushina yelled, and Naruto got the impression her face and hair color were matching right now. Naruto cut the connection off with both of them, and ignored everything Kurama said out loud.

That conversation was turning to awkward for him.

"You look tired nya." Naruto heard a voice say from behind him, and he looked up into the trees to see Kuroka looking down at him. Naruto was about to say something, before his knees gave out and he fell forward a moment. He felt her arms wrap around him and help him sit on the ground.

"What do you want Onee-ch... Kuroka?" Naruto corrected himself before making a mistake, but she still grinned when she heard what he had nearly said.

"I... might have abandoned the group I was in nya. I also had nowhere to go so I figured, 'who do I know that would give this kind Onee-chan a nice place to stay?' and you popped into my mind." Kuroka said with a cat-like grin, and Naruto rolled his eyes. There was more reason to this than that, and he was sure of it. He would even say this could be an attempt at kidnapping him and Koneko, or spying on the group.

"You can't stay with me and Shirone, or Rias and Sona will call both of their older siblings this time. I helped you escape last time by distracting everyone, but this time they won't be so easily distracted." Naruto said with a harder look in his eyes. He had risked a lot on the line by helping her escape with his yelling, and that was because he had let go of his hatred at her for the most part. He felt a hand push him to the ground in his weakened state, and Kuroka sat on his waist.

"You know, you took my headband, so now you are my husband. I can have my way with you right here and now, while your weak and you can't do anything about it. You know that as the oldest sibling I am able to control when you go into Mating Season to a certain degree nya. I can make you willing to have sex with me." Kuroka said, and Naruto looked up at her with a stern look. He knew what she said was true. The first born child of a Nekoshou had the power to negate, and start the Mating Season of their you nger siblings. If Kuroka wanted to she could make either of her younger sibling go into heat, and they would not have any choice in the matter.

'Get off my son you big tittied slut!' Kushina yelled uselessly in Naruto's mind. Naruto just looked up at Kuroka with a confident look, and she gazed down at him with a curious look.

"You won't though. You love me to much to rape me, and you know Shirone would hate your guts if you did this. I may have taken the headband from your hair, but the marraige ceremony is not complete until we mate under the New Moon. It is the Full Moon right now." Naruto said, and Kuroka chuckled before getting off of Naruto and helping him to his feet. Like always, he had seen right through her bluff.

'**Damn that was hot.**' Kurama thought, but he was ignored by Naruto and Kushina this time.

"You're right, but I could do it. You used Senjutsu to much before your body was ready, so if you tried to fight me you would get very sick, or would put yourself in a coma nya." Kuroka said in a sing-song voice, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If you want, I might be able to hook you up with a place to stay... but I don't want you revealing that you are here to anybody except the people you are going to be staying with. If it gets out that I am hiding you, then both out asses are in the fryer." Naruto said as he extended his hand to her, and she grasped it in her own.

"You have until the New Moon to lose your virginity, before I take it from you. Just so you know, even if you lose it I am still going to have my way with you on the New Moon. I just want you to practice a bit before we go at it all night nya." Kuroka said, and she grinned when she saw the barest of blushes on Naruto's face. Oh she was going to love teasing him about this for years to come.

"So what can you tell me about this group you abandoned?" Naruto said, but Kuroka shook her head and opened her mouth. Naruto's keen eyes saw that on the roof of her mouth was the black image of a snake biting it's tail in the shape of an Infinity.

"Nothing. This prevents me from talking about anything dealing with the group, other than the fact that the group exists. I can't give any specifics nya." Kuroka said, and Naruto took a thinking position. Why did the symbol of a black snake making the infinity symbol seem to familiar to him. Like he had felt it before, or heard of it.

It started with an O, but this rest of the name slipped his mind.

Oh well, it would come to him eventually.

**Chapter End!**

**Kuroka is back, and her abandoning the Khaos Brigade will be explained later. Yes, it has something to do with Naruto's promise to her. Naruto can USE Senjutsu, just not in battle or any stressfull situation where his anger might act up. If he is completely alone he can practice it, but it will not be immediate. He will actually have to try his hardest to relearn Senjutsu. It is not like he has the Toads to help him at the moment.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

[ Omake ]

"What are you doing Akeno?" Rias asked her Queen as she watched the woman reached into a jar and rub some power over her body. It faded into her skin, and from what Rias could tell that was it. Was it some kind of new beauty product?

"Testing a theory." Akeno replied simply, and she closed the lid on the jar tightly. Rias looked at the jar carefully and saw some pictures of happy kittens on it, and looked at Akeno with a raised eyebrow. Looking at the label on the back she paled when she read what it said... Kitten Powder. The door to the clubroom opened and Rias saw Koneko and Naruto enter the room with neutral looks on their faces.

"What up Ri..." Naruto started before his and his sisters eyes glazed over when they smelled the air on instinct. Akeno smiled sadistically when white and blond cat ears and tails appeared on Koneko and Naruto, while they walked over to her in a dazed fashion. Rias watched this curiously, since she herself had been curious as to what effect Catnip and Kitten Powder had on the two Nekoshou.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Akeno said in a motherly voice as she held her arms out in an accepting manner. Koneko and Naruto both hopped onto either side of Akeno and pressed their bodies into her. Hugging her with their superior strength, and using their tongues to lick Akeno's neck. Rubbing their bodies against her in a cat-like way. Tails slowly waving around as she placed her arms around their bodies. She had a smug look on her face from the attention she was getting, and shivered at the more than submissive behavior. To bad this would go away once the Kitten Powder was off of her body, so she was going to enjoy it.

'This is so freaking cute.' Rias thought as she saved this in her memory for the rest of her life. She looked at the jar and debated as to if she should open it, before deciding that would be a bad idea. They catch a whif of the actual jar and they might not it over onto the floor. "They are going to be mad at you when the regain common sense." Rias stated in a way that a person used when stating a fact. Akeno nodded, and decided to enjoy the sensation of having her neck licked. She stroked the twins licking her behind the cat ears, and enjoyed the moment of having complete control of them.

"It will be worth it. At least now you know how Kitten Powder affects them." Akeno said, and Rias face palmed before getting out the the clubroom. The second those two regained sense Akeno was going to be put through the wall by Naruto. She could just tell, and she was right, by the end of the day Naruto had put Akeno through the wall.

Let it be known, that Akeno was put through the wall for this very reason over eight times.

[ Omake End ]


	25. Chapter 25 Kitten Days

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**My Next Update will be in four days, when I update Naruto the Highschool King. I will be spending all four days on Naruto the Highschool King to make it as epic as possible. If I finish before the four days I will post it early, and then get back to this and another story.**

**Story Start! [Short Story Chapter]**

Rias Gremory was nervous, and this time it was not because her life was being threatened. This time she was about to do something she had never had to do before, and that was actually ask a person to go on a date... Well, not really a date because she had three tickets instead of the normal two, but that was because she knew her targets sister would object to this.

You see, her brother had payed for an undersea exploration near the Japan, in an area that had sunk under the ocean hundreds of years before. The search had proven to bring in a great haul of never before seen artifacts and statues. It had taken a lot of begging, but her brother had caved in awhile back, so now those artifcats had just finished being moved to a local Museum in the city. The thing is though, that Naruto had given them all the day off training to recuperate, and she did not know HOW to ask a person out without teasing them.

Naruto did not respond favorably to teasing.

The worst part of all of this was that she had been standing right outside the door to their apartment... for the last two hours. Yes, she was very nervous because the chances of Naruto slamming the door in her face... very high. No seriously, the chances that she would have a date after asking him were less than five percent. Going to a Museum alone was not an option either, and she wanted to spend some semi-alone time with Naruto. Without having to resort to Kitten Powder life Akeno was so fond of using.

Then again, she always payed for it by being thrown through a wall.

'Come on Rias, the worst he can do it slam the door and say no. Nothing to worry about, just put on your most charming smile and make him fall for you.' Rias thought as she knocked on the door, and a few minutes later Koneko answered the door. Upon seeing Rias Koneko narrowed her eyes and did the 'I am watching you' motion before letting her in. Yeah, she had nearly forgotten that Koneko was just as likely to reject her as well. Oh crap, if she ever wanted to marry Naruto she was going to have to get Koneko's approval! As an endangered species she could not just force a wedding on them with sweet words.

"What do you want Rias-buchou." Koneko asked in a respectful voice, and out of the corner of her eye Rias was able to see Asia cooking over the stove. Okay, now all she had to find out was if Naruto was actually home for once. Koneko had gotten more okay with Naruto going out for the days, as long as he came home by midnight.

"I was wondering if you and Naruto-kun would like to come with me to the museum today? Onii-sama had brought in a new collection, and I wanted to go check it out." Rias asked as she made sure to show that she had three tickets.

"Didn't Sirzetchs-sama find that collection last year?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow. Nobody but Sirzetchs and the exploration team had even seen what the collection was, and now they were putting it in a Museum. That collection had been Sirzetchs pride and joy for the last year, and now he was moving it? Highly suspicious.

"I might have begged and bargained some." Rias commented, and Koneko gave her a slight disbelieving look. Not that she could blame that white haired girl on that, since Rias was not the type of person to beg people for things very often.

"Koneko-chan! How much honey should I add to the pot?" Asia called from the kitchen, and Rias wondered what the girl was making.

"Half the bottle." Koneko answered calmly and soon the sweet smell of boiling honey filled the room. Rias enjoyed the smell a little, and it seemed to have a slightly calming effect on her.

"So can you two go?" Rias asked hopefully.

"No." Koneko said instantly, and Rias felt like her hopes were shattering like glass with that word. The stony tone that Koneko used meant there was no room for agruement, and she was certainly surprised to say the least. She knew she had the chance of being denied, but she was certain Koneko would at least ask Naruto first.

"Why?" Rias asked out of reflex. Wanting to know the main reason that she was being told no, because lets face it. Being told something without being given a reason sucked, and would make a person bitter.

"Apparently Brother has been doing some secret training and had exhuasted himself to the point he caught a common Nekomata sickness. I can't let you see him right now, and he can't leave this apartment." Koneko said, and Rias sighed in relief at the reason. Then her worry over Naruto kicked in, as well as her curiousity over this sickness Nekomata can get.

"What kind of sickness is it?" Rias asked, and Asia let out a girly squeal at the memory of what sickness Naruto had.

"He can't control his transformation, and is changing without meaning to." Koneko said with a small smile of her own. It was perhaps the cutest sickness a Nekomata could get, because they would have no control of when they turned Nekomata form, Human disguise, or even full cat form. Rias blushed in joy as she tried to imagine Naruto in full cat form. She had never seen it herself, and the only ones that could say they have were Gasper, Koneko (doesn't count), Kuroka (Also doesn't count), and now apparently Asia (by accident). She wanted to apart of that list!

"Can I help look after him?" Rias said before she heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom.

"Hell nya! Keep her away from me Nya!" Naruto's higher than usual pitched voice came from the bedroom. Rias eyes were practically sparkling when she heard his voice, and she started to run at the bedroom door in the hopes that she would be able to see Naruto in full cat form. Koneko tried tpo catch up top her before she could open the door, but it was to late. Rias nearly jumped into the room, and Naruto just barely had the time to hide before she saw him.

'I will find you, and I will hug you.' Rias thought as her eyes searched all over the room in hopes of finding anything that looks like it could hide a small cat. From what Gasper had described they were about haf the size of a cat, so she need to look anywhere a cat could fit.

"**He jumped out the window**." Rias heard when she saw Kurama folded into a pile on the floor. It would appear that Kurama could not transform with Naruto after all, so that meant if Naruto randomly tranformed again... she had to find him.

**[ With Naruto ]**

"Take me to the candy store Ikaros Nya!" Naruto said from between Ikaros breasts. He had summoned her the second he had jumped out of the window, and she had changed her clothes so that she could help him blend in better. Instead of her usual revealing armor, she was now wearing a white tank top and white skirt. Her wings were being hidden, and the only out of place thing besides her ear accesories was the fact she had black kitten with hazel eyes sticking out of her cleavage.

Yep, Naruto's aggression and blackening hair was infact the result of him starting puberty. His cat form it would seem had already fully changed colors to the same color scheme as his eldest sister.

"Yes Master." Ikaros stated, but before she could reveal her wings and fly to the candy store she heard Naruto's stern voice.

"Bad Ikaros, no flying in the city nya. you have to walk at a civilian's pace nya. Damnit nya." Naruto said at his automatic verbal tic when he transformed. Though he felt a chain tap his head and laughed to himself. It was funny because as the cat he did not have a collar, but Ikaros looked human right now, yet she was the one with the collar on.

"Understood Master." Ikaros responded with an even tone. She walked at a sedate pace and Naruto simply enjoyed the ride. Naruto had heard Koneko's explaination to Rias, and knew why she lied. Yes, he could not control the transformation, but he would not transform randomly. He was stuck in cat form for a full two days, unless he got better before that. As long as nobody figured out he was actually Naruto people could see him.

"Awwww! That is such a cute little kitten! Can I hold it?" Naruto and Ikaros heard slightly to their left, and Naruto felt his eyes widen in slight panic. In front of them was one of the few people he truly did not want to be held by. Ikaros looked down at Naruto for a second, before scooping him out of her cleavage and handing him to the person near them.

Xenovia held Naruto by the sides above her head with a small smile on her face, and seeing as she was a Rook that did not have as much control of her sttength yet she was crushing Naruto in her grip. His defence was reduced by a huge amount when he was in full cat form.

'Ikaros you traitor!' Naruto thought as he had the life squeezed out of him.

"Such a cutie. Yes you are, whose a cutie? You are, you are!" Xenovia said as she showed a rare side of her she kept hidden away. Let it be known to Naruto that he just learned of his rook's love for small cute things.

'This is so demeaning.' Naruto thought, before Xenovia set him on the ground and pulled a ball of yarn out of the shopping bag she was carrying. Hey, she needed a new hobby since a person could only do so much training before they got physically sick. Knitting would be a good way to relax, and she would be able to help the poor by knitting sweaters for them.

"Here you go little guy." Xenovia said in her cute voice, and Naruto froze when he saw the evil object in his view. Xenovia sat the ball on the ground in front of him, and he resisted as hard as he could... before she rolled it with his foot and he gave chase.

"Nyyyaaaaa!"

Okay, this was one of his more humiliating moment in life. That was why after about two minutes he realized what he was doing and got off the ball. Climbing up Ikaros' leg and entered her shirt from the bottom, and continued to go up until his head was sticking out of her cleavage again.

"What do you call him?" Xenovia asked curiously, and Naruto had an internal panic attack. Ikaros was not good at lying, or more like, she sucked at knowing when to lie.

"Master is called Master." Ikaros commented, and Naruto thanked the heavens that Ikaros was one of the most literal people. She called him Master, so she must think that Xenovia was asking what she personally called him. Xenovia nodded to the name, and started to scratch Naruto behind the ears. She did not even seem to care that she was sticking her hand into another girls breasts.

"That is a nice strong name. What would your name be?" Xenovia asked, and to this question Naruto was to disracted to care. Being scratched behind the ears was freaking awesome in cat form!

"Ikaros, Type Alpha, Pet Class Angeloid." Ikaros answered, and Naruto felt the urge to scratch Ikaros for her stupid mistake. He could not bring himself to do it though, after all, Ikaros was not made to lie it would seem.

"Long name, well Ikaros-san. Where are you headed?" Xenovia asked, and Ikaros tilted her head.

"I am headed towards the Candy Store. Master wants a frozen treat from the ice cream machine there." Ikaros said, already knowing what Naruto wanted without being told. Xenovia thought about it for a moment before looking at Ikaros again.

"Would you mind if I came along as well Ikaros-san?" Xenovia asked with a blank look, that Ikaros returned. The two girls just stared at each other for a few minutes, before Ikaros tilted her head.

"You wish... to come along." Ikaros stated, and Xenovia nodded her head without changing her expression. Naruto wanted to face palm, but he his paws were deep in Ikaros' cleavage. "You may come along." Ikaros said after a moment, and Xenovia nodded as well. She was curious why the cat was getting an ice cream treat, but cat owners could be pretty weird sometimes.

'It is pretty nice here. I think I am growing an appreciation for boobs.' Naruto thought as he let himself relax into his familiar/slaves breasts. The pleasant warmth, and the beating of her heart only made him that much more comfy. After spending all that time in the womb listening to his second mothers heart beat, and then the next few years sleeping into Kuroka's chest, and his current years of sleeping in the same bed as Koneko made the feeling and sound of a beating heart nice for him.

It was not long before Naruto actually fell asleep in the warm pillows that surrounded him. The soft beating lulling him, and the gentle warmth of her love and loyalty making him feel safe to sleep. Not having to worry about being attacked, or assassinated.

He felt content.

**Chapter End.**

**This chapter has some imnportant hints in it to future original arcs, and some clues in it to the future of the story itself. Naruto will not stay a kitten forever, but when a Nekmata uses way to much of their power and exhausts themselves they start to have trouble with their transformation. Unlike devils, angels, and fallen angels, they have to actually use energy to hide their features.**

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	26. Chapter 26 Kitten Days P2

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**I skipped sleeping to post this chapter, and my last two updates. So if I don't update tomorrow don't be surprised. The next chapter will be longer than this one, I promise. **

**Story Start!**

'Ikaros you idiot.' Naruto thought with an irritated eye twitch. Currently both Xenoiva and Ikaros were trying to use the tiny spoons to feed him ice cream. Now that was not the problem, but there was a problem in the fact that Xenovia was crying to feed him coffee flavored and Ikros was trying to gte him to eat Strawberry. It was funny that they picked the ONLY two flavors he actually hated when it came to ice cream.

"Eat up Master-kun. It's tasty, see." Xenovia said as she used her own spoon to take a bite of it, before spitting it out in a napkin. She could actually see the smug look on the cat's face when she proved him right. Then again, she had never had a lot of these flavors. Standing up she picked up Naruto and took him to the counter with her this time. It may sound weird, but she was going to let the kitten pick the flavor this time.

'I thought Master liked Cookie Dough?' Ikaros asked herself before taking a bite and realizing she had also gotten the wrong flavor. She would have to ask for Master to punish her later, when he was back to normal size.

"Okay Master-kun, what flavors are good?" Xenovia asked as she held Naruto in front of the menu in the store. Naruto stuck his paw out and placed it on the Cookie Dough one. Xenovia nodded and went up to the counter and the old man looked at Naruto with a strange look for a moment. Debating if letting a cat into his store would attract more pretty girls, and with more pretty girls more boys would come.

"What can I get for you Miss?" The man with Hirojo written on his nametag asked with a kind smile. Xenovia nodded and took out the money that she got from Naruto when he helped her get an apartment.

"One large Cookie Dough ice cream, and can I get a tasting spoon as well fo Master-kun?" Xenovia asked nicely, and Hirojo reached under the counter and filled a large cup with their ice cream. Then he got Xenovia her spoon, and a smaller one for Naruto... even thought he could not hold it. The one thing he truly missed when he was in this form were his opposable thumbs.

'Xenovia has some really soft breasts for somebody that trains a lot. They are a bit harder than Rias and Akeno's, but that is from her training. Her heart beats faster than Ikaros' does.' Naruto thought as he was put back on the table. Xenovia took the first bite of the ice cream, before placing her hand on her cheek and sighing happily. He could tell she was going to be an avid fan of that flavor.

"Want some Master-kun?" Xenovia asked as she used the tiny spoon to get some to offer to him. Naruto chomped down on the ice cream without a care in the world, before saw Rias and Koneko pass by the shop window. Jumping into his hiding spot (Ikaros' Breasts) he hid as much of his body as possible... pretty much his whole body. He noticed Rias look at Ikaros through the window, and he saw Koneko look right at him. Good, she would keep Rias away from him by misleading her.

Wait! Did Koneko even know that his fur had changed color, since he had been hiding under the sheets at the apartment when had had spoke to her. She would know who Ikaros was though, and tons of cats look alike. It was his blond fur that had stuck out so much before. His head popped out of Ikaros cleavage and he crawled back onto the table.

"Hello Xenovia... Ikaros?" They heard from next to them, and in his surprise Naruto fell right off the table and would have hit the floor of he had not been caught by the speaker. Looking up Naruto sighed in quick relief when he saw that it was Akeno, and then he nearly had a heart attack when he realized it was her.

'Fuck!' Naruto thought before he was placed back on the table by Akeno. It would seem that she did not realize who he was.

"Hello Akeno-san. What brings you here?" Xenovia asked as she held the tiny spoon out to Naruto, while putting the big one in her mouth. Naruto was chanting in his head, trying to make sure he didn't slip up and talk.

"Naruto-kun is sick, and escaped from his home. Rias-buchou is getting everyone we can spare to look for him. If you see a yellow cat with blue eyes let us know as soon as possible." Akeno stated and she was about to leave now that she said her piece, but Ikaros seemed to have other plans by opening her mouth.

"But Master is a black cat with hazel eyes." Ikaros said, and before Xenovia could tell Ikaros that Naruto and Master-kun were two seperate people Akeno looked at the black cat that had jumped into Xenovia's bossom with his head sticking out. She was closer that moment, and when Akeno was about to make a grab for him he tucked his head into Xenovia's shirt completely.

"Naruto-kun, come out of Xenovia-san's shirt so we can help you." Akeno commanded calmly before seeing the lump in Xenovia's shirt start to move around. Xenovia giggled a little bit from his fur running over her body.

"Akeno-san, you can't seriously expect me to believe Master-kun and Naruto-sama are the same person." Xenovia said while before she unbuttoned her shirt just enough to take Naruto out and rebutton it. She held him in front of her face and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Pussy cat." Akeno said simply, and the reaction was to be expected. Naruto whipped around and tried to claw the hell out of Akeno.

"Bitch! Say that again and I will maul you nya!" Naruto yelled before he realized he had been tricked and cursed silently to himself. Xenovia dropped Naruto in shock, and Akeno tried to pick him up, only to have her hand scratched by his wind chakra enhanced claws.

"Rias-Buchou is worried about you Naruto-kun. You should go back home." Akeno tried to lecture, but even she was affected by the his cute factor. Naruto did the next best thing to defeat Akeno, he jumped at her and prepared to rummage around in her clothes. Not his best plan though when she beat it by grabbing him by the back of the neck and holding him like a mother cat would her kittens. Naruto's body was suddenly unable to move, and she brought him to her face. "Not to tough without your opposable thumbs are you?" Akeno mocked with a wide smile and closed eyes. She opened them though when she felt Naruto jerked from her hand by Ikaros.

"Master doesn't like being held like that." Ikaros said as she nuzzled Naruto in between her breasts.

"Ikaros, Xenovia it's time to leave... bring the ice cream though. Ikaros, if Akeno follows us you may deal with her as needed nya." Naruto said loud enough to make sure Akeno could hear the not very subtle threat. Akeno clicked her teeth in annoyance at the fact Naruto had Ikaros with him, and could do nothing as the trio left the shop.

"Naruto-sama, why didn't you tell me you were the cat?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto hopped out of Ikaros breasts onto her head. Using his paw to tap her on the forehead a few times, he checked around to see if anyone was around before responding.

"I don't like people seeing this form, and knowing it's me. I am a boy, and yet my cat form is cute. I don't think I should have to explain passed that nya. There is also the fact I randomly say nya at the end of my sentences nya." Naruto explained as he curled up into her hair. Xenovia made sure to keep her head as perfectly still as possible, not wanting to knock him off. Now learning that the cat was her master as well she found how she treated him a little frightning.

"Where are we going now Master?" Ikaros asked faithfully, and Naruto hopped onto her head next. Her perfect posture made for an easy ride for him, and while Ikaros did not bother taking care of her hair like normal girls, it was still soft and sweet smellling.

"Lets MOUSE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off of Ikaros' head and started to chase after a mouse that was running away from his at top speed. Xenovia gave chase after Naruto, while Ikaros stood in place for a moment before running after him as well. Sometimes it sucked for Naruto that his cat instincts were multiplied ten times in full cat form.

"Naruto-sama! Come back!" Xenovia yelled as she gave him chase, but the mouse was moving all over the place. That meant Naruto was running all over the place as well chasing the mouse

"Nyaa! Nyaaa! Nya!" Naruto shouted as he neared the mouse, and the second he made a jump for the creature he grinned and landed right on the soon to be dead mouse. Putting his paw on the mouse's head, and he was about to break it's skull open before he was grabbed by the sides and lifted into the air.

"Got you." Xenovia said with a sigh, before she unbuttoned her shirt a little and but him between the soft lumps of chests meat. She then buttoned back up so that he would stay in there and be safe. Curiousity killed the cat, so she was going to take away his ability to see outside her shirt. That way he couldn't get to curious.

**[ With Rias and Koneko ]**

"Where can he be!?" Rias yelled in frustration she she and Koneko walked all over the city to look for Naruto. Koneko blamed Rias for this happening, since Naruto would not have jumped if she had not tried to peek at him.

"This is your fault." Koneko stated again, and Rias nodded with a frown. She should have respected Naruto's privacy when he was unable to change back, and now he could be hurt. One tailed Nekomata in cat form are not much more powerful than normal cats, which means right now Naruto was at his weakest.

"I know, but where do you think he could be?" Rias asked and Koneko took out a piece of paper with a list of places Naruto normally went.

"We checked the Candy Store, the Park, and the areas he liked to train at." Koneko commented, before her ear twitched and she saw Xenovia... with Ikaros? Walking towards a nearby apartment building, but was Xenovia's chest bulging a little more in the middle?

"Hey Ikaros-san, Xenovia-san, have you seen a yellow cat with blue eyes anywhere?" Rias asked when she ran up to the small group, and when Koneko came up besides her she was able to detect Naruto's scent... really close by.

"Master is a black cat with hazel eyes, not yellow with blue. He is also in Xenovia-san's shirt sleeping right now. Master had gotten bored, and sleeping would make the time pass by faster." Ikaros stated, trying to adapt and correct people to help them. The one time Naruto wanted her to be to literal she does this.

"Can I see him?" Rias asked, her hands were a few seconds away from ripping off Xenovia's shirt to get to Naruto. She wanted to see his kitten form!

"... No." Xenovia said as an orange magic circle appeared under her and teleported her away just in time as Rias made a grab for her breasts. Full well planning to rip her shirt off and run away with Naruto in her arms.

"DAMNIT!" Rias yelled in frustration, and Ikaros tilted her head. Wondering where her Master went, but never the less she would find him and fufill his desires.

That was what she was made for.

**Chapter End.**

**This will be a three-part mini arc to help develop certain characters, while giving them a chance to mess with Naruto for once. It will also serve as a reminder to Naruto that even he has weak moments, and will give him reason to trust others more. I bet a lot of you thought I was just doing this for the hell of it.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	27. Chapter 27 Kitten Days P3

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Between seeing family and sleeping I did not feel like updating yesterday, or working on writing at all. So I hope you don't hate me for updating a day late.**

**Story Start!**

"You expect us to believe that King-sama has had the ability to turn into a cat and is now stuck in cat form?" Karlamine asked as she looked at Isabela using a cat-tail toy to play with the black cat that Xenovia had brought back to the apartment. Yes, because she was to believe that her glorious leader was currently jumping and batting at a fake cat's tail with his itty bitty paws in such a cute way.

"I am serious. That is Naruto-sama, and he is stuck in the form." Xenovia said, but had to admit if Naruto hadn't started playing around it would be so much easier to convence these two that she was telling the truth.

"I don't believe it either." Isabela said while wearing different clothes than usual. It would seem that unlike Rias and the other girls she liked to get out of uniform every once and a while. Right now she was just wearing a large white shirt... nothing else, just a large white shirt with a deep V at the neck. It wasn't like she had plans on going anywhere that would need her to get dressed, and this kept her from being completely naked. She was in her home, so she would dress as she pleased.

"Nekomata have never been proven to actually be able to fully transform their bodies into those of cats... or a kitten in this case." Karlamine said as she flipped through a cook book. It was her turn to cook for the three of them tonight, and she had no idea what to make. Xenovia sucked at cooking Japanese foods, and Isabela was a great cook, but her tastes and everyone elses were different. Meaning she was a the picky eater of the girls. Then there was there new guest Naruto had sent to live with them in secret.

"If you were a race that was discriminated against, would you want people seeing you when you were weak?" Xenovia asked logically, and Isabela seemed to consider it for a moment. In the Great War the Nekomata never actually did any fighting, prefering to keep to themselves as much as possible. Even going so far as to be violent to other races far in the past. They could have a whole treasure trove of secrets only they knew about.

"I guess you may have a point. I sure wouldn't want to be seen naked by a stranger, so it might be the same for them. This raises the question though, even if this cat is Naruto-dono, why would he be stuck like this?" Isabela asked, and she saw the cat jumped away from the toy and shake it's head. She saw one of Xenovia's yarn balls fall out of her shopping bag, and the cat jump on top of it. Naruto whacked the ball of yarn with his paw, before chasing after it and whacking it again.

"Stuck like this is such a nasty phrase nya. Staying in human form is different for Nekomata than it is for devils nya. We have to actually use ou own energy to transform out bodies into a more human shape nya. Whenever out bodies become to stressed out we automatically turn into either this form to reduce stress, or our true form... you know, the one that looks human, but with cat ears and a tail or two nya." Naruto said as he chased after the ball. Isabela looked surprised, but more or less accepted it now that he had confirmed it himself. He did not hate this form, just being seen in it. He could make some exceptions, his own peerage being one of them, but mostly he prefered to keep this form a secret.

He could barely use any of his Nekomata and Nekoshou powers in this form, so the danger to his life grew the more people that knew about this form. Not a very good thing when the list of people that wanted you dead was over a page long.

"Oh dear Lord... OUCH!" Karlamine yelled in pain as she dropped her book and held her head. Xenovia was sympathetic to her pain, since even though she knew he was dead she still prayed to God, even though it caused her pain. A lot of pain actually, and she was talking a solid 6 out of 10 on the scale.

"Yes, I can talk Karlamine. As a devil One would think you would have a mind that was a bit more open to the strange nya." Naruto dead panned as he chased after the ball of yarn, but it yet under the couch. Naruto wanted to crawl under and get it, but it wasn't worth the trouble of trying to hard. He was a cat, not a dog.

"That is so spectacular King-sama." Karlamine stated after picking up her book and hiding her blushing face behind it. Her King was a cat, and she had denied it with him in the room. Xenovia had a slightly smug look on her face, and Isabela looked at the Cat-tail toy in her hand as her eyes widened. She was so getting punished for teasing him in cat form with this.

"Not really. Most Youkai have an animal form they can take to blend in with the world around them. Kitsune and Yoko take fox form, Nekomata take cat form... actually, I don't really know as much about other Youkai's animal forms nya. Normally they are a closely guarded secret nya." Naruto admitted before he hopped on top of the couch. Karlamine felt the urge to tell him to get off the couch, but held it in.

He was not to be treated like a normal cat.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Isabela offered neutrally. Naruto hopped from the couch, and onto her head before jumping onto Karlamine's lap. Lying down on her thighs Naruto looked at Isabela with a single eye open.

"Why not nya. It isn't like I have anything better to do... NYA!" Naruto yelled when Karlamine tried to pet him, but ended up pressing his ear to hard. Karlamine jumped in shock from the yell, and Naruto went flying through the air and he would have flown through the open window if Isabela hadn't caught him. She had her other arm over her heart in relief.

"Karlamine, why don't you get started on dinner already." Isabela dead panned with a dull look on her fully exposed face. She was not wearing her usual mask, and Naruto wondered why she even wore her mask.

"Y-yeah, I'm going to do that now." Karlamine stuttered as she went about her business by going into the kitchen. She couldn't cause any trouble for Naruto there... hopefully, because he was the one paying so that they could stay here. She did not want him to find a reason of kicking her out of here.

"Hey Isabela, why do you cover half of your face with that mask? You are actually really pretty without it nya." Naruto asked and commented. Isabela thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. She mostly wore the mask out of habit anyway.

"I don't remember, but now I just wear it out of habit now." Isabela stated as she put Naruto in her lap when she sat down. Naruto layed down quietly on her lap, and ignored the fact that he was able to see she wasn't wearing panties. He was in cat form, so even if he wanted to do something about it he physically couldn't. Not like it really mattered anyway, because from having Rias as his King modesty meant very little to him at this point.

"I thought you were an actor or something like that." Xenovia stated as she started knitting while they waited for dinner to get made. Isabela could see how she would have made that assumption, even though it was wrong.

"I'm not an actor, and will never be one. I have trouble showing emotions as it is, so doing it on command is next to impossible." Isabella said as she started to softly run her hand across Naruto's spine. Out of reflex to the pleasure he was recieving Naruto started purring a little, and Xenovia rose and eyebrow but figured it was a cat thing.

"Isabela, lay down on the couch nya." Naruto ordered before he returned to purring. Xenovia watched as Isabela followed the cat's orders and got on her back, with her head resting on one of the couch pillows. Naruto rolled his body from her legs until he was now resting on top of her stomach, curled up into a ball he would be staying in until he had something to do.

'He wanted me to move... just so he could np on my stomach?' Isabela thought as a bead of sweat rolled down her head, or more commonly refered to as the sweat drop. Naruto was starting to act more like the cat he was, and the best/worst part depending who you were was that she couldn't do anything about it... well she COULD, but if she did she would be in for a world of hurt when he turned back.

"What are you waiting for nya? Start petting nya." Naruto ordered with a stern tone in his higher than normal voice. Isabela wanted to face palm, but settled for rubbing Naruto as he settled into his new bed for the moment. Naruto purred into the hand as waves of pleasure flooded his system. In kitten form he was much more sensative to this kind of stuff, and in his defence, for a Rook she had the softest hands he had ever felt before. He could stay here all day, just letting her pet him with these amazing hands. Naruto opened a single eye and looked at Xenovia. "Have you gotten any contracts yet nya?" Naruto asked in an authoritative tone.

"I have only collected two different contracts, but I failed at the second. I was only given a signature and reward for the first one. The second contracter would like to have a word with you over this. She says she had been trying to summon you and Koneko-san, so she automatically failed me." Xenovia said, and Naruto wondered who had tried to summon him. After becoming a High-Class devil it had gotten a lot harder for people to gather the desire to summon him. Kings normally only took care of the requests from people with the most desire, which was why Rias herself had not been on a contract in two monthes.

"Whatever, but what was your first request nya?" Naruto asked, and Isabela looked at the bluenette curiously from the corner of her eye. Being the newest member of Naruto's peerage Xenovia was the easiest of his group to summon, with Karlamine being next, followed by Isabela and then himself.

"I had been requested to clean the house of an elderly gentleman, while wearing what I think he called a 'french-maids' outfit. The assignment had been easy, even though many things were in high up places, or I had to bend over and get items from behind furniture." Xenovia said with a bland look in her eyes. Isabela snorted lightly at how naive Xenovia was to when an old man was perving out on her, but kept it to herself. As long as he did not touch her in a way she didn't want then he wasn't doing anything wrong, and contracts that include sex are optional for the devil. They can deny the contract if asked to have sex with the person that summoned them.

"What was the reward you were given for doing this nya?" Naruto asked with both eyes closed. He honestly expected a beauty like Xenovia to become the eye candy for perverts, and he was okay with that... as long as she was ONLY eye candy. Panty flashes weren't really a big deal, and would even get them more new and repeat contracts. Then again, if anyone touched his servants they would be in for a world of hurt.

"I was allowed to keep the uniform I worked in, and the man gave me these. He said 'so that you have them if you need them'. Then he laughed in a strange way." Xenovia said as she pulled out four condoms from her pocket, and Naruto wanted to face palm. The girl was very ignorant, which was strange because while she was not the brightest she was not stupid either.

'That old man sounds like another Jiraiya.' Naruto thought with a tiny chuckle to himself, before he heard Xenovia clear her throat. Looking at her without moving anything but his eyes she began talking again.

"Naruto-sama, I was just wondering. Why do we have to collect contracts anyway?" Xenovia asked seriously, and Naruto blinked. It would seem he had forgotten about explaining this to her before.

"Right now you are a Low-Class devil Xenovia, so right now you are doing contracts to help increase your power bit by bit nya. The more contracts you complete, the better the chance you have of being offered the chance to take an exam to up your Rank in devil society. When you complete a contract it also looks good on me, and helps raise my standing with the devils as well nya." Naruto stated, and Xenovia seemed to be following him for the most part. Isabela listened closely as well, since she had never bothered asking why she did contracts.

"Why does it matter though? I mean seriously, how does that make us look better?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto looked at her more sharply. Not in the way he as scolding her, but in the way that he was annoyed with something.

"Devils are creatures that naturally seek and fufill desire nya. The more desire you fufill, the more competant you are considered. Do you have anything you desire Xenovia, something you would like to fufill? Devils also exist to fufill their own desire, and this desire normally differs. Some live to fight, while others live to fufill carnal desire nya." Naruto asked while explaining the matter to her in a way that even an idiot could understand. Not that he thought she was stupid, but if he put it simply she was less likely to misunderstand.

"I... don't really know what I desire. I have never given it much thought before becoming a devil, since I had always been told to do God's will." Xenovia said, and Naruto let the subject drop. He was not expecting her to know what her desire was, but he did want her to find out. Getting stronger was easier when you had a goal to strive for.

"You don't have to know what it is right now, but you should think on it some. In the long run it will be better for you to know nya." Naruto advised to the blue and green haired girl. It would give her something to think about, and he was right when he said it would help in the long run.

"Thanks." Xenovia said as she got back to her knitting, and she soon realized she knitting was not as fun as she had hoped it would be.

*Knock Knock Knock*

At the sound of the door knocking Naruto jumped up from Isabela's belly and jumped onto her chest, before going down into her shirt and hiding between her breasts. As long as she didn't get up, hopefully, nobody would notice he was there.

"I know your hiding here Naruto!" Rias' voice was heard yelling from the other side of the door, and Naruto looked up at Isabela from inside her shirt and shook his head.

"Coming!" Karlamine yelled as she came from the kitchen and started to unlock the door, and less than a second she was forced to jump out of the way when Rias stormed into the apartment with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Do you need something Rias-san?" Xenovia asked with a tilted head, without stopping her knitting. Isabela almost cracked up at that at the uncaring tone Xenovia was using, and bRias turned her head towards Isabela next.

"Give him to me... and I won't have to resort to drastic measures." Rias whispered, and Isabela gave her a graised eyebrow. Reaching into her pocket Rias took out a small plastic bag full of a greenish powdery grass with flecks of silver in it. Opening the bag Xenovia saw an immediant reaction. Isabela felt Naruto start to shake like crazy in her shirt, and she was thankfull that she was a Rook or his claws would be digging into her boob right now.

Ikaros walked through the door next with some kind of box in her hand, that was full of watermelons.

'Gotcha!' Rias thought when she saw Isabela's shirt jumping around, and wiggling like crazy. Sticking her fingers in the bag she put some on her shirt, and wondered why she had not thought of this before. Isabela flinched and placed her arms to cover the bottom and neck holes of her shirt to prevent Naruyto from escaping. There was a slight ripping noise, and less than three seconds later Isabela felt a light breeze go across her breast and a weight leave her. Rias quickly placed the bag in her pocket and extended her arms with a smile.

Naruto was in mid-jump in between Isabela and Rias and the red haired girl grinned like a maniac when she finally saw his tiny kitten body. Golden eyes glowing with glee, and silky black fur and slightly messy fur on the top of his head. Rias pulled him out of mid-air and pulled him into her chest and gushed at how cute he was. Naruto was to busy rubbing his head against her chest to even care.

"So CUTE!" Rias shouted, and Xenovia felt her eye twitch. Using special cat-nip was freaking cheating when you were trying to hide a cat from somebody.

'Cheater.' Were the thoughts of all three of Naruto's peerage, and they all gave Rias twitching eyes and frowns. Naruto blinked a few times when he started to come to the right state of mind, before looking up and if his skin was visible behind his fur you would have seen it pale.

"Nyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**Chapter End!**

**Naruto turns back to normal next chapter, don't worry about that. Next chapter also starts the parents day and Gasper escapade. Then after that I will be doing a quick OA (Original Arc). After that more surprises are sure to come. **

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	28. Chapter 28 Exploding emotions

**Disclaimer: Other Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"Naruto! Please say something!?" Rias asked loudly, but Naruto just ignored her and turned to the next page in his manga. For the last three days, ever since he had turned back, he had been giving Rias the silent treatment. He would not even acknowledge her existance at the moment, since she had ignored his wishes and looked at his Kitten form he was going to ignore the fact she was alive.

"Ufufufu, having a lover's fight again I see." Akeno commented as he placed a cup of tea down on the table in the clubroom. Nearly everyone got one, besides Naruto who was ignoring Akeno as well for the same reason. This honestly seemed like the best way to punish them for completely disregarding his privacy. To him seeing his Kitten form was an honor that should only be reserved for a few.

They had not earned that right.

'I wonder what they did?' Issei thought with a sweat drop when Naruto got up from his position and got closer to his twin. He huffed and looked in the completely opposite direction, but Issei was more concerned about the fact that Rias' face was covered in scracthes... Naruto mauled her, long story short.

"At least take some milk." Rias offered as she moved in front Naruto with a bottle of milk. Naruto grabbed the bottle of milk from her, opened it, and then threw it in her face. Then he tossed the bottle itself at Akeno and smashed it on her head. Rias wanted to be angry at his attitude, but she knew she had destroyed what faith he had in her by looking at him in Kitten form.

"Heh, normally that works." Kiba said with a small frown as he watched Rias wipe her face off with a cloth. She should have expected that one, but apparently Rias was not up to her usual inteligence standerd lately.

"**Hahaha! Serves you right!**" Kurama yelled, and Naruto nodded to his outfit. Koneko nodded to, and while she was not as angry at Rias as Naruto was, she was still pretty annoyed. Naruto's privacy had been destroyed the other day, and Rias had to pay the price for her mistake.

"Please forgive me Naruto-kun!" Rias begged, and Naruto got up and grabbed her face with one hand. Lifting her up in the air he walked over to the wall, and on the way to the wall he grabbed Akeno when she tried to get away.

"Issei, you are going to want to watch this." Kiba told Issei, and the perverted boy raised and eyebrow... before he heard the twin sounds of crashing.

"OH SHIT!" Issei yelled when he looked back at Naruto, and now there were two holes in the wall. Out of one hole Issei was able to see the legs of Rias, and out of the other he was sure that they belonged to Akeno.

Asia winced as she watched her King get put through a wall, but she knew that if she healed them right now Naruto would be angry with her as well. She was so conflicted on what to do, follow her heart and heal Rias and Akeno, or follow her brain as stay out of this. She knew that Rias had earned this, but she didn't like seeing people get hurt.

"That was quite harsh." Xenovia commented, and Naruto looked at his peerage before he saw his orange summoning circle in the middle of the room. Somebody with enough desire to summon him must be an important contract.

"I am going to take care of this. Xenovia and Karlamine, when I am gone Isabela is in charge. Isabela, if you break my trust then I will put you through a BRICK wall." Naruto spoke for the first time since turning back into his 'human' form.

"Understood." Xenovia said, and she went back to cleaning Durandal with a wash cloth. Karlamine saluted him, and Isabela gave him a quick nod. Naruto smiled lightly and walked into the orange circle and vanished.

"Okay, what did I miss? Why was Naruto angry with Rias-Buchou?" Issei asked, and he was answered when Rias and Akeno pulled themselves back out of the wall. She had an ashamed look on her face.

She really hadn't thought that it was that big of a deal to Naruto.

"I did something really bad, and Naruto is angry with me." Rias said as her eyes watered, but that was mostly because the back of her head was feeling a lot of pain right now. Oh yeah, she had gone through the wall hard enough that she was sure the back of her hair would have been stained with blood... if her hair wasn't already the color of crimson blood.

'I am more worried about how much more black his hair was when he turned back into human form.' Koneko thought to herself as she revealed the real reason she wasn't as mad at Rias as she should be. Before only the roots of his hair had been black, and now his hair was a fourth black.

Something strange was happening to him.

**[With Naruto] **

The second Naruto teleported to where his contract was wrong. The smell of blood was in the air, and he walked forward a few steps to find that his foot collided with something soft and fleshy.

"Wa- it- hole!" A voice said from the ground in front of him, so looking down Naruto nearly gasped at the scene in front of him. A girl was lying on the ground in front of him dying, with a small Blue Scissor half stabbed into her heart. The only thing letting her live even a little longer was the fact she hadn't tried to take the blade out. Naruto got down on his knees and moved her feathery hair out of her face, and noticed one red strip on her bangs.

Her dull eyes looked at him, and he saw her gear shaped pupils. He also saw that in her hands was a crushed piece of paper with his orange summoning circle on it.

"You summoned me." Naruto stated, more at the fact that since she was dying he couldn't really grant her any desires. He had been summoned by a dying person, so the least he could do was TRY to fufill her desire before she died.

"I- n't- d." She tried to say as blood gushed out of her mouth, and she coughed. Naruto briefly wondered what part of the world he was in, because Ikaros had been ordered to hand his fliers out as many places as she could.

"Speak your wish louder." Naruto said as gently as he could, but if she didn't hurry she would be dead really soon. He wanted to make her wish come true before she died, then she could at least have a small happiness when she went.

"I don't d-" She started again, before undergoing another coughing fit. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The girl yelled out in one breath, before she moved her chest a little and the stain on her jacket started to spread even more. Naruto sighed, before he felt a pulse deep within her body. Then he got a special look at the weapon that was killing her... it was the other half of his Red Scissor Blade!

The Blue Scissor Blade!

"Woman, what is your name?" Naruto asked as he stood up, and he saw her cough some more blood up.

"Ryu-ryu-ryu... Ryuko Matoi." The dying girl now named Ryuko said, before she felt Naruto pull the only thing keeping her alive out of her chest. The last thing she saw and heard was Naruto pulling out a glowing red chess piece.

"Ryuko Matoi, your wish shall be granted. Now die, so you may rise again... as my Pawn!" She heard before she truly died, and her eyes gazed up at the sky without any emotion. The second she was dead a large bubble appeared around her body and the wound started to slowly heal. Ten minutes later the wound that had killed Ryuko was gone, but she was still dead.

The Pawn lowered into her chest, and she started to breath once more. Naruto picked her up bridal style, and smiled gently at her face.

'She has a pretty face.' Kushina commented from Naruto's head, and he raised an eyebrow at the fact he was just now hearing from her.

"I thought you were giving me the silent treatment?" Naruto asked, and Kushina was silent for a moment, and Naruto felt his face heat up a little. His eye twitched at the fact that she was embarrassed, because when he was embarrassed HIS cheeks were the ones that turned red.

'I may, or may not, have been sleeping.' Kushina admitted, but then again, she didn't want to tell him that she wasn't able to talk to him when he was in his Neko form.

"**Lying bitch.**" Kurama commented as Naruto teleported into his apartment and place Ryuko on his and Koneko's bed.

'Fuck YOU Kyuubi with no Tails!' Kushina yelled at Kurama through Naruto's head, before he gripped his head in agony. He wavered on his feet for a moment, before he collapsed to his knees.

His blond hair completely turned black, and the urge to fight and destroy became even stronger than before. Naruto grit his teeth and forced the aggressive thoughts deep in his mind, and his hair started to turn back to blond. Yet his hazel eyes and blood thirsty grin stayed in place.

Being around a dying person must have made his instincts go into overdrive, and the aggression he was feeling with his increased blood-lust was brought on by smelling the blood of a dying person.

'Naruto! Calm down!' Kushina yelled at him, and being inside his soul she could see the golden clouds around her turning blood red. He was giving into his instincts, and he was still inside the city.

"**Snap out of it Naruto!**" Kurama yelled as well. If Naruto went bat shit crazy and then used him as well, it was a recipe for chaos and destruction.

This was why it was bad for Naruto to be as strong as he was. The stronger the Nekoshou, the more likely they were to get drunk off their own power. Until puberty was over for Naruto, he was in danger of losing himself to his own power and instincts. That was why Koneko would have it easy during puberty. She was not very strong at the moment, so she wouldn't get drunk off her power.

'Kill! Maim! Destroy!' Naruto thought as his eyes were shadowed by his hair, and two glowing golden hazel orbs were seen. His hair had completely turned black again, and a black aura started to appear around him. His whisker marks thickened a bit, and the voices of Kurama and Kushina were drowned out by the voice of his power whispering to him.

"Calm down Nya." Naruto heard as a fist collided with the back of his head, and stunned him long enough for him to fight back control over his power. These episodes of his were starting to come more and more often. Naruto looked up and saw his eldest sister looking down at him in her ever playfull smile.

"Thanks Onee-chan nya." Naruto said as he wiped some sweat from his head, and Kuroka started to pet him on the spot where his real ears were being hidden. He rubbed his head into her hand, and enjoyed the intimate gesture.

"I came full speed the second I felt you losing control nya. You need to be more careful." Kuroka said, before she decided to tease Naruto. "You know, you only have a few more days before the new moon nya. If you don't get laid soon I will be the one to steal your virginity, by force if I have to nya." Kuroka said, and Naruto sweat dropped at her bringing that up now.

"Is now the time to bring that up nya." Naruto said, not even trying to hide his verbal quirk with Kuroka.

"You were the one that took my headband, which makes us husband and wife nya. By tradition you and I must consumate our marraige under the new moon nya. You only have yourself to blame nya." Kuroka said with a giggle, and Naruto ignored her perverse attitude in favor of enjoying her skilled hands.

'Don't let yourself fall prey to her charms Naruto! This girl is your sister remember!' Kushina ylled at him through his mind, but she was ignored in favor of Kurama's whispering to take her here and now.

"So what does the boobie-princess have planned for your club?" Kuroka asked in curiosity about what was going on in his life. She had to take care of some business the last few days, and by business meaning she had been chasing a mouse in her cat form and had gotten really lost.

"I don't want to talk about Gremory." Naruto said with a scowl, and Kuroka looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was holding a lot of anger back, and that was making it harder for him to control his powers. He needed to talk about this, or it would all explode out in one destructive fit of rage.

"What did she do?" Kuroka asked seriously, and Naruto frowned and tried to get up and walk away, but Kuroka got down on her knees and hugged Naruto into her chest.

"She knew that I hate being seen in my Kitten form. She KNEW! Yet she ignored my feelings and threw my faith in her away! I don't put my nose in her secrets! She put hers in mine, and because of that I had one of the most humiliating few days OF MY LIFE! Her actions made FOUR other people see that form as well!" Naruto yelled in fury. Kuroka winced in sympathy, and she could tell there was more to it than that, "AND she had the NERVE to try and say sorry with MILK! She threw salt into the wound by reminding me she had seen my cat form!"

'This is really bothering him!' Kuroka thought as not some small amount of shock. She wasn't even aware that he didn't like being seen in his cat form until recently. Then again, as a kid it was just the three of them, so taking that form around her and Shirone was nothing bad.

"She hardly ever thinks about other peoples feelings before she makes her choices!" Naruto yelled before he started to undergo another part of puberty that was going to cause some trouble.

Swings in emotion. His hormones were out of balance, so if moods were unpredictable.

"How can I trust her when she acts like she does?" Naruto asked, and Kuroka rubbed the back of his head nto comfort him. She was glad she came back when she did, otherwise Naruto would have gone out of control long ago. She felt her kimono start to get wet, and she sighed in half relief.

Naruto needed her around more than ever. With his power like it was, and his moods starting to swing he NEEDED somebody that could knock him out, or a shoulder to cry on. A hormonal Nekoshou as powerful as Naruto was NOT something the human plane was equipt for. It would be a blood bath of massive levels.

Kuroka sighed, and as much as she was angry at Rias as well, she couldn't really hate the girl for what she did. She girl was sheltered, and she did not know how not to cross the line. Kuroka doubted that Rias knew where the line was in the first place, and she didn't think about other people's secrets because she herself was never one for secrets.

'Rias Gremory, you don't even know how badly you hurt his feelings, do you?' Kuroka thought, before she rubbed Naruto's head some more and felt him start to relax. She had no idea how long Naruto had been bottling up his emotions, but it must have been a long time. Kuroka felt a few people started to come her way, so picking Naruto up she placed him on the couch and teleported away to the apartment Naruto's peerage stayed at.

She wasn't ready for Shirone to see her yet.

**Chapter End!**

**Sorry it took awhile, but I had hit a minor writers block on this story (please remember that I had wrote over 100,000 words so a writers block is normal) so I needed new inspiration for this story. Also, Naruto IS going through puberty, and I think we all remember how emotional we got when those of us that went through puberty got. Naruto also naturally bottles up his emotions... That is a bad combo.**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	29. Chapter 29 Pool filled with BLOOD

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Story Start!**

'I wonder when Ryuko will wake up... and why the hell I am here right now?' Naruto thought as he sat on a towel at the edge of a dirty pool. True to her word, Rias wasn't trying to get him to help out in cleaning the pool. He was still giving her the silent treatment for the moment, and she was very sad about that fact.

His newest peerage member had yet to wake from her slumber, and it had Naruto slightly worried. He needed to hear about how she came into possession of the Blue Scissor Blade... actually, that might not be the smartest idea since it was the Scissor Blade that killed her.

"Why doesn't Naruto have to do grunt work like the rest of us?!" Issei asked in annoyance, but didn't actually expect his question to be answered.

"Because fuck you!" Naruto yelled in a grunpy tone. Koneko had lectured him quite a bit last night for putting Ryuko in their bed... maybe he should have thought that one out a bit more. Anyway, the two of them ended up sleeping in Asia's room with her.

"In return for helping training us Naruto-kun... Naruto doesn't have to help us clean the pool." Rias commented, and Koneko got out the pool and got on her knees in front of Naruto. She reached next to him and got the water he had been drinking, and took a sip of it herself.

"Still angry?" Koneko asked quietly, and Naruto gave her a swift nod. She reached out and rubbed his head affectionatly, and Naruto smiled at her a little. No matter what he could count on his sister to know what to do to make him feel better.

"Thanks, but Rias did something really bad. She needs to suffer a bit more, or put herself through the same level of humiliation I had to go through." Naruto said with a small smile. Koneko nodded and she got on the towel next to him, and put her hand over his. She blushed very lightly at her own action, but smiled a small amount all the same.

"You know Brother... I bought a pack of condoms the other day." Koneko stated, and Naruto was able to catch the hint. Like himself, Koneko was starting to go through puberty as well. The difference though was that she was not as strong, so unlike his insanity, she would get honry instead of angry.

"... Good to know." Naruto said with an awkward smile, because he had just caught the other meaning to her telling him that. Her body was to small right now to give birth safely, but a condom would make the chance of pregnancy much smaller... even though it would make sex much less enjoyable. Still fun, but not as satisfying. Sex was suppose to end with cum in the girls womb, and both parties satisfied. The condom kinda defeated that, and left evidence of the act.

"Brother, if you want I would not be against you getting... a harem." Koneko said through grit teeth, but she remembered that this was both for the good of their race, and because she did not want to rick the chance of somebody else getting to Naruto before her.

"You are lying." Naruto said, and that coversation ended with that. He could tell the real reason she was 'okay' with him having a harem. Koneko knew that if Naruto ever had to pick romantically between her and somebody like Rias she would win, but she didn't know where her stance stood with the people in Naruto's own peerage. He had to admit in some cases if he based it on looks alone Koneko might not win. He had a lot of options after all.

Option 1: Xenovia had the same stoic charm as Koneko, but her body was much more mature. She had a more exotic appearance as well with her blue and green hair. Her complete loyalty to Naruto was another turn on for him, and she liked to use revealing clothes that showed off her tight body was another fine point.

Option 2: Isabela had her respectable charm to her, with mature air around her. The fact she had great hips, a toned ass, great thighs, and the fifth largest chest Naruto had ever seen in BOTH his lifes was another great thing. She was nearly as loyal as Xenovia had proven to be, and like Xenovia her normal clothes left very little to the imagination. The mask she wore gave her that mysterious look as well, and she had natural red high-lights to her hair.

Option 3: Asia had the pure vibe to her that many guys found sexy, and if Asia felt her position was feeling threatened she would do something sexy without understanding the meaning of what she was doing. If one girl took off her top and pushed her boobs against her crush, she would do it as well. She was also such a nice girl, and hated hurting others. Naruto even liked her normal blonde hair and green eyes, since just just seemed to fit her. Her body might not be as 'sexy', but it was the most normal size wise for a girl her age.

Option 4: Karlamine, with her complete dedication to her goals to the point it was a fault reminded him of himself. She was not the brightest tool in the shed, but neither was he if he was being honest. She was talented with her sword, and she would be a force to be reckoned with if she ever got a powerful sword. She might not be as mature as Isabela body wise, but she was above the normal girl, and her legs were some of the best.

Option 5: Kuroka, there was a forbidden romance with her that got the blood flowing. It didn't hurt that she had the third biggest chest he had seen that took the great points of Rias and Akeno's chests and combined them. Kuroka was powerful, and like himself she was a Nekoshou. She had the sexiest body out of all his options... period. She was fun loving, but a down side was that she was not as good at learning when NOT to tease.

Option 6: Shirone/Koneko, another example of a forbidden yet hot romance. She was the loli option of his choices, but her body was more lean than it was underdeveloped. She wasn't completely flat, but what she did have looked good on her.

Option 7: Rias, even though he was mad at her he would admit she did have some good points to her. She was kinder than most devils, and while she had no respect for privacy she was not taught the value of people's secrets. She was sexy, and her bust was the second largest he had seen. She had pretty red hair, and she did have at least some strength to her. She was not just some weak heiress, and she was a patient person... most of the time.

Option 8: Akeno... she had a huge rack, easily the biggest and softest he had ever seen or ever will see if he was being honest with himself. The girl oozed sex appeal, and she was strong. He couldn't really think of much else at the moment.

Option 9: Ikaros, she was his familiar so technically he could have her anyway. She was sexy and loyal, but she didn't have much going in the personality area.

Option 10: ... He didn't want to think about her. He really didn't, because he had just managed to repress the memories of the things she did.

"Hey Sister, want to see something funny?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face as he looked at Issei. Koneko nodded, and Naruto grabbed the bottle of water and tossed it at the back of Issei's head. It got Issei's attention, and he turned around to look at Naruto.

"What!?" Issei yelled while holding the back of his head, and Naruto took a deep breath and prepared to yell.

"Wrinkly ball sac! Flaccid penis! Saggy man tits!" Naruto yelled the three things that would get the worst reaction out of Issei. The effect was priceless, because not a second later Issei started to spit out blood and collapse to the ground crying. It had worked on Jiraiya a long time ago, so he wanted to see how it would have effected Issei.

"... That was cruel." Kiba muttered as he cleaned up the blood Issei had spat out, but otherwise ignored the crying man. Issei wasn't the only person that was on the ground hough, because not far away was Karlamine banging her head into the bottom of the empty pool to rid her own head of the mental images.

"It may have been a bit cruel, but Naruto-dono's choice in humor in without a doubt funny." Isabela said as she aimed the water hose she was holding at some more grime that was in the pool. They had a lot of people in the club working on the pool, so they would be finished soon. Then they could fill the pool and start swimming once they changed into their swimsuits.

"W-why!?" Issei yelled, and Naruto's smile got a little bigger. Holding his hand up he pointed it into the pool, and then he sent a torrent of clear bubbles into the pool. Everyone jumped out of the pool as fast as they could before they were taken over by the bubbles. The only one that was unlucky enough to still be in the pool was Asia, but Naruto just kept filling the pool with bubbles.

"Help!" Asia yelled from under the bubbles, before they all started popping. Everyone watched in amazement when all the bubbles had finished popping the end result was shown. The pool was so clean that it was sparkling, no seriously, the pool was shining brightly was the sun baring down on the super clean surface. Asia herself was also amazingly clean, and she was sparkling like the pool.

"Wow!" Karlamine said as she helped Asia out of the pool and looked over the squeaky clean girl. There wasn't even a single speck of dirt anywhere on her, and that was impressive.

"Cleaning bubbles?" Koneko asked, and Naruto give her a look.

"Would you rather I came home from training stinking like sweat?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and she shook her head no. Rias decided to take charge of the moment though and clapped her hands.

"Okay everyone, go get changed into your swimsuits while the pool fills up." Rias ordered, and the group seperated into girls and boys before starting to head towards the changing rooms. Naruto just sat where he was though, and Kiba looked at him funny.

"Are you coming?" Kiba asked with a tilted head, and Naruto chuckled.

"Naw, you know what to do Kurama." Naruto commented, and Kurama on him started glowing bright orange as he changed shape on Naruto's body. When the transformation was done, Naruto was now wearing black trunks with an orange line down each side. His right thigh had his blood drawing device, and resting on Naruto's head were goggles that had the lenses made to look like Kurama's eyes. The only thing that stayed the same was the orange scark that was around his neck.

"Okay then, see you in a few minutes." Kiba commented and he and Issei started to head to the room to get changed themselves. They weren't like Naruto with his magic clothes.

"Now that I think about it, when was the last time I had even tried swimming?" Naruto asked himself. Ever since he had learned how to water walk in his last life, he had never really had to swim before now. It was either using shadow clones to propel him to the surface, or walking on the water itself. Naruto looked at the magic circle filling the pool with water and sighed.

It had been so long he wondered if he was even any good anymore.

Honestly, he was a little annoyed he didn't know the answer to that.

"**...This is weird for me too. I ahven't ever gone swimming period. The only body of water that would even be big enough for me to have taken a dip in is the ocean.**" Kurama said from on top of Naruto's head where the eye goggles were at. Naruto heard footsteps and moved his eyes to see everyone except Xenovia coming towards the pool.

"You already filled the pool for us?" Kiba asked Naruto, already knowing that Naruto might ignore whatever Rias asked him.

"Not me, Akeno did it before going into the changing room." Naruto stated as he rose an eye at Kiba's swimsuit. No man should ever wear a speedo, period.

"Okay everyone, now lets swim to our heart content." Rias said, and Naruto got his first look at the swimsuits the girls were wearing. Rias was wearing a plain white bikini, with gold colored rings keeping it together.

Koneko and Asia were both wearing school swimsuits, and Naruto held back his own perverted grin. The two of them looked so cute in those!

"I am in a booby paradise!" Issei yelled, before he was surrounded by a purple bubble. He was about to get out of it, before he was teleported high into the air into another purple bubble floating above the pool.

"Take a dip and cool your head." Naruto commented with his own blush staining his cheeks, since for once he completely agreed with Issei... this once.

"I beliece that was a bit harsh. He was just admiring our swimsuits after all." Isabela commented to Naruto, and he raised and eyebrow at her... risky choice. Hers was a string bikini, and the cloth were tiny triangles that barely covered her nipples, nope, they weren't even completely covered. He could see some pink peeking out under that black bikini.

"Are aren't wearing a swimsuit, you're wearing string." Karlamine commented, and Naruto saw she was wearing a white clothes tied around her breasts. On her bottom was another white cloth fashioned into a sort of bikini bottom.

"Yes, but yours isn't even a swimsuit. Those are just clothes you yourself tied together to look like a swimsuit." Isabela said back at her, and Naruto just ignored them in favor of looking at his own sister. Naruto smiled and went over to talk to her, before his way was blocked by Rias.

"Please tell me... What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Rias asked, and Naruto frowned up at her.

"You stepped on the trust I had in you. You humiliated me. You used catnip on me when you didn't get your way. If you want my trust back you are going to have to give me something precious of yours. Do that, and all will be forgiven." Naruto said, before he pushed passed her with a scowl firmly set on his face. Walking out of the pool area Naruto suddenly found that he wasn't in the mood to swim anymore.

Kurama changed back into his normal form around him, and Naruto decided to take a nice long walk back around the city.

'... Naruto-kun, I really think you should forgive her.' Kushina told him, and he sighed. He knew he should forgive her as well, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was like something deep in his mind was telling him that if he forgave her she was just going to hurt him again. That he would be better off if he just got rid of her.

"No, not until she really shows me how sorry she is." Naruto said sterny to his first mother, who seemed to act more like a concious now than an actual mother. Like the annoying cricket that told you hat was right.

"Hey brat! Give us your money and nobody gets hurt!" Naruto heard before he was pulled into an ally he was passing by. Naruto looked up and saw a gun pointed into his face, and his eyes narrowed when he counted six men.

"Taka, the kid doesn't look like he has much." Another of the guys yelled, before 'Taka' pointed his gun at his allies head and pulled the trigger. A quick bang, and Naruto saw a huge hole appear in the other mans head. Blood splattered on the walls, and witha wet thumb the now dead man's body hit the ground.

'Blood... death... kill.' Naruto said as his eyes turned from blue to hazel, his hair started to become more black, and a sick grin worked it's way onto his face.

"Fool! You don't you real names." Taka yelled as he kicked the dead man, and the other four men laughed a little. Taka immediantly turned back to Naruto and pointed the gun back at his head. "You heard me before brat, hand over everything you got and I MIGHT let you live." The man said with a sickening grin, and he thought the kid in front of his would cower and beg.

'Kill them all. Kill them all! KILL THEM ALL! KILL!' The voice in Naruto's head screamed at him, and before the man pointing the gun at him could respond Naruto's arm had shot forward and pierced him through the left side of the chest and came out the other side.

"Ahhhhh! Kill hi-" Taka yelled, before he was ribbed into two seperated halves by Naruto's other hand. The other men started to freak out and started to open fire on Naruto, but the bullets just bounced off his high defencive skin.

"What is this freak!? GAH!" The mext man yelled, before he saw Naruto holding a heart in his hand. He coughed out blood and started to fall to the ground.

He was dead before he touched the ground.

"Masato!" Another man as he grabbed his knife and tried to stab Naruto, but Naruto's hand shot up and pierced under the man's chin. Naruto's fist came out of the top of the man's skull, and brains flew everywhere.

'KILL THEM ALL!'

Naruto blurred out of existance, and reappeared behind the next man that was trying to run away. Four thumbs were heard, and the sound of blood gushing was heard. The next thing the man knew was that he had no more arms or legs. Naruto tossed the torso up in the air, before swinging his arm and cutting the man from head to crotch.

Naruto's eyes locked onto the last person, and when they tried to runaway they tripped over their own feet. Their hood got caught, and the face of a somewhat pretty girl was seen.

'DEVOUR HER!'

Naruto jumped down at her, and the second he landed on her his clawed hand shot out and ripped her throat out before she could scream. Blood sprayed all over him, and she was drowing in her own blood.

*gurgle*

Naruto reached out with his other hand and plunged it into her chest and ripped out a chunk of meat. Before he tossed it aside and started ripping her piece from piece with his bare hands. Even after she was dead he kept ripping her to pieces, and placing his hands on the ground he leaned down with his mouth open.

"**STOP!**/STOP!" Kurama and Kushina yelled at the same time as Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder, and his claw lashed out on it's own. His eyes widened, and he stopped his claw just before he could scratch whoever was behind him. Kuroka looked down at Naruto with mild understanding in her eyes, and she sighed inrelief when Naruto's hair started to turn back to mostly blond.

Now over a third of his hair was black from the roots up.

His eyes became blue again, and his eyes took his what he had done. The organs and limbs everywhere made him sick, and the chunks of meat everywhere made bile rise up in Naruto's throat. Running over to a corner in the ally he threw up.

Killing in battle, or killing a Fallen Angel was one thing.

Killing a human was another.

The smell of blood though, it had taunted him so much. The smell of killing, and the sight of the light leaving that man's eyes had made his blood run hot. He was so DISGUSTED with himself for doing this. His problem was getting even worse!

"I'm not mad at you nya. I did the same thing when I was your age, and Mom told me that it is in our nature as cats nya. We are hunters by nature, so right now the smell of blood will send you over the edge if you don't have something to help control you nya." Kuroka stated, and Naruto wiped his mouth and nodded.

"How do I get the voice to stop?" Naruto asked, and Kuroka sighed. He wasn't going to like this one bit.

"You need to deal with your inner hatred, or learn to ignore it nya." Kuroka said with a shrug. SHe still had the voice in her head telling her to kill people, but she had her second tail, so the voice was more like a small whisper than anything else.

'My inner hatred huh?' Naruto thought with a green face from recently throwing up.

He had a lot to think about.

**Chapter End**

**Before anyone gets on my case about Naruto killing those people, this was to serve the purpose of showing you what will happen if he does completely lose control. Imagine that, but on a country wide level. That is why he NEEDS Kuroka around him, and it is part of the reason she came back.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	30. Chapter 30 Please take my virginity!

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**New Poll! See Bottom for more details.**

**Story Start!**

The whole Occult Research Club sat together in the clubroom, and Rias stood in front of them with a serious look. The only person that was missing from the group was Naruto, and he was out doing whatever Naruto did when he was bored or angry.

"Everyone, when my familiar was handing out contract papers it had come across a gruesome seen yesterday." Rias started out, not beating around the bush. The fact there had been a group of people murdered in her families territory was NOT okay with her in the least.

"What happened Buchou?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow, because from her understanding Rias was talking about the murder that had been in the news this morning. If she was bringing this up then she had some more information on the deaths, or her familiar had also found a witness.

"For those of you that don't watch the news, there had been a murder yesterday." Rias said as she took the pictures her familiar had gotten out of her skirt pocket, and placed them on the table. Asia gasped and looked away from the table as soon as she could. She did NOT have the stomach to look at the pictures. She wasn't the only one that looked away.

Issei couldn't stand to look at the picture either. The pure carnage of the picture repulsed him. Organs and limbs were all over the place, blood was everywhere, and the bodies were mutilated in ways no normal human could do with their bare hands. One of the corpses was ripped to shreds, and another wasn't even recognizable as human anymore.

"Isn't this a job for the police?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. As devils they weren't suppose to take part in human on human actions, unless it dealt with the supernatural. He was pretty sure this was just a normal mauling, and one the corpses had a bullet hole through the head. Most devils didn't use guns, so it wasn't likely a devil did this.

"Normally I would agree, but I suspect this is the work of a stray devil or a Yokai. The claw marking are spaced apart enough to show that the hand was humanoid, and there had been a human that had seen something very fast run to murder scene." Rias explained, and Koneko looked at Rias with narrowed eyes. She was beating around the bush, and that meant she was nervous about something.

"What did they see?" Xenovia asked. Curiousity was getting to her, a trait she had gotten after becoming a part of Naruto's peerage. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen either Naruto or Kuroka since yesterday. She had wanted to show Naruto her swimsuit, but he had left the pool before anyone else.

"The first thing the witness saw, was something with long black hair and 'golden' eyes run passed him at a high speed." Rias said grimly, and her scowl was soon shared by many in the room.

"Black hair and golden eyes? That sounds kinda like Naruto's big boobies Onee-san?" Issei questioned, and Koneko glared at him. He shrunk back from her, and held his hands in surrender. He was still punched upside the head by Karlamine on his other side for disrespecting her King's family.

'Does this mean that Kuroka is still in the city?' Akeno thought with a serious look on her face. They had barely stopped Kuroka from leaving with Naruto the last time, and she most likely would have still gotten away with Naruto if Sirzetchs and Grayfia hadn't been there. Everyone jumped up in their seats when the door was kicked open, and an exhausted Naruto came through the door. He tiredly walked over to Xenovia, and without a care who was watching he sat in her lap and curled up so that his head was resting on her chest.

Naruto had stayed up all night with Kuroka, with her training him into the ground. She wanted him to exhaust his urge to kill by fighting her to his hearts content. It had been just a good old fashion brawl, and he had gotten a lot of good licks in himself. He had still lost, but he was pretty sure Kuroka was going to have a black eye for a few days. He felt a lot better though, and the voice was gone for the moment. Before coming here though, he had made a trip home and saw his new Pawn was still in her temporary coma.

Xenovia on the other hand didn't know what to do in this situation. Here was her master, curled up on her lap and using her breast as a pillow to sleep on. Koneko was looking at her in jealousy for the fact Naruto was using her breasts as pillows. Rias sent Xenovia a brief jealous look as well, before scoffing and getting back to the matter at hand.

"ANYWAY! My familiar has also checked the area, and was able to identify the smell of a Nekomata. That is why I want everyone to partner up for safety, because the sighs are pointing to the fact that Kuroka the Stray Cat is in the city." Rias said with a twitch when she said that name. Her fear of Kuroka may have gone done, but it was still there.

"Don't worry Issei-kun, I will protect you." Kiba said as he turned to Issei, and the perverted boy shivered and jumped away from Kiba while covering his butt. It was just the WAY that Kiba said those kind of things that made people think he was homosexual.

"I would partner with you but I... I was going to partner with Naruto!" Issei yelled, and he turned to Naruto for some help, before he saw Naruto's position again. His eye twitched as he was filled with both anger and admiration for Naruto, as well as some jealousy at the fact Naruto was able to fit in a girls lap like that. He was angry that Naruto was enjoying the life he wanted, but ti was for that very reason that he admired Naruto.

He wished he was tiny like Naruto. That way girls would love his cuteness, and let him curl up in their laps while using their jiggly boobies as pillows! He then turned to Koneko to see if she would help him, before he shivered at the deadly glare he got.

"Koneko-chan! Wanna partner up?" Asia asked with her ever sweet smile, and Koneko thought about it for a moment before nodding. She smiled happily and gave Koneko and hug, and surprisingly Koneko let Asia actually hug her.

"Karlamine and I will be partnered up." Isabela said with a nod, and her partner just shrugged. It didn't matter to her who she was partnered up with, so long as they didn't disrespect her King.

"Naruto-sama is my partner it would seem." Xenovia stated, much to a few of the girls annoyance. Xenovia just ignored them in favor of running her hand through Naruto's mixed black and blond hair. She was just glad Naruto trusted her enough to sleep like this in her lap... that was pretty ironic. From the television drama she had been watching she was pretty sure it was the girl that slept on the man's chest while curled up in his lap.

Then again, Naruto was a cat so things were bound to be a bit different. There was also the fact he was smaller than she was, so she would end up using his head as a pillow instead of his chest.

"Then that leaves you with me Buchou." Akeno commented, and Rias nodded in agreement. Then again, only Akeno was left so she did not have much choice in the matter.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Okay, now that everyone has their partners lets move on to the ne-" Rias started to sya before a white magic circle appeared behind her, and two figured appeared out of it. Sirzetchs and his wife soon appeared out of the circle, and unlike his normal armor now he was wearing a black suit. His wife still wearing a maids uniform.

"Onii-sama!" Rias yelled in shock, and her brother just smiled.

"Maou-sama." Most of the people in the room said as they saw one of the four satans in the room. The only one not on her knees was Xenovia, but that was because Naruto was still using her as a bed.

'So this is a Satan... Impressive. He had a very powerful aura around him, and even in his relaxed state his guard is still up. He has gone through war before.' Xenovia thought, since she had seen many people from war come through the churches. Sirzetchs hid it well, but even he was showing signs she had seen before. Yes, the man was relaxed, enough that a person would think his guard was down, but that relaxed state would help him avoid the very first attack from an enemy. Then he could strike back.

"Oh, and who are you?" Sirzetchs asked in a moment of confusion when he saw Xenovia, since he was not aware of Rias getting another peerage member.

"Xenovia sir. I am a member of Naruto-sama's peerage. It is a pleasure." Xenovia responded, and Naruto's eyes barely opened. With his head on her body the vibrations of her talking started to wake him up. The fact he could feel that there were two more powerful people in the room made hi instinct go off and wake him up as well.

'Just Sirzetchs and Grayfia... I am going back to sleep.' Naruto thought as he did just that, without anyone noticing he was awake in the first place.

"What are you doing here Onii-sama!?" Rias asked with a small blush on her face.

Oh she really hoped he wasn't going to embarrass her, or she would have to ask Naruto to prank him... oh wait, he was still angry at her wasn't he. What could she do to make it that Naruot wasn't angry at her? He wanted her to humiliate herself and give him something precious. The only thing she could think of that fit both topics was cutting her hair so that it was short.

'Speaking of hair.' Rias thought as he looked at Naruto's ever darkening hair with a frown. She didn't know what was going on, but she did notice the darker Naruto's hair got the more severe his mood seemed to swing.

"Parent's Day of course. I can't pass up the- BANANA!" Sirzetchs yelled in fear when Naruto tossed a banana at him for being so loud. The grown man jumped away from the small yellow fruit in terror as past memories flew through his head. His ass burned at the very memory, and he was about to scream like a girl and faint before his wife sighed and froze the banana solid with her magic.

Rias had flinched back at the banana as well, but she wasn't as emotionally scarred as her brother was when it came to... Banana Butter. Grayfia wanted to laugh at them, because to this day she could remember when her husband ran up to her and screamed, and she quotes, to 'GET THIS BANANA OUT OF OUR ASSES'.

That was a good day.

'This... is one of the Four Satans?' Issei thought, and he either figured that this man was a complete wimp, or Naruto was such a scary person that he could make even powerful people quiver in fear.

He was going to go with Naruot being scary. The guy made bubbles scary.

"That was mean Naru-tan! Why would you treat your Onii-tan that way!?" Sirzetchs yelled at the sleeping Nekoshou, and he let his real personality slip. Suffice to say all it took was one banana and now the former respectable male was now going to be forever remembered as the man with the sibling complex that feared bananas.

"You aren't my Onii-tan." Naruto said, even in his sleep, and everyone blinked when Sirzetchs froze, before he went into the corner and sulked.

"I came all this way to see Rias-tan and Naru-tan study." The man muttered, and his wife coughed into her hand with the smallest of blushes. This was the third most embarrassing thing her husband has ever done with her around. The first was the whole thing with the bananas, and the second being when the man had declared Naruto was the perfect match for Rias, and that he should call the man Onii-tan.

*Cough*

Sirzetchs snapped up into his previous spot like none of that ever happened, as he looked at the people in the room with a warm smile.

'Split personality?' Asia wondered with a tilted head, but found herself giggling at his actions anyway.

"Anyway, Parent's Day isn't the only reason I am here. I am also visiting for some work." Sirzetchs said much to the surprise of those listening, and he decided to continue with his small talk. "I was planning on hosting the conference for the thr-" Sirzetchs started, before his wife nudges him in the side.

"Them as wll." Grayfia reminded him, and he flinched a little.

"Yes, I stand corrected. I will be hosting a conference for the FOUR seperate groups here, at the academy." Sirzetchs said with a correction to his own speach.

"At Kuoh Academy!?" Rias asked in shock, before Akeno spoke up.

"Four? I thought there were only three factions, the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels." Akeno pointed out, before the man in front of her showed a very rare frown.

"A neutral group has suddenly decided they were no longer going to be neutral, and because of recent changes in power because of one of their kind, they have decided that they will form their own group." Sirzetchs said while looking straight at Naruto. This was actually the direct fault of Naruto, but he knew that the pretending to sleep boy didn't know about this either.

"Neutral group? So there are more groups?" Issei asked, before he covered his mouth in hopes not to anger Sirzetchs for speaking out of turn.

"New Devil, so I wouldn't expect you to know. Yes, the Neutral group I am talking about is the Youkai. They have decided to send two people to attend the meeting. Who they are sending is unknown at this time." Sirzetchs said, the only two Youkai in the room looked at the man in shock. Naruto almost blew his sleeping ruse in shock.

"Onii-sama, why have the Youkai stopped being neutral?" Rias asked, more out of curiousity than shock. This was bound to happen sooner or later.

"They have become aware of the increase in powers of one of our own Youkai, and the leader of the Youkai wishes to... talk with him. There is also the matter of the Youkai leader having hard feelings over a certain species of Youkai being pushed to the brink of extinction." Sirzetchs said with a grimace. This was another reason why he hated the fact the Nekomata had been mostly wiped out. Of course one of the leaders of the Youkai faction would be angered at the extinction of a whole race.

"Damnit. Issei, I blame you for this." Naruto said as he rolled off of Xenovia and sat next to her insead. Having already gotten enough rest while he was on her lap.

"WHAT!?" Issei yelled in shock. How was any of this his fault.

"Before you showed up life was simply and easy, but ever since you became a devil it had been one problem after another. First with the shitty preist and Fallen Angels, then Raiser coming here, then the issues with O... Kuroka, then the Holy Sword fiasco, and now a neutral party has seperated and become their own faction. You are a bad luck charm." Naruto said simply, and Issei felt his jaw drop. The thing was that he couldn't even deny it, since it had all happened after he showed up.

"Actually Naruto, it is YOUR growth in power that has caused the Youkai to split and finally stop being neutral." Grayfia pointed out, and Issei sent Naruto a smug look. Naruot blinked, before going silent. He should have realized that all his training would bring the attention of other Youkai, and that his increase in strength would attract whoever the leader of the Youkai was.

Strength attracts Strength.

"With all that said, who wants to go get something to eat... my treat!" Sirzetchs said randomly, and with a very wide smile. It wasn't long before everyone followed him out the door, but Naruto grabbed the wrists of both Rias and Akeno to keep them back with him. Once it was only the three of the in the room he closed the door, and he tapped on the wall. Using a minor Youjutsu to prevent anyone from teleporting into the room for a bit.

"Naruto-kun?" Akeno questioned when Naruto turned around, and looked at the floor with a slight blush on his face. His eyes refusing to look at them, but his own recent... episode made him realize that every makes mistakes. It also reminded him that everyone had instincts that they follow, and the two of them were following their instinct to learn more about him.

He felt like such a hypocrite for getting mad at them for following their hearts, when he lost himself to his darker side. At least nobody got hurt with what they did, besides his ego, but when he lost control people DIED.

"I just want to say..." Naruto started beforehis blush got a little deeper as he attempted to say the next few words. "I just wanted to say that I am s-s-s-s... that I apo... DAMNIT THIS IS HARD!" Naruto shouted as he buried his face in his hands in frustration. He wished that they were his size, because saying sorry to people his height was so much easier.

He only came up to their chests, so this was even more embarrassing. At least when he messed up with Koneko he could say sorry face to face, not face to chest.

'My my, now this is interesting.' Akeno thought at the very rare display, but Rias next to her had a very nice smile on her face. She was happy that Naruto seemed to be trying to apologize to them, and that he may forgive them. She didn't like it when her love interest was angry at her.

On a lesser note, she was happy she wouldn't have to cut her hair.

'He is so cute when he is flustered.' Rias thought with a small blush of her own, and she promised herself to remember this moment forever. She would take a picture, but Naruto didn't do well with bright camera flashes... it was a Naruto thing.

"IJUSTWANTEDTOSAYTHATI'MSORRY!" Naruto yelled out so fast that neither of them understood a single word he said.

"Huh?"

Naruto swallowed his pride and prepared to say it again slower this time. Taking a deep breath he looked up at the girl, and made sure to make eye contact this time.

"I am sorry for how I treated the two of you. I shouldn't have been so mad at her for being curious. You were just being a little nosy, and I overreacted. I hope th-" Naruto started to say, before Rias shot forward and pulled his head into her soft bust. Naruto's eyes widened a lots at the soft feeling of warmth that surrounded him, and it got better when Akeno came around and hugged him from behind.

Now his head was inbetween both the girls breasts, and even though he was having trouble breathing, he still wrapped and arm around each of them.

'Kill them!'

Naruto heard the voice again, but this time he completely ignored the feeling as he... enjoyed(?) the feeling of warmth. Not only a physical warmth, but an emotional one as well. He could really see himself losing himself in the warmth, and that reminded him of another thing he needed to do soon.

"Rias... Akeno." Naruto said quietly, and they both stepped back from him and looked down at him in confusion. Was there something else important he had to say?

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Rias asked with her soothing voice, the kind that was softer than even the softest of silks. Akeno just looked at him with her always teasing smile, and when she saw his blush grow bigger as well she silently enjoyed his anguish. Her Sadistic side kicking in again.

"I don't want to offend either of you, but I have a really important... favour I need to ask." Naruto said with a slight look at their chests. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this, but it needed to be done. He could ask the girls of his peerage, but he didn't want to force them. Asia was to innocent, and Koneko... he would be to embarrassed to ask her.

"You can ask us anything Naruto-kun... A~ny~hing." Akeno said with a seductive pur to her voice, and Rias sent her a glare.

"Akeno! Now is not the time for your sexual jokes!" Rias said with a hard look, and Akeno just giggled.

"I wasn't joking." Akeno said with a challenging look at Rias, and the red haired princess bristled in annoyance.

"Do you really think Naruto-kun of all people would ask for something perverted?" Rias asked sarcastically. She knew Naruto, and he would never ask anyone for help in something that was perverted in nature.

"I am." Naruto said, and both girls looked at him in surprise.

'Please say this is happening!' Rias thought as a smile spread across her face, and Akeno had a matching one of her own. She would not get ahead of herself, but she now REALLY wanted to hear what Naruto had to say. If everything went well, then this would be her chance!

'My, my. This is a welcome surprise. I wonder what brought on this change?' Akeno herself thought with a lick of her upper lip. This may finally be her chance to have some BSMS fun with Naruto.

Oh the thought of him calling her mistress. Her panties were getting moist just thinking about it!

"I need one of you to have sex with me sometime in the next few days!" Naruto shouted with a deep bow, and if one were to look you would think that Christmas came early for the two of them.

Things were getting... _Interesting!_

**Chapter End.**

**Due to a very popular demand (aka, about 400 or more PMs) I have decided that it will be either Rias or Akeno that get the first lemon. This will actually be the base for more lemons later. The first lemon is the most important, because it sets up the bases for the rest of them. Koneko WILL get one, just not the first one. **

**New Poll Info: Who gets the first lemon? Rias or Akeno - Go to my Profile to Vote. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	31. Chapter 31 Sex Demon in action

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**I have decided that there will be... Two Lemons This Chapter! First Rias, Then Akeno!**

**Story Start.**

'I didn't think I would be this nervous about this.' Naruto thought with a slight frown as he sat at the edge of a bed, with only a towel covering his crotch. He was surprised though with how quick the two girls had come to a decision about who would take his 'purity' as Akeno called it.

It was like they had thought about this ahead of time.

He didn't put it passed them.

Anyway, as it would seem Akeno very quickly agreed that Rias would be allowed to go first, as long as she got her turn right after while Rias was resting. Nekoshou were ranked the Youkai species with the third most sexual stamina, behind Incubus and Succubus. There was no way that they would be able to keep up with him on their own. They were both virgins as well, so that gave them lower chances of actually competing with him.

Rias was currently sitting next tp him in this Love Motel room, while Akeno was watching with with a sadistic giggle every now and then.

"Naruto-kun, before we start-" Rias started, before she blushed at what they were about to do. "-sex. I was wondering one thing... Why?" Rias asked, and she saw Naruto's face lower a little bit.

"Do you remember how you were going to be married to Raiser to make Pure-Blooded Devil children with him?" Naruto asked, and Rias nodded with a slightly raised eyebrow. If Naruto hadn't defeated Raiser she would have had to have sex with some stranger to nullify the marraige.

"Yes, but what does that have... YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Rias yelled in shock as she figured it out. She had almost forgotten that Naruto was the last male of his species, and that one day he would be forced into getting marries to preserve his species. She had known this for years, but it had never really bothered her much before now. After learning that she loved him, she had never really thought about it again.

"My, my. Cheating on your future wife already. What a naughty boy." Akeno stated from the corner with a happy giggle. This whole situation was so dramatic, and kinky that it was a major turn on for her. Then again, she was one of the people that was trying to get Naruto to form a harem. So him getting married didn't bother her. It would actually sex more... _fun_ to know that you were getting your lover to cheat on his wife. It was so **hot**.

"Is there anyway to stop it!?" Rias asked in a panicked voice. She didn't want to lose Naruto like this! She didn't want to lose him at all, but then she blinked and remembered something that she had forgotten. Naruto may be getting married, but he was also a High-Class devil. He could form a harem if he wanted to, but the problem was getting him to want to.

"Not at this point. The ritual to stop the wedding can only be preformed on the Full Moon, and the 'wedding' is on the New Moon... in five days." Naruto said, and he shivered a little. He knew for a fact that he could out last Rias and Akeno when it came to sex, but if he was going to be having intercourse with Kuroka he had no idea how he would do.

She was a fully matured Nekoshou, and he was still... a _kitten_ compared to her in a lot of areas.

"... You want to have sex with someone you love first... don't you?" Rias asked with understanding in her voice. She was close to doing the same thing as him at one point, so who was she to judge when he was doing what she would have done in his shoes. She had seriously considered doing this exact same thing before, but she did not need to because she had won the bet with Raiser.

Naruto was in the exact same position as she was, but unlike her he didn't have a way out of it.

"You can say that." Naruto said with a slightly sorry look. He didn't WANT to do this, but he needed to. He didn't want his first time in this life to be with somebody that would completely out last him. For a man, the first sexual experience is their shortest stamina wise.

"Who is she?" Akeno asked, but she backed off on her question when she saw Naruto almost guilty look. He couldn't tell them who he was going to marry, or they would try and get him to change it.

'Not that it matters. This girl may be marrying my Naruto-kun, but his heart and virginity is as good as mine. Polygamy isn't illegal for devils, so all I have to do is play my cards right. Then one day I will be the top woman in Naruto-kun's life. After all, it is better to share him and get the biggest piece, than not have him at all.' Rias thought with a calculating look. She could actually turn this marraige around in HER favor if she played this correctly. After all, what woman would let her husband cheat on her?

Obviously this girl did not know Kuroka, or she would have known that Kuroka would let Naruto sleep with any girl he wants to... as long as he tries to get her pregnant. She wanted their race to be repopulated as soon as possible.

'... I wish I didn't have to see this.' Kushina said from within Naruto's mind, and this time he did blush when he remembered that his first mother was inside his head. The two girls mistook his blush for another thing and giggled a little. Despite the situation, things were going to be interesting. Rias stood up, and Akeno decided she would wait for her turn in the bathroom.

She would like a nice shower anyway.

**[ Naruto/Rias Lemon Warning ]**

Taking off her bathrobe, Rias moved in front of Naruto with her completely nide body visible. Unlike other times Naruto had seen her naked, this time he smiled a bit as his eyes roamed over the ideal woman that any guy would want to 'tap', if he was using that word correctly. Her body was healthy, but not as toned as others.

She was not one for physical fighting, and this showed. Her vagina, Naruto refused to call it a pussy because his cat status, was dripping and either she was naturally bald down there or she shaved. The idea of getting Naruto to cheat on his future wife with her had gotten her more than a little horny. That was why when she got down on her knees and took the towel off Narutos waist he frowned a little when she saw he wasn't hard.

She may find a flaccid penis cute, but right now cute wasn't what she wanted. She wanted some nice hard DICK. She then remembered that unless a Nekoshou's mating mode was active they had some trouble getting horny. Not completely true, in this case it was that Naruto had seen Rias naked enough times that he was used to seeing her form. He just never looked at her with a very sexual light before.

That was why it was hard to look at her in one now.

"Lets see what we can do about this." Rias stated as she opened her mouth and slowly moved forward, in a way that was almost tauntinging in nature. She wanted him to watch as her mouth descended onto his soft penis. Rias hesitated for a moment, before she grinned lightly.

She would get a taste of Naruto before even his future wife would. She would be his FIRST, and that was like spitting in his future wifes face... She was going to enoy this a lot more than she should.

In it's flaccid state she was able to take the whole thing into her mouth in one go, and Naruto's body automatically shivered when her tongue started to swirl his member around in her mouth.

'Sweet, but with a light salted flavor. I guess his diet changed the flavor of his sweat a bit.' Rias thought as she recorded this in her brain for future reference. It was handy information to know after all.

'Is this was Minato saw when I went down on him?' Kushina said without thinking as she saw Rias' red hair above Naruto's crotch. Naruto twitched in annoyance, and blocked Kushina's voice from his mind. Whatever hardness he had about to get had gone down after hearing that disturbing sentence from his motormouth mother.

'I don't want to here another... THAT FEELS GOOD!' Naruto thought when he felt Rias do some light sucking, instead of just playing around. The effect of the suction was slower than she would have liked, but sure enough Rias felt something start to thicken and harden in her mouth. Soon it poked at the back of her throat and she gagged, and taking the cock out of her mouth she gasped for breath and coughed.

"Now it's all... not ready?" Rias wondered out loud when she saw that he hadn't hardened all that way. Her eyes twitched in annoyance, but at least she was glad that even without being full mast it was still larger than average. She was actually thanking the fact that Nekoshou were called Sex Demons.

Nearly infinite sexual stamina, very large size (for the male Nekoshou), and quick recharging time. That was why she was going to use everything that her mother taught her about pleasing dicks... the embarrassing talk that was will finally show results!

Grabbing the shaft with her hand, she placed her mouth only around the head and sucked on that while both jerking him off and licking the tip in her mouth. Let it be known while Akeno was the type to attempt to dominate in bed, Rias was the type to become submissive. It was how her mother had taught her after all.

"How the hell ARE you so GOOD at this!?" Naruto asked, but would occasionally twitch in pleasure. How the fuck was a virgin so good at cock sucking? Rias just smiled, despite what she had in her mouth, and continued her jerking until he was fully hard.

"There, now I think we are ready to couple." Rias said, and she was about to push Naruto onto his back, but she yelped when Naruto picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She was already good and lubricated from her own excitement, and his animal instinct were demanding he be the dominant one in bed. Looming over her, Naruto spread Rias' legs as far as they could go and placed his member at her vagina.

Naruto had just found another way to show Rias who was the boss.

"You ready?" Naruto asked, and the girl waited a few moment to think about if she really wanted this... moment over. There was a nine inch cock just waiting to pleasure her, and it was the cock of the person she loved!

"Hell YES!" Rias yelled just as Narutothrusted forward, and broke through her maiden barrier in one go as well as getting six inches in on the first try.

**[ With Everyone Else ]**

Sirzetchs, Issei, and Koneko all looked up from their food at the same time with suspicious look on their faces. Issei put a hand to his face, and found out that he was crying for some reason. The fact he could feel both anger and pride at the same time was stranger.

"Something perverted in nature is happening." Issei said, and Koneko narrowed her eyes. She had just felt her brother lose his virginity, she just knew it.

'Good luck Rias-tan, you are going to need it.' Sirzetchs thought as a single man tear rolled down his left cheek, and he looked up at the ceiling of the eatery with a proud look on his face. He had the feeling he would be getting Naruto as his younger brother sooner than he thought.

**[ Back with the now non-virgins ]**

Rias' eyes misted a little with unshed tears of agony, and even though a part of Naruto wanted to make this painful for her, he waited until she was ready to go on. Blood leaked from the sides of her now womanhood, and Naruto's eyes turned hazel before he grit his teeth and forced his desire to kill down. Now another desire replaced it, and he would be more than happy to do it.

"... Okay, you can moVE!" Rias shouted as he pulled mostly out before thrusting in again, and Naruto made his new desire clear with every thrust that followed.

Fuck Rias until she was addicted to his dick.

He bent forward slightly and used one hand to grab and tease her breast, while the other one was holding onto her left leg. Rias' right leg wrapped around his waist on instinct, and his thrusting got DEEPER into her. She was lucky her devil anatomy would let her take more than a human girl would, or she migh seriously be screwed in more ways than one.

"ah. Ah. Ah~ah~ah~AH!" Rias moaned out loud as the cock finally reached the deepest parts of her pussy and bumped against the entrance to her womb with each thrust, and there was still about an inch and a half of cock outside her! The pleasurable feeling of having her walls stretched was amazing, and the painfull factor of it just made the pleasure that much sweeter!

Naruto's hand played with her breast while this was happening, and Rias moaned when he teased her nippled with very light flicks and tweaks. Sometimes he would even ignore the nipple and let his hand seemingly sink into her large bust as he grabbed it roughly. She moaned in displeasure though when he took his hands off her breast and leg, before she felt them on her hip.

Her back arched when Naruto started to have his way with her at HIS speed now. Both her legs wrapped around his smaller waist as he was drowning her in the pleasure, and her eyes rolled up some.

"AH~! AH~! AH~! AAHH~!" Rias couldn't even form actuall words as she came harder than she ever had from fingering herself. That wasn't it though when Naruto never stopped banging her, and he forced to her ride out her orgasm. Just when she was about to calm down from it, she was hit with ANOTHEr even MORE powerful orgasm that made her lose her voice. The her whole body was tingling, and specks of white appeared around the edges of her vision.

He was fucking her so hard she was literally seeing stars!

It only got better for her when he turned her onto her side and placed her leg over his shoulder, and he showed her that he was nowhere near done yet. They had rented this room for a whole night, and it was going to go to good use!

Naruto's sexual experience in his last life, came into play in this one when he used his now free hand to lighlty flick at her clitoris while he pounded away at her. Sparks flew through her system, and she came again almost just as hard as her first time coming. Her eyes rolled up even more, and Naruto grit his teeth and really started to let her have it.

She was NOT passing out before he came once!

Rias couldn't even moan much anymore, as only strange noises came from her throat. She was about to pass out, before she felt sparks shoot through her nipples. Her vision became darker when she saw that two very small yellow bubbles were floating on her nipples. Every time her boobs bounced, they would come in contact with the bubbles and she would feel raw electricity flow through her body.

And people say bubbles are useless. Naruto could use his bubbles in battle, for chores, and now he found out he could use them for sex! Screw you Poison Mist, because bubbles kick ass!

Every time Rias was about to pass out from the fucking she could be jolted awake by the bubbles shocking her, and she would even cum from being shocked while he had his way with her. Bad, or good, new for her was that Naruto was nowhere near cumming.

Nekoshou were able to heal others through sex, which meant they had to have the stamina to go for 'long healings'. Rias was learning first hand that you never try and take on a Nekoshou by yourself, and Akeno watching through the crack in the bathroom door had her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

Where the hell did this side of Naruto come from! Heck, if she got a chance at THIS Naruto she would gladly be his sub!

'Brain... melting! So... good!' Rias thought as she was constantly kept in a state of pure bliss, and for minutes at a time she would be in the height of her orgasm. The second she would finish having one orgasm, she was given no rest before having another. She was starting to lose her ability to think, and her tongue was now starting to hang from her mouth. Her last thought before completely losing to the pleasure.

Worth it!

Rias was only weakly moving her hips to attempt to match him, before she was forced into another position. This time Naruto had flipped her so that her face was in the pillow, and her chest was against the bed. She didn't even have the strength to lift herself into a proper position, but Naruto didn't care.

He grinned in a feral mannor when he raised his hand.

"Somebody should have given you a few of these a LONG time ago!" Naruto said loudly as he swung his hand down and gave her a mighty smack on the ass. Her body could take the rough treatment, because as a devil she had a higher resistance than humans. Even when he was human in his first life, neither Shion or Koyuki would let him spank them.

Smack!

Rias came once again at the combined pain and pleasure of being spanked, while also getting the first pounding of her life. Naruto felt some of his left over anger at Rias vanish with the spank, so he grinned a little sadistically and raised his hand again. He mildly wondered if she would respond if he gave her a command.

Smack!

Rias made no move to show she had felt any pain, but strangles moans came from her throat and he smirked. If anyone could see Rias now, they wouldn't believe that the heiress of the Gremory Clan was being reduced to this.

She should have know better than to try and have sex with a Nekoshou!

Smack Smack!

Naruto saw her ass starting to get red from his rough spanking, and decided to change hands. Now his other hand was going to spank the other cheek, while he made sure to make sure that Rias' pussy would never forget this by etching the memory of his penis into her mind from the pleasure. He smirked a little when she came AGAIN, and he wished he had been keeping count.

"What beast have we awakened?" Akeno questioned as she watched him turn the future head of the Gremory family into a drolling sex doll. She had already cum from watching this and fingering herself. The way Naruto was showing his full control over Rias was so freaking HOT!

It was said that people change during sex, but she never imagined Naruto would turn into THIS! The best part was that she shivered in joy that she would be next! Unlike Rias, Akeno had toys she liked to use on hers, so she neither had a hymen, and she was good at the every popular deep throat.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"This feels so good!" Naruto yelled, meaning both the fact the walls of her vagina were tight around his dick, and the fact that he could feel his stress leaving him with every spank. There was nothing like giving a spoiled princess a good spanking. It would seem though that Rias couldn't keep up with him any longer, as she actually did pass out this time. A deep blush across her 'fucked stupid' face.

This was the face of a well pleasure woman.

Was he going to stop fucking her? NO! His very being was commanding her to cum inside this red haired beauty. He couldn't stop until he had done his duty to his instincts. He was pretty sure that Rias was going to remember this day very fondly.

It took a good thirty more minutes before he finally felt himself twitching, and he was sure that if Rias was awake she would be screaming in pleasure at the twitching of his cock in her. Going as far into her as he could, Naruto let loose a powerful wave of cum into her womb, filling it to the brim. Then while still coming he pulled out and aimed the last few squirts at her face and breasts.

What? He had alwats wanted to try doing that to a girl!

**[ Naruto/Rias Lemon End ]**

"Your turn _Akeno-chan_." Naruto said as he moved Rias to one side of the bed, and looked at Akeno masterbating through the crack in the bathroom door. Akeno stood upa nd opened the door, and with a calm walk she got towards Naruto and sat on the bed.

Like this Naruto was able to tell that while Akeno was way more toned than Rias, her breasts were also a lot bigger than the red haired girls. When Akeno spread her legs for Naruto, and used her fingers to open her vagina for him he was able to see just how soaked she was from her previous fingering.

"Please be _**rough**_. I want more than what she got." Akeno said with a seductive smile, showing her slightly _masochistic_ side that nobody truly knew about.

**[ Naruto/Akeno Lemon Warning ]**

"Rough huh?" Naruto said as he held his hands out and twin grey bubbles appeared in his hands, and he tossed them at Akeno's hands. Once they were around her wrists and hands he snapped his finger and her arms were forced behind her back, and the bubbles connected to keep them there. She soon found out that she couldn't even take her hand OUT of the bubble.

Naruto got down on her lap with a smirk, and wrapped his own legs around her waist to kepp himself balanced. If she wanted rough, she was going to get rough. Naruto reached forward with both his hands, and gripped her breasts as roughly as he could without hurting her... too much. He was pretty sure she was going to have hand shaped bruises when this was over.

This was what she wanted though.

"That isn't how you treat a lady Naruto-kun." Akeno said with a seductive purr to her voice, and Naruto was about to tell she liked it. That was why he made two more tiny yellow bubbles like earlier and had them form in front of her nipples like he did with Rias. Giving her boobs another squeeze he took pleasure in the fact that they moved forward and touched the bubbles. The following shock that went through the girls system was the best form of _punishment_ she had ever gotten.

Screw gentle love making, she wanted hard core fucking!

"Okay, if you wanna see how I treat a lady then fine." Naruto said as he got off of her, and tapped her on the forehead. Akeno grunted as she was knocked onto her back, and two more bubbles appeared around her feet, and with a jerk her legs were spread wide apart for Naruto to enjoy.

"I bet you won't even be able to make me feel a thing." Akeno said with a challenging smile, and Naruto twitched in annoyance. He knew what she was doing, and he would play her game.

"I'll take that bet." Naruto said as he went forward, and this time without a care in the world he went as far as he could into her vagina. Unlike Rias, Akeno had actually been able to take all of him, and she was not nearly as tight. He figured she played with herself a lot. Akeno was at a loss for words, but she felt back her moan.

**[ Back With The Group ]**

This time only Issei and Koneko lifted their heads, and the perverted boy, for some reason, felt like he needed to punch Naruto and build a statue of him at the same time. Koneko on the other hand twitched in anger, ans the steak knife she had been holding cut through her plate and the table under it.

Somebody, or two somebodies, were going to be bleeding when she goty her hands on them.

**[ Back with Naruto/Akeno ]**

"That... all you... got!" She managed to say, and Naruto admired her ability to resist pleasure for a brief moment. Akeno wasn't going to go down without taunting him some, and that was respectable to say the least. She almost squeaked in pleasure though when Naruto's clawed nailed scraped along her back, and then she felt it.

Naruto had formed another bubble, but this one was above her stomach and colored white. She hissed when the light from the bubble touched her skin, and the Light Bubble weakened her. So now she was floating in the air by her bound arms and legs, had electric bubbles on her nipples, and was being weakened by a Light Bubble above her stomach... where her womb was to be exact.

Not the mention there was a hard, long dick inside her womanhood.

"You want to give up now?" Naruto asked, and she just chuckled at him. She wasn't knew to pleasure like Rias, so she wouldn't be as easy to knock out like her King was.

"My, my. You already came once, can you keep up?" Akeno teased, before she tossed her head back when he started to thrust into her like he had Rias. She refused to moan, and was biting her lower lip to keep her concetration.

While thrusting Naruto reached up and used a single clawed finger to trace soft lines across her ribs. Akeno twitched from the newest addition to her pleasure, and felt her resolve weaken.

The pain, the pleasure... it was _intoxicating_!

"You can moan if you want to... _slut_!" Naruto said, and let it be known that Naruto did NOT mean what he said. He just knew that some dirty talk would help weaken Akeno even further, and it worked.

The multiple sexual acts Naruto was using finally got to Akeno, and she moaned out loud. That was the sign to Naruto that he had won their little bet, and because of that he started poun... no, he started thrusting into Akeno's vagina like a bulldozer. She was a Queen, and had gotten an advanced defencive bonus like himself.

She could take the rough treatment.

"Oh GOD!" Akeno yelled out, and even the pain from saying the Lord's name only made her feel more amazing as she came harder than her toys had ever made her. Now she understood how Rias ended up the way she did, and like Rias she knew she wasn't going to be walking anytime soon.

Leaning forward, while thrusting into her to prolong her pleasure, his head went in between her breasts as he bit down on the side of her right breast. Not hard enough to draw blood, but she was going to have one hell of a hickey when they were done.

Thankfully he was immune to the effects of most of his bubbles, or he would be getting shocked as well.

"Yes! YES! MORE!" Akeno yelled, and Naruto grinned, but it was hidden by the fact his head was in between her breasts. Then it happened, he stopped thrusting, and Akeno looked down at him with wide eyes. "NO! Keeping going!" She begged with none of the teasing in her voice.

"Beg for it." Naruto ordered, and her pride aside, she didn't hesitate to beg.

"Please! Fuck me! Don't stop! I wanna the pleasure again! Fuck me more... Naruto-sama!" Akeno begged, and Naruto raised his head with a chuckle. Maybe in another life she would have beat him in a sex contest, but he was a Nekoshou... what was that saying again?

Cats Rule.

"Good." Naruto said simply as he started to move again, but this time he went as slow as he could. He was going to use his dick as the torture tool to make sure that Akeno completely BEGGED him to ruin her.

"Faster and Harder! I want to feel sore for days, weeks, months, the rest of my life!" Akeno pleaded, and Naruto started to give her the good stuff. That was why when Naruto started to pound her again, she came on the spot. He forced her to ride out her orgasm, and he finally found what he was looking for. Thrusting again he hit her G-Spot, and even though she hadn't finished cumming her orgasm got more powerful.

'... Seems that my stamina is nearing it's end... pity.' Naruto thought as he felt himself start to twitch down there. He should have known he wouldn't be able to fuck them both stupid after just losing his virginity in this life. So with a sign Naruto poppled all the bubbles and let her body fall on the bed, while continuing to screw her.

He made sure to strike her G-Spot every time, and finally he had to push himself all the way in and he himself came right in her womb. He didn't truly want to cum there, but his instinct demanded it. Akeno moaned in joy as her womb was filled half way before the stream of cum stopped.

Naruto wasn't a fully grown Nekoshou yet, and had just begun puberty. Sadly, this was his limit at the moment. A full load, and a half load. This wasn't some hentai where he had an unlimited amount of cum to give after all. Pulling his now soft penis out of Akeno, the two of them rolled onto the bed.

Lying down in between Akeno and Rias Naruto grinned lightly to himself. She should write a few books about this. He would call it...

Icha Icha: Slave turned Master!

**Chapter End.**

**Hope you all liked it, because the next Lemon in the story will be either Koneko or Kuroka... I think. Anyway, I would have updated before now but the power at by place went out. No power, no charging computerm no internet connection. Also, becuase tomorrow (Dec. 8) is my B-Day I most likely won't update.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	32. Chapter 32 Kidnapping the Cat

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**I decided to post one more chapter before my actual Birthday, mostly because I had nothing to do today anyway. Oh, and thank you for all of you that told me Happy Birthday. It meant a lot. Also, I decided to do something original for this crossover before Gasper gets released.**

**Story Start!**

"This isn't funny." Rias said as Akeno carried her on her back, because as it would seem Rias couldn't even stand on her own right now. The fact Akeno was major limp just showed how well Naruto had gotten to them. The one thing they could agree on was that they would be sore for awhile, and the hand marks on Rias' butt, and Akeno's breasts would be a semi-pleasant reminder about thier firsts times.

"My, my. Is somebody embarrassed the she is a little subbie in sex... or the fact that she was fucked stupid by somebody a foot shorter than you?" Akeno asked, before she felt something poke her boobs. Right on the bruises, and she had to flinch.

"Eleven inches shorter, not a foot." Naruto mumbled, and the one thing he truly hated about being a Nekoshou was the fact that they didn't grow as tall as regular Nekomata. Nekoshou were a race of people that rarely reached 5"3, and the fact that Kuroka was that tall gave him some hope. He did inherit the same genes as she did after all, but sadly even if he did grow to the max height he would still be shorter than both Rias and Akeno.

He hated that.

"Rias would have to bend down to her own chest level to kiss you." Akeno taunted, and Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. Rias actually came to Naruto's defence this time, and she was about to bring up a good point.

"You must be really annoyed by the fact you were dominated as well Akeno." Rias stated as a fact, not an opinion, and Akeno was tempted to drop her onto the ground for saying how she felt. Akeno just giggled at Rias tauntingly in the end, and decided to bring up something else.

"Yes, but who was it that was nearling begging for him to 'do it again' when she woke up?" Akeno had said truthfully,and Rias frowned at her. While it was true Rias had acted a little... dick crazy when she had woke up, she couldn't have been that bad... could she? She was distracted from answering in frustration when a voice that terrified Rias was heard.

"I am disappointed in you dear little brother nya. Neither of those girls should be walking nya." Kuroka said as the group turned around and looked at the black clad woman, and Akeno was about to take a fighting position, but she winced in pain.

Not good.

"Leave us be Stray." Rias commanded with as much confidence as she could muster, yet she never saw Naruto twitch when she said that. Kuroka just laughed in a way that mixed a few nyas in with the laughter.

"I will... once I take what is mine nya." Kuroka said as she vanished from view, and before anyone could react Kuroka SLAMMED her fist into the back of Naruto's neck. The surprise attack from her had got to him, since he hadn't been ready for it, so he was knocked out with that one blow. She caught him before he hit the ground, and with a taunting smile she took a piece of paper out from between her chest and tossed it at the girls.

"Naruto-kun!" Both girls yelled, but were to weakened to do anything.

"If you want to help him, come to that location in three hours nya." Kuroka said with a grin, and in a flash she was gone. Leaving him only the paper, and a neatly folded Kurama on the ground in her place.

"We need to get help fast!" Rias nearly yelled in Akeno's ears, and she winced at the loud noise. Bending down carefully, Akeno used one hand to pick up both the paper and Kurama. Kurama was still asleep, but he quickly woke up and the eye on his form opened again.

"**I can sense two Maou-Level people in the city, as well as an Ultimate-Class Devil as well. They are both at the 'Clubroom' with the peerages.**" Kurama said helpfully, because he could quickly figure out what was wrong. That was why he was slightly relieved when the girls activated the Gremory Teleportation Circle and moved to go straight to the clubroom.

The second they had teleported to the clubroom, they were met with the surprised faces of everyone in the room. That was, before Akeno saw Koneko jumped at them and throw a punch right at Akeno's face. The punch broke her nose, and sent both her and Rias into the wall.

"YOU BITCHES!" Koneko yelled with a black aura around her body started to manifest, but she was forcefully calmed down by Sirzetchs powerful aura. He was able to see that faces of the girls before they had gotten punch, and he could tell something was very wrong.

"Damn that lucky bastard! Why am I so proud of him!?" Issei yelled as anime style tears rolled down his face, while he trembled in rage. That was when the group saw a new addition to their little party, in the form of a black haired girl wearing a cosplay pink magical girl outfit. Her hair was kept up in two side pigtails, and she was holding a magical girl staff.

"Where is Naruto-chan? Sona-chan was such a meanie, and I want to pet Naruto-chan!" The second of the Four Great Satans demanded in a childish tone, and Rias wanted to grit her teeth. This was Serafall Leviathan, and if she wasn't able to help her right now Rias would have her eyebrow twitching.

This was Naruto's tenth known option, and she had wanted him ever since he was smaller and cuter.

It would seem that her question reignited Koneko's anger though, and she glared death at both of the weakened girls. The both flinched, and Kurama was the one that had decided to speak up. He was smart after all, and had fifured out the only time Naruto would leave him behind was if he was kidnapped, and the only person that was able to do that was a person that could make Naruto let his guard down.

Kuroka

"**After Naruto had fucked Rias stupid, and had pounded Akeno into submission they slept at the motel the three of them lost their virginities at, and at some point after that Naruto was kidnapped by his eldest sister.**" Kurama said, and Koneko jumped at the two girls again and started to wrap her hands around Rias' throat. Not only had this bitch let her brother get kidnapped, but she had also had sex with him! Before she did!

"DIE!" Koneko yelled, before she was ripped off of Rias by Grayfia, and a very slightly amused Sirzetchs. Koneko was so mad she was almost foaming at the mouth trying to get at Rias and rip her throat out.

"I don't believe you." Xenovia said as she looked at the small trio on the ground. She has been living with Kuroka for awhile now, and while kidnapping wasn't out of character for her, she would never hurt Naruto like that.

"It's true! Stray Cat Kuroka has kidnapped Naruto-kun, and she expects a group to meet her in three hours at this location!" Akeno said as she tossed them the paper, and when the female Maou caught it she read the location and smiled widely.

"Magical Girl Serafall knows where this is!" Serafall yelled childishly as she took a pose, and sparkles appeared around her. Koneko ripped the paper out of her hands, and read the location as well. Her eyes widened at how serious this had just gotten, because unknown to others this was a Sacred Land for Nekoshou. This was a lake that Nekoshou used to train themselves in Senjutsu, as well as fight their own Inner Hatred. If Kuroka took Naruto here then that could only mean one thing.

She was going to force Naruto to face his Inner Hatred... when he only had one tail. The reason that facing your Inner Hatred was not a favoured method, was because it wasn't just your hatred. You also had to fight what you would be like with your second tail.

By using this method you would never have to worry about using Senjutsu again, because th worlds hate wouldn't effect you anymore. The thing was that nobody had ever survived this method of taming their Inner Hatred... but their mother that is. Koneko didn't know much about their mother, but Kuroka did tell her that she had done this method to tame her Hatred.

'Rias-tan is practically glowing... She must have gotten it really good.' Sirzetchs thought, completely unworried about the situation. Naruto was strong, and Sirzetchs had faith that he could escape. He had a feeling that something was slightly... of about what was happening though.

"I'm going." Xenovia said as Durandal appeared in her hands, and she was backed up by Isabela and Karlamine standing up next to her with hard looks on their faces. Naruto needed them, and they would be there for him.

"Naruto-kun is my friend, so count me in." Kiba stated as his Holy Demonic Sword appeared in his hand, and his face was one set in determination. The next person to stand up was Issei, a nd his Boosted Gear appeared on his left hand.

"Naruto trained me, and he had taught me that those that abandon their friends are lower than trash. If I abandon him now, then I will never allow myself to enjoy a harem." Issei said with a perverted grin, and Kiba gave him an awkward look.

"My little Brother is in danger... I'm going." Koneko said with a dirty look being sent at Rias and Akeno. She was going to beat the hell out of them when this was over, and then she was going to have her way with her Brother. Fuck whoever was around, she was getting her turn SOON!

"**I am going.**" Kurama said, as he jumped from his spot on the floor and wrapped around Koneko. She was launched over the couch, and the group saw her clothes fly everywhere. Then when it was over she stood back up, and unlike when Naruto wore Kurama, now he was taking the form of a black, red, and orange version of a Sailor Girl Uniform. His eyes being the collar, , but the design being similar to the make form. Instead of pant though, the bottom part was now a skirt with black stockings under them. "**Don't take this the wrong way, you are just a temporary partner until I get Naruto back.**"

"Thanks... Kurama." Koneko said, and for once Naruto didn't yell at somebody other than Naruto for calling him his name. She then reached into the holder on the skirt, and she saw that she was now holding Naruto's Red Scissor Blade.

"Don't count Serafall-chan out!" The female Maou said in a cute way, and Rias tried to stand up to help, but she fell right back down. She silently cursed Naruto for doing her TOO well. Akeno also knew that as she was she would be little to no help against Kuroka.

"Grayfia, go with them." Sirzetchs said quietly, and his wife nodded. If this was a trap to get at the city then he would need to stay here to defend it. She on the other hand might be needed to help them out.

"Very well, than I will go as well." Grayfia said, but even she could see that something very important was going on. Her husband needed to be here in case the Leaders of the other Factions arrived early.

'Don't worry Brother... help is coming.' Koneko thought with a look of anger on her face. Her eyes nearly glowed with untold amount of rage.

**[ With Naruto and Kuroka ]**

'I can never get enough of this places beauty.' Kuroka though as she sat lotus style in fron of Naruot's prone form, laying on his back. The two of them were currently in the _Lake of the Pure World_.

The actual lake was on the inside of a mountain, and the top of the mountain was open to show the sky. Sun light filled the cave, and Kuroka was appreciating the beauty of the inside of the mountin. The cave was two miles wide in every direction, making a perfect sphere. Most of it was filled with water that glowed a greenish blue, and there were small strips of land here and there.

In her hands was currently a very decorated dagger with the carving of a dragon on the side of it, and she gripped it tightly.

"This is a very interesting thing you are doing Stray Cat." Kuroka heard from behind her, and she immediantly knew who this was. The small female frame dressed in more revealing gothic style clothes, and not to mention the point ears to go with her night black hair.

This was Ophis, the Dragon God.

Unknown to Kuroka though, she was also the person that had presented Naruto with his second chance at life. **[Chapter One]**

'So this is what Naruto Uzumaki looks like now.' Ophis thought as she walked next to Naruto, and looked down at his face. She had missed having him as her constant companion for the 400 years his soul was asleep, and seeing him again was rather nice. 'He looks better like this than he did as a human. He will no doubt remember me, and I will then ask if he will help me get rid of that pesky bastard.' Ophis thought as she turned to walk away, but not before giving Kuroka some advise.

"If Naruto comes out of this, tell me that I am offering him a spot on the Khaos Brigade... and I am offering you your spot back as well." Ophis said, before she vanished as a burst of shadows. Her words echoed in Kuroka's head, and she shook her head.

She knew Naruto, and he wouldn't abandon Shirone to join the Khaos Brigade. She also knew if Naruto ever had to pick between her and Shirone than her little sister would win hands down. Naruto wasn't going to be joing the Khaos Brigde.

Placing her free hand over Naruto bare navel she started to focus her chakra into his Chakra Core. She would use these next few hours to prepae Naruto's body, because while he would be fighting his Inner Hatred... she would be fighting his body. The thing though was, in the state that he was oing to be in he would be nearly completely immune to any damage she could inflict on his.

She needed a team that had the skills to distract Naruto, and hold him off. That was why she had given Rias and Akeno the location, because she knew they would get a team to fight her. That was also why she had removed Naruto's clothes, with the exception of his black boxers. She needed him to be as weakened as possible, and she was already lucky that in this state Naruto would be unable to use Youjutsu and Senjutsu.

Taking her index and middle finger she took her hand away from his core and placed it on his forehead, and with a touch she sent her own chakra through his body and destroyed the first Chakra gate.

"Gate of Opening... destroyed." Kuroka whispered seriously, and she felt Naruto's already intense chakra multiply by double. She then placed her fingers on another spot on his forehead and sent another pulse of chakra to destroy the next gate. "Gate of Healing... destroyed." Kuroka said, and a very light blue aura started to appear around Naruto.

She needed to do this. The gates were keeping Naruto from his full power, and as long as they were there they would stop him from fighting his Inner Hatred. This was why this method was the most dangerous, because if you failed your body would be destroyed by the overflowing power. If you completed the trial, than you would have no more need for the gates. Your body wouldn't even need the limiters anymore, because you would be in complete control of your hatred and your power... for the most part. You would still need time to adjust to the power increase.

Placing her finger on Naruto's lower neck she shot charkra all the way through it, and destroyed the third gate.

"Gate of Life... destroyed." Kuroka said, and the aura around Naruto started to whisp around him like a watery substance. Her fingers than went slightly lower, and right above the fourth gate. Destroying it next, she uttered the words of proof, "Gate of Pain... destroyed." She said with grit teeth when she saw his pained expression. Unlike Rock Lee, opening the gates didn't change the color of Naruto's skin... thankfully.

The aura around Naruto's body didn't change much other than the fact that more was flowing off his body. Pointing to the next point she destroyed the next Chakra Gate, and uttered the words that brought pain to her heart.

"Gate of Limit... destroyed." Kuroka said, and Naruto's body started to float a few inches off the ground from his own power. She quickly destroyed the next gate with a flow of Chakra, "Gate of View... destroyed." She said as the sixth gate was destroyed, and then she placed her fingers between his stomach and crotch.

"Gate of Wonder... destroyed. One more to go." Kuroka said as Naruto's aura increased so that it extended a foot away from his skin. The color changed from blue, to a slight greenish blue. His hair turned back to it's blond color with no black in it, and started to get longer so that it extended to his shoulders and his eyes were mostly covered by his bangs.

There was no going back now.

Placing her whole hand over his heart, she sent a burst of chakra through it and destroyed the final gate.

"Gate of Death... destroyed." She said and she quickly stabbed the dagger in her hand into his chest, and the aura around his body vanished and he hit the ground softly. No cut could be seen, because this was a spiritual dagger.

This would buy her three hours before his soul overpowered the dagger and destroyed it. The dagger itself couldn't cause physical wounds, so he wasn't dead. He was just in a near death state to prevent him from fighting to early.

Now she just hoped that her 'help' would take her bait.

**Chapter End.**

**Next chapter: Naruto vs. Serafall, Grayfia, Kuroka, Kiba, Koneko+Kurama, Issei, Xenovia, Isabela, and Karlamine. This chapter will take a bit longer to write, but you have to understand this won't be an instant next day release. This will be a hard fight to wrote. Naruto's hair turning back to full blond is only temporary.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice, But No Flames Please!**


	33. Ch33 You have an army, we have a Naruto

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Fuck it, so many people wished me a Happy Birthday I am making a chapter even though it is my Birthday finally. I am just happy to have so many readers!**

**Story Start!**

Kuroka looked at the dagger in Naruto's body starting to crack and break, before she grit her teeth in annoyance. It would seem that she was going to have to do this on her own, but before she could get into a fighting position she saw four magic circles appear on another strip of land of a short distance away.

'With twenty minuted to spare.' Kuroka thought as she saw the figures that rose from the circles, and rose an eyebrow. They certainly weren't the most powerful group that could have appeared, but Grayfia and Serafall would more than make up for it. Waving to them she got all their attention.

"Glad you could all join me nya! I was thinking I would have to do this alone nya!" Kuroka said cheerfully, and they were pretty stunned by her tone. Issei summed up all their thoughts with one word.

"What?" The pervert asked with a dumb look on his face. Not that anyone could blame him, but this time Xenovia took a step forward and pointed the Durandal at Kuroka. She wasn't here to play around with a stray cat, she was going to complete task of getting her master back. Even though she knew something was wrong with this.

"Give us Naruto-sama back Kuroka-san." Xenovia said, and Kuroka shrugged and pointed at Naruto's body. She gasped when she saw the dagger lodged into his heart, and the fact he didn't look like he was breathing.

"You... monster!" Kiba yelled in anger at seeing his friend died, and Kuroka smirked at him before she placed her hand on Naruto's stomach again. Koneko looked like she was about to blow up in anger over that, and she wasn't the only one.

"If you want him, you are going to have to help me subdue him nya." Kuroka said cheerfully, despite the situation she was in. The fact that Serafall looked like she was going to cry was a bad thing, because if she started to cry she would freeze everything around her.

"Subdue?" Koneko asked with narrowed eyes, before she realized what Kuroka had done. They were to late to stop Kuroka from destroying the Chakra Gates in Naruto's body, but they weren't to late to help Naruto defeat his Inner Hatred.

"Ah yes! You see, if you all want Naruto-kun to live to see another day you are going to have to help me fight him nya! If you don't he is going to die, and no medical treatment will help him nya." Kuroka said as she placed two fingers on top of Naruto's navel, and pressed deeply into it. Kuroka smirked when a sword appeared in front of her neck, and an angry Kiba saw his sword break the second it tried to kill her.

"Why are you doing this?" Grayfia said, and she could feel the energy build up inside Naruto. The more the energy built up, the more the dagger in his chest started to vanish.

"Naruto-kun made this choice awhile back nya. He made it after I stopped him from_ eating_ those _humans_ he _killed_ when he had gone into a state of bloodlust nya. He doesn't want to wait until puberty is over for his rage to calm, so he is doing this a bit earlier than he should." Kuroka explained, and Koneko twitched when her slight suspicions were confirmed. Her Brother had been closer to losing himself than he had let on.

"Then... it was Naruto that killed those people?" Isabela asked, but then another word made her stop and think for a moment. "Bloodlust?" She asked, and everyone listened carefully.

"I find it adorable that he never told any of you nya! We have a few more minutes before the dagger is gone, so I can explain it to you nya. For strong Nekomata, when they enter puberty, their instincts to destroy increase, or they gain a desire to ravage others nya. The first if they are strong, the second if hey are weak nya. This is completely unavoidable, and it only really gets under control if we hit our second tail nya." Kuroka explained, and Grayfia shivered very lightly. If somebody as powerful as Naruto went into a crazy bloodlust then the outcome would be city and countries beings flooded by the blood of humans.

'Brother...' Koneko thought, before everyone heard the sound of metal breaking and felt an ungodly amount of pressure bare down on them for a few moments. Kuroka jumped away from Naruto, and the whole group noticed the dagger was no longer in his body.

**[ Play_ Into the Flood - by Deepfield ]**

A greenish blue aura started to pour out of Naruto like water from a river, and his body started to float in the air until he was upright. His feet weren't touching the ground, and the water around them started to form a whirlpool around where he was. Shadows covered the top half of his face, and two glowwing yellow circles were seen behind his hair and the shadows.

"Times up, and we are screwed nya." Kuroka said, and everyone got ready to fight for their lives. The killing intent that naturally flowed out of Naruto's body was sickening, and he floated down towards the strip of land he had been on. Naruto's mouth was slightly open, like he was sleeping.

"What's he doing?" Issei asked when he noticed Naruto just... standing there doing nothing. Naruto's head jerked towards Issei's spot, and he grinned for some unknown reason. Without a seconds hesitation Naruto starting flying towards Issei with his mouth open wider.

Like he was going to take a bite from something.

"Magical Girl Serafall to the rescue!" Serafall yelled as a pillar of ice shot out of the water and slammed into Naruto's face, and the unthinking body was thrown so that he was skidding across the water. "That was eas-" Serafall started to say happily, before the ice pillar shattered and they saw Naruto flying back at them at triple speed.

"Your ice was to weak." Grayfia said as she waved her hand, and this time a dragon made from ice burst out of the water and raced at Naruto. She blinked though when Naruto changed his direction slightly and started to fly along the side of the dragon.

Still heading at them.

He was in front of them in less than a second after that, and the group only saw him swing his arm before all off them felt as if they had been hit by a bulldozer and sent skidding across the water like Naruto had been earlier.

"Balance Breaker!" Kiba yelled as his Holy Demonic Swords started to shoot from the water at Naruto, but he flinched when Naruto just let them bounce off of him. Kiba had painted a target on himself, and with a growl Naruto threw a punch at Kiba and sent a wave of blue chakra at the boy.

"Look out!" Issei yelled as he knocked Kiba out of the way, just as the chakra destroyed the small strip of land they had been on. They saw Naruto started to head for them again, before the water around Naruto shot up and froe him solid.

"Serafall-chan for the win!" The heard the perky Maou yelled, before the ice cracked once and they all heard a roar come from within it. With the roar the ice completely shattered and once free Naruto was hit in the face by a kick from Kuroka. She didn't stop there though, because she then ran across the water after him and punched his in the face a few more time.

Yet none of them fazed him.

"NYA!" Kuroka yelled as she spat out a glob of blood when Naruto spun his whole body around and kicked her towards one of the cave walls. She had forgotten that while his reflexes would be a lot worse than normal, he made up for it with defencive power and attack power.

Naruto moved out of the way by flying up as Karlamine came at him with slash from her sword, and not a second later did Naruto have to dodge a few dozen shards of ice that flew at him. To dodge them he would simply change direction on the spot in mid air. He kicked out to his left, and knocked away Xenovia like swatting a fly and sent her straight into the water. She had been lucky to block that with her sword, or the kick with have taken her out for awhile.

Changing direction Naruto started to fly towards Grayfia, and when he got within striking distance she tilted her body to avoid the blow. Then she countered by kicking at Naruto, but she grunted when she felt her own leg bruise from kicking him. This moment was all Naruto needed to punch her across the face, and destroy the ground under her as she went sinking under the water.

Going onto his next prey, Naruto jumped over a punch from Kuroka again, and he was about to kick her, but he was punch in the back of the head by Koneko and sent towards the wall. He caught himself in mid air, and with an explosive amount of chakra coming from his body he swung his hand.

Both Kuroka, and Koneko felt the chakra attack throw them away easily. They both couldn't help but feel how easily their ribs had cracked and broke from the powerful chakra blast.

"Snap out of it Naruto-dono!" Isabela yelled when she came in to punch him in the chest, but she got no mercy from him when he looked at her blankly and slapped her on the cheek hard enough to stun her. Gripping her ankle he squeezed, and Isabela yelled out in pain when he snapped the bone. Using her as a weapon he threw her at the incoming Kiba with his sword ready to swing at Naruto.

The two of them cough up blood when they hit the nearly unbreakable walls of the cave, and the fell to ground with a thump.

"Dragon Shoot!" Issei yelled as he shot his most powerful attack at Naruto, with it's full charge as well. Naruto just watched it head towards him, before opening his mouth and roaring at it. The attack struggled against the roar, before it started to grow smaller, and by the time it got to Naruto it was completely gone.

Naruto was about to rush Issei, before he ducked under a kick from Serafall, but fell prey to a piller of ice that shot up from the ground and sent him towards the ceiling of the cave. Two more ice pillars chased after Naruto and hit him in the shoulders, making sure to extend and follow him to the ceiling.

Naruto shattered the ice easily, and using gravity to increase his speed and slammed Serafall into the ground. Forcing her onto her bacl, before he sunk his teeth into her shoulder and ripped some of her flesh off.

"Ow! That hurt!" Serafall yelled as she knedd Naruto in the stomach, and knocked him away from her. Placing her hand on her shoulder, she winced and froze the wound to keep it from bleeding to much.

"I forgot to warn you, but the longer Naruto fights the more powerful he gets nya! The dagger is keeping him temporarily weak with some after effects nya!" Kuroka's voice could be heard yelling, before everyone heard the sound of flesh smacking flesh. and Kuroka give an shout of pain.

"Stupid Kuroka!" Koneko voice yelled.

Naruto didn't even grunt though when he stopped skidding on the water, and right away he started moving towards the closest prey at increasing speeds. Both Kiba and Xenovia barely jumped out of the way, but Isabela wasn't so lucky when she had to raise her arms to block a punch. His fist broke through her defence, and punched in her the foreheads. She was knocked out at that second, and Naruto was about to rip her throat out before he jumped away when Grayfia burst from the water.

Naruto stopped moving for a moment, before he crouched down on all fours and spat out a glob of black substance. With that out of his system he stood back up, and the power he was giving off grew to unreal levels for the lower rank devils to understand.

Suddenly Kuroka, Grayfia, and Serafall all surrounded him at the same time. Kuroka had a ball of purple mist in her hand, Serafall had a magic circle in front of her fist, and Grayfia had a magic coated kick aimed at him.

"Nya!"

"DAH!"

"OWWIE!"

All three of them yelled when they were tossed away from Naruto by an invisible force, and the fronts of their clothes were mostly destroyed by the wind-like power that had nearly ripped the three of them to death. As it was it was only their quick relfexes that had saved their lives. and even then they each had some light gashes on them.

"He can control wind power attacks!" Xenovia yelled as she swung the blunt side of her sword, and when Naurto tried blasting her away with his wind her sword cut right through it. Her rook strength and powerful sword smashed against his nose hard enough to send him skidding against the water just long enough for the three most powerful in the group to regain their balance.

"Coming my way!" Koneko said louder than usual when she kicked Naruto while he was still stunned from the first blow, and she sent him towards Kiba. Naruto curled up into a ball for a moment, before he grabbed at the water under him and stopped himself from going any further. Kicking out, Naruto buried his foot deep into Kiba's gut, and the fellow blonds eyes rolled up in pain.

He didn't go flying though, seeing as Naruto vanished and reappeared behind him in less than a second with another kick that forced Kiba's head to crash into the ground. A small crack was heard, and Kiba's head started to bleed a lot. The boy tried to stand up, but found he couldn't get his balance going.

"AAHH!" Kiba yelled in pain as Naruto grabbed both his arms and pulled on them, and two popping crack sounds were heard. Kiba was lucky to have his arms, and he would have lost them if Issei didn't tackle Naruto off him at that moment. His moment of being a hero was wasted though when Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled.

Issei felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes when Naruto broke every bone in his wrist, as well as destroying most of the Boosted Gear on his arm. A fist crashed into his face, and Issei saw stars for a moment before he went down for the count. Looking at the piece of dragon gear in his hand for a moment, Naruto growled before tossing it in his mouth and chewing on it. Swallowing it, he growled and turned to roar at the person behind him. Karlamine was blasted away by his roar, and Koenko ducked under her flying form to run at Naruto with her fist pulled back.

The second her fist got within an inch of his cheek, he blurred away and she was sent away from a hit to the shoulder that cracked the bones in her upper arm. Turning back to Issei and Kiba, he raised his arm to kill them both.

Then it happened.

Golden chains shot out of Naruto's back, and connected to the center strip of land he had started on. The chains retracted and pulled Naruto away from the two boys he was about to kill, and those awake blicked in shock.

Naruto grabbed the chain and broke it, and as it vanished another one came from his body and shot into the water. Then more chains came from the water and started to wrap around his body.

"Serafall-chan's super secret move! Lovey dovey ice!" Serafall yelled as she swung her magical girl wand, and Naruto was incased in ice that formed the shape of a heart with a star around it.

"More nya!" Kuroka yelled as she waved her hands, and poison must surrounded the ice before it turned into purple slime that covered the ice. That slime then turned solid, trapping the ice, and making sure Naruto was no longer visible.

"Hya!" Grayfia yelled as she clapped her hand in front of her, and multiple dragons of ice surrounded the purple heart before they curled around it and made the barrier stronger. Magic lines started to appear under the prison, and Karlamine showed her skill as seven tornado's formed bars for the prison.

"Did that do it?" Xenovia asked with a huff as she held her shoulder in pain, blocking his kick earlier with her sword that jarred her shoulder pretty badly. She never got her anser though when a they saw they prison shatter around Naruto.

"Raaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Impossible!" Grayfia said with her jaw dropped at seeing Naruto break out of that prison with his roar alone, and Serafall was watching the seen before her with stars in her eyes. This was amazing!

"Rasengan!" Koneko yelled as he jumped next to Naruto, and with the technique that he himself had taught her, she slammed it into the side of his head while he was still wrapped up in the chains.

For the first time in the actuall fight a speck of blood was seen coming out of Naruto, before he growled and the move faded away from his. He was still in the same spot, with the chains keeping him from moving. Koneko jumped away when the chains started to crack, and just in time to escape his clawed hand that burst through the chains and tried to impale her through the stomach.

She did wince though as a shallow cut appeared on her arm.

'Why doesn't Kurama work for me like it does Brother?!' Koneko thought in pain as she glanced down at her outfit. She had transformed before coming here, but she didn't even get nearly as big of a boost as Naruto did. Just having Kurama let her use him did not mean she would get an equal power up to Naruto.

A shattering noise was heard, and the chains around Naruto broke easily. The wound on Naruto's head healed immediantly withount the chains to stop his healing factor, and Kuroka cursed... loudly. After all this they were barely able to scratch Naruto.

Hit him, yes, but only the Rasengan had done ANY real damage to Naruto. The only reason their attacks were even making him fly away was because of how little Naruto weighed as a Nekoshou.

"What do we do?" Grayfia asked through grit teeth, and Naruto's head turned towards them. His glowing eyes looking at them without emotion, and his mouth open in a hungry smile. Serafall's shoulder jolted in pain in the memory of the very recent bite he had taken out of her.

"Raaaaahhhh!" Karlamine yelled as she jumped at Naruto from one strip of land to another, with her sword aflame. Xenovia joined after her, and when they got closer to Naruto they were about to swing at him, but the chakra surrounding again Naruto shot out and smacked them both away as easily as stepping on ants.

Naruto was about to take a step forward, but a chain shot out of his stomach and stopped him. Naruto grabbed the chain and started to pull on it, and eyes widened when the chain came out from the ground. They didn't have time to dodge when the chain struck Grayfia in the side and cracked her ribs on that side. Kuroka ducked under the chain, and Serafall punched at it and destroyed it by freezing it before it could touch her.

Kuroka winced in pain though when she felt a fist hit her in the stomach, and she threw up even more blood. The black aura around her body started to fade away, showing that Naruto had forced her to let go of her Senjutsu mode. She was sent flying when he kneed her in the side, and this showed that she was right in getting help.

If normal Naruto could stand up to with both her tails out, than even with Senjutsu she was outmatched by a Naruto that was completely controlled by his instinct with no limiters on his body.

"NYAA!" Kuroka yelled in pain as she crashed and destroyed another small strip of land, and she coughed up a lot of blood being she started to shake. That blow had down some major damage to her own chakra system, and she was NOT going to be standing up anytime soon.

'Can't use my full power, or I risk hurting everyone else as well.' Serafall thought as she sent a wave of ice at Naruto, was he shattered it by twitching his head to one side. She had no idea Naruto would be this strong as a mindless beast, and she looked around to see that she was the only one still standing.

Koneko had collapsed from overusing Kurama, and the rest were in no condition to battle. Even Grayfia was starting the get paler from the blood loss from her earlier wounds from Naruto using that wind attack.

Naruto took a step towards her, before he frowned and tilted his head to the side. Sniffing at the air he jumped towards Grayfia and ripped the pocket of her clothes off and saw a small bag of green powder. She looked up at him weakly, and Naruto ripped open the bag and dumped it into the water with a growl.

Reaching down he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up in the air, but soon dropped by when his wrist was slashed at by red blade. A shallow cut appeared on his arm, and he looked to see who cut him. Seeing Koneko holding his own blade at him made Naruto jumped at her and kicked her in the face hard enough to send her flying, with the blade falling out of her hands into his.

'OH COME ON!' Serafall thought as she saw Naruto come at her again, but he gave him a curious look when the killing intent started to change into something else. She saw his steps slow down, and soon he was in front of her.

Super powerful Naruto plus a weapon equals pure cheating!

"Hit him in the stomach!" Kuroka yelled after regaining herself, even though she still couldn't move. Her shout only drew his attention for a split second, and sadly Serafall had not been able to hit him within that time before he dodged her and slugged her in the jaw.

Magic circles started to appear under the weaker fighters that had woken up, and they teleported back to the clubroom. Kiba had to take Issei with him, and Naruto started to growl at how many meals he had lost.

Now only Grayfia, Kuroka, and Serafall were left.

Naruto started to walk towards them with hunger on his face, before Kuroka smiled when she saw something good happen. Naruto's body started to produce so much chakra that the three of them were barely able to stay in place. Naruto's body was no longer visible from just how thick the energy was.

'This power is as strong as, or much stronger than even Sirzetchs in his true form!' Grayfia thought in utter shock, and her shock was mirrored by Serafall when they felt the power grow even further.

Naruto had always had a larger AMOUNT of energy at his beck and call, but now the energy was getting thicker and more potent. Not only that, but it was getting even more... pure in quality. Like it he was no longer fighting an inner battle by using his power.

When the power calmed down Naruto's new form was showing for all to see.

His blond hair had turned completely black, and had grown down to his waist while keeping a shaggy and spiky look to it. A very wild feeling was giving off by it, and out of the top of his head were two pitch black cat ears. Golden eyes peaked through Naruto's hair, and they were the exact shade as Kuroka's.

His skin color had stayed tan, and the over all shape of his body was the same as well. His whisker marks were still there. The biggest change though were waving slowly behind Naruto.

Instead of a single tail, Naruto now had two black tails behind him.

'... That is so hot.' Kuroka thought with a lick of her lips, even though she was in a lot of pain at the moment.

"I... did it." Naruto said with deep breaths as his energy started to drop at a high rate. Showing how exhausted he was after fighting his Inner Hatred, but before that he ran a hand through his new hair and sighed. 'I need a haircut.' Naruto thought before he passed out, and Serafall jumped up to catch him before he he started to sink into the water.

Naruto had done it.

He was now a true Nekoshou!

**Chapter End.**

**Next Chapter should have Naruto vs. Inner Hatred**

**Just because Naruto has so much new power does not mean he knows how to use it. He doesn't know his own strength anymore, because he doesn't have the Gates to limits his power anymore. There is also the fact that he is no longer a one tail, so that is a high increase in power as well. Also, now he can use Senjutsu again without the risk of losing himself. Make no mistake, there are still people equal to Naruto in power right now, or even greater.**

**Grayfia, Serafall, and Kuroka were unable to fight Naruto at full power because they were surrounded by weaker people. By the time the weaker ones had left they were already to weakened to do anything.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	34. Chapter 34 Emotions run high

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Before you read this chapter, just know that not all fighting is done through fists. Just a heads up.**

**Story Start!**

"Naruto! Wake UP!"

Naruto jolted awake, and he looked around everywhere while he tried to remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was going with Kuroka to face his Inner Hatred, and then she destroyed his eight gates. Looking at the person that woke him up his eyes widened when he saw Sakura Haruno standing before him with her hands on her hips.

'What the hell!?' Naruto thought, before he lookedat his sleeve and saw it was what he had been wearing before he had died all those years ago. Looking around him he saw that he was sleeping in the old training grounds for team seven.

"What is wrong with you dope?" Naruto heard, and he turned around to see Sasuke smirking at him with that damned superior tone to his voice.

"Ma ma, no need for such anger Naruto. He is just showing that he is worried about you." Naruto heard the familiar voice of Kakashi Hatake speak, and Naruto grabbed his head for a very brief moment.

'What the FUCK is going on!?' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes in pain for a moment, and when he opened them he saw that all three of his former teammates were looking at him strangely. Sakura moved to his side and put a glowing green hand on his head, before she frowned at him.

"Were you staying up late again doing paperwork again?" Sakura asked, while Naruto looked at her in confusion. He felt pain, so was everything that had happened to him... Shirone, Kuroka, Rias, and everyone else just a dream? Did something go wrong that caused him to die and go to the afterlife, because those were the only ways this could be happening.

"Paperwork?" Naruto asked, and he heard Sasuke scoff.

"Of course that even as Hokage you would still be such a forgetfull dope. I can't believe those fools picked you over me." Sasuke said, and Naruto scowled at the black haired boy. Naruto was saved from answering by the sound of a new voice being heard.

"Daddy, there you are!"

Naruto was then tackled in the back of the legs by a small person that came up to his hips, and the figure was now seen to be a small girl with long blond hair and blue eyes looking up at him with loving eyes.

"Yoshinon-chan, you know better than to tackle your father." The voice of a tiredly wlaking and slightly older Shion said, and around her left ring finger was a beautiful wedding ring. Naruto felt his eyes water slightly as he looked at the woman that meant so much to him. She even had another baby bump on her belly to show she was with another child! She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a nice nap honey?" Shion asked, and Sasuke took that as his que to leave with Sakura and Kakashi in multiple Shunshins.

"... Yeah, I had the weirdest dream." Naruto said after a few moment, and as he said that he never noticed the eyes of Yoshinon glow deep red as she smirked a evil smirk that could never truly belong to a child her age.

"To much paperwork will do that to even a Kage I guess." Shion spoke very gently, before Naruto felt his daughter tugging on his pants. He looked down at her before picking her up, and as she hooked her arms around his neck he missed her smirk again.

"I'm Hokage?" Naruto asked with a strange look on his face to show how confused he was. Shion giggled at him, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You must really be overworked if you forgot about what you love doing." Shion said, before Naruto chuckled. He really missed her sarcastic comments, but he now knew that this was all fake. The second he realized that the whole world around him turned black, and his body shrank back down to his normal size. The only thing that was different was the fact that the girl he had been holding was floating across from his with a frown on her face.

"You were suppose to lose yourself to you biggest desire." Yoshinon said with a darkening look on her face, before she noticed Naruto smirking at her. If she thinks that just because he was being tempted with something he wants that he would lose himself then she had another things coming.

"I have friends waiting for me to come back to them." Naruto said as a whitish aura started to surrounded him, and a small part of her body started to vanish.

"Friends are nothing! When the future gets tough they aren't there for you!" Yoshinon yelled at him as part of her body returned to her, and part of Naruto's vanished into nothing. He chuckled though and the parts of his body came back as his will got stronger, and her body started to vanish again.

"Maybe some friends aren't there for you, but you can never find happiness if you are afraid to lose it without putting up a fight. Part of life is having hardships." Naruto said as her left leg vanished, and energy rushed into Naruto's body.

"Then are you going to forget your past life! The one were the girl you loved like a sister killed you!" Yoshinon yelled in anger, before she heard Naruto laugh very lightly.

"I can't change the past, and that was my life. I can't give it to others, and nobody can take it from me or try and make it seem better than it was. It won't go away, because it happened, but you know what... I accept that!" Naruto said as the darkness around them shifted to the color gray. She looked angry at him, and she was about to attack him before chains of gold shot out of the gray around them and wrapped around her.

"Don't you want revenge!? Don't you regret that Sakura is the reason you can never hold the child you fathered, or the fact that you were NEVER THERE FOR HER!?" Yoshinon yelled in pure hatred as she glared at him, and she tried to stir up his emotions.

"What use would that be? The world isn't a fairy tale, and taking revenge isn't the end of the story. I would have to live on with what I did, and then somebody would want revenge on me... and then what, would I kill every person that wanted me dead? What justice would that be?" Naruto asked her as her arm disappeared after her other leg went. She looked truly panicked as her energy was absorbed into Naruto, and his hair turned from blond to black while his blue eyes turned a golden hazel.

"What about devils! You hate them, and if you surrender to me I can wipe them all out!" Yoshinon yelled at him, but he just looked at her sadly. Yes, he did hate devils, but that hatred was pointless. Acting on it would be meaningless, he remembered that now. He dreamed of a world that would accept everyone, and true peace would reign mighty. He wanted to fight srong people, but not in war, but in fun. As he realized this Naruto saw something glowing on Yoshinon's forehead, and he saw it.

A red rook piece with cracks on it.

Then he saw another thing glowing in front of him, an orange king piece with black cat ears on it. It was in perfect condition, and he could only sense pure Yokai coming off it.

The devil piece reflected his devil blood in him, while the cat piece would turn him back into a pure Youkai. He would no longer he a servant of the Gremory House if he picked this piece, while the red one would no doubt break and get rid of all his devil blood. He would even lose the weaknesses that devils had, while keeping the strength that had integrated into his body. To erase his devil side for the rest if eternity, while keeping everything else.

"I am Naruto To... No, I am Naruto U. Toujou, and the path I take is not one of hatred or revenge. I will bring peace to the world as I wanted to in my last life, even if it means killing a part of myself to do it." Naruto said in a voice that showed how sure he was of himself, and most of Yoshinon's body vanished. The only things that was the top left part of her head. Yet he could still hear her voice screaming at me.

"You can't live without me! You need me you fucking pussy-cat! I am your darkness, I am YOU!" Yoshinon yelled as her voice screeched across the gray, and the energy around them started to change color to white as the last parts of his darkness of absorbed into his body. His hair started to grow out longer, thicker, and wilder. His single black tail got longer, before it got thicker and split into two seperate tails.

"You are a part of me, and I accept you too. I won't ignore my dark urges anymore, nor will I submit to them. I am now... complete." Naruto said as the energy around him turned completely white, before it suddenly turned into a rainbow of colors as the Red Rook floating in front of him broke into thousands of pieces... turning to dust.

"You... did it." Naruto heard his mother say weakly from behind him, and when he looked he saw that she was sweating like crazy. Her skin was pale, and her hair had turned from tomato red to a lighter red color. She looked completely exhausted from something.

"Thank you for the help." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug, and she cried a little as she returned the hug. She could feel that Naruto had finally come to terms with himself, and that he was no longer in conflict with his past.

**- Back in the outside world -**

Once the energy swirling around his body was known to him he started to supress the energy he was giving off before it reached his max level. He had been expecting to fight when he had done that, but he guessed that any lesser person would have submit to their desires. Naruto looked at his hand and gripped his fist, and deep inside him he felt to see if the connection to his Evil Pieces was still active.

'Strange... I am no longer a Devil, and yet he could still use his Evil Pieces.' Naruto thought with a smile on his face, before he noticed that his hair had grown longer and wilder. He would see about his pieces later, but first.

"I need a haircut." Naruto said before he fainted from the mental struggle of completely remembering his past. Every memory was jammed into his head in one moment, and he could feel a huge drain on his energy as his power transfered through his Pieces and sent to what he hoped was his own peerage members.

If he was no longer a devil, he wondered what would happen to his girls. His pieces were still active, so they had to become something after all. Would they remain as devils, or would they turn into Nekoshou or Nekomata to match their master?

All he knew was that when he woke up, he would be happier than he had been in awhile.

It would be the next phase in his life.

**- With Ryuko at Naruto & Koneko's Apartment -**

"Damn my head hurts!" Ryuko Matoi said in annoyance as she woke up to the feeling of somnething trying to push it's way out of her skull. One out of each side of her head, and another coming out of her tailbone. She grit her teeth in pain, before she passed out from the stress of growing two red cat ears out of her head, and one red tail out of her tailbone.

Her yell of pain was enough so that the other person staying in the apartment with naruto and Koneko ran into the room, and her green eyes looked at the moved form of Ryuko in worry. Asia may not have known who this girl was, but she was Naruto's guest so that made her important. She rushed to the girls side and she placed her fingers at the side of the girls neck. Her pulse was faster than before, which was a good sign, and her heartbeat was steady.

**- With Rias and Akeno -**

"I don't know how I should feel about this." Rias said as she looked at the results of the test she did that devils used to determine if they were pregnant or not. In her hands was an orb of glass filled with blue smoke. This was a device called a Pregnancy Orb... not very creative, but it was made by her mother long ago.

"You should be happy, you just got pregnant with the boy you love. Not only that, but aparently you are going to be havinga son with him." Akeno commented dryly, knowing that this was just what Rias wanted. It was her desire, and her body had responded and granted her own desire for her.

"I am happy about that, but I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't know the first thing about being a mom, and I'm really scared." Rias said as her eyes watered slightly. She knew that this was her fault for the most part, yes it was Naruto's fault for asking to have sex, but as a devil woman she could chose if she got pregnant or not. She had CHOSEN for this to happen deep in her heart, and her body granted her wish. It was scarier because she wasn't sure if she would ever see naruto again.

"... Do you mind if I try?" Akeno asked kindly for the orb in her hands, and she made sure not to speak in a way that would offend her. She just wanted to make sure that she wasn't pregnant first before she tried to confort Rias about her own pregnancy. Rias just tossed the orb at Akeno, and the second it touched her hands the smoke in the ball turned grey.

"... Not pregnant." Rias said in a small bout of jealousy, because her friend had gotten to have sex without the backlash of it. Akeno just giggled at her stroke of luck, because she knew for a fact that she didn't want to be stuck with a kid right now.

"You know, now you can get Naruto-kun to marry you when he gets back." Akeno said before a white circle lit up on the floor and Grayfia came through it with Naruto over her shoulder. Serafall was behind her with a pout as she used her own circle to teleport herself, and her prisoner with her. Rias smiled at the sight of a beaten Kuroka in energy suppressing chains, with her hands cuffed behind her back.

"Rescue completely by the talented and amazing Sera-tan!" Serafall said as she pulled on the chain around Kuroka's neck. She looked around with a frown on her face at being caught when she had been weakened by fighting, and unable to properly fight back. Rias smiled darkly at the treatment Kuroka was getting, before she looked at Grayfia.

"What are you going to do with her?" Rias asked with a smile, and Grayfia scowled a little.

"She will go on trial for her actions in two weeks." Grayfia said with a frown. If it were up to her she would have killed Kuroka right then and there, but she knew that she should at least give Naruto the chance to say a final goodbye to his sister before she was executed for her actions.

'Like you can hold me here when I regain my energy. I just have to wait for the right moment to escape, and then I am going to take my siblings far away from here.' Kuroka thought with a rare frown on her face. She knew she could escape, but she was sure that she would miss her wedding night with Naruto... oh well, it would just make the night she does take him that much better.

"Good, for betraying her master she deserves no less than death." Rias said as her own bias on the matter shown through. Normally she didn't agree that abandoning the master meant death, but Kuroka had a special place in her heart that held the people she hated more than any other.

"I agree... have the others managed to arrive safely?" Grayfia asked nicely, and Rias nodded. Her own peerage, and Naruto's had arrived and had their wounds treated for the most part. She then noticed Naruto's new hair length and frowned a little.

"Naruto needs a haircut." Rias said, and even Kuroka sweatdropped at Rias' statement. It was as if she had read Naruto's mind, and was channelling her own Inner Naruto.

That was a scary thought.

"Why do you have the Pregnancy Orb?" Grayfia asked, before Rias picked it up again so that the smoke changed to blue. Grayfia winced in sympathy for her pregnancy, and wondered how she was going to break the news to Sirzetchs. He was either going to blow this out of proportion and throw a party... or he would be extremely depressed that he had not been the first to know.

Her husband was weird like that.

'Oh hell no. This bitch is not baring kittens before me.' Kuroka thought with an annoyed look on her face, that completely changed Rias' mind about the situation. If Kuroka was angry she was pregnant than she would be happy about it. She knew it was a petty reason to be happy, but it was better than not being happy at all.

Serafall was to busy gushing inside her own head as she pictured what the possible children would look like.

All the Four Maou were weird.

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry about the wait, but I wanted to catch some other stuff up a bit. That, and I had forgotten what I had wanted to write for this chapter. I wasn't sure if I was going to go emotional battle, or physical battle. So I flipped a coin. I also didn't know who I should pick to get pregnant, Rias or Akeno... so I flipped a coin. I have a REASON for everything I do, and I am updating this now because a LOT of people PM'd me and asked on other reviews.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	35. Chapter 35 Re-Upload of Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**I am Renewing this chapter, just like with the Silent King. I realize that because of the problems with the site not everyone who likes this story got to read it before the problems started.**

**Story Start! **

'I feel so amazing right now.' Naruto thought as he woke up for the day, and noticed that everyone was sleeping around him on small medical cots covered in bandages. He was about to get off his cot, before he felt something on his chest. Looking down he saw a slightly bandaged Koneko laying down on his chest in her underwear. Her bra has slipped a little, giving Naruto a view of something pink.

Koneko may be small chested, but she still had breasts.

Naruto reached out and rubbed her hair with a small smile on his face, and his rubbing caused her to stir in her sleep. Once her hazel eyes opened she looked up and rubbed her eyes, becoming the perfect picture of Moe at that very moment. Once she was more awake than this she looked at him with an angry look on her face.

"You are in so much trouble right now." Koneko said, and even though he was so nmuch more powerful that her he couldn't help but gulp. Let it be known that angry flat chested girls were something that every man should have a sufficent fear of. Even more fear when it came to the ones with freaking super strength, or any kind of electrical powers. Those two types knew how to make the punishment hurt the worst. Slight masocist he may be, but he did not like pain enough to get the hell shocked out of him.

"I know, but I did it to keep everyone safe." Naruto whispered to her as he held her closer to him. He couldn't imagine how much he would hate himself if he had hurt his precious friends, and his Shirone. Just the very thought of his family dying by his hands, soaked in their blood, was enough to make him want to shed tears of self loathing.

"You broke and ate the perverts Sacred Gear, and you ate a part of Serafall's shoulder. She will likely have a scar there even after healing to show what you did. Everyone else will be completely fine after a few nights rest and some healing from Asia." Koneko informed him truthfully, because it was better to be hurt by the truth than comforted by a lie. Naruto needed to hear what he had done, because she knew that if he learned this from anyone else but her he would be disgusted with himself.

'At least they are alive.' Naruto thought after a moment of depression, because if he was honest those two were the ones that he wouldn't mind hurting a little. That would also explain the weird feeling in his stomach, and why it felt both hot and cold at the same time. He was about to get up and finish healing his own servants, before Koneko grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, and Koneko took that as her chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. She didn't even care that everyone else was unconsious around them, just that this was her chance to make her claim.

'You are MINE!' Koneko thought as she felt Naruto give into the kiss and wrap his arms around her waist, and they were about to go further before they felt a pair of eyes looking at them. They both turned their heads to see Naruto's peerage looking at them, and Koneko was knocked out of her lust when she saw the extras on the girls bodies.

Xenovia was now sporting blue cats ears on her head, Karlamine had a fluffy pair of light brown, and Isabela had a darker brown the aura that the girls had changed from Devil-human to what it was now as a Nekomata-human hybrid.

"Naruto-sama, before you continue we would like to ask a few questions." Xenovia said with a small blush on her face when she had seen the scene in front of her. Two siblings making out was very much against what she had been taught at the church, but she wouldn't comment on the possible incestious relationship the two might have. It wasn't up to her what her master did, so she wouldn't attempt to lecture him.

"Ask away." Naruto said with a small blush of his own while he attempted to ignore Koneko in his lap, and her hot breath on his neck.

"What happened to us?" Karlamine asked as she turned around and showed Naruto the tail sticking out of the base of her spine.

"I was turned back to a complete Nekoshou when I had gained my second tail, and because you guys are connected to me you were turned into Nekomata/Human hybrids." Naruto stated, and Koneko put the pieces together and came up to another conclusion. If Naruto wasn't a devil anymore, then that meant that he was no longer a member of Rias' peerage. That also meant that Naruto didn't have to obey Rias anymore, nor did he have to give her the time of day.

"Are they going to get a second tail?" Koneko asked with a slightly annoyed voice, because she didn't think she wouold want to compete with three twin tails girls after Naruto. The girls on the other hand looked slightly excited over the thought of being able to get a second tail like the ones Naruto had waving behind him. Not only that, but the huge boost in power that came with it.

"Maybe, but they are only half Nekoshou so their human half so their is a chance they never get their second tails. It isn't promised for them to aquire a second tail like it is for us." Naruto explained, and the girls deflated at the news they might not get the second tail.

"Do we still have devil weaknesses?" Isabela asked for a moment, and that got Xenovia hoping for a good answer to this one.

"God bless you all." Naruto commented dryly, and Koneko's face scrunched up in pain as she was hit with a splitting headache. His own peerage looked like they didn't feel a thing, because they honestly hadn't.

'I can pray again.' Xenovia thought with a small smile on her face. Just because she knew that god was dead, didn't mean she didn't still try and follow his teachings. She prayed even though it had caused her pain before now, but now that she wasn't a devil she could pray again without the pain.

"We really aren't devils anymore." Isabela muttered in awe, and she even felt stronger than when she was a devil. This was based on the fact that she now had a chakra core, as well as yokai running through her body. Devils relied on the power they absorbed from the desire of others, while humans and nekomata produced their own power.

"That also measn you don't have wings anymore, so you can't fly." Naruto said as he listed the only weakness he could think of that would come from no longer being a devil. He could imitate flight by riding on top of one of his bubbles.

"I wasn't good at flying anyway." Xenovia pointed out, while Isabela nodded. Rooks had never been very good at flight anyway, so it wasn't that much of a loss for them. Karlamine just prefered fighting on the ground so she didn't care either way.

"Can we turn into kittens?" Karlamine asked the question that had Koneko looking at Naruto in confusion, and he shrugged. He had no clue if they could turn into cats or not, because there have never been a Nekoshou/Human hyrbud before. Even when Nekomata mated with a human, the child was either 100 percent human, or 100 percent Nekomata.

"Lets find out." Naruto commented as he summoned a small pink bubble with blue spots on it, and he then made two more of them and tossed them at all three of his active peerage members. When the bubbles made contact their was a puff of smoke, and in the placed of Xenovia, Karlamine, and Isabela were three full grown cats.

Xenovia had turned into a blue cat the same color as her hair, and the stranger part than her blue fur was the fact that her tail was the color green. He guessed that it was because of that one green lock of hair she had. Isabela was just a plan dark brown cat with a white spot over her right eye... strange. Karlamine was a light brown cat with extremely wild fur, no special coloring or marking on her. The important part was that Naruto had forgotten that if you transform your clothes don't transform with you.

The second the girls were turned back they were going to be naked.

Awesome.

"Nya!" Xenovia shouted, and Naruto let out a small laugh. Xenovia and the others didn't know how to talk in cat form, Naruto and Koneko could talk in cat form because they used a form of Youjutsu Thought Broadcasting to make it seem like they were talking when they weren't. They were able to do that because they were full Nekoshou, but being half like his peerage meant they couldn't speak when they were in cat form.

"Meow."

"Nya nya!"

It seemed that Isabela and Karlamine realized the problem as well, and Naruto laughed a little before the time limit of the bubble he used to turn them ran out. In another puff of smoke and they were revealed once more in their normal bodies, and Naruto HEARD the jiggle of their breasts as the larger than average boobs bounced. Koneko covered his eyes for him, and he pouted.

"My King can look at my nude body if he wants to." Karlamine pointed out, and Xenovia just shrugged and started to redo the bandages on her stomach. She was already planning on getting Naruto to bed her, and produce her a strong heir. Somebody to weild the Durandal if she ever passes into the afterlife.

"I would like to be looked at by Naruto-dono's eyes." Isabela pointed out dryly, just to be sarcastic towards Koneko. The girl glared at the rook when she had commented, and kept her hands firmly on Naruto's eyes. She didn't want him to be tempted by those damn flesh sacs that had gotten him to sleep with Rias and Akeno. The more he was tempted with big boobs, the less likely he would turn back to her small chest.

Big boobs were evil, and flat chests were justice in her opinion.

'He needs a haircut.' Koneko thought to herself as she looked at Naruto's long and wild black hair, and if one didn't see the gender difference between him and Kuroka they looked a lot alike. She wasn't a fan of Naruto looking like their older sister, and if it were up to her his hair would have turned white like hers was. The fact that it had started out as blond in the first place was strange because neither of their parents had been blond.

'I wanna see.' Naruto thought with a small pout, but knew that Koneko was angry enough at him as it was. No need to add fuel to the fire by looking at the naked forms of his slaves right now. He could do that later when Koneko nwasn't around to see it.

**- Next Day -**

"So because I asked you to bring me back, I am now a Youkai and your servant?" Ryuko asked with a twitching eyebrow as she sat on the couch in her apparent new masters apartment. She would be taking him more seriously, if it wasn't for the fact that his sister was sitting behind him cutting his hair with a pair of scissors.

"That is the whole situation in a nutshell." Naruto explained while he blew some hair that had landed on his nose off his face. Koneko had agreed with him on the fact that he needed a haircut, and since was usually the one that cut his hair they wasted no time. Ryuko had actually woken up again and walked into the room while he was getting his hair cut.

"If it weren't for the cat ears on my head, and the ass sticking out my ass I would call bullshit." Ryuko said rather rudely to the man that had brought her back from the dead. Now she could find her killer and find out why she had been attacked.

"You will learn to hide those soon. Anyway, tell me why you were killed like that, and why you have this?" Naruto asked as he held up the shrunken Blue Scissor Blade by his finger. It wasn't everyday the holder of the red blade met the holder of the blue one. It had only happened twice since the blades had been seperated from their original form.

"That was my mothers blade, and I don't know why I was killed. When I summoned you I wasn't trying to save my life. I had summoned you at first because I wanted a normal wish granted, but before you responded I had my own blade stabbed into my heart. All I remember is a white haired man with red eyes laughing insanely." Ryuko explained with a scowl, and both siblings groaned in annoyance. It was easy for them to figure out who this was, having already had multiple run ins with this insane asshole.

How many times does Freed have to be killed before he dies?

The lunatic... no, that FUCKING lunatic always seemed to be behind all the evil shit that goes on in their lives lately. First with the Asia thing, then he appeared during the whole holy sword stuff, and now he is the cause of Naruto getting his newest peerage member. That bastard seemed to be everywhere.

"The guy that killed you is named Freed, and if you stick by us you will run into him sooner or later. Until then you should train and get stronger, because at your current strength Freed would destroy you. The guy isn't a pushover when facing weaker opponents." Naruto explained, before he felt Koneko finish cutting his hair. He took the mirror off the floor and looked at his new hair style. It was spiky like his last one, but Koneko had left his bangs on the sides of his face as long as hers. He almost laughed at that, because it looked like his last father's hair... only with longer side bangs.

"What if I don't want to follow you?" Ryuko asked with defiance, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Than you die. I am the only Nekoshou alive that had even a _little_ bit of respect, and if a devil hears about a ROGUE Nekoshou they will be on your ass faster than you can say Kitten. You would be either killed on sight, or you would be given a rigged trial and executed for crimes you haven't yet commited... not to mention going rogue is a crime punishable by death." Naruto explained a little darkly. When he had merged with his darkness he was forced to remember just how much he hated devils, and while he liked the few that he knew, and he wouldn't kill a devil just for being alive, he didn't like them. As far as he knew, the only devils that treated Nekomata wit any respect were the Sitri and Gremory clans.

"That is some BULLSHIT!" Ryuko yelled at him, before he leveled her anger by sending some Killing Intent at him. He could handle her anger, but he wasn't going to let her yell at him like that without her learning just who was boss. He would help her get her revenge, but she would do it Naruto's way. Her life belonged to him, and she could be nice to him and they could be friends, or she could be a bitch and Naruto would show her that he wasn;t going to put up with it.

Ryuko started to sweat under the pressure, and she saw her own death in that moment. She saw her own body being ripped shred by shred, with only a small bloody chunk left. She saw herself as a red stain on the ground, and the worst vision was the one where her broken body laying on the ground without eyes.

Suffice to say, that calmed her rage down.

"Ryuko, this can go two ways. You abandon me and get hunted down the rest of your life, and in the end die a cold and lonely death. Then their is the option of you staying and we can try to get along, and that way I can help you get your revenge. Pick your choice." Naruto said in a cold tone. She was basically picking between life and death, and this was the life she had picked by wanting him to keep her alive. He wanted her to be his friend, but he hadn't known her long enough to have a connection to her that would make him stick his neck out in her place.

Which reminded him, he wondered what happened to Kuroka. He hadn't been able to sense her since he had woken up.

"I want... to stay with you." Ryuko said with a defeated sigh as she sank into the couch. It wasn't like she had much choice in the matter

'Not like she could have gotten away if she chose to abandon brother.' Koneko thought with a blank look in her eyes as she looked at all the black hair on the floor. Cleaning up would be a problem... she would make Naruto do it.

It was his hair after all.

**Chapter End.**

**Next Chapter is the release of Gasper, and after that is the starting arrival of the FOUR Factions, because remember that the Youkai leader will be coming now that the balance of power has shifted with Naruto's growth in strength. Also, Naruto is being kept in the dark about Kuroka... for now. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	36. Chapter 36 Secrets coming undone

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**I have decided on the Queen and the Bishop of Naruto's peerage, and remember that Naruto's pieces turn people into Nekoshou hybrids. The two of them will be Kuroka (gasp) and Yasaka (another gasp) but who is what piece is secret.**

**Story Start!**

"How are you going to do this?" Akeno asked Rias as the two of them sat across both Sirzetchs and Grayfia. Rias had just explained the situation to her brother and his wife. Needless to say they were stunned by the revelation that Rias was pregnany, because as a full blooded devil Rias actually had to WANT to get knocked up at least a little for her to get pregnant. The most important part though was that Rias had requested that they all keep this from Naruto.

"Rias, as much as I love you I have to say that you are being a dumbass." Sirzetchs said with a frown. If Grayfia had hid the fact that she was pregnant until he had found out on his own he would be pissed off. She had told him the second she had gotten pregnant, and now the two of them had a beautiful red haired son together.

"I agree with Sirzetchs." Grayfia said in a comfrotable tone, since this was an off day for her she could refer to everyone like she wanted to. Rias shifted in in her chair under all the eyes staring at her.

"I know I should tell Naruto... but I'm scared. When I confessed to him he never gave me an answer, and I don't know how he will react to this. I don't want to be rejected." Rias said in a small voice as she hugged her knees to her chest. She wasn't afraid of being pregnant... as long as it was with Naruto's child, but she was scared of Naruto leaving her. She was scared of how he would react, and if he found out she was one of the people that agreed with the decision of Kuroka being executed... she didn't want to know what he would do to her.

"Naruto won't reject you. He may be mad at you, but Naruto is one person that would never abandon the person carrying his child." Grayfia spoke in a neutral voice. She was sure of this fact, because she still remembered when Naruto smiled in the face of death just because his sister asked him to. He would do anything for family, and the fact that Rias was holding his child in her womb would cement her bond with him tighter than any legal binding ever could. Even if he chose not to marry her, he would still always be around to be a good parent to his child and he would treat Rias with love. It was in his nature to be loving towards his family, because she had seen the way he was less vicious to Kuroka and Koneko when he was beserk.

He had EATEN chunks of both Serafall and Issei, yet when he had the chance he had not taken bites of his own siblings. Issei still hadn't been able to activated his Sacred Gear since that moment, and Serafall would forever have a scar on her shoulder from where she was bitten.

"It isn't Naruto you need to worry about though, is it?" Sirzetchs asked, and Rias flinched back at the tone to his voice. He was being completely serious with her, and he was very disappointed with how she was keeping this from Naruto. When she got pregnant it was no longer just her problem, because now Naruto had the RIGHT to know about it. As a fellow man he could understand that Naruto just may be angry, but he was also a brother and wanted to comfort his sister.

"I am afraid that Koneko will kill me, or that Kuroka will break loose and find me." Rias said as some tears leaked out of her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was mentally scarred by Kuroka and now she carried a small fear of Nekoshou in general. She had seen the condition that Naruto had lef the group in, and while they LOOKED okay on the outside she had spent a lot of time healing the internal injuries that had nearly killed them all. She didn't want to deal with Koneko in a beserker rage, or be forced to put Koneko down either.

"Kuroka's execution date has been set, so you don't have to worry about her. I would not suggest telling Naruto about this thought until after it has happened. The boy has been hiding something about his relationship with his sister." Sirzetchs said with some regret in his voice. He didn't want to make Naruto pick sides, because he knew that Naruto would not be picking them. He would break Kuroka out of prison without a second thought.

"What do you really plan to do though?" Akeno asked her king seriously, and Rias rememebered something she needed to look into.

"Brother, what does this mean?" Rias asked as she pulled a gray colored Rook piece out of her pocket, and Sirzetchs' eyes widened a little.

"It means the situation has become a little more complicated than before." He said, and he regretted what he was going to have to tell his sister. It would be devastating for her to hear that she was going to be losing her strongest piece, and that Naruto was no longer a devil. That meant that they could no longer offer him the protection against being taken by the Youkai Faction if they wanted him.

**- With Kuroka -**

'If they think this will break me they have another thing coming.' Kuroka thought as she looked at the metal cuffs covering most of her body. Every metal cuff sealed most of her power, and she knew that at the moment she couldn't even kill a low class devil. She was just as weak as a human right now... the ones that had no Sacred Gears that is.

"Time for food... whoops." The devil bring her daily tray of food said, before he tossed the food on the ground in front of her like he did the day before. Little did she know that this guy treated both Naruto and Koneko the exact same way for a full YEAR, while she only needed to wait a few weeks before she would get a chance to escape.

"Thanks for the food asshole nya!" Kuroka said, before the guard growled at her and punched her in the face through the bars of the cell she was in. She landed on the ground with her nose bleeding, and her eyes starting to blacken around the edges. The guard spit on her face, before he sneered down at her.

"You have the exact same spirit as you loser brother. I enjoyed beating him everyday he was in here, and it was more fun when he would try and tale his other trash sisters beating for her. I am going to love beating the hell out of you just like I did him." The guard said, and Kuroka hissed at him in anger at hearing what this man had done. She jumped at the bars and tried to bite his throat out, but he just punched her in the same eye as before and sent her to the ground.

"When I get out of here, I am going to hunt you down and kill you!" Kuroka threatened, and the guard simply laughed at her before he picked up the raw meat on the ground and threw it at her exposed face.

"Your brother said the same thing, and I had fun knocking breaking his legs." The guard said before he started to walk away with a dark laugh. If looks could kill Kuroka would have already killed this man over a hundred times in the last second alone. She could take a beating, but to hear what this man had done to her precious baby siblings was wayt across the line for her. She WAS going to kill this man when she got out of here, and she would be eating his corpse with a smile on her face.

'Is this what you went through Shirone, Naruto?' Kuroka thought as her thoughts turned sadder, before her eyes hardened and grew cold. She now understood why Naruto and Shirone had been angry at her, and why Shirone was still angry. She should have taken Naruto and Shirone with her when she escaped, and then they could have been a happy family. She looked up at the sky from the bars of her cell, and she grimaced when she saw the moon. She had missed her own wedding ritual with Naruto, and now she had to wait almost a full month to try again.

Kuroka then shook her head and slapped herself in yhe face a few times, before she looked out of the cell slightly. Going to the darkest part of her cell she reached down passed her waist, before her hand went to her vagina and she pulled something very small and made of wood out of her own snatch. It looked like an unfinished carving of a key, so taking her claws to the wood she started to shred away at the wood bit by bit as she slowly got closer to her escape.

After studying her locks for a bit, she had been able to figure out the shape of the key to her cuffs. All she needed to do was carve out an exact copy of the key, and then she would unlock herself and break out of here. She had hidden her project in the one place nobody would look, or rather where they were afraid to look. Even without her powers she had claws and fangs, so nobody in their right mind would attempt to rape a person that would rip you dick off and eat it. She could and would rip a person's dick off and devour it if she had to, so her vagina was a safe place to keep her Escape Plan A. Even if this plan failed, she still had escape plan B and D. She wasn't a fan of the letter C, so she skipped it.

She wasn't really a fan of sticking wood in her pussy, but she also wasn't a fan of having her head chopped off. If she had to pick between the two of them, wood in her hairless cat was the much better choice.

'The sooner I am out of here, the better.' Kuroka thought as she got closer to finishing the key she had been working on. Kuroka grinned though when she saw that the key she was working on was ndone enough so that it should work just fine. Lifting her hands to her neck, she grinned light when she heard the sound of a click as her fake key was inserted into the metal collar around her neck.

*Click*...*Bzzzzz*

Kuroka felt a horrible electrical pain through her whole body as the lock locked again, and her key was destroyed by the metal band keeping her prisoner. Then chained shot out from the cuff at her neck, and her hands were forced up to her neck where they were locked into place.

"... ouch." Kuroka muttered before she twitched as some more electricity went through her system. Okay, so maybe she would have to change to plan B now.

Plan B... oh shit, she had forgotten what plan B was.

**- With Naruto -**

Naruto meditated alone in the woods as he took deep calming breaths, and a white aura appeared around his body. Black markings appeared on Naruto's hands, taking the shape and form of dragon heads on his hands with wind styles marks appearing on the rest of of forearm. holding his hands apart Naruto grinned lightly when the technique he had been working in was completely completed. In his hands was a small black orb the size of a baseball, but don't let size fool you. This was perhaps the most powerful attack that Naruto could use at the moment. An attack that could even defeat gods if they were hit by it.

By combining the powers of space and time, Naruto had created an attack that would trap and banish anything living hit by it to another dimmesion created by Naruto himself. In Naruto's hands was something just as powerful as anything a god could achieve, and with it he could complete his dreams much easier than before. He could even create a whole new world if he wanted to, the perfect world just for Nekoshou and his own select group of friends. This was the ultimate form of Senjutsu, and he couldn't wait to create a Utopia for Nekomata... no, he was going to creat a Utopia for Youkai as a whole!

"Interesting attack... Naruto."

Turning around he was greeted with the sight of Ophis, the Dragon God, looking at him with a small amount of amusement in her eyes. That attack in his hands was truly fasinating, because she had telepoted to Naruto the second she had felt a the fabric of reality tear open and a new dimmension appear. The entrance of which was currently in Naruto's hands. If she couldn't kill Red, then she would find another place to enjoy solitude. At first she was just coming here to get Naruto to agree to helping her hunt down and kill the damn Red, but this was so much better!

She wanted to pout though when Naruto cancelled the move when he saw her looking at it like she was.

"Ophis... to what do I owe this... pleasure?" Naruto asked as he didn't even bother to get into a battle position. Kurama was silent, but if he could Naruto was sure that he would be sweating right now. Ophis was out of their league right now, even if they worked together. They might stand a chance once Kurama advances to his next form, but until then Ophis would crush them awhile only getting moderate injuries in return.

"I felt that power of that move, and I would like to offer you a place in the Khaos Brigade again. If not, then I also have some interesting information that you would like to hear." Ophis said with her completely blank face back in place. Without the portal to a new world in her sight she was only mildly interested in what was going on. True, Naruto was perhaps the only person whose presence she actually genuinely liked, but that was because she had gotten used to him in the 400 years he had been asleep in the void between life and death.

"Why do you want me in the Khaos Brigade so badly?" Naruto asked, and she looked at him less coldly than she would have the other members of the Khaos Brigade.

"I have my reasons Naruto, but you would like to know that the Horny Cat is set to be executed soon, and the Crimson Haired, Big Boobed Mom has been keeping it from you. She was captured by Grayfia after you had regained your mind." Ophis said, and time seemed to stop for Naruto. If he had heard right that would mean that Kuroka was on death row... and Rias was keeping it from him.

Anger was to mild to describe what Naruto was feeling right now.

"GREMORY!" Naruto shouted in RAGE as ran towards the last known location that he knew Rias to be in, because in his rage he had forgotten he could teleport there. Ophis smiled lihglty as she watched Naruto seemingly vanish from view. The farther Naruto drifted away from the Devils, the closer he became to being obtainable for her. If he left the devils of his own will, then it would make him a hunted person. She would then offer him a safe place for him and his peerage with her group, and then she would get him to either kill Great Red or open the portal to a new world of Naruto's making. She would then have Naruto make the world to how she liked it.

That, and it amused her to watch as the sister of the Super Devil Sirzetchs struggled.

**- With Rias and her group -**

"RIAS GREMORY!"

Everyone in the room jumped when the door was crashed open by a livid Naruto, and his eyes shined golden. Naruto was about to punch Rias right in the face, but most of his body was frozen by Grayfia the second he pulled his fist back.

"What is this about?" Grayfia questioned, and Rias flinched back when Naruto glared at her.

"Why didn't you FUCKING tell me that-" Naruto started before Rias yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm pregnant!" Rias yelled back at him, and Naruto's brain shut down completely. He had come here to rip Rias a new asshole, but that sentence had wiped his brain of his anger... nope, now it was back.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO?!" Naruto shouted at her as he broke the ice easily, and he made a grab for her but was prevented by Sirzetchs stepping in front of her.

"**Naruto, lets her explain herself calmly.**" Kurama said, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. He glared at Rias one more time, before he turned around and stormed out of them room in a rage. He was stopped though when Rias hugged him from behind, and he could smell the salted scent of her tears.

"Get off me Gremory." Naruto said coldly, and EVERYONE, even Akeno, flinched at his ice cold tone.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want you to hate me. I was scared of what you would think." Rias said, before she felt the cold tone grow even colder.

"Kuroka is my sister. You had no right keeping this from me, and now I find out MY child is inside you... Sirzetchs, how you you feel if I killed Rias right now?" Naruto asked the red haired man in the room, and Rias flinched at the serious tone Naruto used when he said that.

"... I would feel just like you feel right now." Sirzetchs answered with a sad tone to his voice, knowing that there was a good chance that Naruto was not going to be happy with Rias anymore, The fact was that this was Rias fault he was angry at her, and he couldn't be faulted for how he was acting.

"You see Gremory? The only reason I haven't punched you right now is because you are with my child." Naruto said, before he sent a glare at Akeno. "How about you, are you pregnant?" Naruto asked, and Akeno sighed.

"No, but if I was I would have told you right away. Please give her another chance Naruto. Rias messed up in not telling you, but she wasn't the reason that Kuroka was captured. She just didn't tell you because she was scared of how you would react. Is there anything she can do to make things right?" Akeno asked, and Naruto's eyes narrowed at her.

"She might get another chance, but Kuroka gets released from prison and into my care. Then I might be willing to give her another chance to try and make things right, but if my demand isn't met then you can consider yourself my enemy Rias because I will want nothing to do with you." Naruto said as he shrugged the shocked Rias off, before he heard Sirzetchs ask him a question.

"Why do you want Kuroka released? She is the reason that Nekomata and Nekoshou were slaughtered off, and the reason you were nearly killed with your other sister. She may be your sister, but she is also the SS-Rank Stray Devil that has personally killed hundreds of devils." Sirzetchs asked, and Naruto looked at Sirzetchs less coldly than he did Rias.

"It is wrong for me to love my sister. She may have her faults, but I still love her. Anyway, she isn't a bad person either. If it weren't for her I would have gone on an extreme bloodlust and killed even more humans than I did a few weeks ago. I would have eaten them and gone on a killing spree that would take out everyone in this country before I calmed down." Naruto said, and those that hadn't known about him killing that group of humans gasped in shock. Only Grayfia had known about that, but she had thought that Kuroka was just lying about Naruto killing humans.

"... You have another reason, don't you?" Sirzetchs asked, and Naruto looked at both Rias and Akeno.

"I told you too that I would be getting married soon, remember?" Naruto said, and they nodded, before they figured it out.

'... No way!' Akeno thought, but Rias' brain was wiped out of all thought.

"Yes, because of tradition I am to be wed to my own sister Kuroka." Naruto said as he walked out of the room, and Rias turned to Sirzetchs.

"Kuroka can't be executed... I can't have Naruto hate me." Rias said, and her older brother thought about it for a moment. It would be possible to save Kuroka, but only if he requested that she be banned from ever returning to the Underworld again. Then again, Naruto would go and rescue Kuroka even if they didn't do anything. He could feel it in his bones, and as bad as it was to have Kuroka free, he had to admit that Kuroka had only ever truly killed in self-defence. Well, not counting the devils and humans she may have killed when she was a pure Nekoshou.

He looked at the tears falling down his sister's face, and frowned. He was mad at Naruto for making her cry, but not as mad as he should be. He also knew that Naruto wouldn't be as mad if Rias had just told him about all this in the first place. He loved his sister, but even he could see that she was in the wrong here.

She had hurt Naruto a lot more than he had hurt her. He was just angry at her, while Rias was keeping the Narutp's family from him. Make no mistake, if Naruto really attacked Rias he would defend her, but Rias needed to learn that other people have the right to know trhings about their family even if they don't like what they are hearing.

"I will see what I can do, but with the Leader's of the factions coming so soon I can't promise anything." Sirzetchs said with a small sigh, and Rias looked down at that. The one thing she wanted was for Naruto to not be angry at her anymore, and if Kuroka had to live for that to happen then so be it.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto had every right to be angry, and I no that I said that Gasper is coming in this chapter but I changed my mind. He had come out of his seal, but Naruto wasn't there to see it so I didn't show it. Kuroka's treatment was pretty much what happened to Naruto and Koneko everyday of that year they were in prison. People fear her though, so only the arrogant guard beats her, unlike what happened to her siblings.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	37. Chapter 37 Birth of a new Team

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Mistake with the scissor blade. I got the color messed up, because blue should have been purple. Also, Naruto ISN'T acting like Sasuke. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto at least tried to act nice at first. He tried to protect his friends and family, but his life is an emotional roller coaster right now. He hasn't been given enough time to truly sort out everything that is happening to him. How would you react if somebody told you were sister was being put to death, and then out of nowhere you are told you are going to be a father. If they had just calmly sat Naruto down with them, and explained it themselves from the beginning Naruto would have been a little angry but he would have understood and tried to save Kuroka a safe way.**

**Story Start! -Prolouge Chapter to Both Meeting and Rescue-**

"So what are you going to do Naruto." Kurama asked, and Naruto frowned in annoyance. He was still very angry with Rias for keeping the status of his sister from him. His own flesh and blood, and not only that but she had kept her own status as being pregnant with his own child from him. It was like she had absolutely no respect for him as a person, and that just hurt a lot. She claimed to have loved him, but everything she has done hasn't shown that she really thought much of him. She used him for her personal strength, and he has had enough.

'The girl is just scared.' Kushina reasoned with him, and Naruto scoffed at her. Of course the girl was scared, but she should have told him herself. He had the right to know, and he would not have been nearly as mad at her if he had not heard about it from another source. No, instead of hearing it from her he had heard it from Ophis instead. She betrayed his trust over and over again. First with the chocolate to change who he was, and the list goes on and on. She may be a kind person, but she was still a devil.

"I don't trust her to help get Kuroka out of prison... so I am going to do it myself, and while I am out it I am going to kill every single devil in that prison to make a point." Naruto said, much to the joy of Kurama. The thought of killing so many creatures as certainly a nice one, and if they did that they would be able to get in a bunch of fights in the future. Naruto stood up and looked down at the Earth bellow him, because right now Naurot wasn't just anywhere, but he was using Kurama as a spacesuit so that he could sit and think where nobody would be able to find him... on the moon.

He was only able to breath because he had a Gray Bubble around his head, and inside that bubble was a Purple Bubble to cycle oxygen trough the Gray Bubble. Kurama's skin tight bodysuit form was able to hold up against the radiation in space, while also protecting him from the tempature changes. The Gray Bubble was the strangest of his bubbles, because it was his defencive bubble that he used to fly around on now that he had no more wings.

'Are you sure this is a good idea Naruto?' Kushina asked him through the mental link, and Naruto's face became set in determination. There was no going back on his decision now that he had made it, and he would stick by his choice this time. He couldn't trust devils anymore. Rias had broken whatever trust he had in them, so he was going to wait until Rias gave birth before he even tried to forgive her. If she kept the child it would be a show of faith, and if she didn't... he would kill her.

"I am going to need some back-up though, just in case." Naruto said as the Purple Bubble inside his Gray Bubble expanded so that it covered his whole body. Then in less than a second Naruto teleported to his apartment. Naruto turned Kurama back to his form uniform mode, before he looked around the room sadly.

What he was about to do would make hima fugitive, but for his family it would be worth. He just hoped that Koneko would understand... no, he wasn't going to make the same mistake Kuroka did and leave his twin behind. Naruto wasn't going to let his peerage get punished for Naruto's actions as well, so he was going to take them with him. Then again, he would also need to show up to the Four Factions Meeting to meet with their leader.

That gave him a day or two to rescue Kuroka.

Summoning a Black and Blue Bubble, Naruto started to put everything he owned inside it. Everything that went inside the bubble was sent to a storage space much like a storage scroll. Naruto managed to get everything he, and Koneko, owned all packed up in two bubbles in about twenty minutes. If he did this he couldn't leave anything of his or Kon... Shirone's behind, or else it could be used for clues as to where they went. It could also be used in some kind of tracking spell, so he couldn't leave anything behind.

When they left Naruto was going to have to burn the whole apartment down, and leave two fake bodies inside it to throw them off for a few days. The fake bodies would be figured out, but by that time Naruto and his own group would be long gone.

"What are you doing?" Naruto heard the voice of his faternal twin say from behind him, and hew as so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped in shock for a moment. Shirone had always been very good at sneaking up on people with how little noise she made. Naruto turned around and gave her a serious look.

"I'm leaving... Shirone." Naruto said, but before she could started begging him to stay Naruto held up his hand to stop her from talking him out of it. "Don't worry about me leaving you. I am taking you with me, but Rias has forced my hand. I can't stay here anymore." Naruto said, and Koneko looked slightly sad at having to leave a few of her friends behind... like Kiba and Gasper.

"Why?" Koneko asked with a slight frown on her face.

"Kuroka is to be executed, and I AM going to rescue her. That will make me a fugitive, and if I become a fugitive you are going to be next in line to be executed in my place. I would rather you become a Stray Cat like Kuroka than get murdered." Naruto said in his more serious face. Koneko grimaced at the thought of having to save the woman that abandoned them, but she loved her brother far more than enough to be willing to help rescue Kuroka.

"If this is going to be a group, what will the name be?" Koneko asked for a moment, and Naruto thought about it before a grin came to his face.

"The group will be called... Twin Tails. Fitting, don't you think?" Naruto asked with his slight grin in place. For some reason that name just felt right to him, and he felt Kushina gree in his mind. Kurama stayed silent, mostly because he was reminded that even Naruto had more tails than him again. A tailed beast with no tails, oh the shame!

"That sounds dope." Koneko agreed, before Naruto surrounded the two of them with one of his Purple Bubbles and he teleported to the location that Naruto used to keep one of his Bubbles active at all times. That was right in the middle of the living room of his servants, and boy were they surprised when Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Their states of dress are what had Naruto slightly confused though.

Isabela he could understand by the fact her hair was wet, but her mostly nude body being barely covered by the small towel that just barely covered her nipples and pussy were possibly one of the sexiest thinsg he had ever seen. Naruto's eyes trailed down as he watched a single drop of water go from her chin and land at the top of her chest, before it rolled down in between her cleavage. The show continued when Isabela TOOK OFF the towel and started to use it to dry her hair.

'Fuck yeah.' The perverted side of Naruto thought as he looked at the puffy nipples, and the tight body with perhaps the most perfectly shaped thighs just bellow her fabulous pussy. His eyes... they were glued to her nude body, and Isabela was pleased that he was pleased with her body. If he was disgusted by her form she would be ashamed of herself, but happily enough that was not the case.

"Good morning Naruto-dono. Are you well?" Isabela asked like she wasn't standing naked in the middle of the room. Xenovia rolled her eyes at Isabela's special way of teasing their master, before she went back to her book about seduction. She was at chapter nineteen, and she wanted to learn how to properly seduce a person. She was wearing the string panties with the side ties, and on front front was a cloth that barely covered her own vagina. The back of the panties was also a small triangle cloth that was basically see-through. She wasn't even wearing a top, because she really didn't like wearing bras in her sleep.

They weren't exactly comfy, so she went without. That, and she would admit that she had hoped that Naruto would come in and see her own bountiful chest. They might be a bit smaller than Isabela's, but they were even perkier and her nipples were an even lighter pink. The only person in the room that was fully clothed was Ryuko, and she was wearing pink PJ's with white bunnies on them.

'These people have no shame.' Ryuko thought with an eye twitch, and she just barely restrained herself from yelling in shock at fact Naruto would barge into a room filled with girls. Even though he didn't know if they were naked or not, but then again it seemed that all the time they were in this apartment they were naked or barely dressed. She could understand, because their normal clothes weren't exactly something they could relax in.

Skin tight leoptards for Xenovia.

Tight jeans based clothes for Isabela.

Armor for Karlamine.

Speaking of Karlamine, because as ig by some cosmic force she walked out of her room a few moments later wearing a normal white bra with tight white panties that were several sizes to small for her to be safely wearing. One bad move and they would rip, but she was willing to take that risk.

"I am good Isabela, but everyone get some clothes on. We're leaving the city, and won't be coming back for awhile. Pack your stuff, and anything you leave gets left behind." Naruto ordered, and Koneko rolled her eyes at how Naruto was staring at the girls asses as they went to their rooms. Now normally she would be jealous, but then she remembered something; all these girls were now half Nekoshou. If they had been any other race she wouldn't want them near her brother, but they were not only his slaves, but also their people.

"Where are we going King-sama?" Karlamine asked as she listened to him from the other room where she went to change her clothes. The distance and wall not being a problem now that they all had Nekoshou advanced hearing.

"This city is _devil_ territory, so we aren't going to stay here anymore. I don't know very much about the world, so I was going to let one of you pick where we go... after we do something important tomorrow that is... I will tell you about it when we are out of the city." Naruto explained, and surprisingly Xenovia was the first person to come out of her room wearing her old church clothes with the cloak on as well.

"You sound angry." Xenovia pointed out as she pulled the hood over her head to hide her cat ears she had yet to learn to hide. That, and she didn't have enough power yet to hide them twenty-four seven like Naruto and Koneko could. Isabela had learned how to control her power the best of the four of them so far, and was able to hide hers twenty hours of the day.

"I am. I was reminded just why I hate devils, and somebody I trusted betrayed my trust for the last time. We will hopefully only be back in this city for the Factions Meeting in a few days." Naruto explained as Isabela and Ryuko came out of the rooms next, but Isabela's bag was a simple backpack. She hadn't been in the city long enough to have gotten herself anything put some underwear and books.

Ryuko just had the clothes on her back, and her half of the scissor blades in her pocket. Karlamine came out a few moments later with a bag slung over her shoulder, and her blades at her sides. She had her bandanna redone so that it covered her new ears, while she hid her tail by sticking it in her panties.

Not a very good idea when she wanted to sit down in a chair, but it was her choice to abuse her own tail.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked, and each person in the room nodded to him. Ryuko did so with some reluctance, while Karlamine did it with the most enthusiam of the group. Koneko was just glad that Naruto wasn't leaving ehr behind like Kuroka had. He had learned from their older sister's mistake, and made the right choice.

Today was the birth of the newest group.

Team Twin Tails.

**Chapter End.**

**See what I did there, since the very beginning of this fic I had planned of Naruto and his group of cats leaving the devils and becoming their own group. Everything up until this point has led up to Naruto leaving the devils and forming group. Ever since the very first chapter of this story I have planned this out. The name of the story had three meanings. **

**Nekomata have two tails - Twin Tails**  
**Naruto and Koneko are twin Nekoshou - Twin Tails**  
**Naruto will form a group of Nekoshou - Team Twin Tails**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	38. Chapter 38 The Night before the War

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Somebody asked why Naruto still has his pieces, and for those of you that think he shouldn't have them. They AREN'T Evil Pieces anymore. They still are based off chess, but when Naruto stopped being a devil his pieces all MUTATED to fit their master. Just because Naruto's body changed, doesn't mean that he loses his Pieces. Not everything is known about Evil Pieces, so why can't they change to fit their master. If Naruto had gotten them AFTER he turned back to Full Nekoshou then they wouldn't work, but he got them BEFORE that. Stop trying to say Naruto's peerage isn't his peerage. THEY ARE HIS PEERAGE! End of argument!**

**Story Start! - Next Chapter will be a LOT longer, I swear.**

"Brother, are you killing the devils just because you are angry?" Koneko asked after all the other girls had fallen asleep the night before the attack on the prison. This was something that was bugging her, because Naruto might be a rash person but his hatred of devils had never been this extreme. Naruto smiled at her and rubbed her hair affectionately.

"I am angry yes, but that isn't the reason I want to kill the devils at this prison. Things will just be easier on us if we leave no witnesses. After this I plan to have us all go into isolation for awhile. Rias may have angered me, but I'm not stupid. I know that she and her brother couldn't save Kuroka, so by doing this myself I am not making her and Sirzechs look bad for my actions. I may not like the girl anymore, but now that I am thinking a little clearer I _understand_ her reason. I am not going to forgive her for a long time, but I understand. I just needed a moment to cool myself." Naruto explained with a sigh, before he felt Kurama tighten around him to show that he supported Naruto without saying anything. He felt Kushina's relief that Naruto wasn't just blindly hating everything, and he did have reason for why he was doing things.

"... If I lied to you, would you be angry at me?" Koneko asked, before she felt Naruto take her hand and hold it to his lips.

"I would be angry, but you know I would never dream of hurting you Shirone. You are the most precious thing in the world to me, but Rias has betrayed my trust multiple times and I am leaving her to teach her a lesson. Her actions will always bare conciquences, good or bad depends on her actions." Naruto said as he gave her wrist a kiss, before going a little farther up her arm with each kiss until he reached her neck. He stopped kissing and gave her a long sensual lick from her collar bone to the top of her neck. Now that he was out of a devil controlled city, he really did feel much calmer than he did when he was in it.

"How much do you love me?" Koneko whispered as she cradled his head to her neck, and nya's softly when he nipped at her skin.

"I love you more than even Onee-chan." Naruto said seriously, but he kept the tone of his voice deeper on purpose to entice the right reaction from her. Girls reacted to emotional stimulant more than physical sometimes, and Koneko may be tough on the outside, but she liked honey dripped words even more than the average girl. "That is why I am willing to give yo something important to me to prove it." Naruto told her, before he seperated from Koneko and reached into his pocket and out a golden ring with a white crystal sitting on the top of it. Two more smaller black triangle shaped crystals were places so that the white crystal looked like it had cat ears.

'If I am dreaming, don't wake me up.' Koneko thought as Naruto got down on one knee and held the ring out to her in a way that could only be mistaken for one thing. Koneko gasped, before she saw Naruto looked up at the moon. Koneko looked up at the moon as well, and her amazement got bigger when she saw that Naruto had carved words into the moon for her.

_**Shirone, will you Marry me?**_

Why else do you think he was sitting on the moon yesterday?

"Shirone, by the traditions of our people I may be married to Onee-chan. However, I would like to ask you to marry me by human traditions. Koneko, what I offer to you is my eternal love." Naruto said as tears leaked from Koneko's eyes. Tackling Naruto she pulled him into a kiss that could sear the soul of any lesser mortal, and Naruto kissed back with just as much force. To him kissing meant that the two had a com[pletely equal love, which was why he didn't kiss Rias and Akeno during sex. They may love him, but they loved him way more than he loved them. It wouldn't have been fair to them if he kissed them without being able to return the passion equally.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Koneko chanted, and she puncuated each yes with a kiss that grew deeper and deeper each time until it ended with the two having a battle of dominance using their tongues. She layed on top of Naruto, and his hands travelled down so that they were now resting inside her panties groping her tight ass. Koneko let her hands roam his body, and Nauto was about to to go further before he remembered that now wasn't the time. Naruto very gently pushed her away from him just enough so that he could talk to her.

"Shirone, we can't have sex now. It is too dangerous for you with your aproaching heat." Naruto said, before Koneko started kissing him again. Her hands went to the inside of his pants, before she fondled him.

"We aren't going all the way." Koneko whispered between kisses as she freed the cock from his pants, and started to jack him off. Naruto responded by moving his hands by to the inside of her panties, and he started to play with her pussy from behind while he kept the other grobing her ass. She moaned into the kiss as his finger trailed her small pussy, as he expertly spread the outer lips and used a single finger to rub along her inner walls.

Koenko on the other hand used the information she had read about in a magazine about 40 ways to please your man sexually. Placing her thumb on the head of his penis, she used the rest to light trace the underside. Her movements sent shivers through his system. Precum escaped the tip, she she used it to coat the head as she used her thumb to tease him. She felt his cock start to twitch, and just before he started cumming she gripped her hand around the head hard enough to block the exit for the cum.

'Here comes the test of will.' Koneko thought as she went down Naruto's body and put her mouth around the head of his cock before letting go as the cum gushed into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed each load happily and without fail, before the gushing stopped and she licked the remained of his cum off the head.

"You are good at that... my turn." Naruto though as he flipped her so that she was laying on her back, and Naruto spread her legs so that he could get his face to her panties. Naruto hooked his fingers under her panties and slowly removed them while he made sure to breath on her pubic region. His warm breath hit her vagina and he carressed her inner thighs with his hands as he slowly went closer to her and made her squirm in anticipation when his hot breath touched her clitoris.

'Just get on with it.' Koneko thought as she resisted the urge to force Naruto's full face against her pussy, but she knew that Naruto was still going to rock her world with his tongue if she let him do it his way. Now, contrary to popular belief going down on woman isn't just licking. It is an art form on it's own, and the first step was teasing until she shivered in anticipation. Now that he had done that, what he was going to do was give himself the most to work with.

Naruto opened his mouth, and moved forward so that his upper and top teeth were just above her clitoris and his lower lip was just under her the bottom of her vagina. Then her flattened his tongue to maximize her pleasure. For the best oral sex you needed to keep your tongue flat and relaxed, while a tight and pointed tongue was not as pleasant for the woman. Naruto gave her whole vagina a long flat lick, before he used the underside of his tongue to trace to lips back to the bottom of her womanhood. He tapped his teeth against her clit, and she moaned louder than before. Naruto hummed enough to vibrate his tongue as he licked her, and her moaning gained a shiver to it.

You see, for woman orgasming was not just physical pleasure. It was easier for a woman to cum if she believed that her man was enjpying himself as well, and that he was happy to do this for her. The vibrations did the trick, and soon she was ready for his tongue to wiggles it's way into her womanhood. Honestly, she tasted just like candy... mostly because her diet was like 90 percent sweet stuff.

She moaned loudly when Naruto found his pace between thursting and teasing her clit, and the vibrations were really doing it for her as well. She was melting in pleasure, and not much later (about twenty minutes) she came for him. When she was done Naruto and his sister cuddles up just like they usually did when they slept together and faded away into blissful dreaming. Naruto smiled in his sleep, and Koneko purred into his chest as she curled up into a ball.

Naruto may hate devils, but he loved his friends and family. Now, while he still hated nearly every devil there were a few exceptions to this rule. People like Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Asia, and the Four Maou were people he didn't hate.

He didn't even _hate_ Rias, but he was VERY angry at her. Now while he would admit he _might_ have overreacted to her betraying him, that did NOT mean he would be the one that was going to be saying sorry this time. She WAS going to have to prove herself to him by showing that she has earned his trust back.

The only regret was that he couldn't be there for his child until after it was born, but he was going to consider this a test for Rias. If she treated the child badly she would never be forgiven, but if she loved the child Naruto would invite Rias and her peerage to join Twin Tails. Either way, tomorrow would be the biggest change in his life.

It was the day he would prove true to his nature, and protect everything precious to him. He would save Kuroka, and he would show why you never corner a cat into a corner.

Cats had claws, and he was about to use them.

**Chapter End.**

**Before every war there is a calm before the storm, and that is what this chapter represents. It also shows that even after calming down Naruto is still going to go through with it. His killing all the devil in the prison is not just for revenge, but it also serves the point of proving a point and getting rid of witnesses. This isn't just about Rias angering him. This is about ALL of his anger issues with devils coming to play.**

**Slaughtering his people, beating him and his sister in prison for a year, nearly being executed, having to live under devils, being a second class citizen, having to fight FOR devils, having his trust broken multiple times by a person he cares for, having his sister sent to prison to be executes, and teenage angst we all went through at some point. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please! **


	39. Chapter 39 Prison Break Pt1

**Disclaimer: Other Stories**

**Story START!**

"Naruto-sama, what is the plan?" Xenovia asked as the small group sat a few miles away from the heavily guarded prison. Even from here the massive amounts of devils numbers could be sensed, and they reached well over 20,000 in pure number alone. Most of these devils contained middle to high class power. **[This is a Prison, not all those numbers are Guards]**

"The plan... is to storm the place and kill everything that breaths." Naruto said as he supressed his power as much as he could so that they would not be felt until they got closer. Those numbers might scare others, but Naruto was actually somewhat excited. The prison itself was the problem, because the cell containing Kuroka was a few hundred floors underground. That was where SS-Class threat were kept, and the most guards would be.

"Simple, and easy to remember... I like it." Karlamine said with a grin as she drew her sword and dagger in anticipation. If today was the day she died, and against an army, she would die happy as long as she was able to kill at least a hundred of the devils in prison.

"How are we actually going to get through the wall surrounding the prison? It was created to nullify Devil and Youkai powers." Isabela asked with a tilted head. This was a test for her willpower to see just how far she would follow Naruto. She could just tell that some greater power was at work here. She sweat dropped when she realized that Naruto didn't really have a plan, until Naruto's fact lit up and he remembered that he did have a way that didn't use Youkai powers.

Naruto snapped his fingers, and three green magic squares appeared around them. The first one to come out of the circle was the ever super manly and muscular Lilith the Undine. The second to come out of the magic square was the huge form of Raidy-chan, the nine headed purple Hydra. The girls cowered away from this one, byt Raidy just tried to nuzzel all of her heads into Naruto. Koneko was even going so far as to hit behind Isabela, because Raidy was one scary familiar.

The last circle though, the beautiful form of Naruto's personal ANGEL rose up in the green light with her armor already on.

"Master." Ikaros stated as she bowed deeply to him, and Isabela understood the plan. A devil or Youkai might not be able to break out of the prison, but an Angel was a whole different story. This place may have Fallen Angels in it, but the pure energy of an Angel was not something that the walls of the prison would guard against.

**Play -**** Dubstep - Krewella - Killin' It **** [or] Play - ****Pendulum - Crush **** [or] Play - ****System of the Down - Violent Pornography**_** - the choice is yours**_

"Ikaros - Uranus Queen mode." Naruto ordered, and her pinkish white wings started to glow an extremely bright blue color as it radiated with holy power. Her face became a natural glare, and a glowing white halo started to float above her head. Her usually well maintained hair become frizzy. The most startling change though were that her green eyes turned a startling red. Her power was strong enough that even Raidy cowered in fear of the higher being near her, and she was a Hydra!

"What shall I destroy for you Master?" Ikaros asked, and Naruto pointed to the prison walls in the distance. Naruto grinned lightly as perhaps his favorite servant expanded her wings, and pointed a single finger at the prison. She said the two words that would forever be ingrained in the minds of Naruto's peerage.

'I wonder what she can do?' Ryuko thought for a moment, before they all heard Ikaros speak again.

"Artemis... Launcher." Ikaros stated, and missiles shaped like arrowheads started to come out of her glowing wings and shot towards the walls of the prison. Trails of fire follows the missiles as they went to destroy the outer wall of the prison. The walls of the prison themselves were made of a giant black crystal, and most of Naruto's peerage doubted that they would even make a dent on the wall. The Artemis Launcher was Ikaros' weakest attack, so there was some doubt from Naruto as well.

*Booooooooooooooooooom*

That was until every missile exploded with the force of Nuclear bombs, and giants chunks of the now broken wall were sent flying. Wind blew back everyone in the ground, but they only ended up being caught in Naruto's bubbles before they flew away from the force of the attack.

'Ikaros is much stronger than I thought she was.' Naruto thought, before he saw Ikaros summoned a demonic looking bow in her hand. Purple energy flowed off the bow, and she saw that she materialized and arrow to her hand.

"Apollon..." Ikaros started, before she stopped when Naruto held his hand out. He sensed the amount of power in her attack, and not only would it destroy the prison, but the attack had enough power to destroy a whole country with if used wrong.

"That is enough. You are forbidden from destroying the prison until I say so." Naruto ordered, and the bow vanished from her hands while she gave him a respectful bow. She would not disobey her Master's direct order, and even if she could she didn't want to. That was what she thought about while the loud sound of alarms ringing filled their ears. They all winced in pain for a moment, before they prepared for the battle. Xenovia held her Holy Sword Durandal in her hands ready for a fight, while Isabela used her Pyrokinesis to light her hands on fire for the battle.

Koneko put her boxing gloves on her hands, and her cat ears and tail peeked out from under her normal human disguise. Ryuko looked at them all, before sighing with a grin and drawing her Purple Scissor Blade. She might as well get in a warm up before she hunted down the person that had killed her. Raidy roared loudly in anticipation for the battle, as eight of her nine heads started to spew out flames from their maws. Lilith flexed her muscles in a creepy way, while Ikaros just stood obediantly behind Naruto.

Naruto glowed with a white aura, and black dragon marks appeared on his forearms and hands. Twin black tails appeared out from his spine, and his shaggy black haire grew longer and more wild until it was at his waist. His golden eyes peeked out from under his hair, but then Naruto pulled out his scissor blade half and grinned.

8 of them total, against about 20,000 devils... things were going to be a blast!

"Lets fuck shit UP!" Naruto shouted out just as devils started running out of the holes in the walls, and Naruto's group charged as well. Naruto ran far in front of the group, with Ikaros flying next to him. Determined not to leave his side for the battle.

"Die scum!" The first of many soon to be dead devils yelled, before Naruto bisected him with his crimson red blade that was soon soaked in blood when Naruto danced through the army and cut them to ribbons. When he didn't slice he would use powerful punches and kicks that turned the devils into splatters on the ground. The crunches of bones was heard and Naruto broke through the skull of one devil, and his fist went through two more devil heads before he tossed away the three new corpses.

"Angel bitch!" The leader of a group of twenty devils yelled as he and his group jumped at Ikaros, only for her to weave through their magical lightning strikes like they were going at a snails pace.

"Kill them Ikaros!" Naruto yelled to her, and without a second wasted her wings shot spears of light out of them and pierced every devils through the heart. The holy power inside them made the devil explode into golden dust, and Ikaros swung her bare hand out to cut off the head of two devils behind her.

Naruto lunched forward and ripped a female devils throat out with his bare teeth, before he spat it out in a devil's eye before he kicked the man through the heart. Yes, Naruto's foot went all the way trhough the devil's chest. Naruto pointed his hand at a small group of five devils, before he fired a green bubble at them. The bubbles popped before hitting them, and they were all melted by the green liquid that sprayed over them. Their screamed drowned out the noise of Naruto cutting off the heads of ten devils in quick succession.

"**RIP THESE BITCHES TO SHREDS!**" Kurama shouted to Naruto in glee, just as Naruto summoned a yellow bubble and used it to protect himself as a wave of lighting crashed into the bubble. The electricity was absorbed by the electric bubble as the bubbles itself got bigger, and then Naruto threw it at another group of devils behind Ikaros. The bubble popped and coated the area in so much electricity that those devils hit by it were burnt so badly that only bones were left. The smell of putrifd burnt flesh filled the air, and as a hunter by nature he grinned before jumping into a higher gear.

Naruto felt the ground quake as Xenovia joined the battle, and her sword crushed the ground under it as she slaughter devils left and right. The holy power in her sword disintegrated every devil she cut, and she would even use her free hand to power through anyone dumb enough to get close to her. One of the devils got smart, and set a boulder flying at her. She just cut through it like a hot knife through warm butter, before she jumped up and kicked the boulder halves by doing mid-air splits and sending the boulder halves crashing into a few devils.

Karlamine was the next to join the fray, as her flaming sword cut through the ranks of the devils as her training with Naruto showed her true results. Her dagger stabbed through the head of a female devil, before she used it to slit the throat of two male devils while she swung her flaming sword and inflicted fatal wounds on two devils that had entered her field of vision. She had no super amazing super strength, so she had to rely on her sword and dagger to kill with.

She saw Naruto do the splits as two devil's fire attacks hit and killed each other, while Ikaros simple slapped a devil and broke his neck so hard his head came flying off his body. Karlamine herself jumped out of the way, but she winced in pain when she felt a sword nick her thigh. She kicked the attacker, before she rushed him and stabbed him in the gut so that she could spill his guts across the floor.

"Oh hell yeah!" Karlamine shouted as she coated her dagger with wind energy and cut through three deveils wearing heavy armor. She was having the gtime of her life fighting all these people, and she nearly creamed herself as she tapped her blades together and sent a fireball at a dozen devils charging her with spears. The devils jumped out of the way and threw their spears at her, and she was defended from them when Isabela jumped in front of her and caught one of them before twirling it around to knock the other ones off course.

"Watch yourself Karlamine, this is no game." Isabeal said sternly as she jumped at the other devils, and punched the ground hard enough to knock the surrounded devils off balance. She spun around and used her leg to snap the necks of the devils, and their blood splattered on her glorious thighs. With an elbow strike to her left, and a knee to her right she crushed the lungs and liver of two attacking devils.

"It is fun like a game!" Karlamine yelled as she jumped back to back with Isabela and defended her friend from any devils attacking her from behind. She was about to vut through two more devils, before Koneko punched the two in the jaws and sent them fling to their doom when two spears of light destroyed them. Koneko grabbed another devil, before she threw him towards Raidy. Her heads were ripping people to shreds, before her head caught the devil and killed him by eating the top half of his body.

"See you on the flip side." Koneko muttered before she was punched in the head, and because of her high defence she did not even feel it. She just shrugged it off as she punched the man in the nuts, before snapping his neck. She looked over to see her brother grab a female devil by the neck and choke her out, while using her body as a shield from magical attacks. He tossed her body away when she was dead, before he summoned two large red bubbles covered in flames and tossed them into two oncoming groups of devils.

All that was left was ashes when they were hit byu the explosing flame bubbles, the evloved form of his weaker Red Bubble. Naruto then made a Rasengan and thrust it into the gut of a devil, and the force of Naruto's attack not only killed the devil, but killed fourty devils behind him. All their bodies were ground away into dust, and blood splattered everything around the corpses.

"I kill for Master!" Lilith yelled as she tore a devil into two pieces with her bare hands, before she pointed at a small group and water collected at her fingertip before it shot and tore through the hearts of a few devils. Lilith used her powerful frame to punch a few more devils in the face and knock them out, before Raidy ripped the knocked out devils to pieces.

Xenovia swung her blade, and a two hundred meter crater appeared in the ground under her as the devil around her fell towards her. She spun around in a circle and started to cut through dozens of devils that were unlucky enough to get near her. She jumped out of the crater just in time as it was frozen solid by a few devils with ice based magic, but not fast enough to stop her left leg from being frozen. She just flexed her powerful leg and shattered the ice just in time to cut through another few devils and turn them to dust as well.

"Suck on this!" A random devil shouted as he punched Karlamine in the face, and she was stunned just long enough so that she was hit by a minor fire spell. She was thankful she had a small fire immunity, but she still hissed in pain as she jumped out of the fire.

Ryuko was the one that was having the hardest time keeping up, but Koneko was covering her back by protecting her when she was about to get hit.

"Rasen-Mova-Shuriken!" Naruto yelled as he held a Rasen-Shuriken over his head, but this one was combined with his Flaming Bubbles to create a flaming white hot version of the Rasen-Shuriken with triple the power. Naruto threw the move, and when it exploded against the oncoming army it easily took out hundreds of devils running towards them.

"Move, move, move!" Isabela shouted when they finally had the chance to enter the prison walls. The battle before was just the warm up for the harder parts, because now that they were inside the walls they had truly entered enemy territory.

"All injured go to Lilith to get healed. Raidy, protect those being healed!" Naruto barked out as Ryuko and Karlamine went over to Lilith to get their injuried healed for the most part. This was why Naruto had summoned his weakest familiar, because had was nearly as good at healing as Asia was. He ducked backawards just in time to dodge a fist, before he punched and knocked off the head of his would be attacker. Jumping forward, Naruto slammed his fist into the ground and created his own path down to the lower levels of the prison.

"Naruto-dono!" Isabela shouted as she followed after him when he jumped into the hole he made, while Ikaros and Koneko followed soon after. Xenovia started cutting through devils trying to follow them, and she grinned as the familiar feelings of slaughtering devils filled her with joy. Just like in her god worship days. She cut two devils behind her in half without looking, before she took off her cross necklace and held it in front of her. A large group of devils flinched back, and she ran forward and started to slaughter them as their blood ran like a river.

'Good luck... Naruto-kun... kun?' Xenovia asked herself as blood splattered on her cloak, and the white was starting to fully become scarlet. She payed it no mind as she continued to protect her Master's back by keeping devils from going into the hole. She was soon joined by a newly healed Karlamine, who helped her guard the hole.

"This makes me glad I joined King-sama!" She yelled as she sliced and diced ten devils in a split second with her Knight speed. Suddenly the guard stopped coming, and a powerful presence appeared in front of them.

"Interesting, a prison break. Not on my watch." A man with green hair said, before he held a watch out in front of him and pressed it. Suddenly faster than the eyes could track he appeared in front of Xenovia with a fist in her gut, but she only winced before she counter attacked by swinging her giant sword at him. He pressed his watched again and suddenly he was back where he started, and away from her attack.

'Fast!' Karlamine thought as she ran forward at full speed, and her blade was less than a second away from cutting the man's head of before he vanished and she was blown back by a powerful blow to her face. She rolled on the ground and covered her bleeding nose with one hand, before she noticed the watch in the man's hand had no hands on it.

Xenovia looked at the watch as she charged the man, and she swung erh sword at him while keeping her eye on his watch. The second he pressed it he vanished, and Xenovia felt a blade pierce her stomach painfully. She was shaocked that her Rook defence had been pierced, byut at least she was sure of what happened.

"You were once human, and that is a Sacred Gear that stops time for a limited time each stop... Gentleman's Clockwork." Xenovia stated as she identified the gear in the man's hand, and with a push of a button the man was in her face again. He was about to slit her throat, before he jumped back when one of Raidy's heads crashed into where he was.

Karlamine took this chance to attack again, and the man dodged her attack three times before at the fourth strike he pressed the button and vanished. Cut appeared all over Karlamine's body, and she was knocked to the floor again. Lilith immediantly ran over her to start healing her, just as Ryuko rejoined the battle again.

'He can't use his Sacred Gear twice within... six second.' Xenovia thought as she remembered how much time the man used between each use of his Sacred Gear. Charging forward, the man had to dodge both her attack and Ryuko's sloppy strike. That was when Xenovia remmebered something that Naruto had told her about the Scissor Blades.

They had the special ability to stop Sacred Gears from working if they came in contact with them. The effect was not forever, but it would be long enough for her to get the final strike in and end this man.

"Ryuko, go for his watch!" Xenovia shouted, but the man punched ryuko in the face before she could resond.

"Fucking damnit that hurt!" Ryuko shouted as she help her broken nose in pain, and she was about to die by this man's hand before she heard her senior's voice again.

"In the name of my Master Naruto Toujou I promote Ryuko Matoi to the position of Queen!" Xenovia shouted, and power flooded Ryuko's body as she jumped out of the way of the man. With new energy she swung her blade at the man, and he pressed the button and vanished again.

Ryuko covered her throat as blood escaped from her mouth, and she dropped her blade to the ground as she fell back to the floor with her own throat slit. She was about to die, before Lilith rushed to her side and started to heal her right away. Karlamine was already back into fighting condition, and Ryuko was in much worse shape. To think, that Naruto had given her the option of not coming to the battle.

"No worry, Lilith will heal you." Lilith said as her pitch black eyes looked at her fellow servant with worry, and only a few second later Ryuko's throat was healed and she coughed the rest of the blood out of her throat. Xenovia growled at the man though, and she ran forward and picked up the Purple Scissor Blade and started to go two sword berserker style and the man was hard pressed to even try and fight back as he was forced to constantly dodge the angry girl.

'Five... and Six!' The man thought as he prepared to press the button, only to be shocked when it was no longer in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Karlamine asked as she held the watch up at her side, before she tossed it into the air and swung her blade at it with enough force to cut the man's head off just as he tried to take back his gear. His head fell to the floor, and the girls sighed in relief. Raidy feated on the dead body, while Lilith finished healing Ryuko.

"Good job Karlamine." Xenovia commented as she took her cloak off and tossed it to the side, now that the blood soaked cloak was only slowing her down she didn't need it. Her skin tight black leotard was much better on it's own anyway.

"This one goes to you as well Xenovia. If you hadn't pointed out his watch I wouldn't have known to steal it." Karlamine said as she wobbled on her feet a little bit. She was still waiting for her blood to finish replenishing, because that guys was a pretty tough bastard. He would have defeated them if they had been alone, but the guy had understimated them when they were in a group.

"Nice to know you care." Ryuko said sarcastically, before they both looked at her with a deadpan look.

"We barely know you, and we both knew you would be fine witb Lilith here." Karlamine stated as she pointed at the flexing undine, while Xenovia took up a battle position as she tossed Ryuko's weapon back to her.

"We have to remain here to protect Naruto-sama's exit." Xenovia said as she took her position next to the hole, while Karlamine and Ryuko nodded and took up positions as well. Raidy just towered over them and started to devour the rest of the dead bodies in the area, while Lilith sat down and started to heal her own injuries.

'If Lilith hadn't been here, we would be dead.' Xenovia thought with a scowl. She had been slacking in her training.

She needed to ask Naruto to up her training when this was over with.

**Chapter End.**

**A war isn't fought in a day, and this war won't be a single chapter. It is a whole arc, not just a single chapter. While Xenovia and her small team may have won the battle, to her it was like a personal loss. This is to show that even if she is strong, without help she is not perfect. Ryuko was an example that they would have had a death with Naruto hadn't summoned Lilith earlier to heal their injured. **

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	40. Chapter 40 Impure World

**Disclaimer: Other Chapter **

**Story Start! (Prologue to Next Battle)**

"Do you think they will be okay?" Koneko asked as the group defeated another small group of devils, and even some Youkai that were guarding the prison. Koneko was huffing slightly from the effort it was taking to keep up with the stronger people of the group. They were already on the run again, and they were only on the about floor number -68 to the underground parts.

"They will be fine, Raidy and Lilith are with them. Lilith can heal people from near death as long as she has enough time, or isn't distracted from her job." Naruto told them, and Isabela was more worried about Karlamine than the others. Karlamine's wish was the give her life in the service of her king, and go out in a glorious battle. If she was overrun she would retreat unless Naruto or herself ordered it.

They all saw a doorway leading out of the room, and down to the next. Before they could all get out Naruot slammed into some invisible force field keeping him in the room. Naruto punched the barrier, but it held strong. He also felt his Senjutsu stop working for some reason, leaving him stuck in the room.

"Brother!" Koneko shouted to him, and he just waved her off when he saw eight doors open up on the ceiling as eight figures dropped into the room and landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto scowled lightly when he saw the cracked skin of each person, and that the whits of their eyes were dark grey. What made his eyes widen though was the first person leading the group. This was a person he knew in his first life.

"Everyone, go on without me. I will catch up soon enough." Naruto ORDERED the group, and with a scowl they all started going into the next room again. Ikaros hesitated for a moment, before going to protect the group. Naruto ordered her to go on, so that was the final word on the matter. Now with them gone Naruto turned back to the figures with a sad look on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." The first figure stated as he stepped forward, and his short brick red hair was familiar to Naruto. This was a person that Naruto was friends with, and to this day considered him a friend.

"Gaara... what happened to you?" Naruto asked seeing the undead state his friend was in, and his was about to take a step forward before Gaara yelled at him.

"STOP! If you come any closer we will be forced to do battle with you!" Gaara shouted at Naruto, and Naruto stopped before he took another step. The others behind Gaara looked at Naruto with sadness as well, even though Naruto didn't know any of them by name. Now Naruto understood why this one room was as big as it was, because it was made for these people to battle intruders in.

"How are you alive?" Naruto asked after a moment, and Gaara WINCED at his question.

"After you had been put to death, Akatsuki had declared war on the hidden villages when the Kyuubi had never reformed. Every village had been destroyed one by one, and one day I had been killed when I was fighting Madara. The next day I myself was in this body, with the Shukaku sealed in me again. Eventually all the living had been killed, and then it happened." Gaara stated, and the others behind him shivered at remembering what happened. They would never forget what put a stop to the war, because that was one of the most terrifying thinsg they have ever experienced. The next person to talk was actually a woman with long blonde hair with a Kumo headband, and a catlike appearance.

"A man with twelve golden wings came down from the heavens and he started to seal away most of the zombie army." She stated and Naruto gasped when he saw her eyes. In one eye was the sharingan, while the other contained the Rinnegan. Then he realized who she was talking about, Archangel Michael must have put a stop to the war before it could completely plague the planet.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, and she looked at him for a moment.

"Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki of Matatabi." Yugito told him, before she got back to her part of the story. She was interupted though when the large black man standing next to her started to talk, and she looked up at him in irritation.

"Killer Bee, Jinchuriki of the might Gyuki! Wheeeee!" Killer Bee yelled as he did a stupid pose with one hand that reminded Naruto of ox horns. The man had sunglasses covering his eyes, and that was when Naruto noticed the whole group wearing different clothes than they would have in life. The all wore the exact same outfit, and those were jet black prison jumpsuits with numbers on them. That and they each had a headband of their nation on them somewhere.

"How did all you end up here though?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face, before the oldest male of the group with red hair in a ponytail spoke next.

"Madara Uchiha, when the winged man started sealing the zombies away he was annoyed and ended up sinking the entire Elemental Nations. It was then that the ones with bat wings found us, and then they placed these collars on us that make the undead obey them. The man is Roshi by the way, and I host Son Goku the four tailed monkey king." Roshi stated with an annoyed look on his face, and they all showed the black collars they had on their necks. Naruto scowled at another example of why this place needed to be destroyed.

"What happened to Madara then?" Naruto asked after a moment, and the tallest of the group spoke with a glare.

"He is sealed at the very bottom of this prison, and he are imprisoned here to be his guards. We are also assigned from letting anyone getting any closer, as are the other undead that had been captured by the ones with bat wings." This one said, and Naruto actually rememebered this one from an old bingo book page. Han the jinchuriki of the five tailed dolphin horse, which went with the number five on his jumpsuit.

"Who are the others guarding him?" Naruto asked, before they were all shocked with massive amounts of electricity to keep from talking. Naruto figured it was so that they would be unable to tell the person that got passed them in case they lost. Naruto looked at the ground next to his foot though, and saw sand forming in the form of words.

_The Kages, and Kage Level shinobi_

'Granny Tsunade is down here!' Naruto thought in shock after a moment, before his gaze hardened and he got into a battle position. The only one in his group that could fight on level with the kages was Ikaros, but she wasn't perfect. She couldn't fight the kages, and defend the others at the same time.

"Tell me this though, are all the tailed beasts still in you?" Naruto asked as the electricity stopped flowing through them and they were given the ability to talk again. If the tailed beasts were inside them all, then this battle would be a lot harder than he thought it was. Then there was the fact that Naruto wasn't able to sense their presences, even though they were right in front of him. The only things coming off them was the scent of ash and the soil from graveyard, and then there was the scent of their tailed beasts.

The only ones he was worried about were the girl with green hair, and Killer Bee. Those two seemed to be the strongest of the group, because they had seven and eight on their jumpsuits.

"Naruto... please set us free." Gaara requested, and Naruto closed his eyes before he gained a hardened look when he opened them. His eyes glowed a bright gold, and his hair lengthened again to his waist. Naruto took a single step forward, and all the eyes of the Jinchuriki became blank.

The Battle of Nine had begun.

**Chapter End.**

**You were all wondering how I would actually make this an ARC, as well as you were wondering what happened to the nations. The zomies were either sealed by the angels, or enslaved by the devils. Madara was to strong to enslave against his will, so they sealed him away. There was more to this arc than just breaking Kuroka out of prison, it also serves the purpose of something secret.**

**The groups that were enslaved - The Akatsuki, The Kages, and The Jinchuriki.**


	41. The Battle of Nine, the Loss of One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, Kill la Kill, or Heaven's Lost Property**

**Story Start!**

_[Insert Song] RWBY - Red like Roses part 2 - extended - by Roosterteeth_

Naruto seemingly telepprted with how fast he was, before he smashed his fist right through Gaara's sand defence. His fist was barely slowed down, before oit went right through Gaara's head. Naruto quickly pulled his fist out though and jumped back just in time to escape from the sand that was chasing after him.

'What the fuck!' Naruto thought as he easily jumped over a wave of sand, before he pulled his sword out and blocked three sword strikes from Killer Bee. Naruto kicked Killer Bee in the stomach, and then he did the splits to avoid from getting stabbed in the chest by Yugito. Her finger nales were like foot long claws, but this was his mistake because sand wrapped around his ankle. Naruto was pulled through the air, before he was slammed into the barrier.

"**Bubble Release: Acid Hail Storm**." The man named Ukitaka said before he started blowing on his bubble blower, and hundreds of green bubbles started flying towards Naruto. Naruto formed a green acid bubble in his hand, before he made it expand to block all the green bubbles flying at him. Naruto broke out of the sand by kicking the barrier and blasting towards the ground, and by this time Naruto saw that Gaara's head was now in perfect condition again.

'Immortality! This just got harder!' Naruto thought before he punched Han in the stomach while he was doing hand seals, but Naruto could tell that he was unaffected by it pain-wise. Han was sent flying though, which bought Naruto half a second before he blocked a punch from the green haired girl named Fu. Naruto grabbed both sides of her head, before violently ripped it off and using it to block a claw from Yugito. Fu's head was impaled, but she didn't react because right after her head turned to ash and started to reform on her neck again.

Naruto spread his arms out and elbowed both girls in the stomach, before he back flipped several times to get away from Gaara's sand again.

"**Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock**." Naruto heard the voice of Roshi yell, and Naruto pushed himself off the ground and into the air to avoid several balls of molten lava that came crashing down right where he had been. Naruto was knocked out of the air by a wave of sand, before he was pushed into the air again by a wave of gravity.

"**Almight Push**." Fu's voice said neutrally as she held her hands out, and Naruto slammed into the ground. Naruto held his hand out, and half a second later his signature Rasen-Shuriken formed in it. Holding it above his head Naruto threw it up into the air at Fu as she started to fall, only for Han to jump in front of Fu and hold his hands out in front of the Rasen-Shuriken. Naruto's eye widened in shock when his attack was absorbed into Han's hands like it was never even there to begin with.

'Of course, they each have the Rinnegan in one of their eyes. The only ones without them are Gaara and Killer Bee.' Naruto thought, before he heard the sound of smoke poofing and he turned around just in time to see Yugito summon that same damned five headed dog with spikes and the rinnegan. Naruto ran under it, and at pointed blank range Naruto formed a giant Rasengan and pushed it into the animals gut. It was sent flying high enough so that it hit the top of the barrier in the room, before Naruto was forced to retreat away when Gaara's sand nearly got him again.

*Viiiii*

Naruto jumped out of the way just as the ground exploded under him when missiles hit the ground, thanks to Roshi's mechanically transformed arms. They then became normal again, and Naruto formed a bubble in his hand fast enough so that just before Naruto was hit by a lightning charged sword, and a ball of lava he tossed the orb to the ground before the purple bubble expanded and popped with Naruto in it. Naruto popped out of another bubble that appeared twenty feet away, and Naruto saw the lava ball knock Killer Bee off his feet.

"**Almighty Pull**." Fu said as she pointed her hand at Naruto again, and he was pulled off his feet and sent hurtling towards Fu. Naruto gripped his sword, before Fu's eyes widened for a second when the sword went straight through her heart. Her eyes dulled again though when she opened her mouth and bright scale powder came out and nearly hit Naruto. The two of them fell to the ground, with Naruto landing on his feet and Fu landing on the ground unable to move for some reason. She was naled to the ground by Naruto's sword, and Naruto got an idea.

'The Scissor Blades have the ability to cancel Sacred Gears, so maybe it has an affect on the undead immortals as well.' Naruto thought, before he summoned one of his limits blue bubbles while ducking under a few green bubbles from Ukitaka. Naruto jumped into the air to dodge the sand from Gaara, before he kicked Killer Bee away before he could be stabbed. Naruto landed safely on the ground, before he bent backward to duck under a claw strike from Yugito. Naruto kicked out at her, and sent her soaring through the air.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled just before he trapped Ukitaka inside the freezing bubble he had once used on Rias. Something strange happened though, and no longer were Ukitaka's eye dull. Now they were filled with some kind of sadness to them. Not only that but they also seemed happy even.

"To think, a bubble master was trapped inside a bubble... thank you Naruto Uzumaki." Ukitaka said before his skin started to rip away like paper, before turning into ash. Naruto popped the bubble whenj he saw that Ukitaka was starting to ascend to the afterlife. His sole regret being that he had never been able to teach somebody about the wonders of bubble ninjutsu, and being defeated by it made him feel... complete. The other zombies stopped moving for awhile as they felt one of their own vanish, and the only thing that was left behind was a blue orb with six slug tails srpouting out of it.

The orb though didn't get to be free long before Naruto was forced to dodge a strike from Fu, because somehow she had managed to free herself from his sword. Naruto grit his teeth in irritation when Fu placed her hand on the orb, and it was absorbed into her skin.

"**That girl is now the Jinchuriki of both Choumei and Saiken, beware Naruto.**" Kurama told Naruto, but the link was weak. Like the barrier was keeping the connection between them as weak as it could, which was preventing them from transforming as well.

'I am more worried about the one with white hair just standing back doing nothing.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the one named Yagura just watch the battle, before Naruto remembered the shared sight power of the rinnegan. The could see what the other saw, so Yagura would stand at the edge of the barrier and give sight to the other paths.

"**Almighty Push**." Fu said from point blank range, and Naruot felt as if he had been hit by one of his own punches. The amount of chakra Fu had put into that attack was more than enough to crush a whole city, and Naruto was slammed into the barrier and blood seeped out of his mouth. He didn't stay down long though, before he was forced to dodge Killer Bee for several minutes while avoiding jutsu from all the others. Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance for a moment, before he vanished and reappeared behind Gaara.

His sand was to slow to protect him, and in less than a second Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara in a hug to test a theory of his. Gaara's eyes widened in shock, and the other bodies in the room stopped again as tears escaped Gaara's eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't there to keep you from dying." Naruto spoke to the undead sand user, and with his heart being filled once more Gaara slowly returned the hug as he started to turn to ash and fade away with a smile on his face. This proved that if Naruto filled the hole in their hearts that they would be released from their immortal bonds and fade away. A yellow ball with one sand tail was soon released inot the air, before it soared towards Fu's hands and was absorbed into her skin again.

"**Steam Release: Bathing in Hell**." Naruto heard as red steam started flying around his body, and with him backed into the barrier Naruto quickly jumped out of the steam. When he looked back he saw that no longer was Han just standing there. Now he was covered in five bubbling tailed of chakra, with steam coming off him.

"**Almighty Pull**."

"**Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock.**"

"**Fire Release: Hairball.**"

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu**."

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he was pulled off of his feet, and pulled towards all of the wattacks at the same time. Naruto made a purple bubble and tossed it in front of him, but Han jumped in front of it and absorbed the energy in it. Naruto was about to make a bubble to protect himself, before he twitched in shock when his arms and legs were PIERCED by fours blades that kept him from attacking for a moment. That moment was all it took for the attack to hit Naruto and exploded with enough forced to burn away the skin on both Naruto's arms.

Naruto was blown away, before he scrapped his claws on the ground to slow himself down. He was stronger and faster than them all combined, he knew that for a fact. The problem was that they were working together flawlessly, and with both the shared sight and advanced perception of the Sharingan they could predict what he would do next from multiple angels. He also couldn't really use any surprise attacks either. Energy attacks would just be absorbed by Han, and without Senjutsu and Kurama he was limited.

Not to mention the fact that no matter how hard he beat these people, unless he fufilled their hearst they wouldn't pass on. He couldn't use his full speed or he would run into the barrier, and he couldn't use his full strength because that would tire him out faster. Naruto quickly ducked under a kick from Yugito, before he did a handstand and wrapped his legs around her waist. Doing a jerking motion Naruto flipped high into the air before he changed potions to the Primary Lotus and slammed Yugito into the ground.

He ducked under a punch from Killer Bee, before he started to evade sowrd slashes at high speed. Naruto channelled wind around his hands before slashing throught the swords and cutting Killer Bee's head off. Naruto grunted though when golden chains burst from Naruto's body and wrapped around Killer Bee. The large man was soon unable to move, before the chains were broken when Yagura moved and hit Naruto directly with a blast of water. The chains faded away, and Naruto winced in irritation. Naruto ran up to the downed Yugito while she was still healing, before he tackled her to the ground and ripped her head off quickly. Then he ripped her heart out, and crushed it.

'That will buy me a small amount of time time figure out how to fufill her.' Naruto thought as he blocked a punch from Han, and with the contact Naruto felt a small chuck of his energy get drained from him and power up the other paths. Naruto was tossed towards Fu, and when she touched him he felt Kurama scream in pain. Naruto's eyes widened and he kicked Fu away when him.

"What just happened!?" Naruto yelled in shock as he redirected a kick from Yagura so that it hit Killer Bee instead, and then he knocked Roshi off his feet and sent him into the tail covered Han.

"**That girl tried to pull me myu soul out of you, and steal my power that is sealed in the Godrobe!**" Kurama tried to shout through the weak connection, and Naruto looked alarmed at that news. Naruto ducked under another grab made at him from Fu, before he got a sudden eye when he saw Yugito again. He wasn't sure why, but when he ducked under her guard he prayed that Koneko would forgive him for this. Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips to Yugito's, and like magic all the bodies stopped moving as she started to turn to ash.

"I can't believe it... my first kiss... was with a kid." Yugito said as tears fell down her cheeks, and Naruto twitched in annoyance before all that was left of her was a blue flame covered ball with two cat tailed of flame coming out of it. Soon the orb shot over to Fu, and sank into her skin again. The clue to her thing was the lipstick she was wearing, because it reminded him of those girls that were desperate to get their first kiss.

Naruto felt a pulling sensation, but he punched the ground and sunk his fist in the floor to keep from flying towards Fu.

"**Lariat!**" Naruto ducked just as an ox shaped creature with eight red tails soared over him. Naruto then jumped as a claw from the same creature tried to make a grab for him, and after that Naruto was assualted by a bright white powder that took away his sense of sight for a moment. Naruto flinched as he tried to fight those around him by sound and smell alone, but he ended up having to dodge more and more as their attacks started to come at him faster.

His natural battle instincts were pushed to the max, and Naruto was forced to jumped into the air when he heard the sound of rumbling under him. He opened his eyes, and saw that everythging was blurry. He could still see though, and he grit his teeth when Fu sprouted two wings from her tailbone and started to fly after him. Naruto summoned a bubble to ride on top of, before he and Fu engaged in an air battle.

Naruto jumped off his bubble though just as it was popped by a lava rock, before making another to replaced it just as Fu appeared before him. Naruto made to punch her, before he was forced to the ground when she held her hands in front of herself.

"**Lari-**!" Killer Bee started, before Naruto turned himself around and held his arm out just like Bee was doing. Naruto channeled wind through his body, and he cut through both Killer Bee's arm and the left half of his chest. The red blood-like chakra around him vanished, and from under his sunglasses Naruto could see tears start to fall down Killer Bee's cheeks. Naruto had just done a Lariat even faster than A had ever done, which was something that Killer Bee had never seen in life.

His skin started to turn to ash, and a brown ball with eight octopus tails went flying towards Fu as she stared down at Naruto with a neutral look. Naruot stared back up at her, and he did a mental count. Now there were only four people left to beat, but before he coulc make a plan to do that Roshi burst into flame and his whole body was covered by some kind of Lava armor. He had four monkey tails behind him, and Naruto knew that this wasn't going to be any good.

'Why haven't they gone full tailed beast mode yet?' Naruto wondered before he remembered the collars for a moment. They must also bee keeping them from using the full power of their beasts, and now because of that this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. Naruto used a huge burst of speed and grabbed the collar around Han's neck and ripped it off... before it vanished from his hands and reappeared on Han's neck.

His vision was starting to fully come back, but not a second later Naruto felt the most painful attack he had felt in his life. Fu held her hands out, and channeled three complete Tailed Beast's worth of chakra into one attack.

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled as he slammed into the barrier with enough force to shatter diamond, and nearly every bone in his body cracked slightly from the force of the attack. Naruto grunted and pushed himself off the barrier just as Yagura hit the barrier next to him, and he countered by pushing Yagura's face into the barrier. Chains burst out of Naruto's body and wrapped around Yagura's body. Han ran forward though and grabbed the chains, before he destroyed them by absorbing the chakra out of them. This also seemed to have another effect on him, because immediantly his body started to crumble to dust from the sepressing chakra running through him.

A white orb with five strange tails went flying towards Fu, and she absorbed it just like all the other. Naruto grinned this time though, and his held his ahnd out as he formed a Rasen-Shuriken and shoved it into Yagura's back and jumped away from the young looking Jinchuriki. Naruto;s grin grew bigger when he saw ash coming out of the crater his attack had made, and Naruto looked down to see Yagura smiling to himself. Yagura looked up to Naruto, before he nodded with a smile on his face.

"To be surpassed by the younger generation... was all I ever wanted. To see somebody without a bloodline defeat me in combat... live well Naruto Uzumaki." Yagura said before he completely vanished and a light green orb appeared with a turtle shell and three shrimp tails coming from the back, but that orb also flew towards Fu and she absorbed that one next.

"And then there were two." Naruto spoke softly as he looked at the two remaining Jinchuriki sadly, before he held both his arms out and formed a black bubble and a gold bubble. He then tossed both bubbles at Roshi while he was stunned by the feeling of fading away. Naruto noticed that there was a few second time delay between Fu absorbing a Tailed Beast and them being capable of moving again.

Both bubbles hit Roshi, and though the purifying and absorbing powers of his bubbles Roshi was peacefully sent to the afterlife right away. Then a red colored orb with four tails rushed was sank into Fu's skin. Naruto was panting lightly from using those two bubbles, simply because he was pnly able to use either of the black bubbles once a month.

'I think I understand why the Tailed Beasts were absorbed into her, and not one of the other ones.' Naruto thought as he looked at the prison number on her jacket, and saw the seven. Other than Killer Bee, she had the beast with the most amount of tails. However, unlike Bee she also had a Sharingan and Rinnegan in her head. That made her the prime person to hold all the tailed beasts of the others if they were ever defeated.

"**Almight Pull!**" Fu yelled as she made a yanking motion with both her hands, and she used seven tailed beasts worth of chakra that let Naruto give up no resistance as he went flying at her. The second Fu put her hand on Kurama, Naruto was about to smack her away before she placed her other hand on his forehead. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt his mind assulted by her chakra, and he was thankful that his two tailed status meant that she couldn't rip his soul out of his body.

The same... couldn't be said for Kurama.

The very clothes on Naruto's body were ripped to shreds without the soul and power of the Nine Tailed Fox in them, and Naruto's eyes went wide when he felt Kurama's presence vanish from his mind completely. That wasn't all, because Naruto raised his hand and punched Fu in the stomach and forced her to let go of him out of reflex.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked, before he noticed something orange on the ground. Naruto's eyes widened as a crazy idea suddenly came to him, and he heard Fu's feet hit the ground. Naruto sprinted forward and pulled the orange item into his fist. In a blur of speed Naruto attacked Fu again, but he as deflected by a push of gravity. Naruto landed on the ground a bit farther away, before he stood up to his full height and wiped blood off the side of his mouth.

**Play - [Breaking Benjamin - Blow Me Away]**

"Naruto... I am sorry." Fu said as her eyes gained intelegence for a moment, as if she had rested control of herself for a moment to tell him that. Then her eyes went blank again, and she got into a battle position.

"I don't hate you for what you did, you had no choice in the matter... like I have no choice in what I have to do." Naruto said before his eyes started to glow golden as his two tailed waved around his body wildly. He got into a battle position as well, and for a moment there was silence.

In an unspoken signal both Fu and Naruto launched themselves at each other. Fu held both her hands out, while Naruto charged at her with one hand out and it his hands was a simple Rasengan with something orange glowing inside the middle.

"**PLANETARY DEVASTATION!**"

"RASENGAN!"

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, in war there will always be deaths. Kurama was the first, and hopefully only casualty on Naruto's side. Don't worry he isn't dead, but he is no longer just simple Godrobes anymore. Once his soul and chakra were pulled from the clothes he had become a tailed beast again. When the host dies the Tailed Beast reforms, so Fu absorbs them before they get the chance to reform somewhere else. I decided to end the chapter here for a reason. Also, Naruto wasn't weak. He was severely limited. His energy attacks were being absorbed, and with each 'death' one of his opponents grew stronger. He couldn't use Kurama or Senjutsu, and his sword was knocked away from him and out of the barrier where he couldn't get to it. If he went full speed he would crash into the barrier, and full power would just waste his own energy on people that can't be 'killed'.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	42. Chapter 42 Cat vs Kage round one

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Story Start!**

Blood escaped Naruto's lips as Fu held her hands to his chest, but he had to grin anyway at the shocked state that Fu was in. Naruto's hand was above her heart, and slowly but surely the cracks along her body were starting to vanish like they were never there to begin with. The dark grey in her eyes faded away and became white once more, and two green cat ears started to form out of her head.

"Live your life for me... as my Knight." Naruto spoke softly as two tails spouted out of her rear end, and then her body started to glow before she returned back to normal. She felt into Naruto's arms, before she looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek as the collar around her neck crumbled to dust. Reincarnating her with one Knight was easy, because she didn't have Sacred Gear and Tailed Beasts don't count as a part of the reincarnation process.

"Thank you ssu." Fu managed to say, before she passed out from the stress of becoming the new Jinchuriki of all nine of the Tailed Beasts. The stress on her chakra coils was intense, and not to mention that her power was nearly as high as Kuroka's without any Tailed Beast power added to the mix. Naruto looked up and saw the barrier around the room start to disappear around them, and Naruto looked at the door to the room bellow. Naruto summoned a red and black orb, before he put Fu inside it. Popping the bubble, Fu could no longer be seen while his multicolored orb stored her away in a creature space.

Naruto frowned for a second when he collapsed to his knee and started to cough up blood. It would seem that Fu's attack that had a lot more damage than he had thought, so summoning an orange bubble Naruto placed it over his chest and started to heal himself to aid his natural healing factor. Fu had broken every rib, collapsed his left lung while piercing his right one, and there were small tears in his heart. He stomach was banged up, as well as a few more organs. That attack would have instantly killed nearly anyone else, but he was more durable than the average Nekoshou.

"Hold on girls, I will be there as soon as a I can." Naruto said to himself as he went over that battle in his head. He had lost Kurama in that battle, and he could feel that Kushina was drained of her chakra as his mind. If she took another draining or tried to do anything else she would erase her very soul from existance, just like how the Tailed Beasts would be if they were extracted from Fu. The world today wasn't compatable with Tailed Beasts anymore, so while they MAY reform into bodies suited for the world there was a chance that they wouldn't reform at all. They were actually lucky to be inside Fu, because now they were at least able to survive. Kurama had only been able to exist because he had been crafted into a Godrobe.

He just hoped that they would be able to last until he finished healing himself from the massive damage he took, because his arms had yet to heal from being burnt and having the muscles torn up. Naruto grimaced when he noticed it may take a little longer than he would have liked before he would be able to go back to the battle. At least with the battle over he would be able to use Senjutsu again to help heal himself quicker.

**- With The Rescue Group - **

'Brother, be ok.' Koneko though as the group of three started to to clear another floor, before Koneko hesitated for a moment and clenched her fist to her chest when she felt a massive pain when she felt the pain of Naruot getting injured even further. She was about to join the group again, before she slammed into a barrier like Naruto had done earlier. This barrier on the other hand was a different color, and had different effects.

"Koneko-dono!" Isabela yelled as she punched the barrier to attempt to get her out, before four holes opened up in the ceiling and four figures dropped from the ceiling and landed on the ground. Koneko frowned lightly when she remembered this just happening to Naruto before he had to abandon the group.

"We aren't you little cutie." An aubrun haired woman with purple lipstick said with a smile, while her hair covered one of her eyes. Koneko frowned when she saw the woman's large chest, which was only matched by the blonde woman with blond hair and brown eyes with the purple diamond on her head.

"Don't get attacked Mei, we still have to kill her." A large man with bulging muscles said with a scowl, and the shortest of the group, an old man with a bulging nose with a bald spot on his head, looked at Koneko with a scowl.

"Hard to believe a wipper snapper like her made it down here." He said, before Koneko started to look at the black prison jumpsuits and saw that they each had a black collar around their necks like the ones in the other room.

"We can have some fun before we kill her. As long as she doesn't take a step closer we can talk to her." Mei said to the man with the letter A on his jumpsuit, while the one with Tsunade on her's looked at Koneko sadly. She didn't want to hurt this girl, but her collar was making her go against her wishes.

"Lets just kill her and get it over with." The one with Onoki on his tag said with a scowl, and Koneko looked at the two girls outside the barrier with a hard look set on her face.

"Go on without me." Koneko stated, and they nodded sadly and started going through to the next room. She turned back around and looked at the four people, before she got into a fighting position. She just had to hold out long enough for Naruto to come and help her, because there was no doubt in her mind that Naruto would win his battle. Even though his eight opponents seemed to be stronger than these four, but she could still tell that these four would be powerful opponents. Koneko ran forward with her fists ready for combat... but not even a second later she barely jumped out of the way as her Nekoshou reflex kicked in.

"Gaaah." Koneko shouted in pain as and electrified cut appeared on her back, and it would be bleed but it had been burned closed. She didn't get the time to dodge a super powered punch from Tsunade that slammed Koenko into the ground where she was sent skidding across the ground. Her goal changed at that moment from trying to win, to trying just to survive. That was why she jumped out of the way just in time when A punched at her, and her reflexes kept her from getting killed again when molten lava neared her location. She grabbed A's hand and pulled him in front of her to take the blow instead, before she ran away just as he was melted completely.

'I can't beat even one of them on my own... maybe I can get them to beat each other.' Koneko thought, before she jumped out of the way when a white box shape flew right by her. She jumped itnot he air, and her devil wings came out of her back as she started to fly through the air. From here it was her that held the advantage, so with a grunt she held her hands in front of her and sweat started to form on her head when she used all her skill to create a single green bubble in her hands. Naruto had taken the time to try and teach her the basics of his Youjutsu style, but his style was way different than what she was naturally attuned to.

She lost consentration though when the old man started to fly up at her with a box in his hands, and she threw the bubble at him. He trapped the bubble in his box, before the box turned the bubble to dust. Her eyes widened in shock, before she flew away when he sent another box at her. Koneko flew away from a stream of lava that was sent at her from the ground, but she wasn't a fast enough flyer to dodge the whole thing.

"Nyyaaaa!"

Koneko started to fall towards the ground as one of her wings was burned to critical condition, and before she could hit the ground Tsunade jumped up and kicked her in the face. Koneko couldn;t even register the amount of pain she was in when this woman blasted right through her rook defence with a single punch. She crashed into the ground and made a crater, before she felt Tsunade place her foot on her head and start to crush her skull. Blood dripped down her head and out of her mouth, before she grit her teeth and held her hand out to form her brother's signature attack.

Three out of four of the Kage's gained shocked looks, and the pressure on her head decreased for a moment when they saw the blue ball of swirling energy. Koneko took her chance and slammed it into Tsunade's ankle and did just enough damage so that she could jump away from the surprised woman. Unlike the Jinchuriki, these people still had their intelegence for the battle, because they didn't have a second source of power or any secondary powers that would give them a beserker mode.

"The Rasengan!" Tsunade yelled as her ankle healed up, and she looked at Koneko with a glare. That was NARUTO'S attack, so how dare this girl have th guts to learn it!? It was made by Minato as a legcay for his child, and given to Naruto by Jiraiya. It was even finished by Naruto with the help of Kakashi and Yamato.

"I thought that damn attack was finished when the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the Toad Sage." A said with a scowl as the battle stopped for a few moments, and Ononki glared at Koneko for using the attack that destroyed the lives of many of his forces all those years ago.

"Brat, where did you learn the Rasengan!?" Tsunade demanded with a scowl on her face.

"My brother taught it to me." Koneko said before Onoki's eyes narrowed at the mention of another person knowing this attack. If he was free of this collar he would hunt down whoever knew this attack and finish them all off.

"Who is your brother?" Tsunade asked after a moment, for once thinking the same thing as Onoki for a different reason.

"My brother's name is Naruto." Koneko said, and Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard that name. It couldn't be, when she had been brought back from the dead she had learned that Naruto had been poisoned to death by Sakura. Could it be possible that Naruto was brought back by the same means as they were, but he never became a part of the war?

"Your brother... are there whisker marks on his face? Does he has blond hair and blue eyes, and tan skin?" Tsunade asked after a moment, and out of respect for Tsunade the other Kage gave her a bit of time before the battle restarted.

"His hair and eyes changed to black and yellow, but yes he had whisker marks." Koneko said with narrowed eyes, and for good reason. The fact that these people already knew who Naruto was brought some questions to her mind that she needed to ask Naruto.

Something was off about this.

Koneko held her hand out, and in a second the Rasengan was back in her hand. Then Koneko pushed her own fire affinity through it, and white flames started to flow across the surface of the Rasengan until a ring formation came out of the middle of it. All the kages were together, so this was her chance to finish them off while they were surprised to see her complete attack.

"Rasen-Spiralling Ring!" Koneko yelled as she threw the attack at the group, and the blue car sized Rasegan sailed at them with the ring of white fire making the attack look very similar to the planet Saturn. The four Kage jumped away from the attack, but the second it touched the ground it expanded and the swirling ring of fire sucked all of the Kage into the special Rasengan. She smiled lightly, and was glad that the battle was over.

She was nearly running on empty now that she unleashed her most powerful attack, and when the attack ended she looekd pleased to see no opponents left to fight. She gasped though when ashes started to collect and reform the kage she had just tricked. Each of them look after her, unaffected by the deaths they had just had. Not even a scar on them to show they had even been hit.

She went wide eyed in fear when she realized what this meant.

Her brother needed to get there quick because round two just started!

**Chapter End.**

**There IS a reason why I am bringing back the Kage and other zombies. Think, if the group only ever fights weaklings they won't grow more experienced or shpow any more strength. Like is like beating a video game on easy 100 times. The you may have mastered easy, but you would get your asses kicked the second you switch to expert. The point of these battles is not just to give Naruto information, but also to give the others experience against opponents they have very little chance of beating. Who better than powerful people that you can't kill by killing?**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	43. Chapter 43 Round Two and Insanity

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Okay, because a small number of people (576) have asked me to do a Naruto and RWBY crossover I have decided to put it to a poll. Also, because so many people seem to care I will tell you what Naruto's Adult Height is going to be when he fully grows up. 5 feet, 2 inches. That is three inches shorter than he was when he died as a human.**

**Story Start!**

Koneko was sweating at the effort it was taking for her just to avoid the zombies she was fighting, and she even had her cat ears and tail out at this point to help give her the boost needed. Yet now that the Kages had gotten serious she was not able to land even a single hit on them now that she was forced on the defencive. She felt her ribs get completely crushed when Tsunade appeared in front of her with purple marking on her face, and she vomited blood while she was sent flying right into A, who punched her in the face.

His punch itself wasn't what hurt her, because he was more about speed than true power, but the lightning around his fist shocked her and electricuted her painfully. She was forced to try and block a second punch from A, but she abandoned the plan with she saw a wave of mist head towards them. She jumped out of the way, but part of the mist touched her foot and burned right through her clothes until the skin on her foot started to melt away. She formed a Rasengan in her hand, before slamming it into the dirt and created a smokescreen for herself.

'Damnit, what the hell are these things!?' Koneko thought before she felt herself get punched across the face by Tsunade again. She twitced herself in mid-air despite the agony she was in, just in time to narrowly escape being burnt to a crisp by molten lava that Mei was spewing at her. The old man of the group flew in front of her, and she barely managed to manuver herself to avoid being turned to dust. She knew that she couldn't win this fight as she was, but she had no idea just how outmatched she was.

She started to run away from the old man, before she was punched in the chest by A again, only this time he ripped the flesh from her body and the white of her rip cage became visible as blood gushed out of her wound. She was then knocked towards Tsunade, and by this time she was barely concious from the wounds that had been inflicted on her. Tsunade drew her fist back, before she gave Koneko one last punch and pierced all the way through Koneko's chest until her fist came out of the other side.

Right through Koneko's heart.

The white haired girl weakly clutched at Tsunade's arm before falling limp as her body as tossed off of the blond females arm like she was a piece of trash. She hit the ground with a wet thud, and looked up at the barrier with dull eyes.

'Three minutes... I couldn't... even last... three...' Koneko thought as her eyes started to close as her life started to slip away. She closed her eyes, and in her mind she pictured the sad face of her brother before she breathed her last. The kages looked at her, before the prepared to take the barrier down to wait for the next person unlucky enough to come across them.

**Play - {Into the Flood by Deepfield}**

'NO!' Koneko shouted in her own mind as her breathing restarted. She wasn't about to let Naruto shed tears over her, the damage to her body started to heal rapidly and black energy moved the the air around them all before shooting into her body. She started to stand back up, and her hair covered her eyes. An evil yellow glow appeared from under the veil of white hair covering her eyes.

The hole through her body repaired itself in front of their very eyes, and even the melted skin fron earlier started grow back. The sounds of bones snapping back into place was HEARD by the Kages, and the black aura around Koneko started to give off an evil feeling to it. The barrier around Naruto may have restricted him from Senjutsu, but Koneko's didn't.

_Kill them ALL!_

Koneko blasted from her spot with Senjutsu enhanced speed, and appeared right in front of Onoki. He reacted quickly and trapped Koneko into a Dust Release Box, but Koneko growled and the box itself was turned to dust before the might of her rage. Her willpower completely overpowered his technique, and she smacked him across the face hard enough to send him flying. She felt Tsunade land a punch across her face, but the only thing that happened was Koneko's head jerking to the side as she used the force of her life to increase her defence and offense even more than usual Senjutsu allowed. Koneko was using Touki by instinct alone, and she punched Tsunade right in the boob and sent the grown woman slamming intot he barrier.

Koneko felt a large cut appeared on her back, before it healed up instantly and another one appeared across her eyes. The hair grew back, and her eyes healed up right away. A moved around her at near lightning speed, and Koenko just stood there and waited for some reason. Koneko held her hand out and formed a Rasengan as black as night, with flames just as black.

Koneko wasn't able to finished the attack before her head was smashed against the ground and a huge crater formed when Tsunade kicked her in the head a moment later.

"Don't let her hit you! The wounds heal slowly!" Onoki warned the other Kage as he felt the broken bones in his body slowly heal at only a third of the rate.

"Nekomata Mode: LEVEL TWO!" Koneko shouted with deep insanity clear in her voice and a sudden rush of explosive power erupted from her body. A second tail split from her first one, and her power increased to a level that she had never reached before. She completely gave herself to the insanity of Senjutsu, and in turn her Senjutsu was teaching her techniques she had yet to master.

Tsunde punched the girl again, but this time Koneko caught Tsunade's fist and pulled her own fist back and slammed it into Tsunade's face hard enough to knock her head off her shoulders. Grabbing her other arm Koneko kicked Tsunade in the chest and ripped her arms off her body, before kicked a hole through Tsunade's breasts. She tossed the body aside, before she raised her arm to knock away a ball of lava. Her black aura defending her from the heat, and giving her an extra layer of protection.

The lava stopped in mid-air when Koneko pointed at it, before she summoned one of Naruto's red bubbles in her hand. She blasted it at the lava, and the bubbles absorbed the lava and became a new lava bubble. The attack crashed in front of Mei, and she just barely jumped out of the way as lava soaked the ground in front of her.

_Kill them all!_

Koneko jumped from her spot and ran thorugh the lava and punched Mei in the gut hard enough to rip her body in half, before kicking the two halves away from each other.

_Calm yourself Shirone!_

Koneko suddenly stopped her assualt on the group, and the snarl on her face died down slightly as her Nekomata Level Two time limit ran out and she lost her second tail. The black aura around her decreased when she heard her brother voice inside her head. She could still hear the ranting of nature to kill the human/zombies in the room, but her brother's voice drowned everything out. Her power weakened a lot, but she was now in complete control of herself again. She jumped out of the way as A crashed into her spot, before she quickly dodged three punches and a kick from him, before she sent a few of her own at him. Only for those to be dodged with even more skill than she had used.

She directed a wave of lava, and caught a punch from A before she tossed A into the lava. Koneko caught a dust box from Onoki, before she sent it right back at him with a push of her hand. Now that she was in the right state of mind she could feel the pain of her injuries again, even though they were healed. Koneko huffed deeply as her Senjutsu time limit itself seemed to run dry as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

'I guess this is where I die.' Koneko thought as she tried to draw in more Senjutsu energy, but failed. In slow motion she saw A run at her with his fist out to impale her through the head. She closed her eyes, before she heard the scuffle of feet. SHe opened her eyes in shock when she saw an injured Naruto standing in front of her holding A's fist back easily.

"... Naruto." Tsunade mumbled sadly after she finished healing, before she saw his black hair and two tailed out of his spine. A white aura surrounded Naruto's body, before he summoned a white wheel made out of whits falmes before he tossed it at Mei anjd Onoki.

"Kasha!" Naruto said as he used the special Senjutsu Youjutsu move, and now that he could use Senjutsu again both Onoki and Mei were purified and sent to the afterlife. Naruto summoned another one, before he hit A with it point blank while he still had him trapped.

The Kage were nothing compared to the Rinnegan/Sharingan Jinchuriki, and now Naruot had his full power with him. They might be far above Koneko's usual level when she was sane, but they were nowhere near what Naruto was. A was forced intot he afterlife, and this left only Tsunade left.

"Granny, I don't blame you for what happened to me... actually, I am happy that I died when I died. My second chance at life has given me so much. I have two sisters that love me, friends that I care about and that care about me, I have a child on the way, and I got to see so many new things." Naruto said as he walked forward, and he placed his red blade into it's holder. Koneko was able to kind of get a picture of what he was talking about, and it was hard to believe that this wasn't Naruto's first life.

"Don't call me Granny... but I am happy for you Naruto." Tsunade said as her hand glowed green, and she placed it on Naruto's head just as her skin started to turn grey as she faded away to ash. Koneko watched in shock as Naruto let her touch him with a glowing hand, before like magic the wounds on Naruto's body that he had yet to heal started tp fade away like they had never been there in the first place. Tsunade then pulled off the First Hokage's necklace that she had gotten back when she had been brought back before she placed it around Naruto's neck again.

Tears leaked from her eyes and she leaned forward one last time, before she tilted Naruto's head up and gave him a kiss on the forehead just like she did all those years ago. After she faded away to nothing a single tear drop started to fall to the floor before it became ash as well. The only thing left of her was the necklace once again around Naruto's neck.

"Brother?" Koneko asked when she saw his shoulders shaking slightly, and she could see drops of liquid hitting the ground in front of him. She shakily got up from her position and hobbled over to him, only to see that he was crying with a smile on his face.

"Granny Tsunade, I that wherever you go you can find your family again... all of them." Naruto said out loud, not even caring that Koneko was next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and Naruto looked at her sadly. "Shirone, I guess now you know. Before I became your twin, I had lived a life previous to this one. I never wanted to tell any of you this, because my old peoples kind were ninja. I thought you would distance yourself from me if you knew that I used to have a different life." Naruto explained sadly, and he felt her hand on his cheeks as she pulled him into a kiss. Not one of passion, but one of love. Then she placed her hand on his tails.

"Brother, no matter what you used to be you are always going to be the brother I love. I love you because that is what you are, and nothing can change it. That was your old life, and this is your new one." Koneko said sofly, and Naruto smiled sadly at her for a moment and kissed her on the forehead. Naruto blinked for a moment, because for the first time in awhile he noticed that he had grown maybe an inch since he had last checked.

"Shirone... never use Senjutsu again without me or Kuroka training you in it. If you overdue it right now, without both tails you can seriously hurt yourself." Naruto told her seriously, because he knew all about what she had just done.

Nekomata Level Two. It was a sacred Senjutsu move used by Nekoshou to temporarily gain their second tail, and it was truly a massive boost of explosive power. It could only be used by one tailed Nekoshou, and Naruto had never used it before because of the side effect. After it's use recovering your energy was extremely difficult, even for a full Nekoshou. Koneko was still half devil, so she would have an even harder time regaining her power. You never know when you are about to get into a fight, so riscking your power like that was stupid. She would have been just fine with normal Senjutsu until he arrived.

Of course, he was impressed with how strong she was. She was also untrained, and had never trained herself in it either. She had the potential to suprass Kuroka in both Senjutsu and Youjutsu, but she was wasting it. She should be much stronger than she was right now, because at her age Kuroka could have defeated the kages in normal combat... not counting the fact they would just keep coming back.

"... I lost that fight." Koneko admitted after a moment, because in that fight in the end she would have been killed. She nearly died once as it was, and Naruto didn't denoy her claim. She had clearly lost that fight, but she was alive and that was all that mattered to Naruto.

"Yeah, you lost. The improtant thing though is that you aren't dead." Naruto told her gently, before he created a purple bubble and placed it around her. In a popping noise she was teleported back to the location she had left the last bubble. Far outside of the Prison, and back at the temporary base.

She was to injured to go any further than this.

Naruto gaze hardened when he remembered just what group of zombies would be next.

Akatsuki.

**Chapter End.**

**I know you were all expecting a big fight, but think about it. The kages were semi-immortal, while Koneko was far weaker than them. Unless you wanted to read a while chapter about how she was barely able to dodge them, because that gets old fast. Also, even with the power boost it was only temporary. She would have lost that fight unless she learned a Purifying attack, and she can't use the Kasha right now.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	44. Chapter 44 Prison Break Finale

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters + Heaven's Lost Property**

**End of Arc**

**Story Start!**

'Damn, it looks like Ikaros is the one fighting the Akatsuki.' Naruto thought as he stopped running, and now he slowed down to just a walk. Ikaros was stronger than him, and she was literally able to do anything. Sending the Akatsuki to the afterlife was as easy as cake for her, just one direct hit with her holy power and they would instantly be purified. Ikaros' only weakness was the fact that she couldn't swim because her wings absorbed water and grew to heavy for her.

He felt a brief pulse of power, and he sighed when he realized that Ikaros had already finished off the Akatsuki zombies. Naruto actually felt disappointed that he didn't get some rematches, but he couldn't get everything he wanted... waitm Ikaros can literally do anything and grant any wish. Why the hell did he not just wish that Kuroka was out of prison. His Angeloid was literally designed and created for Naruto's pleasure.

Naruto was actually curious as to who would win in a fight between Ikaros and Ophis. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the hallways to the next room got even darker, and even his night vision was failing him. Naruto created a Rasengan in his hand and started to light up the prison cells, before he noticed the chained people on the walls.

'Angels!' Naruto thought in shock when he saw all the injured and beaten men and female angels, and Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance before he grabbed the bars of the nearest cell and ripped them apart far enough so that he could get into the cell. Naruto walked up and saw a young looking handsome man with six wings coming out of his back, and Naruto's eyes softened as he created a small orange bubble and started to heal the angels bruises and restore his energy.

The angel started to stir awake, and he saw Naruto healing him. He saved Naruto's face in his memory banks, before he saw himself wrapped in a purple bubble. Naruto smiled and teleported the angel away to a safe place he had another bubble stored away. Naruto left this cell and went to the next one where he saw three uninjured angels with only two wings each, two males and one female. Naruto healed them completely just in case, before he went on to the next cell.

Naruto ended up healing and sending well over a hundred angels to freedom, before he got to the very last cell. He sweat dropped when he saw the last person was completely uninjured and fully awake instead of being kept in a semi-coma through violence.

"Fucking damnit, not another one." Naruto said with a twitching eye when he layed eyes on the blue armor on this blonde girls shoulders. She wore a small blue top that barely covered her breasts, that was cropped at the belly button. Her waist was slimmer than Rias', while her bust line was nearly as big as Akeno's. Needless to say, this girl had bigger breasts than Rias, and her hips weren't bad either. Her wings were a very light shade of blue, and she had two metalic wings protrutions from her head. She wore a blue skirt, and blue boots that went to her knees. On her left arm was a blue shield, while a blue energy sword sat in the corner. That wasn't what Naruto was annoyed with though, because what Naruto saw as the annoyance was the choker around her neck with the chain links attached to it.

"Hey dude!" The girl waved cheerfully as she ate a bowl of udon noodles, and Naruto sweat dropped at her attitude.

"How the hell did an Angeloid get sent to prison?" Naruto asked out loud, and his question seemed to take her by surprise as she fell onto her back and flashed him her white panties in her surprise. Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance when she started talking though.

"This is prison! I just thought that I was in a Five Star Hotel for the last few years! They gave me a place to sleep and three free meals a day!" The voluptious girl shouted in surprise, before she looked at the magic supressing cuffs on her hands and simply broke them off simply. The fact that Naruto knew the classified information about her being one of the only four Angeloids created by Michael completely slipped her mind as the fact she was in prison surprised her even more.

"Where is your master?" Naruto asked after a moment, because he was pretty sure that an Angeloid were made to please their masters. That was what Ikaros stated, and Ikaros couldn't lie to him unless it was about who made her. She was created to lie about that, and the reason she was given to him.

"Don't have one yet. I was told that I would meet my master Naruto here, but he hasn;t shown up yet... HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS AN ANGELOID!?" The girl shouted, and she unknowingly confirmed something for Naruto. These Angeloids were created for Naruto, and they were each placed in a place that he was going to show up eventually. It was like somebody was playing around with how Naruto was living his life, and who he met up with. It annoyed him, but in the end they were just giving him even more power for him to use to create a Utopia for Yokai.

"I know about Angeloids because I have one already... Naruto Toujou." Naruto introduced as he looked at her curves again when she stoof up to greet him. Naruto's inner pervert senses activated out od instinct, and he cursed Pervy Sage for giving him these senses. 'Bust 91 cm... Waist 56 cm... Hip 86 cm... Height 159 cm (5'2)... Weight 105 Pounds. This girl is a 10 on the scale.' Naruto thought neutrally despite what he was thinking about.

"Oh, then that is perfectly fine. I'm Astraea, Close Combat Angeloid Type Delta." Astraea introduced, and Naruto was glad he wasn't blond anymore because this girl made blond people look bad. She smiled at him for a second, before gaining a shocked look on her face after a few minutes, "Your suppose to be my Master!?" She yelled in shock as she fell back on her butt again, and Naruto palmed his face.

"I am pretty sure that I am." Naruto said with a sigh, before she stood up and got into his personal space.

"... I thought you would be taller than this." Astraea stated with a grin on her face, before she doubled over as the wind was knocked out of her when Naruto gave her a punch to the gut swifter than the eye could see. Only his sisters could make fun of how short he was and get away with it. She stood back up without even a bruise on her, showing that she was surprisingly durable to take one of his punches and get back up so quickly.

"I know I'm short." Naruto said before he held his hand out to her, and she looked at it strangely for a moment. Then it would seem like a lightbulb went off her in head, and she understood what was going on.

"Imprinting process begin." Astraea stated as her chain started to from more links to it, until it grew long enough to wrap around Naruto's hand a few times. Naruto knew this chain all to well, because Ikaros has an invisible and untouchable one hidden around his hand as well. It would seem that Astraea didn't know how to hide the chain... good thing that the chain could expand to nearly any length. He didn't have to worry about staying to close to her.

'Damnit, I wasn't asking her to imprint on me.' Naruto thought as he looked at his hand with a sigh, before he shrugged. Naruto's eye twitched a few times, before he looked at Astraea's chest and sighed. Koneko was going to be pissed off at him attracting yet another big boobed bombshell to him, but he couldn't help it this time. This girl was a blithering idiot, and if he left her for somebody else to find... he didn't even want to think of it.

"What is your command Master?" Astraea asked, before Naruto looked at her again and sighed. Angeloids had extreme trouble being happy when they weren't fufilling their Master's orders.

"Come with me, and don't get in the way." Naruto said neutrally, and she nodded with a sappy grin on her face. Naruto left the cell again, before he started to walk out of the hallway with a happy Astraea behind him. Looking at the floor number he was on he grinned when he saw how close to his goal he was.

Three Floors left to go.

**[With Kuroka]**

"Trouble in paradise?" Kuroka teased the guard that was glaring at her as the sercurity alarms went off louder than before. The guard glared at her, before he punched her in the jaw again. He didn't have the time to beat her right now, because from that siren not only was there an intruder but they also released the angels held captive!

"Shut up you damn Pussycat." The Guard said with a growl to his voice, and he never noticed Kuroka stalking forward with a grin on her face when he got to close to the bars. Normally when he punched her he went back to his position out of her arms length, but now the bastard was right where she wanted him. Reaching out of the bars, she quickly grabbed his head and forced the cruel man's head right into the bars just as she heard the sounds of footsteps coming. The Guard fell to the ground with a thud, and Kuroka took the keys from his side and started to unlock all the magic supressors from her body.

"Kuroka." Isabela stated as she ran up to Kuroka just as she unlocked herself from the prison cell, and the black haired girl grinned as her injuries from her beating started to heal quickly again. She popped her stiff neck, before hopping on her feet a bit. Ikaros came flying a down a few minutes later after she had quickly defeated the last group of zombies.

They had only lasted 4.00494 seconds against her, mostly because she mass bombarded them with her holy powers in a way that instantly purified their souls and sent them to the afterlife. There was a reason that Michael had been able to take care of the zombies, while the devils had to imprison and enslave them. Devils didn't have a natural way to purify, while the holy element could sent the souls of the zombies back to the afterlife.

"Hello angel." Kuroka said cheerfully as she greeted what should have been her worst enemy, if she didn't smell prison guard blood on her. Kuroka picked up the unconscious guard, mostly because she wanted to give him a long and gruesome torture session about how not to treat her and her family. She heard a rumbling sound above their heads, before Naruto and an unknown blonde girl came crashing through the ceiling and landed on the floor.

"I gave you ONE job." Naruto said with an eye twitch as he landed sitting on Astaea's stomach, while she grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops?" Astraea said before Naruto stood up and saw that Kuroka was already freed from her prison cell, and she had a prisoner of her own. Naruto looked at the door leading down the to another set of stairs that held the worst of the worst that even Kuroka did not fit. Where even her strength would fail her, which meant that they would be a good challenge... NO! The goal of coming here had been mostly completed, which meant that now they would just have to complete part two.

Destroy the entire prison, and every devil, fallen angel, and monster in it. Even he had to agree that nearly every person that was in here deserved to be here for a reason, and while he didn't like it Kuroka had killed so many people she had reason to be here... Naruto would probrably be here to because of those humans he had killed awhile back, not to mention all the devils he had killed today.

"Teleportation Bubble: Level Two." Naruto said as a royal purple bubble surrounded them all, and Naruto grinned at his enhanced purple bubble. Unlike his other one, as long as there wasnt a barrier preventing teleportation he could use this bubble to teleport anywhere, even without having a bubble on the other end. Naruto teleported the small group back to the top floor, where Xenovia and Karlamine stood panting from exhaution with a large number of injuried, while Lilith healed Ryuko from the verge of death... again.

All around them was yet another group of newly dead devils, and Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay everyone, get as far away from here as possible. Xenovia, you are in charge until I get back with Ikaros." Naruto ordered, and the girls nodded while Raidy and Lilith started running as well. Ryuko was in Lilith's muscled arms, while the manly woman flexed, ran, and healed her at the same time. It was almost the creepiest thing naruto had ever seen... right under that time he had seen Kuroka use her foot to pick her nose, before she scratched her head with the same foot.

That was the weirdest thing he had ever seen her do, and the strange thing was that she didn't remember doing it. Like she had done it without thinking about it, but the good part about being family is that they saw the embarrassing times in each other's lifes. Isabela nodded and ran after them, while Kuroka shrugged and carried her prisoner out of what would be called the ex-prison.

"Ikaros... I have an order for you." Naruto said sternly as he created a Royal Purple Bubble an tossed it at the girls as they were running away and used it to teleport them away to the safe place.

"Yes Master?" Ikaros asked after a moment, even though she was still in Uranus Queen mode. Her Master's commands overrided all of her modes, and she would obey him in all of them.

"Use the Apollon." Naruto ordered as he created a gray bubble and jumped on top of it, while Astraea flew next to him. Ikaros saw the chain around his hand, and in a brief twitch of emotion she made her own chain reappeared around his other hand. Naruto started to fly high in the sky, with the two angeloids following him, before they got to a safe distance themselves.

Ikaros had three major attacks.

Artemis Missiles - Those at max power could destroy cities.  
Apollon - A single shot could destroy a small country in one shot.  
Her last attack was a mystory to him, and he never wanted to see an attack stronger than her Apollon.

When they were high enough, Ikaros summoned her wicked looking bow as she made a single arros with a peach and black colored energy flame on it. She looked down at the massive prison, and she was about to let go of the arrow before she heard Naruto speak.

"Aim for the inside of the prison, that way you destory everything to even the bottom floor." Naruto said as his thoughts turned to Madara, and he knew he could never let him have even the smallest chance of escaping. That was why he would have Ikaros end this now, so that the final piece of his past tortures would be gone for good.

"What can I do Master?!" Astraea asked excitedly, and Naruto thought of the easiest thing he could have her do that she wouldn't be able to mess up.

"Count to ten." Naruto ordered her to do, just as Ikaros got her target and let the arrow loose. A hexagonal blue sphere surrounded them just in time as the blast went off, and even though they were high in the sky the energy was still able to reach them as the entire prison was completely destroyed. Naruto looked on with happiness as all that remained there was one thing.

A large crater.

"Seven, Fish, Doggy, TEN!"

"You had one job!"

Another day, another idiot added tot he group.

**Chapter End.**

**This is the end of the arc, and I HAVE hinted before at Naruto getting other Angeloids. I just never said when, and it has been so long ago that most of you might have forgotten. This arc was designed to give Naruto's group more fighting experience, free angels and get on Michaels good side, kill devils and take out pent up aggression, start Koneko's need for Senjutsu training, get Naruto true closure about his past, and there was a secret in these chapters that is hinting at a whole new Original Arc after the meeting for the Four Factions.**

**Next chapter is a healing and bonding chapter.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
